Close Your Eyes
by ren-hatake
Summary: "That is a wonderful dress you have on. It would look even better on my bedroom floor" Tony said "I'll make sure to burn it when I get home" "Great idea. Why don't we burn it at my place?" This man is clueless. Tony x OC
1. First Meetings

"You've got to be kidding me" Dasha mumbled under her breath as she looked at her younger sister in disgust. She couldn't believe that her devious sister with dimples have convinced her to tag along with her to some social event; to an event that she rather not be in at the moment given that this was one of her rare days off and here she was spending it with her sister at an event where rich people flashed their wealth to the world.

Dasha would roll her eyes if she could but keeping up the façade she smiled when needed and excused herself from her ignorant sister and walked to the bathroom to fix herself up. Biting her lip; she saw her reflection. A tight red cocktail dress that highlighted her voluptuous figure in a flattering way as her bust line pushed slightly up leaving some to the imagination. While her mocha colored legs were shown off to the world; even though her legs were a bit on the short side her height made up for it.

Then finally looking at her death trap shoes that Ivy her sister made her wear by the bat of her eyelashes and make up that she would never wear in her life. Mascara, eyeliner that defined her cat like eyes and red lipstick that made the woman feels beautiful in some way, if she just looked at her face and nothing else that demeaned her. Her dark chocolate wavy hair that was styled for the night cascaded down her right shoulder. Running her hands down her dress to smooth it out her dark brown eyes darted to the bathroom stall that went wide open revealing a strawberry blond that looks slightly annoyed.

Deciding to make conversation with the clearly distressed woman, "Rough night?" Dasha didn't know what else to start with than that and thought she could run with it if the woman responded back. The strawberry blond woman gave her a tired smile, "Like you wouldn't believe"

"With events like these all you can do is just grin and bear it" she commented making the other woman nod in agreement while she shared that not only did she have to be at this event but she had to look out for someone just to make sure that he stays at least for a little while. That made Dasha chuckle, "Want to switch places?" she joked while going on about how her sister forced her to come to this event since she didn't want to go alone.

The woman looked like she realized something, "I have to get back out there to make sure that Tony stays and not make a fool out of himself. Nice to meet you Ms…" she trailed off.

"Dasha. Dasha Swan" she introduced herself as she held out her hand to the woman.

"Pepper Potts" the mystery woman finally answered knowing it was respectable to give out your name after asking for theirs. Honestly, Pepper thought she heard of the last name Swan before and wanted to check out any files of this young woman when she reports back. It sounded too familiar to pass up, Dasha and Pepper parted ways after they headed out of the bathroom.

Dasha wanted to drag her little sister out of the party seeing that she was drinking huge amounts of alcohol, storming over to her she hissed quietly near her, "Ivy, what the hell do you think you are doing?" the older woman wanted an answer and seeing that Ivy's short black dress was a bit hiked up showing her long legs even more she smirked, "Trying to get some action and drinking. What does it look like I am doing?"

Dasha glared at Ivy, "You can't be acting like this. You have a daughter at home-"

"Who is well taken care of by our dad so that I could have some fun tonight" she cut her off as she winked at a bystander. Dasha was more than furious that she was using their father to babysit so she can still act like the idiotic teenager that she used to be. Sometimes she acted like she didn't want to be the mother of her child; Willow was going through so much and did Ivy notice that she was wondering where her dad is? No, she just ignores her most of the time leaving her with their father Clyde or Dasha whenever she has time after working endless shifts at the hospital.

Dasha snatched her baby sister's hand and snapped at her, "No you will not. You have to be responsible and you told dad that you needed him to babysit so you can do your job. Nothing else, Ivy Rae" making the younger sister flinch at her full name. Ivy groaned as she spun around in her heels almost tumbling before she whined, "Come on, Ash. Let me have some fun. I haven't been laid in so long"

Dasha narrowed her eyes, "I bet the last time you were laid was two weeks ago."

"Like I said. A very long time"

"That's not a long time Ivy"

Ivy scoffed, "Okay, whatever. Just because you haven't gotten laid in three years doesn't mean that you have to take your wrath out on me." Flipping her hair in Dasha's face she turned with a dimpled smirk "Now if you excuse me. I need some lovin'." watching her saunter away into the crowd once again making Dasha rubbed her temples. What was she going to do with this woman? Seeing that Ivy already found someone, she knew that she would have to take Willow home with her tonight so she can spare the young six year old of her mother's latest conquest. Also, Ivy shared that she would rather not have Willow with her and her one night stand since it was a cock blocker as she once told her.

Shaking her head, the words that comes out of the woman's mouth was borderline outrageous. If Dasha was in her situation she would put Willow's needs first instead of her own and make sure that the little girl is growing up happy as can be and not be ashamed of her mother when she is around other people. Ivy needed to stop pretending that she was still a teenager instead of brushing off her daughter who will be stuck at someone's house while she cried at night.

Crossing her arms with a scowl on her face she heard, "A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be so mad, doesn't make you attractive" Dasha's eyebrow twitched at the nonchalant comment about her anger and tried to ignore him moving her head to focus on one side thinking that this man would get the hint. She didn't care who he was; all she knew was that he was probably wealthy and wants to get some tail before the party comes to a close.

"Not a talker I presume?" the unknown man continued as she heard him shuffle his feet before he walked in front of her blocking her sight as she narrowed her eyes at his face that was almost eye level. He grinned at her seeing now seeing that this woman is something he wasn't use to; he liked a challenge and seeing the scowl deepened on her face she either recognized him or annoyed that he was so persistent. Him being conceited was thinking of the first assumption that he had.

"That is a wonderful dress you have on. It would look even better on my bedroom floor" he smirked seeing that he irritated her; if he had to stay here because of Pepper's consist demands he might as well have fun with this woman from getting what he wants or just toying with her.

Dasha smiled mockingly, "Thanks. I'll make sure to burn this dress when I get home, Mr. Stark" She knew who he was and wanted to smash her face in when she didn't recognize his voice when he first spoke with her. The woman couldn't believe that the one man that she hated or distasted more than anything was right here in front of her…talking to her. Dasha has to go through every day around the hospital hearing about how wonderful and sexy Tony Stark was and she thought it was absurd that so many women fall victim to his charms.

It didn't matter that women knew what he was known for; most women just want to get the opportunity to get laid by him so they can say they were nailed by the playboy billionaire or thought that they will be the one to change his lecherous ways and turn him into an obedient man that would be perfect for marriage. Dasha thought those women who thought who can change him were even more idiotic than the ones that want to sleep with him; at least they know no one can change his ways unless he wants to and seeing what he has done over the years that isn't changing any time soon.

"Great idea. Why don't we burn it somewhere like…? I don't know my place?" he suggested as he latched his fingers onto one of the straps of her dress making her shiver in disgust. She stepped back as she glared at him even more for suggesting something like that. "I'm not that kind of woman, Mr. Stark" she hissed while trying to be as formal as possible since he does have the power to kick her to the curb if he wanted to.

All he did was smirk, "Please call me Tony." his fingers trailed up to her shoulder sensually rubbing her collarbone "Let's face it, you hate this place and so do I and I have seen you and the way you look at these people like you just want to set them on fire for being so pompous and I couldn't agree more."

Dasha saw that Tony did make a good point and it freaked her out a bit that he has been watching her from some time since he has noticed that she has distaste for these people. It was pretty evident to anyone who was paying attention to her that she hated being there and didn't even belong. As much as she would love to leave, _not with Tony_, she couldn't because she had to make sure that Ivy returned home safely and then Dasha had to pick up Willow if Ivy did find someone to share a bed with tonight.

"No thanks. Maybe next time" she replied sarcastically; thinking that she will never see him again but she didn't see that Tony was going to keep to her word not noticing the sarcasm or cared if she was just joking around. "Alright, see you next time…"

"Cleo Withers" she introduced herself as; Dasha did not want to give him her real name even though Cleo was her middle name she only partially lied about her name she guessed. Besides it was probably the last time they will see each other or better is if he just forgot about her which is more likely than anything that he will since he has a girl in his bed as much as he changes his underwear.

"Cleo Withers. I like it" he muttered as she rolled her eyes and walked away trying to find her sister. Dasha already had to deal with her sister being loose and did not want to deal with the male version of her. Not surprised to see Ivy's lips latched on to a man's already she saw them muttering something as she caught up to them. Grabbing Ivy's arm, "Let's go Iv." but her sister complained "Let me have fun, please?"

"Yeah let her have fun and get that stick out of your ass" the man said before he sucked on Ivy's neck making her giggle. Dasha kept in the bile that was threatening to crawl out of her system as she just shook her head knowing that whatever she did was going to be useless unless she caused a scene and she wasn't about to do something like that. The older woman whispered to her sister that she will keep Willow and drop her off at school tomorrow as Ivy just mumbled, "Yeah, sure, whatever"

It was heartbreaking seeing how cold hearted and selfish Ivy was being at the moment. Finally, walking out of the party the valet drove her car up so she can get in. Dasha gave him a tip and offered a smile before she climbed in dialing her father's number as she plugged in the Bluetooth and pushed it into her ear. Taking off her shoes she drove away waiting for her father to answer as it continued to beep, "Hello?"

"Hey dad. I'm going to pick up Willow, have her ready in twenty" was all she said knowing that routine by now as she listen to her father sigh. "Alright. Have a safe drive" was it sad to say that Clyde and Dasha made short calls to one another now knowing what the other one wanted since it happens all the time. Either one of the them would call night or day about the pick-ups and who Willow gets to sleep over with since Ivy is off playing 'spread my legs for anyone'.

It upset Dasha to have her sister acting like she doesn't care about Willow; she's fully convinced she doesn't until she sees that Ivy does have a soft side to her and gives Willow all the love and attention she really needs unless a man walks by which was often. Times like these she wished she could just take her niece under her care since her mother is just too unbearable right now. Dasha always had a soft spot for children and being a pediatric surgeon proves it. It's a high demanding job but she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Parking at her father's driveway, she sighed seeing the lights were still on upstairs meaning Willow was probably awake waiting for her mom to come pick her up. Dasha wished the little girl was asleep so she can just deal with the questions in the morning, but when the door opened revealing the six year old with a bright smile saying, "Mommy!" it broke her heart that her little face turned to a frown when she saw her aunt standing there instead of her mother. Willow tilt her head asking where her mother was and seeing the little doe eyed girl just made it all the harder to explain.

Bending down to her level, Dasha smiled softly, "You're mommy is working late tonight-"

"Again?" the little girl whined "She always works late"

"I know, but she has to take care of you somehow right? You'll be sleeping over at my house for tonight. How does that sound?" Willow looked at her aunt thinking about what she should do, as much as she loves her aunt she favors her mother more and wants her this instant. But knowing that she is working really hard to put food on the table she thought it wouldn't be that bad as she saw her grandfather give the princess backpack and duffle bag to Dasha.

"Now gimme a hug, water bug" Clyde said as he opened his arms wide enough for his only granddaughter to embrace him. Willow giggled at her favorite nickname; she always loved the nickname since it was something that reminded her of grandfather since he was born in the South and with the Southern accent, the nickname just sounded even more special when he says it. It was soothing to her as she felt his large hand rubbing down her back, "You know your mommy loves you right?" he mumbled into her dark brown frizzy hair.

Willow nodded slowly knowing it was true, "You'll see her tomorrow" he promised pulling away from the six year old.

"Come on, Willie" Dasha used the nickname she gave the little girl, holding out her hand for her to take. Grabbing her aunt's hand she waved her grandfather goodbye as she climbed into her aunt's car while Dasha piled the bags in the backseat with her niece. Slowly peeling out of the driveway, Dasha saw the little girl pouting in the backseat and left her alone since nothing she could ever say to her would make her feel better. When they arrived home, Dasha was happy that Willow fell asleep during the drive home and slowly picked her up and walked into the house trying her hardest not to wake up the little girl.

Tucking her in the special made room just for her niece she walked out and left the door with a little crack she gathered the bags in the car and settle them in Willow's room before she went to her bed and changed out of her ridiculous clothes and got settled into bed finally relieved that her skin and body can finally breathe.

* * *

><p>This is my first story on here, so tell me what you think of the first chapter. I might just base loosely on the first movie and then jump into the second one later on. So if I get anything wrong or if someone seems OOC then I apologize, really. I hope you guys like it and reviews please to tell me what if I should continue<p> 


	2. No Way In Hell

"Have a good day at school today" Dasha said as she was on eye level with her niece who continued to pout when she realized that she was at her aunt's house instead of her mothers. No matter what she did, Willow was being stubborn and didn't want to listen to the brunette today. Luckily, her hair kept intact when she protected her wavy head with a bandana so it remained the same wavy length when she woke up and didn't have to hassle with it. Wearing a formal short sleeve blouse and a knee length pencil skirt and wearing high heels while chasing around a six year old in the morning was not her ideal start of the day.

"Grandpa is going to pick you up today if your mom is still working late, okay?"

"I want mommy. Why can't she just take a day off work?" Willow stomped her foot in frustration. Dasha wasn't going to lash out on a six year old who simply wanted her mother. Her anger was completely understandable since she rarely does see her mother and the last time she actually spent some time with her was around a week ago. Two days ago she briefly saw her daughter and then wandered off disappearing for the rest of the day ranting on about the social event that the older woman was dragged to last night.

"I promise to call your mom to see if you will pick you up? Is that good enough?" Dasha smiled "Now why don't you show me that smile that I know and love?"

Willow was trying her hardest to keep the pout at bay but seeing the edges of her mouth crease upward knowing that what she was attempting was an epic fail as a giggle flew through her lips when her aunt tickled her. The little girl was happy that she had some people who were willing to take care of her when her mother worked late at nights. Embracing her aunt, "Thank you for taking care of me. I love you"

"I love you too kiddo. Go on inside" patting her back as the school bell rang she watched her niece run inside with the other kids. Checking her watch she cursed seeing that she was going to be a little late than usual, sighing she climbed into her car and drove off as quickly as she could without getting a speeding ticket like last time. Being only ten minutes late, she walked into the children's hospital and into her office to grab her coat. Once putting it on, she walked out "Dr. Swan" Dasha looked up seeing her best friend and nurse Jak Hayes, he was in dark blue scrubs as his dark brown hair was spiked and light blue eyes sparkled when he saw his best friend.

"Yes Nurse Hayes" she batted her eyelashes at the older man seeing he was rolling his eyes. She had to try so hard for Jak to maintain a professional atmosphere when they were at work. Dasha felt weird when people called her by her first name unless it was a superior then it was fine but other than that she just felt awkward. Jak was only to call her by her first name when no one was around or out of the hospital but other than that he had to stick with Dr. Swan. "Here are the charts for the patients you checked two days ago and Dr. Cooper assigned you a new patient just last night."

Scanning through the paperwork of all her current patients she saw that no new symptoms have shown up within the last twelve hours she wasn't here. Dasha was going to make a quick run to all her current patients then meet the new one that Dr. Cooper assigned to her. It was annoying when he randomly assign patients to her and when she asked why she was assigned so many patients he would just say that she was one of the best on the team and most of these people need the best of the best. "You know what, why don't you do check-ups on all my patients while I check on my new visitor" changing her mind at the last minute.

Jak nodded before he scurried off with the charts so he can update them if he wanted while she looked down at the paper that held little information about the person. All it says was that it was a little boy that was around eleven years old and he was in foster care. Finally arriving at the room number 203, Dasha walked in with a smile on her face, "Hello, Scott. I'm Doctor Swan, how are you feeling today?" grabbing the clip board that was on the end of the bed ready for her to scan through.

Scott shrugged looking out the window only the heart monitor was beeping; eyebrows scrunched up seeing that his illness was undetermined. That was impossible. Usually these patients already have something diagnosed or one of the doctors have a hunch. Pursing her lips she now knows why Dr. Cooper assigned her Scott, no one can figure out what was wrong with him. Getting things ready for his daily checkup she heard Scott breathing hard, looking up she asked "Are you alright? Scott?"

Scott's dark eyes widened at her in fright as his limbs were shaking and his skin was turning sickly pale. He looked so frightened, like she was some kind of monster. "It's okay. I'm just giving you a che-"

"Stay back! Get away from me!" he screamed. Dasha tried to hold his arms down to get him settle but all he did was wail and fought back against her. Struggling for her to calm him down, "Easy Scott. Easy" she chanted as his violent attacks were being calmed down in one easy swoop to the point where his eyes closed shut as she breathed out. "What the hell was that?" she mumbled. Maybe he had a mental disorder or was traumatized? If so then why didn't the doctors write that down? Maybe it wasn't anything like that, who knows but all she did know was she had to talk to the doctor who gave this evaluation on Scott.

Dasha did talk to Dr. Cooper about Scott's strange behavior and even went to ask if he was just had a phobia of hospitals but he just shook his head discussing the only things he does know were the things that were jotted down on the clipboard. It made her wonder who Scott was but since it was her job to bring comfort and to put him at ease she tried to talk to him so he would trust her enough not to freak out every time he sees her. After all, she is his doctor.

The young woman finally talked about her mystery patient with Jak wondering if he had a great insight on this kid that she didn't. Jak's blue eyes wandered around as he munched on the salad that he bought from the cafeteria, which was the only good thing that no one can mess up. "Sounds like you have a crazy kid on your hands. Maybe he is traumatized by something since he was so freaked out; it's the only thing I can come up with"

Dasha had to agree with him since it was only the first day and she knew she shouldn't be so focused on one kid just because he acted differently from the rest. She had a couple of cases were the kids would freak out just as much as he would but the look in his eyes were different. Just a creepy kind of different, like something horrible has happened to this boy and he was almost in tears when she put her hands on him. Stabbing her salad and eating her leafy entrée she paused when Jak asked, "By the way. How did you calm him down? You didn't have to use sedatives did you?"

The brunette almost choked on her food; patting her chest to clear the airway she swallowed her food successfully before she answered back, "It was the only thing that did work. Nothing I said to the poor boy would get him to calm down" of course she lied, she didn't use any drugs to put him under to calm him down. She had her own special gifts to do that for her and luckily she had a job that didn't raise any suspicions when it did occur. Some doctors think she just had a knack for calming people down when they do witness her relax someone who was panicking. Something about her nature is calming, others would say.

Cracking her back she yawned when she reached her office to see that she had two missed calls, one from her father and one from her brother Elwin. Her face scrunched up when she read Elwin on the screen; it was odd for her older brother to call her since it rarely kept in touch with their family since people found out about his situation. The only person he kept in touch with was Dasha but even then it was still rare to hear him call her because of their business schedule among other things. Seeing that talking to her father will take less time she called him first waiting for him to pick up she sat down making herself comfortable.

"Dasha, it's good that you called back" Clyde instantly went into conversation which she was grateful for. It's like he knows that Elwin called her or something.

"Yeah, sorry. I was working. Was there something you needed?"

"Ah no, just wanted to tell you that Ivy will be picking up Willow today after a long conversation that I had with her that she should be raising her daughter properly." Dasha had to roll her eyes at her father's attempt to have Ivy 'raise' Willow. Whatever she is doing is absolutely wrong and she's a horrible mother; doesn't matter if she's her sister she just hates the fact that she puts her daughter second to everything that she does when she should be right dead center of her attention.

Knowing her little sister, she is going to keep her for a little while before she drops her off at either her father's or her place whoever is home or willing to take her. If not then she has one of her so called friends looking after her which Dasha doesn't like so if Willow appears on her doorstep she wouldn't give her the cold shoulder. "Alright. Thanks for letting me know" as much as she would love to tell her father what she thinks of Ivy she kept her mouth shut.

It wouldn't be a good idea to get riled up during her job hours for something as meaningless as Ivy's stupidity. Then she went to call her older brother Elwin, it took him longer to answer the phone and her heart was pounding a million miles per minute. For some strange reason she just gets nervous when she does call her older brother back, she misses him dearly but he slightly intimidates her when she does see him for the first couple of minutes before they get back in the groove of things.

"Hello?"

Her mouth dried as she heard his deep voice, "E-Elwin, it's me Dasha"

Dasha exhaled a deep breath as she hung up the phone; the conversation went well even though she shouldn't have been worried in the first place. It was her big brother after all; Elwin wanted to make sure that she received the wedding invitation that he sent out two weeks ago and she received it in the mail just a few days prior to the phone call. Dasha and Elwin discussed if she would be able to make it and she was since she was the only family member invited to the wedding because Ivy and Clyde didn't approve of his sexual orientation.

Ivy hated the fact that their older brother is gay; it just put a damper on the whole protective older brother thing on her because when she thinks of gay men she thinks of the stereotypical feminine man which Elwin is not. The youngest Swan didn't realize that not every gay man acts the same way, who loves fashion, takes care of their bodies, and sways their hips.

As for their father Clyde, he is just uncomfortable with the fact that his only son is homosexual. He wasn't homophobic just not use to being around gay men since he is old fashion and men were in the closet when he was around their age so he never dealt with an open gay man before. So in Elwin's way he wanted to make Clyde as comfortable as possible; not contacting him at all which broke the older man's heart because that's not what he wanted.

Since Dasha had a soft heart when it came to her family even her little sister despite her being a major drama queen and cold hearted she loved them with all her heart. She cursed knowing she got her soft heart from her deceased mother, blinking away the tears that were fogging her vision she always kept her father posted about what Elwin was doing and even the wedding. Dasha offered an invite saying he could be her plus one when he raised his brow asking if it was wise to use that plus one on him.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "I'm sure. I wouldn't bring any man to a wedding, it would just damper my mood" that and because she didn't have a man that was decent enough to bring along. And a thought appeared when she thought of the billionaire that was hitting on her the other night which made her face curl in disgust without her noticing.

She rather jump off a bridge than invite that man to a wedding. So now Dasha told Elwin that she would have a plus one and give him details in email since she wanted to avoid the fight just a little bit longer for inviting their father as her plus one. One thing Dasha wasn't looking for was singing in front of the small crowd that Elwin and his lover, Darren, invited.

They both agreed to have her sing their song for their first dance as a married couple because her voice was straight from the angels Darren said which was ridiculous since they hired a band. Dasha shook her head and went back to work checking on her patients before she left the hospital. Walking down the steps she froze, "Well, look at we have here. Cleo Withers or shall I say _Dasha_ Cleo Swan"

Her rubbed her eyes groaning, "I thought I got rid of you Mr. Stark" peering up to see the well clothed man standing near her with a smirk on his face like he won a medal.

"Oh, doll face. It will take more than that to get rid of me and besides you gave me a fake name? How hurtful, I thought we were hitting it off last night" he pouted as he feigned hurt that was etched on his face.

Dasha's eyebrow twitched at this man's idiocy as she started to walk away from this man and towards her car. "How about we go to dinner?"

"No"

"Come on, just once"

"No"

"Are you always this cold to people because it's not a turn on."

Dasha turned to him, "I don't need to hear this from you so why don't you take you flimsy ass out of my sight before I kick your ass back to Malibu or whatever planet that you came from. No means no, Mr. Stark"

Just as she reached her car, Tony planted his hand on the door from halting it from opening; she avoided his gaze as he leaned on the doorway making sure that he got the date that he wanted. No one said no to Tony Stark and he wasn't going to allow this woman to break that streak for him.

"Why are you scared of going on one little date. It's just casual, nothing personal, nothing big, just once and I will leave you alone"

Dasha sucked on her teeth, "I will give you two options, you either get out of my way or I will castrate you and make sure that you won't be able to fuck anyone who has a vagina. Is that clear?" she seethed

"I like it when my women are feisty" he leans in "They are most likely an animal in bed"

That was the final straw before Dasha's knee came up in full force as it hit Tony's groin. Tony wheezed in pain as he held onto his treasure on his knees trying to regain back his composure "So how about that date" he croaked as he breathed in heavily.

Dasha smirked at his pain, "Not a chance in hell" piling in the car she backed out of the parking lot and out in the street leaving Tony to fend for himself.

While he was recovering the thought to himself that even though this woman may have damaged his family jewels there was something about her that intrigued him. Even with the pain he still maintained a grin as the thought, I'm definitely going to tap that.

* * *

><p>I got this chapter up pretty fast since I had an idea to start up whatever I came up with. This story might not go as plan with the first movie, depends how I develop the plot that is still in the works. I got the basics down but that's all I have. Thank you for all the reviews that I have gotten and hopefully I gain more. Review please :)<p> 


	3. Friday You Say?

"Doctor Swan you are needed in the west wing for surgery assistance"

Dasha sighed as she acknowledged the nameless nurse before she walked over from the east wing of the hospital where she worked at to the west wing. It was a difficult day for her so far; for some reason today was the day God chose for today to be chaotic. She hated it when it was like this but she wouldn't trade her job for the world.

The headache that she usually has on days like these was throbbing on her right temple, soothing her aching head she knew she couldn't stop to take anything that could impair her for operating on someone. She will just have to endure the irritating pounding for a little while longer.

"Today has started so great and look what happened" she rolled her eyes thinking that it was a bright and sunny day that Tony Stark has not contact her for a few days which meant it either back down or waiting to strike.

Dasha can't decipher which was it was but to make herself feel better she chose the first one. Now that she thought about it; she doesn't know how Tony knew where she worked, what her real name is **and** what time she gets off work when she doesn't work around the clock.

It was something she needed to find out but if her pest problem was terminated why go around picking on something that has vanished from your life? She rather just leave it be and focus on the task at hand, one of the nurses helped her put on her scrubs as she put on her face mask and latex gloves.

"So what do we have here" she asked waiting for her colleagues to answer her question.

They all looked at the other professional surgeon, Dr. Mason, whose grey hair was streaking out from the sides while his dark brown hair still overpowered the vibrant white hair that was still peeking out. Fixing his glove, "Heart transplant surgery"

Before Dasha could ask why he wanted her help he just simply said, "Heard you were one of the best" he was straight and to the point, it reminded her how lucky she was to work under Dr. Cooper instead of Dr. Mason. Just from his posture and social skills she can tell that he wasn't the most sociable person on the planet which is strange that he went into this profession well knowing that you have human interaction every single day.

Preparing for the procedure, Dasha and Dr. Mason and the others that were in the operation room fixing the patient and setting the medical tools on the table for them to easily be accessed to either professional; as much as Dasha loved being able to help the children that are in the hospital the one thing that makes her gut twist and that is transplants because they are highly dangerous operations and one small incorrect move can cost the life of this innocent child.

The woman saw the little girl's eyes moving rapidly around the room, scanning it to make sure that she was safe. Putting her hand on the girl's blue cap that was on her head, the small girl's eyes frantically moved to the doctor that gave her a comforting smile, "Everything will be alright. Aren't you excited to get your new heart?"

Seeing the little girl softly smile in relief, with a small nod; her heart just melted at the sight of the little girl. She knew she wasn't supposed to be so connected with the patients but she couldn't help it. Children were her weakness and seeing this girl reminded her of herself, how scared, fragile and weak she used to be.

Dasha started to explain to the small girl, Eva, that once she woke up she will be healthy again and would live a normal functioning life style. Eva's eyes glowed in happiness hearing the good news and silently let one of the nurses put the mask on her putting her to sleep.

"Let's get the show on the road" Dr. Mason snapped his latex glove as both doctors got to work on the transplant.

Dasha made sure the adjustments to the heart was stable and ready before she lightly tapped the heart. Seeing the small red heart pulse made her smile under her mask as everyone sighed in relief that Eva, was alright. Dr. Mason and Dasha were flickered with blood on their scrubs, taking them off as they saw, Eva, being wheeled away to the recovery room.

"Amazing job, Swan." Dr. Mason said peeling off the scrubs and throwing them in the bin before Dasha could respond, the doctor left the perimeter. "Thanks" she mumbled to herself as she rolled her dark eyes.

She made her way to her side of the building, bee lining towards her office to get some filing done before she went to check on some of her patients that were due for some of their shots and drills that she had to do with them.

"Jesus Christ, Ivy" slightly jumping at the sight of her younger sister sitting on behind her desk with her legs up on it. Ivy just smiled, "What? Can't I visit my older and wiser sister?"

"Not if it involves you annoying me every single minute and breaking into my office" she muttered.

"I didn't break in" Ivy set her feet down "Clara was kind enough to let me in so I can see you since it's been a several days" her head lay on her hands with a sly smile "Sooo, got a man yet?"

Dasha's brow rose at her question before she mentally cursed the dimwitted nurse that let her younger sister into her office. She thought she made it clear last time that she didn't want anyone in her office unless it was her father or someone important. Not her younger sister who pesters her for every little thing, keeping an eye on her to make sure she doesn't steal from her again. She made Ivy move from her seat which she made a face before moving towards the opposite side where she was supposed to sit.

Crossing her legs, she waited for an answer. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you?"

Leaning into her chair, rubbing her temple "No, Ivy. Look, I just finished doing a heart transplant and you badgering me with unnecessary questions is really getting on my nerves so if you don't have anything important to say…"

"I have the perfect man for you-"

"Don't even finish that sentence" putting her hand up glaring at the young brunette "Don't you dare say that. I don't want a man in my life right now; it's the furthest thing from my mind"

"It's not like I'm telling you to settle down and marry the guy. Just one measly date" she paused "and get laid because look how tense you are? You have been bitchier lately and I know it's because your toys aren't satisfying you-"

"I don't have toys" Dasha cut in

"You need some dick once and a while"

"Ivy-Rae" she said sternly "I will not have you talk like that in my office, understand?" Dasha hated when Ivy talked like she had no sense. She knew better than to talk foully around her, it just was wrong and made her feel dirty and makes her feel less professional than she actually was.

"Yes mother" the young woman sneered. Ivy hated that Dasha was so stuck up, how she just acted so proper most of the time and didn't like using foul language around people and if she did, she would mutter it under her breath when no one can hear her. Dasha wasn't that special to have such special treatments, just because she had a successful career didn't make her more of a woman than her.

In her eyes, Dasha was a complete failure. She hadn't had sex in years if that which resulted in her being bitchy most of the time. Dasha hasn't dated in a while and she's stuck in this hospital or at home most of the time. She doesn't loosen up; Dasha is the classy pompous ass that she transformed into over the years.

Maybe those countless hours of working has finally made her snap and she just gone off the deep end. Before Ivy can speak her mind, once again, Dasha's work phone rang which she picked up immediately and mouthed to be silent. Mocking her movements she spun around in her chair ignoring the business call.

"Dr. Swan's office" Dasha answered professionally.

"You know we never did settle for a time for that date we were going to since you didn't give me time to set anything in stone" the mellow mood that she automatically put herself in when she was on the phone instantly turned into a frown.

"I never agreed to a date" she snapped at the man on the phone; her blood boiled just hearing Tony Stark's voice.

"I am hurt that you say that after all, you attacked an innocent man who just wanted to have one date with you. I think I deserve more than a that"

Dasha's hand clenched the phone tightly as her nostrils flared up, spinning her chair to shield herself from her sister's gaze "What do you suggest, then. Oh wise one"

"Aren't you just a bucket of sunshine" he chuckled deeply "I was thinking tomorrow night?"

"Can't do tomorrow night" she quickly responded

"And why not? It's a Friday night, what could you possibly do on a Friday night since you don't have a life?"

"How do you know that? What if I stripped Friday nights?" she challenged him, she usually made men cower before her. Making them second guess themselves and never holds anything back. It was somewhat satisfying when a cocky man gets knocked down a couple of notches; serves them right.

"You don't look the type"

She scoffed, "That has nothing to do with being a stripper. Anyone can be a stripper"

"True but most strippers have fake body tans, breasts, and low self-esteem" he paused "Okay, maybe you have the last one and you're also too classy and virtuous to do such an act. Besides you're a successful doctor, why strip?"

"Friday you say?"

"Friday at eight o' clock and wear something sexy" hearing the grin that grew on his face. Dasha wanted to choke him through the phone but she just quickly wanted to end this conversation that she didn't want to have not only in this office but with her nosy little sister by her side either.

Ivy looked like she was trying so hard to hear her conversation, "Friday then" not confirming that she will wear something sexy "How did you get this number, by the way"

"I have my ways, Ms. Swan"

"I honestly think you're a stalker that has nothing better to do than to follow me around to see where I work, what time I get out and found out my work number which is creepy if I never told you before"

"Dasha, sweetheart. That doesn't offend me if that was what you're going for. See you tomorrow night"

Dasha hung up without saying good-bye swinging her chair around to see Ivy with a huge smirk on her face. "I knew you had a man"

She gave her an incredulous look, "How does me snapping at someone make him my man?"

"Ah ha!" she pointed at Dasha "I knew it wasn't a woman and that was always your way of crushing on someone. So," she bounced in her seat and leaning towards her older sister "What's happening Friday night? A date? Setting up a sex date? Who is it? What's his name? How old is he? He's is sexy? Is he rich? When did you meet him? How old is he?" so many questions were shooting out of the young woman's mouth before Dasha just replied with a simple, "None of your damn business"

* * *

><p>Thank you for all your reviews so far and alerts. You guys are amazing and I hope this chapter was good enough. Please review. :)<p> 


	4. Ambushed by two idiots

"Go pick up your daughter, Ivy" Dasha demanded trying to slam the front door in her little sister's face.

"No way! After hearing that you have a date tonight I am not leaving until I get you prepared since you are so rusty. You need me!" Ivy was pushing back, leaning her petite form into the her sister's front door grunting.

"I don't have a date tonight"

"Don't lie to me, I know you do. I heard parts of that conversation" damn it, Dasha cursed as she heard her sister rant on about how she needs her dire expertise of dressing for a first date so she wouldn't scare them off.

"No, wait. This man already knows how you act since you treated him like shit over the phone sooo, no problem there" Ivy said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

How Tony got her number was unnatural, how he knew her information was unnatural and how he was so persistent to get a freaking date with her was unnatural even when she kneed him in the groin! Dasha didn't get why he was so persistent, maybe she was the first woman to turn him down? Or that he always gets what he wants.

Her expression turned grim, probably both of those since he is a rich spoiled brat that would cry and complain until the adult caves in and gives them whatever he wants. She did not want to be another notch on his bed post.

With all her thinking, Ivy overpowered her sister with a shove, knocking Dasha backwards in sheer shock. Gaining her balance, she rubbed her aching chest that was hit with the door "Watch what you are doing, almost hit my face" she hissed.

"Sorry about that" Dasha blinked not knowing what to think seeing there was another person that accompanied Ivy.

"Jak?"

The dark haired man saluted, "The one and only" his blue eyes sparkled with a sly grin "Ivy here told me that you have a date and you didn't tell me? How hurtful, I thought we were the best of friends"

Dasha pouted her pink lips, "I didn't think it was that important" then it dawned on her "You just want to see who I'm going on a date with" she stated, it wasn't a question as she stared at her sister and best friend who sheepishly smiled getting caught.

"I could just tell you and then will you get out of my hair?" putting her hands on her hips wanting Ivy and Jak to leave so she can get to her nap. The dark skinned woman needed to do some things before she could finally relax.

But when she saw Ivy and Jak shake their heads, "No way! I know you Dasha Cleo Swan; I know that once we leave you are going to ditch this man just to take a nap. I will not let you break this poor man's heart because of your selfish needs"

Ivy looked at Jak in awe, "You really think my sister would do such a thing?"

Jak gave her a look, "Think? No, I **know** she would since she did it to a couple of men over the years. Never giving them a chance and not once giving love a chance; you need to spread your wings-"

That was when Dasha zoned Jak out knowing that he can give a whole speech on love for hours on end; the older woman could care less about dating someone at the moment. Her career that she worked so hard for finally has become a reality and she wasn't going to let some man get in her way of that.

One man can ruin the path that she made for herself and love; that was just a mere distraction on her mind. Love made someone feel weak; open and fragile, made it easier for your heart to get broken into a million pieces that could never be mended by another.

Too much of a hassle, "-So this is why you need to give this man a chance, Dasha. So you can get married and have kids and have someone to grow old with" she wanted to roll her eyes at that but avoided her best friend's gaze.

"Do you have any idea what you are going to wear?"

Dasha raised a brow, "Nothing special"

"What? But why? Don't you want to impress him?"

"No…I don't. I don't give a rat's ass about him" that made Jak wonder why she was going on a date with him but then remembered what Ivy told him. Dasha was going on this date so this man would leave her alone; he scoffed at that idea.

Any man that gets that first date would want another; that promise that he made her was empty and he knew it from the jump. If only Dasha realized what she has gotten herself into; she may be smart but when it came to the opposite sex she was the dumbest person alive.

"Unacceptable! You need to dress nicely for him, have any idea where he's taking you?" Ivy asked as the two culprits took each of her arms and dragged her upstairs with much protest from the older doctor.

"Nothing, he said nothing about it" she lied.

Pushing her onto her soft bed, she turned her body around hearing her sister mutter about having to redecorate her disgusting room. It wasn't disgusting her in opinion, the walls were a dark red that were visibly plain except for the family picture that was taken before their mother passed away.

Her room was fairly large, as she saw Jak walk in her walk in closet throwing dresses and outfits out to Ivy who was coordinating things together so they can both figure out what she should wear since Dasha wasn't any help.

Her feet touched the cool dark wooden floors, tapping her naked feet as her hands smoothed out the dark red sheets that went along with the walls. The nightstand that was near her bed was nothing special; old and chipped because it was the one that she had since she was a teenage and didn't have the heart to throw it out.

Scanning her room she saw her 36 inch flat screen television hanging on the wall, Even though it was a bit on the plain side and held nothing personal except for the picture frame it was home to her. Dasha was always at the hospital so why make it her own when she was rarely home?

"How about this one?" Ivy showed to Jak.

It was a tight low neck dress that she bought Dasha for her 25th birthday and was never worn. Jak cringed, "No, it just screams 'I'm in desperate need for a fuck' and we don't want that"

Ivy pulled the dress closer to her, "Exactly my point. She needs to get laid, imagine if she did then she wouldn't be so mean all the time"

Jak looked up, "She's only mean to you"

Dasha snickered when Ivy's face fell as she put her two cents in, "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that piece of crap that you bought me"

"It's staying in your closet just in case you need it for emergency. Every woman needs a freakum dress" as she hung up the dress in the back with a sly grin on her face "Who knows, you might need it for this man just to punish him when he's being bad"

"Ugh, that fucking gross" Dasha muttered under her breath.

Just thinking about it gave her the creeps as she idly watched Jak and Ivy go through the outfits before Jak freaked out that they had an hour before the mystery man came over. Dasha wasn't in a panic, why would she? She had no one to impress.

Her dark orbs widened, "There is no way I am putting on that thing!"

"Just do it"

"No! It's hideous!"

"It's called fashion, something you aren't good at" Jak said trying to yank off the dress clothes that Dasha was wearing at the moment. "Take it off before I take it off for you and you know I will" he warned her.

Dasha grimaced not wanting Jak to undress her like a child, taking off her clothes with a frown on her face. She was dolled up by Ivy and Jak as they slipped on the mid-thigh green dress with a sweetheart neckline with two inch straps that covered her shoulders.

She could feel them putting on make-up that she didn't want, having them pull her face this way and that way just to get it right. A few mutters telling her to hold still as they put on the make-up before she felt something cold clasp around her neck. She felt around seeing it was a silver pendant necklace that had a jade stone in the middle.

With their consent, Dasha breathed in as she stood up and looked in the mirror. Her face went pale seeing that she didn't recognize herself yet again; her face was painted in make-up that made her lips and cat like eyes pop out more than usual. She hated when her flaw were more evident, Dasha felt like her face was stretched out when her eyes were coated in black heavy eyeliner.

Her pink lips were shimmered in clear gloss that had a cherry scent to it, looking down her frown increased seeing that her figure was shown. Turing to the side she saw every curve of her body was noticed.

"I told you that dress would make her ass pop out." Jak smiled

"I have to say that it does, who knew she had one. Nice work Hayes" Ivy praised Jak who gave his thanks to her. As they praised each other, Dasha went into her closet to pick out her own shoes before they did it for her.

She wanted comfortable shoes that wouldn't strain her feet and if those two picked it out for her it wouldn't be the case. Picking suitable shoes, she shoved them on as she tried to quietly walk out of the room; she cringed when her tiny heels banged on the wooden floors making the two leer at her.

"What are you wearing? Those don't even match your dress!"

Dasha gave a look to Ivy, "Yes it does, they are silver and they don't kill my feet"

"But they aren't the proper height! Don't you want to be taller? You so stubby with shorter heels on"

Glaring her her younger sister, "I'm 5'9 compared to your 5'3 short stack" Ivy flinched at the nickname as she pouted. The doorbell rang making Ivy and Jak's ear perk up yelling "I got it! I got it!" Dasha wanted to beat them to the door so they won't see who it was but her heels held her back.

Cursing mentally when they swung the door open, both frozen in shock as they saw the millionaire wearing an expensive suit like always. "You're…You're"

"You're Tony Stark!" Jak finished for Ivy as they eyes bugged out even more when he smirked.

"In the flesh" his dark brown eyes looked over at Ivy "And you must be Dasha younger sister…Ivy-Rae"

"Just Ivy, Mr. Stark." Still dumbfounded at the man that was standing at her sister's doorstep. Then a thought struck her, "Is this the man you were so rudely talking to over the phone with?"

Tony confirmed making the younger woman gasp turning to her sister, "I can't believe you would talk to this beautiful man like that! How could you?"

"It was simple, really" walking over to Tony with a lopsided smile "Let's go before they start drooling. Lock up the house for me, will ya Jak?"

"Yeah, sure" his voice was distant as if he was in some sort of daze.

Dasha felt Tony's eyes on her figure "Who would've thought that you would have taken my advice? I knew you liked me"

Rolling her eyes, "Don't flatter yourself" as Tony opened the car door for her letting her slip in before shutting it behind her. Ivy looked on seeing how nice and gentle he was with Dasha as she gave him the cold shoulder.

How could someone like him be interested in her? She thought, Ivy had no idea what could possibly possess the great Tony Stark to chase after the coldest woman in the world. He can have any woman spread their legs for him in mere seconds and here he was pestering Dasha for a date that most likely wouldn't end up with sweaty bodies that are molded together in heated lust.

"Who would've thought" Jak muttered catching Ivy's attention "That Dasha caught the eye of Tony Stark. She's one lucky woman"

"Yeah….she sure is"

* * *

><p>I seriously can't thank you guys enough for the feedback I have been getting for this story and I update since I am going on a trip to visit my uncle and will be gone until Monday so hopefully this will fulfill your needs. please review<p> 


	5. Date

'I can't believe I agreed to this shitty date' she thought bitterly.

Instead of being at the hospital or better yet relaxing at her house in her pajamas snuggled in her bed letting her aching muscles relax she was on a date…with a person she wouldn't be caught dead with.

How could she agree to this?

Oh yeah, his constant pestering and badgering made her cave in and after this date she would never see him again. All she had to do was last the night and then maybe she can go home early and let her body relax for a few hours before she went back to work.

Being in her occupation took so much energy out of her and being in a car with Tony Stark just added to the stress that she already had. The whole ride over was silent she grateful that Tony didn't say anything idiotic and spared her for the time being.

Dasha didn't want another headache to bubble up to the surface anytime soon; after a drive they soon stopped at a nice restaurant. Sure Dasha have been to restaurants at this caliber but she rather not and dine someplace more home like.

Tony raced to her side opening her car door as he held out his hand to help her out, Dasha wanted to smack his hand away but seeing the people muttering already she grumbly took his hand with the millionaire smirked in victory.

Giving his keys to the valet he wrapped his arm around her waist which was a bit too much for her as she smacked his arm away "Don't touch me" her dark eyes glared at the taller man before he mocked surrender.

"Sorry milady" that didn't stop Tony from running ahead of her and opening the door for her and bowed "After you princess" Dasha wanted to throw up at the consistent little pet names that he has been giving her.

First it was doll face then princess what was next? With his imagination she knew that he wasn't going to stop any time soon. Tony didn't stop being a gentleman as he pulled out her chair which caused her to raise a brow.

"If you think that acting nice around me is going to get you laid, think again"

"Now why would you think that was my motive Dasha? I am truly hurt by your words; you wouldn't think that I am doing this at the kindness of my heart?"

"No you wouldn't" she retorted back with a snap. Dasha wasn't an idiot she knows men like him they try to act like a pervert when a woman has a few drinks in her system and if that doesn't work they would try the gentlemen approach that would land them in a spot in panty Ville.

The doctor wasn't a fool for those kinds of foolish antics as she looked at her menu. Focusing on her menu she didn't hear the waiter introducing himself and asking what they would like to drink.

"Dash?"

"Huh?" blinking it didn't register to her that he used another nickname that no one have used before looking up she saw the waiter looking at her with a disapproving look. "Just water please"

Dasha went back to her menu trying to figure out what she wanted to eat, what was this junk? She thought, some of these things she just didn't think it would taste good. Licking her lips she thought that maybe it was safe to go with a simple meal that could never go wrong.

"Figure what you are going to eat?" Tony asked not touching his menu relaxing in his chair as he watched the woman in front of him trying to avoid his gaze at all cost. Dasha ignored him which made him scoff at her childish behavior.

Calling her name she didn't answer so he decided to call her by a nickname that he knew it would not only suit her but annoy her as well "Sunshine, hey sunshine" pressing his fingers on her menu to lower it gently on the table his gaze was met with her icy glare.

"What?" she snapped

"You know you could make this more enjoyable for the both of us and be a little nicer to me. A scowl doesn't suit a beautiful woman like you" he pointed out.

"It wasn't my fault that you kept pursuing me"

"Touche, sunshine, touché"

"What's with the nickname, huh? Sunshine? Honestly?" she crossed her arms across her chest as she looked at Tony who had a grin on his face.

"Creative right? It suits you right to the tee"

Dasha grumbled under her breath not knowing why she was on this date, it will be over soon she thought. She kept repeating that to herself praying that this would be a speedy date. When the waiter came around they both order and Tony was surprised that a woman like Dasha would order steak.

Dasha saw the look that he was giving her and asked what was wrong with him; he shrugged "Nothing just thought you weren't the steak type of woman"

"Oh? What type of woman did you think I am?" challenging him with a look.

"Classy, someone who probably watches her figure but as of now I say that you don't care what you eat and don't give a damn what I think of you"

Damn straight she thought as her lips pursed in a straight line. The more she looked at him the more she saw how much Tony looked out of place in this restaurant. Tony looked like a man who was more lively than this place, sure he was an asshole like everyone else in this place but he didn't have those manners that everyone supposedly has in this place.

"Why did you bring me to this place? Doesn't seem like your forte" she commented.

Tony sat there in silence seeing that even though this woman barely knew him already guessed that being at this certain scene wasn't his type of having fun. He hated going to fancy restaurants he was just happy with burgers or whoppers in his case.

Tony was a simple guy when it came to food, why spend so much money on food that tasted like crap when you can have food that cost way less and was more fulfilling? He leaned forward in confidence "Because I know my women and women like you like places like these"

He wasn't going to lie to her and say he didn't know. Tony was confident even not to lie to her about anything; he was a blunt person after all and since Dasha was a hard shell to crack he was trying to be himself which would make her cave faster than him being fake.

When their dinners were set before them they started to eat, Dasha disregarded Tony as she started to eat her steak that she ordered. Cutting the juicy meat as the taste swirled in her mouth let her moan in satisfaction. It has been way too long since she had a meal like this; she has been too busy with work to even have a meal like this.

"That good huh? I bet I can make you feel even better than that piece of meat that you have you on your plate"

Taking another bite of her steak she retorted back, "This piece of meat has been giving me more satisfaction than you have for the past few weeks"

"Ouch that hurts sunshine" right in the middle of her giving a snappy comeback her beeper made a sound as she grabbed her purse and rummaging through to find the item. Grabbing it she saw it was the hospital that messaged her an emergency code.

Dasha paused at her eating her meal before she quickly got up from her seat, "Where are you going?"

"I gotta get back to work" grabbing her things she spun around and quickly walked out of the restaurant to see if she can find a cab to take her to the hospital. The freezing air of Malibu shifted around her as she crossed her arms walking to the entrance calling a cab.

"Now wait a second." She felt Tony grab her arm "We haven't finished our date yet, why do you have to go to work? Trying to make an excuse to get away from me?"

Dasha's eyes narrowed at him "Trust me I wouldn't have to make an excuse to get away from you. I'm not pitiful"

Tony sighed seeing that she was serious and offered her a ride, hating that the date was cut short which ended his plans faster than he had planned he parked in front of the hospital. "You owe me another date!" he shouted when she made a mad dash to the entrance.

She quickly ran towards the nurse that was on duty on her wing asking what was wrong, "Scott became unstable again and he has been going berserk for the past hour"

"Didn't you give him sedatives?" she asked walking at the same pace as the nurse heading towards the room.

The nurse nodded "Yes but for some reason it's not taking any effect on him that last more than several minutes"

Dasha did find that weird as she hurried the room that Scott was in, thinking about what she should do she told the nurse that she would take care of it. He was her patient after all; it was odd that the sedatives didn't work. He shouldn't be awake at the moment she thought.

Walking through the open door she saw him looking out the window clutching his white sheets, "Scott?" he turned his attention to her. The young boy was sickly pale as his eyes pierced through her as the dark circles around his eyes made it clear that he hasn't been sleeping.

The conflicting expression on his face turned into an angry one when he saw the doctor standing near his doorway. "Go away" he hissed. Scott didn't want anyone coming near him since all they have been doing was trying to poison him.

"I'm here to help. What's going on Scott? Everything alright?" Dasha knew nothing was alright but maybe the small boy would open up to her if she questioned him.

Scott stayed silent as the anger on his face became more evident as he sneered at her "It's none of your business" she pursed her lips as she looked at the eleven year old boy that was laying on his bed.

She stepped closer which made his face turn from sheer anger to fear in a matter of seconds, "S-Stay back" he shouted.

She ignored his threats but she paused when he weakly said "Please…don't hurt me" Dasha didn't know what to say to that, didn't know how to deal with a patient like him. Scott was special, something has happened to him to make him this afraid but she wouldn't jump to conclusions.

"I'm not going to hurt you" she murmured back "What's the point of hurting you when I'm trying to help you get better?" she smiled weakly wanting to gain his trust. He stiffened when she walked closer to him.

Dasha's heart pumped loudly in her ears as she reached towards his head was when he snatched her hand violently trembling, demanding her to get away from him. She let her other hand touch his head which silence him in a matter of seconds, the dark skin woman gazed at the boy that was sleeping before her.

All her focus was on Scott as she walked out of his room with a tired sigh rubbing the back of her neck. Dasha went to the bathroom and cleaned the makeup that covered her face, so much for a relaxing night she thought bitterly.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the alerts that I have been getting for this story. I'm glad you like it and sorry if it's crappy date and all but I am tired from the long road trip that I just came back from and just started school today so it has been a long day. Review please!<p> 


	6. Dammit Jak

The smell of death was everywhere as Dasha looked at her patient who was pale as a ghost as she stated "Time of death 6:05 pm" she watched one of the nurses cover the small girl's body with a blanket as she was wheeled out of the room. This was one of the hardest things she had to do and that was to call the parents and tell them the grave news.

As she walked to her office with a grim expression she took the file out of the cabinet that had Sasha Wright written on the top. Searching for the number on the contact information she saw the home phone number as she dialed the numbers waiting for one of the parents to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" it came out as a low murmur Dasha had to take a second before she responded not knowing if the person on the other line said anything at all.

"Uh, yes this is Sasha's doctor Dasha Swan who am I speaking to?"

"Dr. Swan how may I help you?"

The doctor leaned back in her chair "I called to inform you that Sasha has passed away this evening in her sleep" she paused hearing the low breathing on the other line "You still there?"

The person on the line let out a sob "Y-Yes I am. Are you sure?" it sounded like a woman from the sound of things and hearing her cracked voice made it even harder for the woman to confirm what she had said previously "Yes"

"Oh God" the woman wailed as there was ruffling in the background as she continued to cry.

Dasha fidgeted in her chair as she apologized to the mother that was on the other line "I'm sorry for your loss. You can come by tomorrow to settle any payme-"

"That's all you can think about? Getting your fucking paycheck? My daughter just died and all you can think of is money. That is so typical of you doctors. I bet you didn't even try to save her" Dasha knew this was routine so she stayed quiet as the mother threw a fit.

Listening to every word the woman said she didn't take to consideration she was doing her job that was all. Of course she felt horrible that little Sasha died but she couldn't let it affect her work so many people die each day it's a part of life and when she tried to continue tell the woman about dealing with the arrangements of her little daughter's body all she got from the mother was a spiteful reply.

"Go to hell"

That was it.

Sighing, she hung up the phone before getting up from her chair to stretch her body hearing the cracks in several places in her back. "How did it go?" Dasha peered one eye open seeing Jak was standing at the entry of her office in worry.

"That bad?"

"It's always that bad. Well, I'm going to head home to get my seven hours of sleep before I come back here again. See you in a little while"

Jak eyed his best friend in worry "Don't you think you are stretching yourself too thin? You have been here for 48 hours after the incident of Scott having a meltdown" watching her put on her coat.

"It's part of the job Jackie" it was her only reply as she left her coat open as she gathered her belongings as she walked to the exit giving a pat on her best friend's shoulder "Think you can pick up Willow after school tomorrow? My dad called me a few hours ago asking me and since my shift starts at that time"

Jak smiled "Consider it done. Now go home. You look like shit"

Dasha chuckled as she rubbed her tired eyes "Will do" she took off walking out of the hospital waving at some of the employees that bided her goodbye until she came back again. She was one of the top workers in her wing because of her constant hours of being at the hospital.

The woman started to think she should have a blanket and pillow stashed in her office since the hospital is basically her second home. Dasha would never sleep in one of the empty rooms that use to be occupied by one of their patients that would give her the creeps she usually she would sleep on her desk and wake up with a stiff neck.

She rubbed the sore spot as she climbed into her car hearing her phone go off again glancing down she scoffed as she started her car. It stopped ringing before it started to blare again showing that it was Tony calling her what was the matter with him? Why did he call her at the most inconvenient times?

As she came across a red light she turned off the phone as she continued to drive home and once she was finally home she plopped on her bed not changing her clothes as fatigue consumed her body. Once she woke up from her sleep with the alarm waking her up she waved her arm around slamming on the annoying clock before getting up.

Blowing the honey brown hair out of her face she walked to the bathroom to refresh herself, Dasha wanted to lecture herself for not putting some type of bandana or scarf to keep her hair from becoming so damaged in the morning. The joys of having a nappy head she thought.

Brushing her hair with a comb wincing every once and a while when the brush went through a tangle in her hair. The woman sprayed her hair with leave in conditioner as she started to scrunch up her hair to leave it in a curly state since she was too lazy to straighten it today or do anything with it. Once she was done she continued brushing her teeth and washing her face before walking out of the bathroom to change her clothes.

Putting on her work clothes and throwing off the dress that she had for the last couple of days she couldn't believe she had that one for so long. Her body felt like it could breathe again as the constricting fabric released itself from her body as she took it off. Dasha put on a simple pencil skirt and a nice peach colored blouse with ruffles along the V neck and down the middle.

Putting on the blazer that went along with the suit so keep her from the cold since the sun didn't hit her eyes this morning she knew it might be a little chillier today. Finally done she walked down the stairs as she went into the kitchen to grab herself a granola bar before she headed out the door.

As she finally arrived at the hospital she saw Jak walking her way with the folders all ready to go "Anything happen while I was gone?" she asked scanning through many of the folders that were in her hands

"Not out of the ordinary other than John having a slight breathing problem during the night but that was taken care of" Jak didn't go into details knowing that as long as it was taken care of Dasha wouldn't worry too much about it. She did trust Jak with his knowledge since he has been working by her side since she has gotten this job.

"There is a new patient though"

Dasha slowed her pace as they walked into the elevator "Another one?" raising a brow before she cursed "Just because one patient dies doesn't entitle them to assign me a new patient" usually the doctor that had the least patients was handed the newest patients unless someone directly wanted a certain doctor under their care of in critical condition which Dasha took care of the most.

"This one actually demanded you for their doctor" he muttered avoiding her gaze when her honey brown eyes looked at the blue eyed man that was standing right next to her. Sighing, they walked out of the elevator as it opened up on the last floor.

"Where is this patient of mine? Any files?" stretching her hand out for the single file that Jak had in his hand. He bit his lip putting the manila folder behind his back "Room 114. I think you should see the patient before I give you the file"

Dasha narrowed her eyes as she murmured "I don't have time for this" storming over to the room she opened the door doing her normal greeting "Good morning I'm Dasha Swan I'll b-" she paused when she saw the person sitting in one of the plastic chair giving her their usual smirk.

"Hello there sunshine"

Dasha frowned as she turned around seeing that Jak locked the door behind her giving her apologetic look she ran towards the glass window demanding "What the hell is going on? Open the damn door Jak"

Jak mouthed an apology before he walked away scared for his life when he was going to release them later after they were done with their conversation. Tony had a way with words and he played the poor blue eyed man like a fiddle telling him that Dasha wouldn't return his calls leaving him heartbroken thinking that she hated him.

Jak being the softie caved promising that he will figure out a way for them to talk one on one without distractions or any chance of the dark skin woman from storming away. The only bad thing was that Tony was stuck in there with Dasha and when she was pissed she gets a bit monstrous. All he hoped for was that Tony came out in one piece.

* * *

><p>I have to say that this story might be updated a lot slower than I usually plan since I work most of the time and balancing that with school and hanging out with friends this story might be on the backburner unless I get some inspiration. Also sorry for the grammatical errors I am horrible I don't proofread I'm too tired to even do that I just post it up with little energy I have from typing the short lengths. So bear with me if they seem overdue with updates. so those two who reviewed I apologize for not reviewing my work and making it longer...that might not happen<p> 


	7. Never Left Alone

"Are you going to keep on ignoring me?"

"You know I won't disappear if you keep on pretending like I'm not even here"

Dasha didn't move one bit from her seat as her brown eyes were glued to the window; she refuses to acknowledge that Tony Stark was in a room with her. Not just any room a room that was locked which pissed her off even more as her knee kept bouncing from where she was seated.

"Dashaaaaa" Tony sang from his seat which was a few feet away from the doctor he saw that she wasn't going to be moving from her seat anytime soon. He needed to do something that would piss her off enough to talk to him even if it involved being glared at with those bewitching eyes of hers.

The billionaire inched closer stopping after taking a few steps to see if she has taken notice that his shoes were pattering on the tile floor. As Tony inched closer he bent over as his face was close to her ear trying not to breathe hard enough for her to sense him "Sunshiiiiinnnnne"

The honey brown haired woman jumped in her seat 'how the fuck he sneak up on me like that?' she questioned as she got up from her chair. She shivered feeling the mischief oozing out of this man, she bit her lip from saying anything as she stalked to the other side of the room taking a seat towards him instead of her back facing him because he might want to sneak up on her again.

"Sunshine, why are you ignoring me? All I want to know is why you haven't been answering my calls"

"You locked me in a room with you because one woman decided not to call you back?" she spat.

Tony smirked "Hey you do talk"

Dasha realized what he has done cursing at herself for being so stupid as to fall for that trick as she crossed her arms like a child. Tony kept staring at Dasha as he sat across from her "Now that I have gotten your attention answer me this…" leaning close as if they weren't the only ones in the room his dark brown eyes stared her down making her heart stop for a beat.

"We need to reschedule that date that you bailed on. Sure you had work if that is the excuse you are going with but I thought it was rude for you to leave in a middle of a date like that"

"It wasn't an excuse" Dasha glared at him "I don't even know why I am explaining myself to you; unlike you I have a real job that saves lives instead of demolishing countless lives in the process of your success"

"What I do for a living is insuring the safety of this beautiful country and that includes you and the patients that you save" licking his lips as he continued "You're welcome"

The young doctor's body started to shake as anger shook her body did he really just say that? Dasha knew that she disliked Tony Stark for being such a pompous asshole but are they really going to fight on whose career is more meaningful?

"I don't have time for this" she muttered getting up from her seat she walked towards the door yanking on the door handle. It wouldn't budge no matter how much force she used "That's not going to work" Dasha dismissed his remark as she tried to rip the handle off with her bare hands because of the anger she was not successfully trying to control.

Dasha stopped trying to tear off the handle making Tony smirk thinking that he just had a little more time with her before Jak came back to unlock the door for them. Then the man rolled his eyes when the woman started to bang on the door with her fists yelling that she was locked in a room and she needed to be released from this hell hole.

"We still haven't finished our talk" Tony yelled over the noise that she was creating.

Dasha turned her head "There is nothing to talk about Stark"

"One measly date. That's all I ask"

"I already gave you what you wanted"

"That's not true" Tony interjected making Dasha pause her sentence as she looked at the billionaire with disgust.

"I wouldn't degrade myself like that"

"Women always do"

The honey brown eyed woman narrowed her eyes once again as she gritted her teeth before banging on the door again. She saw a white lab coat from the corner of her eye she started to pound the wooden door with more force "Hey in here!"

Dasha grew excited as she saw one of her fellow co-workers look at her with curious eyes finally face to face the woman on the other side asked "Dasha what are you doing in there?"

"I got locked in here. Mind unlocking it for me?" pointing at the door handle pleading with this woman to do what she was told.

The doctor nodded before getting her keys out of her pocket trying to find the one that would open this door; it still blew her mind that a doctor like Dasha would get herself locked in a room. Just as she was about to slide the key into the hole they heard "Amy is that you?"

The green eyed woman glanced up to see Tony Stark right beside Dasha, her eyes widened seeing that it was the real Tony Stark "Tony hey" she replied breathless as she nibbled on her lip shyly as memories of them together flashed through her mind.

Dasha looked at both Tony and Amy; her coworker had this dazed look on her face while Tony still had that arrogant smirk. She groaned out of all the people she worked with on this floor one of the few female doctors had to walk by and have been a notch on Tony Stark's bed post. How fantastic.

"Amy the door" Dasha snapped the woman out of her eye lock with Tony as she fumbled with her keys remembering what she was here to do. "Amy" she looked up seeing him leaning on the door "Do you mind if you leave Dash in here with me for a few more minutes? I need to talk to her about something important"

Amy looked uncertain as she fidgeted on her feet "What is it that you want to talk to her about?"

Dasha banged her head on the wall hearing the stupid conversation that was going on between them it just goes to show you that even if you got a medical degree and work at one of the top hospitals in the country it didn't mean that you weren't flawed. Most of these women around here were whores and why did it surprise her that Amy has had relations with Tony?

"Just some medical stuff. How about I take you to lunch after this?"

Amy had a huge smile plastered on her face "Okay" the green eyed woman peered at her coworker "You should take your job more serious Dasha. See you soon Tony" she waved at him before walking away leaving the poor woman locked with the devil himself.

Her mouth went ajar; did she really just do that?

"That was easy"

Dasha twisted her head around "You son of a-"

"No need to use profanity; it's not way for a lady to talk" Tony wagged his finger at her acting like an adult scolding a child.

"Who did you not sleep with in this god forsaken city?"

Tony seem unphased by this "Who said I slept with her….okay you got me" he answered her correctly when he saw the glare she was giving him "If you keep doing that your face it's going to stay that way; imagine your face permanently like that?"

Tony imitated her glare before he laughed to himself "That will be one lucky man"

"When are you going to take me seriously?" crossing her arms waiting for him to answer her. It just seems like all he has been doing to her since the first time they have met was trying to pull the wool over her eyes. Trying to reel her in so she could become one of his prized collections, no, she wasn't going to fall victim to his charm.

Every girl may has fallen for his charm and blunt nature but she wasn't.

"I do take you seriously" pushing himself off the door as he walked towards her.

"You're quite the looker" Tony commented as he walked into her personal space; she stepped back to gain more distance between them but all he would do was match her steps so it would end up with him being inches away from her again.

"Why are you so close to me?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" he countered.

She took another step back feeling the wall on her back the young woman almost stumbled when she hit the wall with her back. Tony smirked as he trapped her with his hands on each side of her; she raised a brow "You really going to do that again?"

Tony suddenly remembered the last time he left himself vulnerable as she glanced down before looking up at him with a murderous look. He stepped back muttering how difficult she was being "Trying to cheer you up and all I get is a threat"

Dasha gave him an incredulous look "You're unbelievable"

Before Tony could say anything else the door clicked open making both parties look at the door as it swung open revealing Jak and Amy. "You ready?" Amy asked with anticipation while Jak looked at the older woman with a confused look before shaking his head "Ash, Dr. Cooper wants to talk to you"

Dasha nodded her head while she walked around the man before leaving him with the now ditzy doctor that had her coat off ready to leave this place. Jak followed suit "What was that about?"

"You don't want to know" she murmured.

Jak nodded before they walked together towards Dr. Cooper's office which was one floor above them; instead of taking the elevator they decided to take the stairs since it was one flight up. As their shoes clicked on the ground Dasha grew nervous as to why her boss wanted her to come to his office. It was rare when he did and usually it was something serious or for her to fire someone from her floor which she has done once and once was enough.

Firing people wasn't her thing even though Dr. Cooper told her that she was suited for firing people. Taking a deep breath as her eyes stared at the black lettering of his name and occupation on his door she knocked softly hearing him answer back.

As she opened the door she saw the blond haired man going through some files pushing his glasses up he peered up as she spoke up "Dr. Cooper you wanted to see me?" Jak stood outside waiting for his friend to come out.

"Yes I did. Take a seat"

Dasha obeyed as she took a seat across from him crossing her legs she focused on his pile of folders trying not to think of what he wanted her to be in here for. "Dasha?" her eyes flickered over to him after she tried to avoid his gaze "Yes?"

"I wanted to discuss with you a few things"

"Okay" putting her hands on her lap as she waited for whatever he wanted to discuss with her.

"First off, I wanted to talk about your new patient Scott. I have been looking at your reports and I find he is a peculiar individual. The nurses had to sedate him multiple times?"

She nodded "Yes, even then he wouldn't calm down so that was when they called me in so I could take care of it"

Dr. Cooper leaned back on his seat licking his lips "That is one reason why I have you in here. What did you use to sedate him? You didn't write it down"

Dasha's heart pumped furiously thinking of an excuse "For some reason he has developed a bond with me so that resulted in him being calm whenever I'm around. There is no need for sedatives when I'm around"

"That could be a problem. As much as I would love you to be here all the time Scott can't be depending on you to relax. The sedatives should work on him but they aren't so I want you to run a few tests on him and report back to me on that" shuffling his papers he gave her the new folder of tests that he wanted her to run on the boy.

"Alright" she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"There is also a lack of doctors in our department as our late because of budget cuts" Dasha groaned mentally thinking of most of the doctors that she has become close with were cut loose "So if it is possible I would like you to work more hours"

Dasha knew it was a bad idea to take on more hours than she already has; she barely gets enough sleep as it is and the poor woman is a walking zombie at times. But seeing the look on her boss' face she knew that he was very dependent on her because of her ethics.

"It's okay if you don't. I have been asking around and so far no one has taken the offer" she couldn't believe he stared his guilt trip act so soon. Usually it would take a few days before he would start with that; it was evident that he desperately needed help keeping everything in order.

"You can count me in" Jak is going to kill me that was the only thing she could think of as Dr. Cooper beamed at her thanking for being wonderful before escorting her out of his office.

"I will see you tonight then" smiling at her before closing his door which left Jak standing there with a concerned look seeing the expression on his best friend's face "What did you do?"

"We need to run tests on Scott. Better get to it" Dasha was beating around the bush she knew that she was going to get scolded but it doesn't hurt to prolong the process of being lectured from her best friend.

"Dasha…Dasha!" Jak ran after her as she hurriedly walked away from the blue eyed man that demanded an answer from the dark skinned woman who refused to answer his question. Jak kept calling her name but suddenly stopped when they entered Scott's room; his eyes were focused on the television screen that he didn't hear them come in.

"Scott" Jak was surprised how soft her voice was when it came to Scott; sure he was mentally unstable from what he has seen but it never gave her a reason to act so…soft. His icy blue eyes followed the tall woman as she walked across the room seeing the little boy tense at the close proximity.

"How are you feeling? Any headaches or queasy from the drugs that Millie gave you?"

Scott gulped as his voice cracked "A little"

Dasha smiled "I'll give you something to ease to dull the headaches and give you some ginger ale to sooth that stomach of yours" her dark eyes met Jak's as he nodded walking out of the room to get the things that she requested. Turning back to her patient explaining that she was going to do a few tests on him including blood work.

Scott pursed his lips instinctively pulling back from her as he agreed knowing that she might put him to sleep again. Happy that he was complying she got up from her seat and got essential things for the process, taking the needle out of the small package she got the tubes ready to go attaching one to the end of the wire checking for a vein she slowly rubbed the alcohol around the spot before inserting the needle into his skin.

The eleven year old winced at the subtle pain as it pierced his skin his eyes avoided Dasha's not wanting to see his blood being sucked out of his body. She filled up a few tubes of his blood before taking the needle out and pressing a band aid to stop the blood from flowing. "Keep pressure on it for a few minutes to stop the bleeding"

Putting the tubes of blood in a plastic bag she did several other tests like taking a sample of his skin and also a urine sample. It was really unnecessary for her to do such things but Dr. Cooper personally asked for each one of these tests to be done.

Once she was done with the tests Jak came back in with the things she ordered him to bring; Scott quietly sipped on the ginger ale while taking the pills that would ease his headache Dasha left to start resuming the samples that she got from Scott.

"Huh that's weird" she mumbled.

"What's weird? What did you find?" Jak came up behind her peering down at the results that were jotted down on a piece of paper. Before Dasha could keep the paper away from Jak he snatched it from her looking at it himself.

"No way"

Jak couldn't believe what he saw it was nothing like he has ever seen before as his blue eyes moved over to his best friend who held a solemn face "What you saw is to be confidential. No one and I mean no one can find out."

Jak agreed "Sure, but, um, how are you going to report back to Dr. Cooper? He's sure to find out somehow"

He looked at Dasha as she started another report writing anything that would make sense as to why Scott was a unique individual. For some reason she felt like she had to protect Scott from everyone even her boss; she couldn't afford to have the older doctor found out.

Dasha knew that if the hospital did find out they would want to run more test on him or report him to the government. She couldn't risk that so writing a fake report was all she could do at the moment until she thought of a solid plan. "I know that he will figure it out eventually but until then we have to stall. He hasn't done anything drastic and it might be a new disease or trait that has been passed down. So, until we figure it out he's under our care and only we can provide for his needs. Make sure everyone on this floor knows that"

Jak complied as he followed Dasha out of the test room while she slipped the report on the basket next to Dr. Cooper door before she walked off.

* * *

><p>I want to thank all my reviewers and readers for alerting this story it means so much to me. I was a little inspired and typed this up since a few wanted it to be longer than usual.<p>

**ILuvOdie**: haha I tried so hard not to stare at him all night and he is so much hotter in person and so nice and funny. Even had a nickname for me since he said he loved my name. :D Cinamon Spice is really popular with my coworkers haha

**thekampfkind**: Thanks for your review and I hope you keep reading. I will try not to switch times in a middle of a sentence I wasn't thinking when I did so and I honestly don't have time to read over my work or anyone else to since I have work and I just type this with the little energy I have left and then post it. So I apologize for the future and this chapter's grammar mistakes.

**Ladyxabsinthe**: I hope you like this longer chapter sorry if they aren't as long as this one but I will try but I get stuck after a while haha

**Carlypso**: Thank you so much for commenting you are the greatest!

**BreezeInTheMonochromeNight**: Thanks you cheered me up a bit haha I was kind of bummed and try to make time to reread my things but I don't. I don't know what My Immortal is or what it consists of but if you tell me what to avoid then I will gladly not turn this story into that.


	8. Sneaky Bastard

It's been a few days since she last saw Tony much to her relief she honestly didn't want to deal with that ass of a man at the moment. Dasha has been working relentlessly for her new shift and she was dead tired all the time; she didn't know how she kept herself on her feet half the time but she did it.

When Jak asked about her and her well being she just smiled at him before continuing onto her work, as she walked out of one of her patients room she felt the nurse walking along side her "Ash are you okay? You seem a bit more tired than before" Jak shared his concern.

No, Jak didn't know about her extra shift that she picked up that was more confidential on her part until she found the right time to tell him. Rubbing her eyes a yawn escaped her lips, covering her mouth she blinked a few times to get rid of the tears that were building up in her eyes "I'm fine; I have been looking out for Willow more often than I would've"

The male sighed as he swung his arms back and forth "I swear sometimes I think you are the mother of that child and not Ivy. What the hell does Ivy do that is so important; she doesn't work extra shifts or anything. God, she annoys me-" that was all she heard from his complaint.

It wasn't that she was irritated it's just that she knew exactly what he was going to say; Ivy has always been this way with her child and Jak being pissed off at her for not being a mother is something they all shared. Her father, herself and Jak were all ticked off that Ivy-Rae doesn't take care of her child that often but what can you do.

"-choke her to death. Sorry I'm rambling again aren't I?" Jak sheepishly smiled at the darker skinned woman.

Dasha forced a smile saying that it was alright "I'm just glad that my shift is going to be over within the next hour. Have you checked on Scott yet? Any progress of what we discovered?"

Jak pursed his lips as he crossed his arms walking along side with his friend "I've checked on him like you asked and he seems fine. Nothing unusual has happened with him yet, he didn't even freak out that much when I checked his pulse."

"I figured as much. There's absolutely nothing we can do to find out what he is; did you find out what foster care he was under?" the young doctor thought if there was nothing they can find out about what has been happening to him as of late then they can find out about his background maybe there was something there.

"Hm, I'm not sure. I need to double check, I'll be sure to get back to you on that" Jak paused as they walked into her office closing the door behind them he licked his lips as he leaned on the door "Has Dr. Cooper called you in yet?"

Dasha shook her head thankful that he hasn't said or done anything to her; she knew it was a stretch to have reported that Scott was fine after the episodes that he had but what can she do? She didn't want Scott to be put into any experiments of any kind. Dasha had a hunch of what was going on with Scott but she didn't want to assume just yet.

That was when her beeper went off, checking the number she sucked her teeth "It's him?" Jak guessed as she nodded grimly. "I'll be back" she mumbled as she went the same route as she did any other day towards Dr. Cooper's office. Dasha liked her boss but only to a certain extent and having her all day was killing her but she needed to put on a fake smile and walk into his office.

Turning the door knob she saw her boss behind his desk like usual before he peered up and welcomed her, "Dasha! So nice for you to come so soon. Any findings on your testing" picking up the folder that she has put in his box the moment she got the results.

Dasha smiled, "Nothing out of the ordinary. I think the nurses didn't give him the right sedatives so that wasn't make him sleep right" it was a flimsy lie but it was all that she could think of until she figured out what was really going on with Scott.

"Okay" he answered not quite happy with no findings on this particular child before he confirmed what she said was on the paperwork that she filed for him. As right as she was going to take her leave, she froze when he asked, "I have noticed that a certain billionaire keeps popping into the hospital and it's not because he's injured or donating anything either. Care to explain?" folding his hands together.

Turning around she licked her lips, "You see, Mr. Stark wanted a tour around the hospital to see if he could contribute to any future funding to this hospital" Dasha had to give herself a pat on the back for putting him in the gutter like that but then again it might not be such a great idea. She wasn't thinking about that at the time.

Dr. Cooper nodded appreciatively, "Well since you are such good friends with him, why don't you have him come by and we will settle any concerns that he has for the hospital" Dasha stared at the doctor asking him to repeat what he said. The older man laughed before he repeated what he said, "I said you should call him and tell him to come in. Is that a problem?"

"Oh no, it's just that…Mr. Stark is so busy" with banging random women, she thought.

"Tell him whenever he is available then, why don't you?"

Dasha agreed as she walked out of the room and once she closed the door she banged her head on the opposite wall muttering every curse word in the book how stupid she was for throwing herself under the bus like that. "Now I have to go find him. Not that hard" she muttered.

"I can't believe you dragged me here" Dasha muttered as she crossed her arms in front of the home that she never wanted be in front of. Jak rolled his eyes as he reminded her that it was her that made her own life difficult by lying about something like this.

It wasn't her fault that Tony kept popping in without warning and no reason honestly but to see her from what she understood. As Jak waited for the door to open after ringing the doorbell, someone finally opened the door "Hel- Dasha?" her light brown eyes looked to the entrance to see the woman she made friends with at the gathering.

"You've got to be kidding me" she muttered before she smiled at the strawberry blond woman standing in front of her "Hi, we're here to talk to Mr. Stark" saying it as formally as possible while Jak added that it was only Dasha that needed to talk to him. She glared at her friend as they walked in impressed with the house that was Tony's.

"Follow me" Pepper waved them over as they trailed behind her looking at everything before they started to descend down the stairs. There was a glass door showing all of the cars that were in the garage and there was Tony concentrated on one of them.

Pepper easily pressed in the code pausing the music that was blaring, Tony sighed clearly irritated "Pepper, how many times do I have to tell you that 'me' time is from 5 to 8 pm"

"Every day" she quickly responded "Someone is here to see you"

Dasha wanted to correct her but she kept a tight lip when Tony looked back with a curious look before he had that stupid smirk on his face. "Dasha! Never thought you would willingly come to my chambers, let alone you knowing where I live. Are you stalking me?"

"I wouldn't waste my time with something as petty as that" Dasha snapped.

The blue eyed man nudged his friend not to mess this up as he spoke up, "Actually, Dasha wants to discuss something with you" pushing his friend forward. "Really? What is the pleasure of having a beautiful woman like you over at my domain?" wiping his hands with a towel before walking up to her. Dasha stepped back with a disgust look on her face "Don't even think about it"

Tony shrugged, "I wasn't. You are the one that put that in my mind"

"Look, I don't want to waste time so I am going to cut to the chase" Dasha leaned back when he started to invade her personal space. She pushed him lightly feeling his muscular chest for a split second before she continued to glare at him. "Go ahead"

"When I was at work today my boss was wondering why you were wandering around the halls for no reason at all"

"I wasn't wandering for no reason" he cut in but stopped when she gave him a look "Continue"

"So I told him that you were there to learn more about the hospital before you donated money…so…he wanted me to have you talk to him to iron out the details" Tony raised a brow at the woman before him.

"The only lie you could come up with was that?" Dasha slapped his arm making him step back in defense.

"What if I called you out on your lie? What would you do then?"

"I will murder you in your sleep"

She frowned seeing the steps he was taking towards her were small but impacting as he was finally inches away from her. His breath fanned her face as he muttered, "What if I have a proposition for you that will be ensure you that I will donate a massive amount of money to your hospital"

"I would ask if it is reasonable before I agree to such terms" Dasha knew she was in deep water with having to listen to whatever he wanted from her. She couldn't just show up and say to Dr. Cooper that Tony wasn't going to donate any longer because that would make him question the purpose of him being in the hospital.

If he found out that he was there for her…

It wouldn't do good for her career.

"Be my plus one to a charity event…"

"I thought you don't go to events" she cut in knowing exactly the type of person he was when it came to things like that. Pepper was kind enough to tell her the first day they met and she promised herself not to run into that man she was talking about but as life came to see that it wanted to ruin her life even more.

"Not only would it ensure you that I will be a man of my word but it will help non-profit organizations and Pepper and we both know that you love to help those out in need. So help me help you" he smirked at her "Deal?" holding out his hand for her to take.

Dasha looked at his hand waringly before she looked at Tony "I won't agree unless you shake my hand like a human being" the woman wanted to punch the billionaire in the throat for being so sneaky and annoying but she caved in.

Bringing out her smaller hand for him to shake, he firmly grasped her hand with the same smirk on his lips before pulled her close and gave her a small peck on the lips. Dasha froze in shock wondering what the hell just happened, even if it was just a small kiss she felt his disgusting lips on her own. "Now call me later so we can talk about what we are doing at the event" as his arm wrapped around her shoulder ushering her out of the garage complex.

She was still frozen when they went up the stairs and he gave her over to Jak who looked worried seeing the silent woman. "What happened?"

Tony smirked, "Got myself a date for that charity event you keep babbling on about" looking at Pepper before he looked at the man before him "And you guys came for what you were here for" bidding goodbye to the two, he whistled as he jogged down the stairs again making Pepper wonder how he convinced Dasha to take part of that.

When Jak ushered Dasha into the car that was outside he called out to her "Dasha…Ash…Da-"

"That son of a bitch!" she screamed as the murderous look in her eyes shined in her eyes. Jak jumped at the sudden yelling as she kept screaming in the car about how much Tony is a jackass and the rest he couldn't really figure out what she was saying, something about hitting him with a shovel and burying him alive in the middle of nowhere.

"What happened?" he asked frantically.

Jak shut his mouth when he saw the look was directed at him "What happened? WHAT HAPPENED? He FUCKING KISSED ME! That is what happened and it's all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?"

"Because it was your idea to come to his house; you couldn't wait until I saw him again in a public place where he couldn't contaminate me with his germs. Now I have to gargle with Listerine and wash my body from where he touched me" she muttered quietly as she hit her head on the head rest.

"I'm fucking doomed" this was the most Jak has heard Dasha cuss and hearing it come out of her mouth was so strange. The doctor just kept muttering how she should just end her life so she wouldn't have to deal with someone like Tony Stark, "Maybe if I gain a lot of weight he will leave me alone"

"He would be on to you on that and just bug you until you lose the weight" Jak pointed out as he drove them safely home before Dasha went on her secret shift at the hospital again. Dasha groaned when Jak pointed out that at least she would wear a beautiful dress and there would be lots of alcohol at the event.

"That doesn't make me feel better. You know what alcohol does to me"

"Oh yeah. I guess you can annoy him as much as you possibly can?" his help to make her less attractive to Tony was a lot harder than she thought. Dasha just knew that the outcome of all this, she wasn't going to be happy.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for all the reviews and messages that I have been getting. So sorry for the long wait! So many things have happened from birthday parties, to dinners with my boyfriend's family to my mother's panic attack and then plain ol' laziness with no inspiration. But I got crackin' and came up with this! Hope you like it and hope you like Dasha's reaction to the kiss :D any suggestions would be great<p> 


	9. New Year

Dasha never thought she would be in this predicament in her life…ever.

Her brown eyes gazed out the window as they were passing by building by building; she refused to look at her companion for the night. She huffed as she shifted in her seat wondering how in the hell she got into this mess.

Oh yeah; it was her fault.

_Way to go_, she thought bitterly.

When she felt Tony's hand slowly go up her exposed leg where the slit of her dress was hiked up farther than it would have if she was standing up; her hand instantly smacked his hand away. "Ow, Dasha. That wasn't nice" he pouted, tending to his hand. Dasha glared at the man sitting next to her as she replied, "You deserved it"

"Now, now Dash. It isn't my fault that you stuck yourself in a rut that was all your ingenious planning"

The scowl on her face didn't move as she turned to stare at the window again; Dasha thought this event was going to be like every other event that he has been to. She has only been to less of a handful of these organizational events with her sister and that was enough for her but for Tony. He always had to go, didn't mean he did.

This event was different.

This one only happened after Christmas and it supposed to symbolize the start of a new year. Dasha was going to celebrate a holiday she never celebrated in a day in her life…New Year's. She never found out the true meaning of this day, it was only an excuse to drink up and find some random person to make out with when the clock struck midnight.

Dasha was always in the hospital during this time, saving lives.

That was her New Year's celebration.

The kids had no one to be with so she always at least had them gathered in a room and had a small get together so they wouldn't be alone. She had it every single year; now someone else was going to be put in charge of it this year since she was occupied at the moment.

As much as she didn't want to deal with Tony or any of his immature actions his donation can make an impact at the hospital. Of course, they are running successfully but with the amount of patients that are strolling in day by day is taking a toll on the hospital and with new money they can build another wing to suit everyone best.

_Do it for the kids_, she chanted mentally.

When the car stopped, Tony slipped out of the driver's seat as he jogged over to Dasha's side; immediately she could hear the roar of publicists calling out his name and millions of flashes blinding them. She should have brought sunglasses, but she was never on the side where she was with someone famous, so how would she know?

Seeing Tony with his shades only made her envy him even more as he opened her car door the noise from outside was more prominent. He leaned in offering his hand which she took, linking her arm with his making sure that her black dress was intact when she stood up. Dasha is going to kill Jak for making her wear this stupid dress.

The dress consists of a modest one shoulder strap as it covered most of her chest with a diamond incrusted broach on the strap. This was the only dress that she has worn that went down to her ankles, but sadly the slit that went all the way up to her upper thigh made up for the modesty. Jak was all about having some sexy in whatever she was wearing.

Dasha doesn't really have any dresses so when Jak found out that she was going to a New Year's party event with Tony he went ballistic. He went on and on about saying she had to wear the perfect dress since she was going to be in the spotlight. She groaned when she realized that what he said was true; from the flashes that were blinding her eyes to the publicist going crazy over Tony and the other celebrities at this event she discovered that she hated the limelight.

Tony can have it, but with the firm grip on her arm she stood by his side as she forced out a fake smile towards the cameras. It was automatic when a camera was in her face; her lips instantly curled into a smile that seem sincere unless you looked into her eyes you can tell that she was not enjoying it one bit.

She tensed when his arm went around her waist for a picture, his hand was on her hip as his thumb was rubbing a small spot on her dress. He leaned in as he whispered in her ear, "Are you enjoying this as much as I am?"

It was then she realized that Tony was doing all of this just to make her uncomfortable. Tony rarely stopped to take pictures, always was the one that went straight in without any questions. But tonight, he wanted Dasha to have a taste of the limelight and her being so uptight and private he wanted to break that habit.

He saw that she could fake a smile.

She was **too** good at it.

Dasha almost sighed in relief as they finally walked away from the press as they walked into the building; when she saw that they had to take an elevator to get to the party she kept a tight lip when they stepped in with the other pompous people that were riding with them.

The whole ride up, Tony kept his arm around her waist as he kept rubbing tiny circles around her hip humming to himself a tune that she didn't recognize. It sounded like a rock song, but she wasn't familiar at all with it so she left it be. As she breathed in and out, the elevator dinged as the doors slide open slowly revealing the large ballroom area.

Stepping out of the elevator, she almost gaped at the huge and beautiful scenery all around her. The marble flooring to the huge pillars that were keeping this floor stable. Her heels clicked at the cool marble floor as one of the walls was merely made out of glass, so you can see throughout the whole city of Los Angeles.

It was purely magical.

"Love me now?"

"Not even close" she murmured back as she looked at the area around her.

Finally he never let go of her waist as they mingled with a few of the people around them; Dasha rarely said anything as the people surrounding them laughed at Tony's story. She wanted to roll her eyes at the entertainment that he could provide for them, it was pathetic how some of them faked how much they listened to him when they probably were all thinking about how much of a man whore he was and didn't deserve any of the money that he possessed.

Greedy bastards.

"So Tony" one of the men started out as his green eyes moved towards Dasha "Who is this beautiful young lady that is dangling on your arm?"

It took all of her might not to slug him right at the moment. This was one of the downsides of being Tony's date. Everyone immediately thought she was a whore or some kind of gold digger that had no sense of class or dignity. All her dignity went right down the drain when she accepted his invitation to this stupid party.

"This beautiful young lady, is Dasha Swan" her brow twitched when he emphasized young, did he mean that she was old? She was only twenty-nine for God's sake and that was not old, not even in the slightest, he should be talking, old man.

"Ah, so Ms. Swan what is it that you do?" everyone in their group stared at Dasha for an answer.

They were all expecting her to say, she didn't have a job or she was some model, actress in the making or some sort of job that would need the help of this jerk of a billionaire that was standing right next to her.

"I'm a pediatric surgeon, fourth year resident." she stood there proudly even though their faces were unmoved she could see that some of them were shocked. She instantly changed their minds when she went into what she did and what she believed should be changed in the hospital.

That's right, Dasha was intelligent.

Probably the smartest woman that Tony has brought to an event.

Most of the women gave her sneer looks still thinking that were still on the top of the food chain around here because she was only a doctor. "Now that is a change of scenery, Stark" one of the laughed staring at Dasha "You brought an intelligent woman; that must be a ground breaking record for you"

Tony wrapped an arm around her waist with a grin, "What can I say? No woman can resist my charm"

Dasha gave a sarcastic smile before some of the group left after the small talk with everyone. It was growing somewhat tired as she was basically arm candy for Tony. Each person they talked with, they had to notice the woman standing beside him. All of them asked who she was and what she did; it was getting kind of tiring to have the same answers, same questions asked the whole night.

"Ugh, I need a drink" she muttered snatching a glass of champagne from one of the butlers that was walking around. It wouldn't hurt to drink one glass, as long as she didn't keep drinking she was good. It was a relief to finally get out of Tony's grasp as she headed towards the bar to sit down.

Her feet were starting to ache, she let out a sigh of relief when her feet stopped throbbing when she sat down. It was a miracle that she was let out of his sight for a few minutes, she was tired of being around these people and she could see why Tony would get agitated by most of them since everyone was pretty much like Tony in the ego department.

Dasha didn't pay any attention when someone sat beside her, finishing the small ounce of champagne that she had left someone called out, "Another glass of chardonnay for the lady"

Her eyes instantly went to the man beside her as the bartender served another glass of the drink to her before tending to the others without a second glance. "How do you know I like chardonnay?" raising a brow at the stranger beside her.

He gave her a warm smile, "Any woman of your caliber loves a glass of chardonnay"

Dasha couldn't help, but smile as she grabbed the glass from the counter and took a small sip, "Devon Banks" he stuck out his hand for her to take. "Dasha Swan" she took hold of his hand which he kissed tenderly with a smile on his face "I know. I've noticed that you are a companion of Tony Stark"

For the first time since the start of this party she rolled her eyes, Devon laughed at her reaction "Now that is the reaction I was searching for"

She looked at him strangely as he explained, "I have seen that you have been faking your enjoyment this whole time being pulled around like some kind of play thing when I know you aren't that type of woman"

"And how would you know what kind of woman I am?" she questioned.

Devon shifted in his seat as he turned to his side so he was face to face with her, leaning on his chair he pursed his lips thinking it over before he answered, "You are the kind of woman that loves to be independent, who is smart and doesn't take crap from anyone and that includes Mr. Big Shot over there."

Dasha glanced to see that Tony was surrounded with women which didn't bother her in the least since he was away from her. "You are a wise man Mr. Banks"

Devon and Dasha chatted almost the whole night and it was twenty minutes before it struck midnight, Devon decided to make his move. "I was wondering if I could see you sometime, other than being here in some stingy ballroom."

The doctor didn't know what to say since she hasn't been in this situation in so long but she quickly made up her mind, "Devon, there is a reason why I am still single and I intend to keep it that way-" she was cut off when Tony came into the picture wrapping an arm around Dasha.

"There you are! I have been lookin' all over for you" his brown eyes finally caught a glance at the person that was sitting next to his date for the night "and I see that Devon has been keeping you company. So nice to see you, Devon"

"Nice to see you too, Tony. If you guys would excuse me" he trailed off as he got up and left the two alone.

Dasha wanted to go after him feeling slightly bad for what she had said and to get away from Tony again. It was a nice couple of hours of being away from him, "What are you doing? I was having a nice time while you fondled those women that were all over you"

Tony smirked, "Were you jealous, Ms. Swan?"

"Why would I be?" she sent him a side glare as she narrowed her eyes.

He kept smirking as he took two glasses from a tray, "Here, let's go for the countdown" grabbing one of the glasses from his hand she was ushered away to the side where the clock started to wind down. Dasha was wondering what he had plan for the holiday but she had some type of clue because the bastard snuck that kiss the other night.

She pursed her lips thinking of that disgusting kiss.

She never felt so dirty in her life.

Dasha closed her eyes for a fraction of a second feeling the alcohol that she consumed while talking to Devon take its toll. That was another downside, she didn't realize how much she was drinking when she was talking to someone. It was some sick disease that she had and she wished she could take it all back, but she couldn't.

As she heard so many of those people counting down, Tony whispered in her ear "You ready?"

She shivered in disgust as she pushed him away from her, "Get away"

"Don't you want to kiss me for New Year's?"

She glared at him, "You already got your kiss"

"That wasn't a real kiss, it was a peck" he retorted.

Dasha scoffed as she turned around again, "Kiss yourself"

When it was down to the final five, every noise was drowned out as she stumbled into Tony's arms when he spun her around. Dasha lost her balance easily as she gripped onto his suit trying to regain her balance again. She didn't hear him chuckle, but she felt the rumble in his chest before she heard everyone yell "1! Happy New Year!"

"Dasha?" she stupidly looked up at Tony as her right frame of mind went out the window after she drank that sixth glass of chardonnay. He cupped her cheek as he pressed his lips against hers in a lustful kiss, pulling her close as cheers still went on all around them. No one seem to interrupt their moment and when Tony finally broke away expecting a slap from Dasha…all he was met with was the dizzy look in her eyes before she collapsed in his arms from all the champagne that she drank.

Tony laughed as he picked her up easily muttering, "A great start for a new year"

* * *

><p>Have I told you guys how wonderful you are? You are the greatest! I honestly always get new alerts and reviews from you guys and I love each and every one of them. Thank you so much and I thought it would be great to have a New Year's themed chapter since Christmas was a lot harder to do since Dasha dislikes Tony and wouldn't want to be around him during that time haha. Please keep those reviews and alerts coming! Love you all =)<p> 


	10. New Boss

The sun shined brightly as it crawled into the room where the young doctor was staying in, as it slowly peeked on the covers and directly in Dasha's face she groaned. She flipped over as she buried herself in the covers mumbling something under her breath about being too early to be woken up. As she took a deep breath something seem off.

The smell of the covers were different.

The whole texture of the blankets was different.

Her eyes shot open as she was met with a white room that surrounded her, she sat up as she looked around "Where am I?" she murmured.

_"Good morning, Ms. Swan"_

Dasha jumped up in shock as she spun around asking who it was; where was that voice coming from. It sounded a bit electronic and the British accent was more than evident in the man's voice. _"Mr. Stark wanted me to inform you that he wanted to have a discussion with you before your leave"_

She pursed her lips as she looked up at whatever or whoever that person was as the curtains opened as it revealed the shoreline of Malibu. The woman stared in awe at the pure beauty of this location ignoring the man that was telling her about the weather and all that other crap she really didn't care about.

"Uh, excuse me?" she questioned with a slight nervousness in her voice.

_"Yes, Ms. Swan?"_

Dasha licked her lips as she fidgeted feeling like the person was looking at her with the dress that she had on since last night. Her head was still pounding from all the drinks that she had, "Do you know where the front door is?"

_"I'm sorry but Mr. Stark wanted to speak with you about urgent matters"_

"What's the urgency?"

_"From what he has informed me, he said that he rather talked to you about it and if I remember correctly he said if you think about walking out of the front door be sure to kiss that donation to the hospital goodbye, end of quote"_

Dasha's jaw tightened as she glared at the window as the sun shone brightly on her; she wished that she could sneak off but what about the donation? She couldn't do that to the hospital. Sighing, she left the room barefoot as she started to brush her hair with her fingers getting all the tangles it was in. She winced when a huge dangle was in her bird nest of a head.

"I see that you finally woken up" her brown eyes glanced to the side to see Pepper fixing herself a cup of coffee. The blue eyed woman served a glass of water as she grabbed a bottle of aspirin giving them to the poor woman that looked like a mess.

"Thank you" she muttered, popping the two pills into her mouth before sipping the glass of water.

"How was your night?" Pepper asked as she leaned on the counter wondering what the brunette handled Tony last night. When she saw that the woman rolled her eyes as she took another sip of her water it was a clear indication that something happened.

When Dasha cleared her throat she licked her lips before she spoke up, "I don't really remember all that much except for the pompous assholes that were around us the whole time"

The strawberry blond nodded her head before she told her that it was normal that everyone in that party thought she was some typical diva that just wanted to have their fifteen minutes of fame. "That makes me feel so much better" she muttered as she finished her glass of water.

_"Sorry to interrupt but Mr. Stark wants to see you Ms. Swan"_

Dasha jumped as she looked around again muttering what the hell was that. Pepper just laughed explaining who or more like what Jarvis was. She nodded her head before she walked towards the living room before she bounded down the stairs where Tony was. She took a deep breath as the rock music blared through the glass door.

When the older man glanced up to see Dasha standing there with her arms crossed he jogged over and unlocked the door for her with a smirk on his face. "Good mornin' sunshine" he puckered his lips for her to kiss, leaning in for her to kiss him.

She rolled her light brown eyes as she put her hand on his lips, pushing him back before walking into the room asking what he wanted. Tony looked back with a feign look of hurt on his face, "I thought you would treat me better than this? After all, I did make sure that you didn't drive home with all that alcohol in your system. Didn't want you waking up in a stranger's bed"

Dasha narrowed her eyes, "I _did._"

Tony walked closer to her as he wrapped an arm around her, "We aren't strangers"

She leaned back, escaping his grasp "From what I understand, yes we are" she switched her footing before she looked back at the idiotic man that was standing before her "Did you want to tell me something? I need to go home and change before my shift"

"Can't you skip work today? We can hang out and cuddle all day long" he laughed when he saw the look of disgust on Dasha's face "Too much?"

"Too much" she confirmed "Well if that is all that you wanted to say then I shall take my leave" backing away from the billionaire. Tony followed her which irritated her to no end and when she asked him what he was doing he simply said "We are going to the same place. Why not ride together?"

"You are not going to my house"

"Who says we are going to your house?" Tony questioned as he opened the door for her to slip on by.

Dasha walked out as she walked up the steps with Tony right behind her, it felt weird to have such a formal dress on during the day while Tony was wearing something simple. "I can't go to work like this" she replied as she stepped on the final step before walking down the hall.

"Then call Jak to pick up some clothes for ya. Don't you have work in less than an hour?" he asked.

It didn't click with her until she glanced at the clock to see that indeed that she had less than an hour to get to the hospital. It would take her two hours just to get to work with her getting home and then getting ready. It would take too long. Sighing, she caved as she fished out her phone from her clutch that she had in her hands calling her friend.

As she stepped out of the house with Tony who was ready within minutes which was a record from what she has heard. Someone of a husky figure was standing near a car as he tipped his hat towards the younger woman, "Good morning, Ms. Swan"

"How do yo-" she paused before she shook her head knowing that everyone around here probably knew her name "Good morning to you too…" she trailed off not really knowing if she should remember his name. His face wasn't recognizable in her memory before he introduced himself, "Just call me Happy, miss"

"Please refrain from calling me, miss or ma'am; makes me sound old" she offered him a smile as he nodded his head and opened the door for her.

Tony pouted seeing the interaction between his driver and Dasha, "How comes he gets to be treated nicely?"

She glared back at the man "Because he is the first man that looked at me without undressing me with their eyes" before she climbed into the car as Happy just chuckled before he pointed at her "I like her"

"Shut up" Tony replied as he climbed in the back alongside with Dasha.

Throughout the whole ride Tony was trying to start a conversation with Dasha as much as he could so he got to the point where he started to rile her up. It was the only form of entertainment that he had and as Happy pulled up to the hospital a slap was echoed throughout the car as Dasha opened the car door and stormed into the hospital building.

Tony trailed behind her nursing his tender red cheek, "Now why did you do that for?"

"You were being a jerk" she grumbled.

"I just touched you" making no big deal out of what he just did.

Dasha immediately looked back at him with a murderous glare, "You were trying to grope my inner thigh"

As Tony and Dasha walked out of the elevator, they reached their floor a lot of the doctors looked at Dasha with a strange look wondering why she was so dressed up. She ignored their stares and murmurs as she walked to her office seeing that Jak was there with a duffel bag. The blue eyed man gave it to her with a smirk on his face, "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

He backed up when he saw the same look she was giving to Tony, directed at him. Jak shrunk back as she walked out of the office to a nearby bathroom so she could change. The man stood there with a blank stare before he looked at Tony "What did you do?"

With the help of Jak, Tony was able to find Dr. Cooper's office as he sat down to discuss the donation that he was going to give to the hospital. Out of all the qualities that he had, being a man of his word was something that he always stood by. He hated flakes and he never was one when he made promises or he at least tried not to.

As this was going on Dasha sighed in relief as she that that she was changed in her slacks and nice blouse for the day. It was nice to have such nice clothes that soothed her instead of a dress and heels and her feet thanked her when she slipped on the flats that Jak brought with him.

Grabbing her white coat she pulled it on as she went on her daily rounds; she smiled when she saw the kids with their new toys that they received on Christmas day. It was nothing short of a miracle, but the person behind it made her frown slightly at the memory.

"Are you going to be doing anything for Christmas?" Jak asked Dasha as he sat in his seat waiting for her to reply.

The poor woman sighed as she rubbed her tired eyes, leaning back on her chair as she licked her lips. "I finally finished shopping for everyone. I don't know if I will be able to celebrate it with my family. I have to stay here for the holidays."

Jak furrowed his brows in worry, "This isn't fair, Ash. You should be able to get some time off so you can relax. Dr. Cooper has been working you like a dog"

Dasha convinced Jak to go home for the holidays, but he didn't go without a fight. He embraced the young woman tightly as he murmured on her shirt "If you need anything just call and I will drive down here"

Jak was a native of San Diego so it would take him some time to get to the city since he might hit traffic with his pleas to Dasha for him to stay with her so she wouldn't be alone. Her worry was that the kids wouldn't get anything for Christmas. She has tried to raise money for the kids but she came up way too short to do anything special for them.

The parents of the patients were too tight on money to be spending money on their child because of the medical bill that they receive monthly. It broke her heart that each one of those kids wouldn't get anything for Christmas. There was only a few days before the big holiday and she was trying to figure something out for the kids to no avail.

This happened for the next few days before the day before she was dead on her feet as she laid her head down on her head. She just got back from giving her gifts to her family and that took a lot out of her since Willow wanted to see what her aunt got her for Christmas. The poor girl was sad that she wouldn't be able to spend Christmas with her aunt but she understood somewhat.

Her aunt was a superhero and superheroes never took breaks.

Dasha finally went to sleep letting some of her tiredness take control of her body; when she woke up there were a few doctors around her shaking her awake. She groaned, opening her eyes "What?"

"You come with us" one of them said. She saw that it was April one of the women that was in the same unit as she was. Getting up, she curiously walked down the hall where all the kids were and there were tons of presents everywhere for each kid.

Dasha gasped as the kids' faces were joyous as they ripped open their present, "Who did this? We can't afford all this" she hissed lowly as she stared at her coworkers. Then one of the kids, rose up to their feet as they walked to Dasha…it was Scott.

"This one is for you" he muttered handing her the envelope.

As she opened it up it explained how all the presents were there and found out the struggle that she had to gather money for the kids for Christmas. Then signed at the bottom was the name that she hated so much in this world.

**Tony Stark**

Now that she thought about it she had to _thank_ him; it has been days since he has done it and even when she went to that party with him she didn't even thank him. It was the sweetest thing someone has ever done for the kids but she would never vocalize her thoughts out loud; it was just blasphemy to even think about something like that.

Tony Stark…was considerate?

Dasha would have laughed in the face of the person that told her that, but when she saw that it was in his capable hands he wasn't as bad she guessed. That thought was quickly dispersed as she bumped into Tony who had that same grin that he had on his face when he saw her. It was so much easier to revert back to what she thought of him when she looked at him, within seconds. That was a new record.

"What you do want now?"

Tony shoved his hands in his pockets, "Still going to act rude to the person that just donated a large sum of money to the hospital? It would just be plain rude for you to talk to your boss like that." Dasha froze as he started to walk away from her.

She spun around with fear crawling up her spine, "Wait. What?"

Tony turned around taking off his shades, "Yeah. Me and Cooper went over the business deal and since I have donated so much and have a whole wing to myself I thought it would be nice if I took some part in this medical field. Like you said before, nothing is more satisfying than saving lives."

"But…you…you are the opposite of that! You don't save lives! You don't-" she fumbled with her words as he laughed before putting back his shades over his eyes.

"Oh yeah before I forget I am going to be gone for about a month-"

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because I don't want you to have a mental breakdown wondering where you're wonderful, incredible, sexy boss was."

Dasha scoffed, "You wish"

Tony walked up to her as she turned away as he kissed her cheek swiftly before he bolted out of the door walking with speed. Her blood boiled when she felt his lips touch her cheek as he muttered, "That is mine and now I am set to go"

She bit her lip in frustration when she saw some of her coworkers look at her with wonder; _great_. Now they think that she has something going on with Tony. Something to destroy her reputation at this hospital; maybe she should switched hospitals…no that wouldn't do. What about Scott and Jak? She couldn't just leave them.

Dasha just sighed as she stuffed her hands in her pockets as she walked down the hall ignoring the stares that were going to be following her from then on out. In her mind, she knew that she was going to be known as Tony's whore from the simple display of affection that Tony gave to her and she hated the man that much more.

Balling her fists tightly with a locked jaw she thought he is so going to get it when he got back.

* * *

><p>I would personally like to thank amycakes for the inspiration for this chapter. Her review gave me the push to update two days in a row. This is what happens when people review and give me their input :) creates more chapters haha so keep those reviews coming and the updates will come just as fast...or at least faster than once a month.<p>

Also thanks for Carlypso for the lovely review as well, with the new readers that I have gained thank you for your alerts. I encourage all of you silent readers to keep reading and hopefully you still like this story.


	11. I Missed You

As the hospital kept working twenty-four hours a day so was Dasha she hasn't been getting the best of sleep because of the shifts that she has been taking but now she had something to look forward to. Since the jackass billionaire was now her boss and everyone else in this building, Tony was providing a new wing for this hospital which means hiring new doctors which meant she would have her regular hours again.

The doctor's body could take a sigh of relief when she heard the news from Dr. Cooper and Dr. Mason who both seem a bit happier now because of the new project. It was going to take some time but it has already started to process already, seeing the construction workers already building the new wing was already bringing a smile to her face.

Throwing her hair up into a loose bun she flicked her light brown hair bangs out of her face as she continued to walk down the corridor. It has been a month or so since Tony has left and she quite frankly loves the time that she has to herself.

There is no one following her, bugging her, or even calling her 'sunshine' which she so desperately hates the nickname itself. From balancing her job and avoiding Tony as much as she can she could honestly feel her hair falling out in clumps.

As she walked into Scott's room she gave him a small smile as she did her usual routine, "How are you feeling today?"

The pale boy just stared at her with cautious eyes; he didn't say a word as she unplugged his IV and replaced the old bag with a new one. Dasha checked all his vitals before she asked if he felt any discomfort while she was gone. Scott shook his head once before he scooted back, even though she has been his doctor for more than six months he still hasn't warmed up to her quite yet.

"Alright then" she murmured as she scribbled down on his chart before placing it back at the edge of the bed "If you need anything just press the button by your beside" giving him another friendly smile before walking out of there.

It was like phase one all over again once he started to warm up to her it was like he reminded himself not to get close to anyone and shut himself down. It was tiring to get him to open up and Dasha has felt some sort of attachment to the twelve year old boy.

She shouldn't but she does.

As she went down the hall her ears perked up when a beeping sound echoed down the hall she scurried to see what was happening. Before she knew it she paused on the spot as she saw one of her coworkers give a grim expression "TOD?"

One of the doctors she recognized as Amy looked at her watch, "4:15 pm"

She watched as they covered the little girl's body as they started to unplug everything and putting things away. It was one of the most heart wrenching things to see; she could feel herself getting teary eyed before she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

Wiping her eyes she spun around to see Jak, with an eye roll she stormed off without her best friend saying anything. "Dasha! Wait!"

The blue eyed nurse frantically chased her down before he grabbed her by the shoulders, "What have I done wrong to make you so upset with me?"

The brown eyed woman narrowed her eyes at her friend, "If you talk about Tony one more time-"

"But it's important" he whined.

Dasha scoffed as Jak pleaded with her, ever since Tony has left the country which is was thankful for, Jak has been talking nonstop about Tony. It was like Tony asked Jak to annoy her with his consistent sharing of info about the man that she rather not be around. She rather gouge her eyes out than see him again.

"I rather not hear what you have to say about him" she grumbled, stomping off.

Jak sighed in aggravation at the hard head of this woman as he chased after her **again**. "Ash listen okay, something has happened to Tony-"

"Who cares"

"If you watched the news you would have known" he clued in.

"If he fell off the face of the Earth I _still_ would not care Jak" Dasha turned around as she looked at the blue eyed man square in the eye "So please for the love of God Almighty can you just stop_ talking_ about **him**" she spat the last word.

Her glaring eyes and slightly red beet face that peeked out of her mocha skin was evident that she rather not hear anything that involves Tony Stark, but Jak had a feeling that Dasha would want to know about this. As he fidgeted on his feet, he mumbled something under his breath.

The doctor furrowed her brows in confusion, "What did you say?"

Dasha didn't understand a word that he had murmured under his breath, as he inhaled through his nose he licked his lips before he asked, "What if Tony _did_ fall off the face of the Earth?"

The woman's face was still blank as it not completely registered what he was saying to her, did he just say that what if Tony fell of the face of the Earth? What the hell does that mean? "Are you tiring to say something Jak because I don't get your whole behind the meaning thing that you are aiming for?"

Jak slumped his shoulders, "Tony disappeared"

"Tony disappeared?" she echoed.

He nodded as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "There was an attack while he was in Afghanistan in the vehicle he was in and well…they haven't found him. They think he has gone missing or possibly kidnapped no one knows the exact details as of now"

Jak kept staring at his best friend to see if he would get an initial reaction out of her that someone that she was used to seeing was now gone, disappeared and no one knows where he was. It already made the man nervous about the playboy billionaire but he didn't know what Dasha would make of it.

Would she cry?

Laugh?

Smile?

No, Dasha wasn't that cruel. Even if she disliked Tony she would never wish a death upon anyone, he thought that maybe she would cry or share her worry or even just give some type of emotion. Dasha only just nodded as her response was an, "Oh" then she walked off continuing to where she was headed in the first place.

Jak just stood there in shock, "Oh? All he gets is a fucking oh?" he ran his fingers through his hair as he muttered curses under his breath "How mean"

* * *

><p>Tony gazed into the roaring fire as he lightly touched the contraption that was keeping him alive at the moment. How did he end up like this? He made the perfect weapon and yet it was all going to go to waste since it was going to be used against him.<p>

He made sure that the car battery was near him at all times as he clutched onto the thin blanket tightly thinking about all the people that he truly misses. Pepper would be one of them, sure she was a pain sometimes and on his ass _all_ the time but she means well. She only wants him to be courteous and show up when he was supposed to.

She was like the sister he never had and glad that he was an only child, he could picture her worrying over him after his disappearance. The only woman that probably is genuinely worried about him at this moment and time.

Then there was Happy, one of his close friends and always did what he was told which he loved; also made an good sparring partner even if he made him laugh at his skills than help him improve. Rhodey, times like this he wished he was in the same vehicle as him instead of being in the same car than random soldiers all around him who were shot and killed within minutes of the attack.

Speaking of brown people…Dasha flashed through his mind as he remembered the last thing that he said to her. As much as he hated to admit it he had a certain soft spot for her after seeing how passionate she was about her job; it was rare to see these days for people to actually _love_ their job.

Tony can see it in her eyes when she works with her patients and even though she never thanked him for the gifts he bought for all the kids he knew that she was thankful. It all was shown in her eyes that were the only way he could see through her. Usually, she is hardened up when he is around her but it was too damn fun messing around with her than just being nice to her.

Dasha had a temper that he loved to poke at even if he is going to get burned a few times because of it. One being kicked in the groin; he could still remember that pain and never knew that a doctor of her caliber actually had strength behind her kicks.

He should have known better since when he looked her up all those months ago he saw that she was a black belt in taekwondo. Tony's eyes soften just thinking about his little _sunshine_. Who was going to bug her if he didn't make it? Who was going to help with the funding of the hospital that he left behind and hopefully it was being taken care of?

From that little burst of energy, he grabbed his car battery and stood up Dr. Yinsen wondered what has gotten into him. Tony had motivation and he was determined to see Dasha again because who can do a better job at pushing her over the edge than Tony Stark himself?

* * *

><p>"What?" Dasha hissed as she read the email that she received from Obadiah himself. What nerve of him to do such a thing?<p>

When she got an email she thought it would concern Tony or something for that matter but no, it was about the hospital. Now she was on her way towards Obadiah in her car, top speed read to give him a piece of his mind wondering how in the hell he would do this to the hospital.

Slamming the car door she stormed toward Stark Enterprises as she opened the door asking where Obadiah resided. The secretary looked up with a bored expression, "Sorry mam but he isn't taking anyone at this moment"

Dasha narrowed her eyes, "I don't care if he isn't taking anyone at this moment. This is urgent and I demand to speak to him before I rip all of those pretty little fake extensions that you call hair out of your head"

The blond looked at the woman in shock, "How-" she paused before she pursed her lips as she rolled her eyes as she dialed a number before she muttered, "He will be right with you"

"Thank you. You are _much_ too kind" Dasha said sweetly before she walked over and took a seat waiting for this Obadiah man to meet up with her. She tapped her foot on the tile floor making her heel click every time she made contact with the ground. She smirked when she saw the secretary flinch every time she made noise from her corner.

Just when she was about to crack… "Ah so you must be Ms. Dasha Swan. So nice to finally meet you" Dasha looked up to see a tall white bearded man walking towards her with a friendly smile. There was something about him that didn't rub her the right way, pursing her lips as she stood up.

"What is it that you wanted to discuss?" leading her out of the entry way and into one of the offices around the floor.

"I wanted to discuss the financial cut of my hospital Mr. Obadiah"

The older man laughed as he shook his head, "I hope you understand that with the financial struggle that this company is having at this moment I had to take cautious measures and cut any budget that would have damaged the company"

"From what I understand Mr. Obadiah is that Tony _Stark_ is in charge of this whole company so what gave you the right to cut expenses of the hospital. We need those donations" it frustrated her that the man before her acted like he was making all of the final decisions.

"For you information Ms. Swan, Tony personally asked me to cut the funds he had with the hospital before he left to Afghanistan so yes I _do_ have the power to cut the funds myself"

"Bullshit. He would never" she paused honestly hurt that Tony would go back on his word.

"I'm truly sorry about the promise that he made to you Ms. Swan but it had to be done. For the company's future is at stake with Mr. Stark gone we need all the money we can get" lightly touching her shoulder as if he was to console her.

Dasha pursed her lips as her anger started to boil and when she was about to explode she heard the man tell her to get out of the building or he was going to have someone escort her out. Huffing, she stormed out of the office completely pissed off that Tony would make such a call before he left. Did he think she was going to cool off by the time he was going to get back?

Dasha was so focused on what Tony might have done instead of thinking of what Obadiah said didn't make any sense at all. The company was in good shape and giving those funds to the hospital was child's play compared to the deals that Tony had made every day, but Dasha doesn't know that and it didn't come to mind as she drove back to the hospital where she was going to take a long nap to gather her thoughts.

"Dasha…Dasha…Dasha" Jak called out softly as they sat right across from each other eating their lunch.

Dasha has been giving the silent treatment to everyone in the hospital except for her patients since the day she found out the funds that Tony was giving out to the hospital now cease to exist. It hurt her more than anything that he would go back on his word; she should have known that Tony was a low down good for nothing piece of shit that would take advantage of her.

She stabbed the salad that was in her bowl before she threw it in her mouth as she munched on it, "Dasha" her brown eyes peered up at Jak with disinterest before she continuing stabbing her meal "Dasha, you can't just keep up with the silent treatment waiting for Tony to get back"

"He has to come back" she snapped. Jak was astounded that she spoke for the first time to him in a month. _Maybe she does have feelings for him_ he thought "so I can kick his ass to a fucking pulp" she muttered darkly. _Or not_.

Throughout this whole time she has been planning what she was going to do with Tony when he arrived back in America. She was going to track him down and beat him up, it didn't matter if he was hurt or traumatized by whatever he saw because he was going down when her eyes finally sees him in the flesh. After finishing their meal, she threw her trash away before going up the elevator with Jak to their floor.

Leaning on the wall she closed her eyes for a second, "Are you okay Dasha? You seem a bit more tired than before"

She only hummed as she ignored the comments that Jak was making about the dark circles around her eyes and how she dragged her feet in certain moments. When that elevator dinged she opened her eyes as she walked down the hall, "Why don't you get some rest? I will look after your kids"

"But you aren't-"

"No, Ash. They are all stable so if I need help I will come wake you up okay?"

Dasha was weak to fight back at the moment, sighing in defeat she nodded her head as she turned the corner instead of going straight like Jak where her patients were. She kept walking thinking of what could possibly happen while she was sleeping, one of them could die…Jak wouldn't let that happen; the woman needed to stop thinking about work all the time and get some rest.

As she finally was about to arrive at her door she saw something, she blinked thinking it was all just a dream. "Please tell me that I am imagining things" she muttered as she saw Tony sitting on the floor in his normal suit attire eating a burger with one hand while his other arm was in a sling.

The brown eyed man glanced at his watch before he peered up to see the woman he was waiting for, "Da-uh" he happily said with a mouth filled with hamburger meat and bread. Dasha rubbed her temples, "What the hell are you doing here?" her temper that settled down during the elevator ride was up now flaring again.

Tony stuff the burger in his mouth before using the only arm that worked to prop himself to standing up before taking the burger back in his hand again. "I was waiting for you silly"

Dasha grinded her teeth, "I thought you disappeared off the face of the Earth?"

He licked his lips before he responded, "I did but I was rescued soooo….here I am. Since I'm here can you give me a checkup so I know that I am not internally bleeding as we speak?"

"I wouldn't be that lucky" she muttered under her breath before she spoke up to Tony "Didn't they have medical attention there when you arrived?"

Tony shrugged, "Didn't feel like having them fondle me to make sure that I am okay. I rather have you do it" he wiggled his eyebrows as she scoffed. Did God want to test her patience? In all honesty, she wanted to bash his face in right at this moment.

"Go to someone who actually cares about you, I'm going to bed" she turned around twisting the knob to open her door. Tony immediately followed behind her and closed the door "Now where did all this hostility come from? I know that you dislike me, hey don't give me that look. I thought we left off in a friendly level?"

Dasha pursed her lips as she sat down on her chair, "I don't know maybe it's because you broke your promise and stop funding the hospital right _after_ you left. Does that ring any bells?" she crossed her arms waiting for some type of pathetic excuse to come out of his mouth.

The utter confusion that was written on his face was something she wasn't expecting, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me Tony! Obadiah _told _ me himself that you gave him the green light to stop donating money to this hospital once you were out of the country"

"I never said that" he told her "Honest…I would never do that to you or to this hospital. I may be a jerk most of the time but I am a man of my word"

The anger that was still inside of Dasha was quickly defusing when she saw the true honesty shining in his eyes, "Fuck" she whispered. She felt like an idiot for not trusting him but then again it was Tony they were talking about.

"So" her eyes were switched back to him "Care to have a look at me now?"

Dasha stayed in silence as she caved in and took him to take a seat, she gathered all the equipment that she needed for a checkup before doing her regular procedure. As she started to make sure that he was fine, she started to wonder where he was all this time. Was he captured like Jak said or did he get lost and wandered around until they found him. Either way, it sounded dangerous so she checked his vital organs were intact before anything else.

"You know, when I was in the cave not knowing if I was going to make it. Do you know the first thing that crossed my mind?" he asked as she checked his breathing.

"Whores?" she guessed still focused on her task.

Tony rolled his eyes before he answered, "No…you" he could feel her pause for a few seconds before she continued on "Thinking of you gave me the motivation to get the hell out of there so I can see you again"

Dasha scoffed as she felt her heart beat a bit fast. "What you don't believe me?"

The woman gave him a look, "You only thought of me because you couldn't bear not being around to bug me all the damn time"

Tony laughed, "That's part of it but I honestly did miss you" he muttered and grabbed her hand when she stood in front of him. Her golden brown eyes flickered up to meet his as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm glad I get to see your face again"

She honestly didn't know what to say about that, flustered, she turned around "Um, we need to do a few tests to make sure that your organs are still intact" when they went into another room to do the other tests Dasha didn't know what to think about what he said in her office. He only did that to throw her off, Tony only wants to make her flustered and he did a fantastic job at doing that.

"Take off your shirt"

Tony raised a brow, "So blunt. I like that, want me to take off the rest of my clothes too?"

Oh how I missed you, she thought bitterly.

"No-" she paused as she stared at the thing in the center of his chest. Tony just grinned as his cocky voice snapped her out of it, "Am I that sexy to look at?"

She rolled her eyes, "I am not looking at your body, idiot…what is that thing on your chest?" she pointed a slim finger at it. It showed some type of light coming off of it and to her it looked painful but she listened to him as he told her what happened and why he had that contraption on his chest that he called an arc reactor.

Dasha nodded, "Well that you can deal with on your own. I don't know anything about that" her soft side was showing as Tony disagreed that she was a doctor and was supposed to know how to handle something like this.

"No, I have no idea what that is! I have never dealt with anything like that before" she retorted back.

"What if I gave you a job?" he changed the subject in a matter of seconds.

The brunette narrowed her eyes, "I already have a job"

"Yes, but you will be working with me and get a better pay too" Dasha crossed her arms.

"I am not interested in being your personal doctor at your beck and call"

"Why not? It will be fun" Tony leaned forward. She stepped back as she reminded him that the funding that was cut off at this hospital. He blinked before he bluntly told her that he was already going to take care of it when he spoke to Obadiah again. Tony cared for the wellbeing of these children in this hospital more than he did when he left, that was for sure.

"So will you now?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I am needed here; you can go find another doctor that will take care of you in all the ways you want but I am not going to do that for you"

"Fine. Be stubborn" he rummaged through his pocket as it made crinkle noises which got her attention and when she turned around she gave him a look to see that he unwrapped another burger that was in his pocket and started to munch on it. "I will win you over one way or another" he said with confidence.

"Sure, whatever you say" she mumbled.

* * *

><p>I would like to thank Carlypso for most of the ideas for this chapter. Thank you so much girl, you helped a lot! I hope you like this chapter as much I loved writing it. :D<p>

Any ideas would be lovely

Thank you for the reveiws

Carlypso

amycakes

Avarianna

Vilentiel


	12. Tiring Day

"What?" Dasha slammed her hand on the desk as her fiery eyes were on her boss "You can't do that! Not now"

Dr. Cooper gave her a stern look "Temper Dasha. I can't afford you to hurt your hand at this timely matter, we do need you here." The young doctor pursed her lips in frustration as she scoffed and started to walk around the chief's office. It was more than what she can chew at the moment and of course her boss didn't know what he was talking about.

"It's not that bad-" the pepper haired man paused when he heard the vicious laugh from his employee.

"Not that bad?" she turned to face him "I have to deal with _interns_, Dr. Cooper. Interns don't know what to do and most of them freeze when it comes to dealing with a real emergency. Why can't you assign them to someone else who has patience for this?"

It was taking all of her power not to flip the desk over in rage as she saw the look in his eyes "I can't do that" she pinched the bridge of her nose as she placed a hand on her hip "I'm sorry but you are one of the best and I want you to pass your knowledge to fresh interns. You won't be here forever"

"Neither will you" she snapped back.

Dr. Cooper stood up from his desk taking off his glasses "Listen to me now Dasha and listen well. You are gifted in what you do and you never had a batch of interns before in the few years that you worked here and quite frankly I know you remember the time you were an intern and hoped to work with one of the best. Do you see where I am going with this?"

The honey chocolate haired woman crossed her arms as she listened to every word that he said, it made sense but she didn't want to deal with interns. They were like fragile beings, kind of like Bambi, their eyes held with innocence and this internship is going to knock that innocence right out of them. It was going to be so easy to do so without her doing anything.

The harsh reality of a hospital of this caliber is heavy and them working with her in the children's wing was nothing short of special. Her eyes glanced at her superior before she said "I'm not changing to accommodate to their needs"

"I'm not asking you to"

With no other words exchanged Dasha left the room thinking of those doe eyed interns that she would have to face in a few minutes. Checking her watch she blew the bangs that were hiding her eyes out of her face as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "Dr. Swan" her eyes looked back to see Jak jogging towards her, when she entered the elevator to take her to the first floor she stuck her foot out so he can join her.

Once he entered she hit the first floor button again before settling on the side closing her eyes hoping to gain some of her calamity before the stupid questions and comments her interns were going to say to her. "Heard you have a group of interns"

"You're point?" she opened one of her eyes before closing it.

"Nothing. Just you _teaching_" a laugh came out of his lips when he said that "it's going to be interesting"

A sigh left her lips as she turned her head as a smile crossed her lips "I couldn't agree more. I'm going to be as bitchy as possible. Nothing wrong with making the interns lives a living hell" Jak smiled with her "Didn't think you would do anything less"

Once the elevator doors open Jak wished her luck as he did his runs, the first floor was filled with patients waiting to be emitted in the hospital. While others were just pacing around probably waiting for the good news about the person they are waiting for. Dasha felt weird walking into this side of the hospital at this time of day.

Usually she walked at this part when she came in or walked out of work. Her eyes were glued to several bodies of people in blue scrubs in groups talking among themselves. "Swan! I see that you are having interns this year" she turned around seeing a doctor she hasn't talked to in a while.

"Amy, it has been a while and yeah I got stuck with a bunch of toddlers." She muttered.

"Join the club. Been doing this for two years and…there are good days"

Dasha gave her a look "You don't look so sure about that" Amy just laughed as she shook her head before shoving her hands in her pockets "Just make the best out of it, there are a few duds but there are always potential surgeons" she smiled before they both stopped in front of the groups.

"Hello everyone, I'm Amy Sometimes and yes that is my real name and this is Dasha Swan as some of you know already. If I call your name you are going to be assigned to me so is-" Amy called out four names as those four walked over to her Dasha could hear the mutters from the other interns. The doctor was well aware that she made an impression in the medical world.

Nothing too big but she was known for being…aggressive in getting what she wants.

Amy gave her another smile of reassurance before telling her group of interns to follow her that was when Dasha gazed at every single one of the interns hoping that she would get good ones and none of the duds. Not everything is sweet as cotton candy. _Here we go_.

Lifting the clipboard that she has in her hands as she said "If I call your name please step forward and I don't want anyone to talk because I will not repeat anyone's name twice; you don't come forward the first time around I guess you can have a good time working with someone else but you will be lucky if a doctor takes any of you in because if not then I guess this is the end of your intern career at this hospital. So here we go"

She wanted to smile seeing the terrified looks of the fresh faces but kept it to herself at the silence as she read off the clipboard. "Bradford Withers…weird name" watching the tall African American male stepped forward she rose a brow "Thought you would be white with that kind of name" she could see the irritated look that her intern was giving her but stayed silent and she only smiled at him in return. "Javier Villa" another male with tan skin stepped forward and avoided eye contact all together.

She bit her lip seeing the terrified look that was shown in his eyes and couldn't help but make him squirm "Just because you avoid eye contact Villa does not mean I don't see that you are afraid of me" a few giggles were heard from the huge group of inters which she glared at. They immediately were silenced as she asked "Did I say you could laugh?"

"Mallory Kullan" a woman stepped forward and all she could think of was that she hoped that she wasn't a crier. She couldn't deal with emotional woman that couldn't handle blood or dying patients and seeing the soft brown wavy hair and hazel eyes that held that naivety was making her sick.

Dasha didn't say anything to the woman as she looked down once again and read the last name on her list "Tyler Adams" she wanted to cheer that she only had one female intern, she worked well with men they were less emotional and easier to work with when it came to pressured situations. The experienced doctor's heart deflated when she saw an auburn haired woman stepping up with her line of interns.

She scanned this woman seeing the curly dark red hair that fell off her shoulders as her big brown eyes shined with great innocence that she only saw in interns. It was so easy to tell she was an intern but she froze there looking at the woman that had the heart shaped face, the thin pink lips, the dark chocolate eyes that reminded her of-

She shook her head before tapping the clipboard on her leg "Alright, follow me while I go over the rules" she quickly turned around as she walked swiftly down the hall "Now there are only a few rules you could follow while I am around, if I page you, you come to me immediately. I don't care if you are eating or catching up on your sleep, when I need you I need you. Also never question me on where I station you, no ifs, ands, or buts. And this" she opened the door to reveal bunk beds.

"This is where you will sleep. Not like you are going to get much of that anyways. Also this will be the craziest time of your life you will ever have so if you have any doubts and do not want a social life then this is the job for you if not then walk out right now." she looked at every single one of her interns "Oh and I hate every single one of you and that is never going to change in a million years so no kissing ass. Not on my turf. Any questions?"

The priceless looks she was getting was more than satisfying as she smiled "Good. Let's get started" waving her hand as she had her ducklings follow her every single inch that day.

Finally after a long day she dismissed her interns as they were starting to get on her nerves, none of them could get anything right. They were paralyzed every single emergency that she had and whenever she gave them a simple command they would freeze up until she yelled at them.

Dasha knew that she should be kinder to her interns but her teacher was not kind to her he was a tough lover and it made her prepared for this world. There was no time to wimp out and freeze over every single injury they see and just like she predicted the brunette girl was a bit of a crier. Go figure. Rubbing her temples she rubbed the back of her neck as she walked down the hall towards Scott's room.

She would never let her interns go anywhere near Scott's room. They were too inexperienced to deal with someone like him; he was a special case and was gladly protecting him from every single one of the doctors in this facility.

Just as she was inching closer to his room she saw the psychiatric therapist walk out of his room "How is he holding up?" Dasha questioned. The woman looked up from her notes as she saw the doctor "Dr. Swan, I would love to say that he is improving but he really hasn't said a word to me since he was emitted here but I do know he will improve sooner or later"

"Thank you"

Sonny smiled at her "No problem." The blond popped her head back in "See you tomorrow Scottie" before walking off with that skip in her step.

When Dasha walked in she could see that he wasn't as pale as he was "You will get used to her. She's a bit chirpy but it tones down after a while" trying to lift his hopes up as his dark eyes followed her every room as she checked his vitals.

"You look healthier, not as pale anymore. Blood pressure is good and everything in the lab came back good" Dasha paused when she heard a small voice echo in the room. "I don't like her" she blinked hoping that who she heard was Scott ever since she watched over him all he has done was cry or shout at her, this was something new.

"You don't like her either?" he shook his head as she put a hand on her hip "Between you and me I don't like her either. It's like she has rainbows and ponies shooting out of her ass" a smile crept on the boy's face as she said that.

"I would love to see that" her dark eyes turned to the direction where the voice came from to see Tony leaning on the doorframe with a small smile on his face. Dasha rolled her eyes "What are you doing here?" grabbing the clipboard from the bed and writing her updates on Scott's condition.

"To see you. Duh. Who's the kid?" nodding towards Scott.

Dasha thought it would be fun to play with him since he does get on her nerves every waking moment; he was driving her crazier than before. She thought he was overbearing now but now that he has come back 'from the dead' as he proclaims and doesn't want to waste another waking moment screwing up he has been in more contact with her.

"Mine" she answered, putting the clipboard at the edge of the bed where it belongs.

Tony's eyes were a little shocked "He's yours? Wow, didn't expect that. A little too old to be your kid though unless…" he muttered to himself as he glanced at the child in the bed. Scott looked confused as to what was going on and couldn't believe that his doctor would lie about something like that.

Why was she being so mean to him?

His doe eyes gave him another glance as he scooted farther away from Tony, inching closer to Dasha for protection of some sort. Dasha saw the action of the kid "Why don't you wait outside Tony?"

"Why? I am perfectly fine right here"

"I said…outside" she replied sternly before turning her attention to the young boy running her hand through his curly locks "Everything is going to be just fine. Why don't you get some rest" she muttered. Scott kept looking at the door way seeing that it was still open, Dasha saw his concern as she walked over and closed the door seeing Tony's sheepish face.

"Better?"

There was no answer as she turned away telling him that if he needed her all he has to do was press the button and she would be notified. As she was about to open the door his little voice shouted out "Wait!" she turned her head waiting for him to say whatever he had to say "I can't fall asleep" he nibbled on his lip waiting for her to say something.

Dasha held a look of compassion as she let go of the door knob and walked over to Scott running a hand through his hair like usual "Close your eyes" he did what he was told "and relax. Relax" she kept repeating herself as her hand ran through his hair as his body slowly started to fall limp and his breathing got slower.

With a tired heart she got up and walked out of the room and seeing Tony only had her more tired "What do you want?" seeing that he was following her when she ignored him. "I want to take you out to dinner"

She turned her head around "I rather not deal with any of this right now. I am dead tired and I don't want to eat. I want to sleep" she grumbled rubbing her tired eyes. Tony saw the black circles around her eyes and how her body was barely holding itself up.

"You do look horrible"

Dasha rolled her eyes as she mumbled "Not today Stark"

"Then how about you come back to my place?" she glared at him as she kept walking away from him and he ran after her and blocked her path "Hear me out. You could have a relaxing bath, I rub your back and you fall asleep. Nothing dirty…unless you want it to be"

Dasha was thinking of all the possibilities of turning him down but everything he said sounded so good excluding the dirty part. She was disgusted that after all this time he still went after her, she thought that what he said to her previously about having her as motivation to escape was all a fluke.

She was beginning to think that he was saying that to every single woman he hit on since he came back but remembering how sincere he was, that look was appearing on his face once again. The dark skinned woman cursed at herself for being so weak as she accepted his offer. "I am driving my own car" she pointed at him.

"Fair enough"

As they exited out of the hospital she happily greeted Happy "Good evening Happy"

"Good evening Dasha. Have a great day at work?"

"Could be better. I was assigned interns today" she cringed at the thought again as Happy tried to feel her pain. "Interns? You never told me about this" Tony muttered as he tried to be included in the conversation but every time he tried to Dasha would easily kick him out of it.

"See you later" waving at the men.

"My house Swan" Tony pointed at the younger woman who waved her hand dismissively telling him that she already knew. He sighed as he looked at Happy who gave him a look "What?"

"You do know that you aren't going to get her in your bed, right?" Happy said with reason.

"I know that. What? I can't be nice to a woman that I adore?"

Happy gave him a strange look. "Nice? Adore? Who are you and what have you done with Tony?"

"Ha ha. Just drive" leaning back in the seat as Happy just laughed at Tony's expression as he pulled out of the parking lot and saw Dasha's car following them. The driver just looked impressed that the doctor kept her word; maybe she was only doing so because she didn't want a troublesome Tony bugging her at every waking moment.

Having Tony around interns would not be such a great idea.

Dasha's wary eyes looked side to side as she entered the bathroom that was cleared out just for her; the bath was already ready which was weird but then Tony told her that Pepper prepared for it as they were heading out here. Patting the stack of towels on the counter "Here are your towels. Anything else you want just ask"

Dasha looked at Tony seeing he was standing there "What now?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Get out before I cut your balls off" Tony threw his hands in defense as he backed out of the bathroom "I was kidding. I'll be downstairs if you need me"

Dasha muttered "Kidding, yeah right" her eyes scanned the bathroom head to toe checking to see that there weren't any cameras in the bathroom. She wasn't stupid, with his kind of money he probably had cameras installed at every inch of this house. Biting her lip she took off her clothes as the steamy tub enticed her to hop right in.

As she put her first leg in the water her body started to relax as she moaned in delight as her muscles soon started to relax. "This is too good" she muttered sinking her half of her face in the water. She had her hair up in a bun not wanting to mess up her freshly straightened hair, she hated her frizzy out of control hair and having it nicely done was the only treat she gave herself.

Taking her time in the tub she was in there until the water was cool and her body was pruny, glad that Tony didn't bother her. She was getting out of the tub, grabbing a towel "Dasha are you-" her head instantly looked up to see Tony's priceless expression before a lustful smirk rested on his face.

"!" she wrapped a towel around herself before chucking things at him as he yelped.

"Dasha! Hold on a minute! I thought you were drowning yourself or something"

"Good excuse asshole" she growled.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. You have a better body than I expected…okay that came out wrong" the object in her hands she raised above her head waiting for him to say something else that would piss her off and have her throw something at him.

With nothing more to say Tony left the room with that same smile on his face, despite not sleeping with her that was just a consolation prize and it was good. Really good. Heat rushed to her cheeks as her heart pounded having a man see her naked. It has really been a long time since she let a man see her naked and to have this accidently happen, it had to happen with _Tony_ of all people.

That is, if he planned this out all along.

She curled her hand into a fist, trying to hide all her rage from what has happened. Leaning against the wall she banged her head a few times letting out a frustrated whine before drying herself off and walking out of the bathroom getting and got in bed before anything else happened. Her mind wasn't all that sharp today when it came to Tony and she wanted to bash herself for accepting his stupid offer.

She's glad that he didn't come in and ask for the massage he was going to give her; she has enough crap happen to her today. Dasha did not want Tony touching her in any way after what just happened.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have updated. I have been swamped with tests and homework from college and I had to work double shifts for quite a while at my work so when I did have time off I was too tired to write a chapter. Hope this makes up for it. Some little action in there haha nakedness action. Tell me what you think.<p>

Wall of awesomeness

**Carlypso** (haha rereading the last chapter made me want a burger for myself and thank you so much on the ideas that you bounced to me. I love you for that. Miss talking to you too)

**amycakes** (Yes and doctor Amy has made another small appearance :D thank you so much and that sincerity towards Tony hasn't come back in this chapter haha adding this to the list of why she dislikes the man)

**MissCaityGrace** (Dasha did warm up to him but she warmed up in a different way this chapter haha)

**Liberty Blake** (Tony strikes again and made Dasha made at him yet again and yes he does love pushing her buttons and I love writing about their bickering or pushing each other's buttons.)

**ICoulson** (I feel completely honored that you love my story so far and so sorry for taking so long. Hope you forgive me and I have a slight obsession with Mr Downey himself. He's such a nice and funny person anyone would love him. Thank you and I detest Mary Sue characters it makes me roll my eyes every single time there is one and I just don't bother reading those stories. No one wants to read about someone that is perfect all the time. Where's the fun in that?)

**Ryle Culler** (Thank you so much)

**InkOverLoad** (This story does have a supernatural twist to it if you think of it that way but it does have some type of thing in there. Thanks for noticing and hope you smile seeing this story updated)

**NeRD** (I brought it in and I said I would since it's too much fun. More of the movie parts will come back in the next chapter and I am trying to make it a little longer for the first movie to develop their friendship or relationship whatever you want to call it for the next movie for all of it to mesh together)

**Lady Luna Destiny** (Thanks and I tried to capture Tony as much as possible. It is hard for me at times to capture someone's character and keep them like they are, hope he doesn't turn too OOC every time I update a chapter)


	13. Operation

Here she was in the middle of the morning drinking coffee that Pepper set for her and she couldn't find the decency to leave. For some odd reason when Pepper saw that Dasha was ready to leave after the cup of coffee that she was sipping on, she quickly asked her to stay a little while longer.

When the doctor asked why, Pepper gave her the most sentimental crap response she wasn't ready for, 'I think Tony would want you to be here after all that has been happening since he returned.'

That red head surely knew how to pull her guilt strings and turn it into some violin that will play some depressing song. So after her last cup of coffee, she put it in the sink as she wrapped her hair up into a ponytail after feeling some of the hair fuzz up from the sheets she slept in last night. Dasha couldn't complain saying that this wasn't a nice house or being treated so kindly.

Pepper was an honest and wonderful woman which made her wonder how in the hell Tony has convinced her to stay her willingly. Sitting on the couch with Pepper watching the News, she frowned seeing a commentator bashing on Tony's company.

Even though she couldn't tolerate Tony all that much, the young woman did wonder what was going through his mind when he shut down his company. Was he trying to prove that his company was more than building weapons? That's all the Stark family was known for, he couldn't change that even if he tried, and it was just a stupid idea all together.

"How's Willow?"

Dasha broke out of her trance as she glanced at the woman that was perched on the sofa next to her, she smiled replying she was doing just fine. From their short encounters, Pepper and Dasha has built some sort of friendship and they knew the basic about one another but never too personal.

That's just how she liked it.

It would be weird to have Tony's personal assistant know certain things about her so she can tell her boss what makes her tick or not. He already figured out one way to piss her off all the time. Just looking at his face made her blood boil; as the two kept conversing they were interrupted when Tony called through a tablet that was on Pepper's lap.

"Pepper is Dasha still here?"

Dasha kept her lips shut as she looked at the tablet to see a picture of his arrogant face being displayed; the blue eyed woman glanced at the doctor wondering if she should tell Tony the truth. The brunette kept shaking her head hoping that she wouldn't rat her out, she rather stay up here with Pepper than going anywhere to see that man.

The long pause made Tony think before he spoke up again, "Just that pause alone confirms what I have been thinking. Dasha you're a surgeon, right?"

The dark eyed woman pursed her lips as she crossed her arms refusing to speak, if she didn't speak then maybe he thought he made a fool out of himself thinking she was here when she wasn't. Hearing a sigh he spoke up again, "I'm not an idiot, Dash. I know you're here. Can you come down please?"

Dasha didn't move or speak as her eyes were now focusing on the television screen after the whole embarrassment of last night she rather not speak to him right now. Her cheeks felt heated just thinking about the incident and his response irked her, '_There's nothing to be ashamed of. You have a better body than I expected'_

Better than expected?

Should she be offended?

That answer was simple. No. She shouldn't because she doesn't care what he thinks about her body and being concerned in any type of way would give him reign on her conscious. "Alright, if you want me to wither away and die in my garage that's perfectly fine with me but I promise you that you will _surely _miss me"

Dasha huffed as she heard the guilt trip playing card and hearing him coughing wasn't going to make her go down there. _You don't care. You don't care. You don't care._ She kept repeating herself as Pepper looked at the conflicted woman with sympathetic eyes saying if she just went she would get it over with soon enough.

She hated that Pepper was right and she should take her advice, dealing with this asshole for so long she knew exactly how to get him off her back. Without saying a word she got up from her seat and marched down the stairs where Pepper instructed her to go and put in the password she gave to her. This was completely stupid. Tony could be so melodramatic sometimes but seeing him sitting on a long chair with a heart monitor told her otherwise.

When Tony heard the door open he grinned padding his fingers over his naked upper body with glee, "Knew you would love me enough to come down and rescue me"

Dasha rolled her eyes as she grumbled, "What's wrong?"

"Let me see your hands first" the woman gave him a look which he mimicked one right back; she gave up and showed him her hands. Once she passed the test her eyes couldn't help but glance at the bright blue light that was being held in Tony's hand. When he raised it up a bit he told her that he needed her to help him replace the old one with the new one.

"I don't have any experience with this sort of thing and the last time I have done something as similar to this was my intern year doing a heart transplant."

"But you do have experience and asking Pepper would make her squirm shoving her hand into my chest so I thought you wouldn't mind doing me a favor." As he spoke to her he firmly grabbed the arc reactor and twisted it so he can lift it up and pull it out of its socket; he handed her the old faintly blue reactor and she took it with ease and put it on the tray right next to Tony.

"Now you are going to gently go in and lift the wire out" Tony explained leaning his body back into the chair. Dasha pursed her lips thinking how in the hell can he be so calm about this? She didn't know anything about this and messing with some kind of device she has no knowledge of made her uncomfortable. She rather know what she was dealing with than going in blind, basically.

"Gently lift the wire out and don't let it touch the outer wall or it will go beep just like operation" he repeated.

"Operation?"

Tony gave her a look before a light chuckle left his lips, "Out of all people, a surgeon no less doesn't know the game operation?"

Dasha gritted her teeth, "Someone that is ready to leave" turning around he grabbed her arm "Wait, wait, wait. I'm just kidding. Can't you take a joke? Ha ha?" giving her a smile this time but she just rolled her eyes once again and he couldn't help but think that if she kept doing so her eyes were going to roll out of their sockets.

The woman bit in the inside of her cheek as she gently put her hand inside of his chest, Tony instructed her what to do and she did what she was told without making a face. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her seeing the concentrated look on her face.

The way her face was totally relaxed made him relax and her pink supple lips were in a small pout as she squinted her eyes a bit. The mole on the left side of her brow actually looked cute on her and it was the first time he noticed something as small as that. As she finished up she grabbed a towel wiping her hands off, "Is that all?"

"It's not but I don't think you are willing to give me what I want" a light smirk played on his lips.

Dasha scoffed as she took the old arc reactor, "Do you want this?" he dismissed it telling her to get rid of it, keeping it wouldn't do him any good. Gripping the small item in her hands she turned around and shook her head when she heard him say, "My offer still stands!"

The woman walked up the steps with a slight drag of her feet, giving Pepper the small thing to her telling her what Tony told her. "He doesn't want to keep it?" she shook her head before she grabbed her bag, "I'm going to go. I have a few errands to run before I do my runs at the hospital." The red head nodded her head bidding her goodbye as she walked out of the house feeling a little more drained than she did when she woke up.

Dasha could promise that just being around Tony drained her mentally and emotionally, climbing into her car the soft music playing in the background lifted her spirits. Backing out of the estate she higher the volume hearing John Legend's voice echo through her car; he was the only man she could stand right about now and taking the long drive towards her first errand was going to be long.

Funny how her errands consist of grocery shopping, cleaning her house, and doing her laundry; Dasha never had anyone doing her errands for her. She felt like a child when she has someone doing something as simple as doing her laundry or cleaning her house; it was something she didn't mind doing but it did take almost all day when she ran her errands.

Then her phone rang, she muted her music as she tapped the call button in her car, "What do you want Ivy Rae?" annoyance filled her voice as she saw the familiar picture of her baby sister. She could hear the same irritating whining coming from her sister's lips as she said, "Why are you acting like such a bitch? I can't call my favorite sister for no damn reason?"

"Never" she responded naturally "You always want something from me so what do you want?"

Dasha didn't want to waste time talking to someone that didn't think of anyone but themselves, the older woman thought of many times she was thinking of taking child custody of the tiny girl. This wasn't something she wanted to do but seeing that Ivy was going to ask her something she knew she would have to take Willow. When Ivy beat around the bush by complimenting her she had to roll her eyes.

"When do you want me to pick up Willie?"

"As soon as you get off of work; heard that you have a short day today. Thanks so much you don't know how much I love you right now"

Dasha frowned hearing a deep voice in the background before a giggle hit the receiver, she knew exactly what the man said but she rather not indulge in what he murmured to her sister. "Sure. I hope Willow understands when you tell her that she is staying with me"

"She totally understands Dasha. She's grown and she knows mama has other things to do. Thanks for taking her for the next few days, love you Dasha!"

Before the older woman can say anything, Ivy hung up the phone. A few days? What the hell was going on? This pissed her off. How can she take care of a child when she had hundred plus hours of work per week? This wasn't something she planned but seeing that she didn't want her father to have all the responsibility she thought maybe this would be good practice to balance on family and work.

"I'm going to kill her" she murmured pressing the volume button so she heard John Legend's voice filter the air once again. This was going to be a long day and seeing the look on Willow's face once she knows that she won't be staying with her mother as long as she would have liked would crush her. Willow hasn't even spent all that much time with her mother, only a day or so before being thrown to either Clyde or Dasha.

One day Willow wasn't going to believe Ivy Rae when she told her that she loves her, those innocent brown eyes will be filled with hate and it was going to be the woman's fault. Willow shouldn't be going through something like this. Dasha bit her lip wishing that her mother was around; maybe she would have gotten through Ivy Rae.

* * *

><p>Sorry this isn't as long as the previous. Wanted to post something to fill your Tony Stark needs. This is the last stretch for my spring semester so after I should be updating a lot more. Who is excited about The Avengers that is coming out in 12 days or so? I am haha<p>

Thanks for the messages :)

**MissCaityGrace** (It is classic and so glad that you like the last chapter. I thought something should happen after twelve chapters of Tony being in her face and sharing that one simple kiss)

**Carlypso** (Thank you so much. Hope you like this chapter!)

**anon** (Thank you so much. Hope you like this update as well)

**Plague's Vengeance** (I wouldn't love Tony as much if he wasn't a manwhore haha it's just the perfect package with someone who is as filthy rich like he is and is as smart as him. He has to have some flaws and being so detached and is perverted is one of those perfect flaws. It took me a while to get that but yes Dasha is like House with boobies haha shes just really tough and irritated that she has to take care of interns along with her busy schedule)

**amy cakes** (i think it was the highlight of my day when I figured it would be a nice touch to have that happen. Also his comment didn't help him at all but then again nothing he would say would get him in her good graces. He always has to say something wrong and he has no filter for that mouth of his. Dasha won't be softening up on her interns any time soon and yes little Scottie is talking. I think it's best to have him talking a little bit now after 12 chapters of him being afraid. well you got a lot more of Dasha's family in this one, short of haha Willow will appear in the next one. Um the way I am writing this and the profession of Dasha will probably will make this easier on me since she works so many hours a week. So there will be a lot happening where she isn't there so IM will move quickly and I will be writing about the sequel pretty soon and then move on to The Avengers which I am pretty excited for)

**ICoulson** (I think chapter 12 is my favorite too because of the small scenes that I add that brings Tony and Dasha closer together haha. I can't answer your questions here on display but everything will make sense soon enough. I don't want to give everything away so soon because then it won't be as fun. It's great that you brainstorm and I love hearing your ideas makes mine so much better. So sorry that you check to see nothing there. I hope I can update a lot more after my finals are done which is in May. Yeah sorry about that haha I don't really check on those types of things when I do type but I do get what you are saying.)

**nXn** (thanks so much)

**Plushy** (Wow you have read this four times? I am floored that you actually think my story is that good. Thanks so much it means a lot to me that you share that with me. You don't know how much that makes me smile.)

**Deception-silverstreak** (haha Dasha is awesome)

**Arinlianette** (Thanks and yes I think it's refreshing to have the OC black since most of them are white and not a different race. I think it's just nice to see something like this. I want to keep it as interesting as possible and hopefully you keep thinking that)


	14. Can We Keep Him?

_Here goes nothing_, Dasha thought as she climbed out of her car and slamming the door shut. Her hands were balled into tight fists, her face steamed red, and her jaw tightened at the mere image of her little sister when it popped into her head.

How dare she talk to her like that?

There she was, after a forty-eight hour nonstop shift at the hospital to pick up Willow's bags for the next few days she was going to be staying with her and Ivy had the audacity to stick her nose up at her. When she arrived, tired and a dire need of a relaxing bath, all she was thinking about was that soothing bath can forget about until later on until the evening than at that moment.

Knocking on the door, she waited for Ivy to open the door. Dasha never had the patience when it came to the younger woman. It seems like forever as the doctor had to bang on the door for Ivy Rae to open the stupid door. Once the door was open, Dasha raised a brow at the disarray look that she adorned as a scowl was on her face.

"What?" Ivy snapped.

Dasha put her hands on her hips, "Are you really going to do this? _Right now_?"

She had enough to deal with and having Ivy Rae acting like _she_ was the one disturbing her…well let's just say that the younger woman shouldn't mess with her. Dasha stared into the eyes of her sister before Ivy realized what she was here for.

Her pink lips opened into an 'o' shape, "Oh right! You are here to pick up Willow's stuff. I'll be right back. Wait here!" she commanded Dasha. The brunette muttered under her breath that she didn't need to be told twice, there was no way in hell she was going to step into that house. She already knew it was a mess and knowing there was a man in there, she rather avoid it.

Dasha took a few steps back as she leaned on the small porch swing, waiting for her sister to come back with her niece's things. As she waited, she heard something inside. Her ears perked up at the sound as her head snuck a peek inside, hoping that Ivy didn't stumble and hurt herself once again while she was running around gathering her daughter's things. Just when Dasha opened her mouth, a large figure stumbled out of the door, making the woman take a few extra steps back in caution.

With guarded eyes, she looked at the man that murmured something under his breath before standing up to his full height. His hazel eyes stared right back at her before he gave her a smirk, showing some gold teeth, "Hey baby, how ya doing?"

Dasha scoffed, "Fuck off"

She wasn't impressed by this man. With his dark complexion that can rival the night sky and his stocky build that was covered in tattoos she can barely see. Dasha never knew why dark people would get tattoos when no one can see them, what's the point? From his stance and clothing, she assumed he was some type of gangbanger.

It was wrong for her to judge, but her mind simply went into overdrive watching the man in the white wife beater and grey saggy sweats along with a do rag on his head. He stepped closer to her with a smug look on his face; Dasha took a few steps back with a frown on her face, "What do you think you are doing?"

"What do you _want_ me to do?" he countered.

Dasha couldn't help but show her disgust as she pushed his beefy form away from her with one of her hands, "I _want_ you to get the hell away from me" Her nose caught the smell of sex and sweat that was lingering in the air as he stepped closer.

When he took those extra steps closer, her quick hands immediately pressed on his pressure points making his body lock down and fall to the ground with a thud. A smirk crept on her face as he groaned, then she heard a shriek, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ivy quickly went to her man's side dropping the bags at the entrance of her house.

Her mocha eyes darted at her sister, "What is wrong with you?"

"Tell your_ man_ to keep his filthy hands to himself." Dasha snapped back, walking away from the scene gathering Willow's things and darting towards her car. While she walked towards her car, she can hear her lovely sister swearing every curse word in the book her way. She didn't care as she tossed the bags in her trunk when she heard, "You're such a fucking bitch!"

"Love you too!" Dasha shouted back with a victory smile on her face.

Climbing into her car she swerved out of the driveway and towards the little girl's school.

Now she was here, in front of Willow's school. Fixing her attire, she took a deep breath before walking into the school where lines of kids were running towards their parents. Her light brown eyes scanned the area to see if she can see the small braided hair girl looking around. She knew that once she saw Dasha she was going to be depressed.

No matter how much Ivy has mistreated or neglected the young girl, Willow loved her mother unconditionally. Willow was an extraordinary person for such a young person and she was right when the small girl's eyes found Dasha's form walking towards her with a small wave.

A frown creased on her face as she took steps towards Dasha, "Mommy's not coming?" the hurtful voice that lingered in her tone made her flinch. Dasha shook her head as she knelt down to her level, "I'm sorry, Willie. Your mom has to work a lot for the next few days so you are going to be staying with me." Willow's head cast down as tears glossed in her eyes, Dasha picked up her niece's head, "We are going to have lots of fun together." she promised.

In all hopes, Dasha prays that her work load would lighten during Willow's stay. She couldn't deal with having a child around at all times when she was working such long hours. Sticking her hand out for Willow to take, the small girl grasp her hand and let Dasha lead her out towards the car with a heavy heart.

Dasha fiercely scrubbed her hands as she stared into the now empty operating room; it has been a long and tedious surgery. She almost lost her patience not once, but three times today and it was a really close call. Her stress levels were high while her legs ached from standing up for so long, the surgery took longer than anticipated as well.

Now all she had to do was tell the parents that their little boy had a successful surgery. A sigh fell from her lips as she dried her hands with paper towels before walking out of the small cleaning room. Her eyes were focused as she took the ride down the elevator to the main waiting room. Dasha scan the room with one clean swipe to see the two parents a nervous wreck.

The mother was in tears as she wringed her hands so tightly it looked like she was about to break her own hands, as she walked closer she can see her lips moving in a mutter, probably some type of prayer while the father was staring off into the distance with a vacant look in his eyes.

When the father saw movement heading their way, his light eyes glanced up to see Dasha with an expressionless face. He tapped his wife's shoulder as she bolted up with red rimmed eyes, "Is Ricky alright? Please tell us that he's alright." She pleaded. Dasha looked at the frantic mother before she licked her lips, "You're son is fine." Once that one sentence was said, she can see the relief both parents had as she started to explain the complications, "We need to monitor him overnight closely and if all is well then he will be cleared to leave within a week."

"Thank you Dr. Swan." The mother removed her hands from her mouth as she engulfed the woman into a tight hug; Dasha wrapped her arms around her lightly, knowing it was futile to refuse a hug from someone that is so emotional. "Thank you." She kept muttering. The father gave his thanks as well before Dasha stepped back and told them that they could see their son despite him still being unconscious.

The brunette woman was happy that it was her final surgery for the day, having a few spare hours before it was midnight, she ushered herself towards the daycare center where Willow was. Another thing, Ivy Rae didn't share with Dasha was that Willow had the next few days off.

The days that Dasha would be taking care of her; that set her off. Why does Ivy have to be such a selfish bitch? She probably just wanted to have some porn party at her house and having a child around would tamper the mood.

As she walked towards her office, she saw her dear friend Amy grinning like a fool. "Why are you in such a happy mood? Did you get released from your interns?" Dasha joked, only a little. She wished she was released from her interns that have been running around all day not knowing what they were doing. She swears a group of chimps can do better a job. Amy just shook her head as she fell into step with her fellow surgeon, "No, but they are actually improving. How are yours doing?"

"It's hell. Absolutely hell. They don't know the difference between CT and an EMG if their lives depended on it."

"Hey, cut them some slack. I bet you didn't know the difference either or what approach to use with certain patients." Amy defended the interns. It was hard being an intern, Dasha knew that, but for some reason her bunch of interns were just…lazy and unmotivated. Was it her fault that they were like that? Of course not, but it did reflect badly on her so she had to pull up the slack on top of pulling the weight of a typical fourth year resident.

"Sure, sure. You still haven't answered my question." Pushing the subject aside as the glint in the doctor's eyes kept gleaming. It made her slightly nervous as the smirk pulled even farther upwards, "You'll find out soon enough." She replied, she continued her walk down the hall making Dasha furrow her brows.

_What the hell is she talking about?_

Her mocha eyes focused on the reddish door as she pulled it open to reveal exactly what Amy was grinning like a fool for. There it was. The one image she thought she could keep from becoming a reality. It was her worst nightmare.

Willow was sitting on the floor chatting away, probably asking questions to the one and only Tony Stark as he grinned. She couldn't exactly hear what they were conversing about since her ears decided to tune out what they were saying. All she could feel was someone pushing her away from her office and closing the door. Once her eyes saw the door was closed, her golden eyes flickered over to Jak who stood there sheepishly.

"Hey Ash."

Dasha frowned, "What is going on?"

Jak fidgeted under his best friend's gaze as he cleared this throat, "You see, what happened was…the funny thing is we are going to look back and laugh at this one day." He paused seeing the murderous glare Dasha was giving him, so he went straight to the point, "Willow was getting a little anxious so since you were in surgery, Maggie asked me to take Wills off her hands and occupy her. Since it is hard to maintain that six year old child on my own who wanted to run around in the hospital bumped into Tony along the way and the rest is history."

The doctor clenched her fists into tight balls as she gritted her teeth, "How can you let a _six year old_ run around in a hospital? Do you know how much damage that could cause in a wing like this?" her heart was in a panic, what if Willow had run into a gurney or someone that actually had was some delicate case.

She couldn't afford to lose her job over something as small as that; having interns running around like they have no idea what to do along with her best friend that let her six year old niece run loose. "I didn't let her run free. She escaped and I chased after her. If it makes you feel better, Tony has been occupying her time since he got here."

"That doesn't make me feel better. You know how Willow gets with men." She muttered.

How much as she loved her little niece, she had an attachment problem with men. Once she saw that the man she was around was good, loving, nurturing, and caring just like her grandfather, she would attach herself like a leech and never let go. It seems like Tony was her next victim. When Dasha realized that, her eyes widened as she pushed Jak out of the way to open the door. Her heart literally tore as she saw Willow's arms wrapped around Tony's with a smile on her face. The man looked a little awkward as he patted her back with a stiff smile.

"Willow." Dasha called out, grabbing the little girl's attention.

The hazel eyes glanced back with her arms still locked in Tony's and a huge smile plastered on her face, "I love him! Can we keep him?"

She wanted to let out a groan as Tony rose a brow, "Hey now, I am not anyone's piece of property…unless Dasha wants to claim me then I have no problem with that." He chuckled seeing the pissed off look that was written on her face. "So Dash." She flinched at the nickname that he picked himself, "Is this what you were hiding from me? That you have a kid?" the grin was still on his face.

Dasha could see the playful look on his face, clearly he knew that this wasn't her child, but he couldn't help but pull her chain. Well, she was going to pull right back, "Actually" she placed a hand on her hip, "She is mine."

The playful look fell off his face as he glances down at the small child muttering if it was possible for someone like her to have a _child._ Willow caught the conversation as she shook her head, "You're not my mommy. You're my auntie, Dasha." Tony gave the woman who tricked him a look as he murmured that he knew it all along.

It was then; Dasha realized that Tony was _afraid_ of children. Well, women who had children. The woman had a million thoughts running through her head; if only she had a child then this man would leave her alone…that is preposterous! What a pathetic way to get rid of a man! She was way better than this! She can deal with him; all she had to do was take this one day at a time.

She watched as Tony tried to pry Willow's arms off of his as gentle as he could without hurting her feelings. Thankfully, Dasha didn't want Willow attached to him either so she commanded the little one to release him. Willow pouted as she held on tighter, "Willow Raven Swan, you let go of him right _now_."

The two had a stare down before the hazel eyed girl let go of Tony before she glanced up at him, "Will I see you again?"

Tony shifted uncomfortably as he tried to avoid the huge doe hazel innocent eyes that were trying to stare into his soul. It was some kind of trick that all kids played, they did play the 'cute' card to get what they want, but it wouldn't work on Tony. He wasn't a kid person, never will be, but…the more he looked in the direction of the little girl the more it made sense to him.

In order for him to get close to Dasha, he had to get close to the one thing that she holds dear to her heart, which was Willow. Despite her foul mood, she can see the love and concern that was held in the woman's eyes as she stared the little girl down. His brown eyes finally glanced down at the little gremlin before he softly smiled at her, "Of course. Why don't you and your _Auntie_ Dasha come to my house tomorrow? I can show you a few gadgets."

Willow beamed as she jumped up and down in her spot. That was easy. Even though he was a little iffy having a six year old around his stuff, he had to remind himself to make sure that he replaced his in progress items with old gadgets that he didn't use anymore. Seeing the irritated look on Dasha's face always amused him and seeing it now just made him smirk. "Can we Auntie? Pwease?" her evil siren eyes were now planted on Dasha as she jutted out her lower lip.

He can see the older woman tearing down, more quickly than him. Sighing, she muttered an agreement as he grinned. _What a wonderful day tomorrow is going to be_.

* * *

><p>So sorry that I have been MIA. Good news though, today was my last day of school so I am officially on summer break. I hope I have time now to update a lot more to the point where we are at The Avengers part, where I really want to be. Yes, it seems like I am taking my time with the first movie and I have to say the first movie isn't the best part. It will start getting juicy and interesting in IM2 and even more so in The Avengers, if my imagination permits me, I might even continue after The Avengers if you readers still want me to. Anyways, my brain is somewhat rested and I felt like updating so hope you like this one! I also started a Bruce Banner story called <strong>Never Let You Go<strong> and I have a Captain America story that I have been brewing up. So many ideas to be honest and if you want me to post the first chapter of my Captain America story please let me know. :) Please review!

I thank to thank all my awesome peeps that _actually_ leave a sweet review. I know there are a lot of you more out there and it would be awesome to hear from you too. :)

**Carlypso** (Thank you for reviewing. It always means so much to me when you do.)

**Jabberwocky92** (Thank you. I thought it would be great to add in Dasha for that scene. I'm not a big fan of replacing the OC with every scene like that, I like creating my own scenes, but it worked out just fine in my opinion. I hope this makes you love Willow even more haha she is so attached to Tony. Ivy doesn't deserve her and we shall see what happens with them.)

**animechick247 **(Just to get your mind reeling, what would happen if Dasha gets custody of Willow? How would she cope with being a 'mom' and balancing everything out? I am still taking it to consideration, but I am still on the fence about the whole thing. Tell me how you like Willow's reaction to Tony :D haha I kind of love it and I thought The Avengers was awesome. Going to see it again tomorrow with a friend, who hasn't seen it yet! I know, it's absurd that she hasn't. haha)

**sashaxh** (Scrubs? Never heard of that show, but from what my mother tells me residents and attendings always act like assholes to toughen up their interns to become great doctors and surgeons.)

**Arinlianette** (haha yes my updates are as quick as light. I hope I update faster now and become more focused on my stories now that I have extra time on my hands. Writing this story puts a smile on my face so glad to see it does it you too.)

**InkOverLoad** (Thank you. I wanted someone different for Tony and at first I was going to have her really sweet and gentle but the more I thought about it, the more I saw Tony not even looking at someone like that. Tony would want a firecracker, someone that will keep him on the edge of his seat, not someone mellow and loving. I do think the more I write about her, the more I believe that Dasha is the perfect woman for Tony haha. Dasha will succumb to him eventually and it will be worth it and somewhat amusing. I kind of have it all in my head, but seeing as my mind always changes, we'll see how I write it out when the time does come. Dasha is one stubborn woman. Willow will have some happiness, promise.)

**Amycakes** (My dear friend, I just love your reviews and you as a person to start off :D I put Willow in just like you asked and hope you like the little background or taste of what Ivy does when she doesn't have Willow around. I think other than Jak, Pepper will be one of those people that Dasha gets along with. She doesn't have a lot of close friends: Amy and Jak, Pepper is slowly getting there since she helps with Tony and all. haha yep, when I realized that Dasha was a surgeon then it was the perfect fit for her to replace Pepper who was a nervous wreck when she switched it herself.)

**BreezeInMonochromeNight** (I am so glad that you aren't dead haha welcome back my friend and happy that you caught up with the story. Tony strikes again with his genius planning of annoying and getting closer to Dasha all at the same time haha)


	15. Idiotic Genius

The very next day, Dasha finally felt somewhat relaxed as her mind was semi-awake when the sun rays hit her face. It was a very long shift and having the day off almost made her smile. _Almost._ "Auntie Dasha! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Willow bounced on her bed with excitement.

Dasha groaned, stuffing her face in the soft feathery pillow mumbling, "It's way too early to be acting crazy."

The six year old didn't hear a word she said, giving her a toothless grin she jumped on her aunt with all of her weight. Dasha groaned at the weight, "Auntie Dasha, you _have_ to wake up now. Don't you remember we have to go to Tony's house today?" All of her happy thoughts were now consumed by dark ones just hearing those terrifying words coming out of her mouth. Spending the day…_with_ _Tony._

What has the world come to?

Taking in a few long and deep breaths, she pulled her face out of the maroon colored pillow, her honey colored eyes meeting the innocent hazel ones, "I remember. Why don't you go get dressed and we'll head over in a bit, okay?"

Willow squealed, jumping off of the bed as she sprinted towards her room to change. At least Dasha would have a few moments to recollect herself before spending the day with a hyper six year old and an egotistical billionaire for the day. Pulling the covers off of her body, she quickly walked towards her closet and picked out the most casual clothes she could find.

It was a bit off for her to pick a pair of jeans and a shirt, instead of the nice professional clothes that she would wear to work before changing into her scrubs. Dasha had no one to impress and dealing with her niece, she couldn't afford to be wearing a suit to chase Willow down with.

As she finished her morning routine, she pulled her grey shirt that Willow gave her a few months ago; the shirt consisted of a doodle of a doctor with her lab coat,

Willow, and her father all holding hands on the moon wearing space helmets. None of it made sense to her, but she appreciated it nonetheless, it made her smile just looking down at the simple drawing on her shirt.

Dasha frowned; this shirt was meant to be for Ivy. It **should** be for Ivy and she would be in the picture, but she's not. This drawing just gave Dasha a bit more perspective of what Willow really thought of her mother, despite her saying that she loved her endlessly.

As Dasha was fixing her hair, Willow came running into the bathroom persisting that if they didn't leave at that moment then Tony might change his mind about them coming over. "Willie, he wouldn't do anything like that. _Trust me._" she reassured the young girl. Willow pouted, resulting Dasha to run her fingers through her hair once more, letting her chocolate waves cascade down her back before letting Willow drag her out of the house.

To have an overexcited six year old girl in a car was overbearing to the point that Dasha forgot to feed her niece. Muttering curses under her breath, she glanced back at the rearview mirror, asking what Willow wanted for breakfast.

"I don't want anything. Let's just go to Tony's house."

"Willow." Dasha said sternly, "We will not go to Tony's house _unless_ you eat something."

It was difficult to get Willow to choose a fast food place she wanted to eat around eight in the morning; Dasha couldn't help, but wonder if Tony was even up at this time. Glancing at her niece who was chomping down on her breakfast meal as fast as she could, "Willow, slow down or you are going to get yourself sick."

After a few more warnings, Willow finally slowed down with her fast pace eating. Dasha sighed, as she sipped on her coffee that she ordered from the small fast food joint. Her nose scrunched up in disgust at the bitter and less than quality taste, but she needed the boost of energy to keep up with this little munchkin. Maybe if she was so lucky, Pepper would still have some of that delicious Columbian coffee brewed up when she arrived.

The one thing Dasha cannot live without or any surgeon for that matter is coffee. They lived and thrived on the delicious beverage that kept them awake until the wee hours of the morning. If Tony was asleep when they arrived, it would be pleasant to see the older man waking up to a six year old girl jumping on his bed.

It would give her such great satisfaction that she would finally get on his nerves somehow, even if it wasn't her in general, but her niece instead. Dasha tried to focus on the task at hand, Willow wanted to spend some time with Tony despite the fact she barely knows the man, but it was fun to see him squirm as Willow comfortably conversed with him during those twenty minutes she was there.

Then she felt a little tap on her finger, she glanced down to see Willow already standing up with an irritated look on her face, "Auntie Dashaaaaa." She whined, "Let's go before Tony leaves."

_I swear she loves __**him**__ more than me, _she grumbled.

Picking herself up from the table, she followed her niece out of the fast food place and into the car as she settled for kid friendly music as she drove to the billionaire's house. As she inched closer to the house and her car started to slow down, Willow sat there in awe, "Is this his house?"

"Yep. Remember to _behave_ Willow." Even if she wanted Willow to go bananas around Tony, her motherly instincts still kicked in and her motherly tone came out naturally. She still wanted Willow to be respectable around everyone, even if it was someone like Tony. Her niece nodded her head as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car and ran straight towards the door.

Jumping in her place, she kept shouting for her aunt to pick up her pace. Dasha took her time. There was **no** rush on seeing Tony Stark this early in the morning. Finally, she reached the door and the voice of JARVIS greeted them as she stepped at the entrance.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan. Mr. Stark was expecting you."

"Morning Jarvis." Dasha replied as the door swung open to reveal Pepper on the other side.

Her icy blue eyes held confusion as she stared at the young doctor, "Dasha? What are you doing here?"

"Hi!" Pepper looked down to see a six year old standing right in front of Dasha with a huge smile on her face, tilting her head to look around the strawberry blond woman, "Is Tony here?" Willow asked. Pepper was confused as she answered with a slow 'yes' wondering who this little girl was.

"Pepper, this is my niece Willow. Willie this is Pepper, Tony's assistant." Willow nodded before walking around Pepper screaming for Tony. Dasha winced at the screams around the house as she stepped in to apologize, "Sorry about that, but she's a little excited to see Tony." Watching Pepper's face contort from confusion to shock, "What's going on?"

Dasha laughed as she closed the door and filled her friend in about what happened last night, from her looking after her niece for the next few days to having Willow falling in love with Tony after bumping into him. Everything seem unreal to Pepper as she raised a brow at the whole idea, she knew that Tony was only doing this to get under Dasha's skin. Tony wasn't exactly a kid person.

"Where is Tony by the way?" Dasha inquired.

Pepper gave her a look as the doctor rolled her eyes, "So I know where Willow should look. I don't want her turning this place upside down just looking for one man and believe me, she _will._" As the blue eyed woman told her that Tony has been downstairs since early this morning, Dasha looked quite shocked that he would be up this early.

When Pepper informed her that it wasn't unusual for Tony to be working nonstop for days at a time, Dasha felt a little better because a tired Tony dealing with a hyperactive six year old? Well, that was something she _actually_ wanted to see.

"Why don't I pour you a cup of coffee? You seem a little tired." Pepper suggested.

Dasha actually hummed in contentment as she followed the woman towards the kitchen hearing the shouts of her niece. Pepper poured her a cup of the Colombian coffee that she loved so much and she couldn't help, but moan in contentment, "I love you so much Pepper." Taking a small sip of the rich coffee.

Pepper laughed as she took a sit next to Dasha, "Don't you think you should go after your niece?" Dasha shook her head mumbling that Willow was actually going to run back here asking where Tony was in a few minutes. She wasn't worried about her niece hurting herself, she has been around this house once and she knew that Willow wouldn't touch anything since nothing would appeal to her, unless she went downstairs.

After a few minutes, the shouts became closer and Willow ran around towards the two women that were catching up and talking about Dasha's older brother's wedding that was coming up soon. "Auntie Dasha." Willow called out as she stood between the two women, "Where's Tony?"

Before Dasha could answer, Pepper smiled at the young child, "Why don't I show you where he is?" offering her hand towards the child. Willow beamed in delight as she took her hand, letting Pepper lead her down the steps to where Tony was. It did confuse Dasha as to why Tony didn't come to greet them, but then again she did have a child with her today.

The thought of Tony's uncomfortable face around the happy child brought a smile to her face, smirking into her cup, she let out a chuckle when she heard a muffle scream of Tony's name. Within the minute, Pepper came back upstairs with a smile on her face, "How's Tony?" Dasha asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Pepper couldn't help but mirror her aura, "He's…_fantastic_."

Dasha laughed as she tapped her fingers on her mug, "I would go down there to save him, but I think I am going to stay here a little while longer…So would you go to Elwin's wedding with me? Other than Jak, I have no one to help me endure the whole night with."

"What's wrong with Jak?"

The doctor gave her friend a look, "I love Jak, believe me, I do…but he can get a little rowdy when it comes to parties and he is more of a sociable butterfly than I am so I would be alone most of the night." She frowned, it didn't bug her that much that Jak would make new friends every time he went somewhere, but he didn't have to rub it in her face.

Jak and Dasha were the polar opposites and even though she was a doctor, she was still awkward around certain people. There was a reason why she was a pediatric surgeon, she can deal with children; they were easier to talk to and more trustworthy unlike adults.

As for her father, Clyde was still on the fence of actually becoming her plus one for the wedding. It did upset her that he wouldn't reconsider what he actually thought of his son. There was nothing wrong with Elwin loving a man and Clyde had told Elwin that he loves him unconditionally, yet he was teetering on the fence of whether he should go.

Dasha needed one sane person she can deal with the whole night and before Pepper could answer, JARVIS interrupted their conversation. "Ms. Swan, Mr. Stark is in need of your assistance right away." The doctor couldn't help, but smirk as she finished her cup of coffee before setting it down.

"I guess I should see how they are doing." Pushing herself off of the stool and towards the stairs where it led to Tony and Willow. Pepper didn't come along persisting that she had calls to make, but wanted full details of what she witnessed when she sees her. Promising her full details, she jogged down the stairs to look through the glass doors.

Her golden brown eyes widened at the mess that was made, gadgets were flung all over the place, and scraps of metal was spread over the floor and even lodged into the wall…

"What happened here?" Dasha questioned.

Willow's head popped out of nowhere with a sheepish grin on her face, "Uncle Tony was teaching me how to use a gun." Dasha's reaction was priceless; her mouth was open as her eyes were glued to the advanced looking weapon that was in the hands of her niece. It didn't look like a gun from where she was standing.

"A gun?" she choked out.

Tony just shrugged his shoulders seeing no harm, "It's just a prototype, completely harmless." Dasha let out a bitter laugh as she waved around the **mess** that they made. "**This** is completely harmless? **What** were yo-" she paused as she composed herself, "Go upstairs Willow."

"But-"

"**Now**." Dasha demanded as her burning eyes never left Tony who was looking around like it did nothing wrong. Oh, he did _everything_ wrong. Pursing her lips, she heard the door lock behind her niece before she started hammering him with questions, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? GIVING A SIX YEAR OLD A GUN TO PLAY WITH? A SIX YEAR OLD?" she yelled.

Tony rolled his eyes, "You are being dramatic Dasha. _Nothing _happened."

Tony couldn't see why she was so furious, the kid was at the age where she knew right from wrong and could handle a simple weapon. It wasn't like the kid couldn't handle having a gun in her hands. When he was six years old, he already built a weapon, so in his mind, there was no harm in what he has done.

He shrunk a bit when the furious woman stormed towards him with rage he couldn't really comprehend, "I'm being _dramatic_? I am **not** being dramatic. What if she shot herself? What if she shot you? What kind of genius lets a child play with a loaded weapon?"

Tony smirked, "You're worried about me."

Dasha frowned, "Don't change the subject Tony." The genius just chuckle at her short temper, seeing her face tighten as he stepped closer to her, "Admit it, then." He murmured, "_**You**_ were worried about _me_." her murderous glare didn't relent as she hissed how much of an idiot he was.

"An idiotic genius that you are in love with."

Dasha rolled her eyes, but froze when she felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist pulling her close to his larger body. Tony pressed his face at the side of her head, thinking he was going to finally stop being an idiot and admit he was wrong, he said, "You smell nice. What is that scent? I have been wondering what it was since I kissed you on New Year's."

Heat rushed to her cheeks as she tried to pull away from him, he restrained her as he kept asking her what it was. "I'm not telling you!"

"Just tell me and I will let you go."

"No!"

"Please sunshine?"

"No." Dasha felt childish as their banter went back and forth like two kids on a playground; she felt like a six year old girl with a boy that would keep tugging at her pigtails, teasing her about how funny she looked. Annoyance coursed through her, "Fine then. I can stay here all night."

Suddenly, Dasha felt something touch her backside, her mouth twitched as she pinched Tony's side and he quickly let go. "Hey! That's no fair!"

"Nothing's fair, you jerk." She grumbled stomping out of the garage clearly drained of being in the same facility as Tony. "Where's Pepper when you need her." Dasha murmured.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Even though I didn't show Tony and Willow's interaction with one another, you kind of get the gist of what actually happened. haha Also hope you liked the little TonyDasha moment even if it was barely anything. I know a lot of you want some romance between the two, but it's not going to happen during the first movie. I can tell you that and there might be a big jump after this chapter since Tony is working on his IM suit and all. So things will start to roll soon, hopefully.

Also, I know like I said previously you all cannot wait for the romance to begin in this story and I would like your opinions on how that should start. What should happen or what should be done in order for Dasha and Tony to begin their romance. I have a few ideas of my own, but it's interesting to see what you guys come up with. :)

Wall of awesomeness

**BreezeInMonochromeNight** (Aw, you are too kind. I don't think my story is the best IM story on here, but I am proud of what I have written so far.)

**SilentShadow of Mountain Clan **(I'm glad I made you laugh and no one of Tony's good qualities is that he is very persistent and stubborn, which can be a horrible combination all in all.)

**Decepticon-silverstreak **(Well it wasn't as long wait as my other updates, it was fast compared to my previous ones haha)

**xtadaaa **(I welcome you old reader for reviewing, thank you so much for that. I have noticed that and I apologize for confusing you so I will pay attention to what I write. Also what do you mean when is something going to happen between them because they shared a kiss, Tony has seen her naked, and Tony groped her ass haha so things have happened.)

**animechick247** (haha that was what I was going for. I wanted Willow to treat Tony like he was some form of property she can have control over and in some way she does see Tony like a puppy. Remember she has only been around the men Ivy brings home so to see someone as nicely dressed and distinguished looking as him is like a new toy. Ivy does win the bad mom award that's for sure. Yay for summer vacation because I got the bug inspiration to write a lot more of this story.)

**Carlypso **(Thank you and I am fully aware that everyone is waiting for the romance to begin. If you have any ideas of how that can start, it would be great. I have a few ideas of my own, but it's nice to hear from someone else.)

**Arinlianette** (I love how determined he is too, but I see him doing that to a woman like Dasha haha)

**amycakes **(haha I was wondering where your review was or if you got the message that my story has been updated. It's alright that you didn't write a long review, i still love it. I really enjoy writing about Amy and Jak especially when they have to deal with a furious Dasha. I honestly had a rough time writing about the first encounter of Willow and Tony, I had no idea how he would react to a child, but then I remember what would a billionaire like him feel about being around something he is rarely around? Awkward, weird, uncomfortable haha he's an expert on talking to adults, but doesn't have a single clue on kids. That's a long way though, I don't think I could wait until IM3 and Avengers 2 comes out to continue writing after writing about The Avengers. I do know that I am going to continue, but maybe a little sooner than the movie.)

**Ravenclaw Slytherin **(Thank you, hope you like this update)


	16. My Woman

After spending that horrific day with Tony and much to Dasha's dismay it was the coolest day ever for Willow. The young girl absolutely adored Tony after spending such little time with him; Dasha had to take it to consideration that now she had to monitor the two like children because Tony didn't know the first thing about responsibility with kids.

Willow did pout and complain when the day was over; practically begging to sleep over. Tony looked uncomfortable when the small girl latched her arms around his legs as she hoped to stay a little longer. When Dasha told her no, a million more times, she turned her attention to the older man, pouting, she shyly asked if she could stay over. Just the thought of having a six year old over at his house, at _night_ was something he never looked forward to.

He didn't want to hurt the little girl's feelings so he just patted her head before he tried to pry his legs away from Willow. For Dasha to completely take Willow off of Tony, it took about forty-five minutes with her excessive crying and sobbing.

Dasha wanted to refrain from the smirk that was growing on her lips seeing the disgust etched on Tony's face when he saw Willow rub her snotty nose on his pant leg. Just seeing that made her day a little bit brighter and now that they are at her own house, Willow was giving Dasha the silent treatment.

She was taking the absence of Tony pretty hard, playing with her cereal as she mumbled how it tasted better over at Tony's house. How can she feel like Tony up one on her niece? It didn't make sense, Tony didn't do anything special. He wasn't extra sweet to her, or gave her any kind of special treatment. He treated her like an adult, a small adult to be exact.

Maybe she favored him because he handed her a _gun._

Stupid Tony.

Dasha glanced at her niece seeing that she didn't touch her breakfast, she tried to coax her into eating it, but she just shook her head, "I'm not very hungry." Going sliding off of the chair and putting her bowl in the sink with a heavy sigh. The older woman didn't have time to deal with Willow and her dramatic nature at the moment; she was going to be late for work.

The past few days, Dasha hasn't heard or seen Tony and it was been _wonderful._ She didn't know why he wasn't around her, but all she knew was that she was getting more of her work done now that her head was clear from all the crap he shoved in her brain. There was no more pestering and her blood pressure was now normal.

Dasha could finally breathe again.

Dropping Willow off at daycare, she told one of the daycare supervisors to make sure Willow eats since she skipped breakfast. She still cared for Willow even if she was acting a little like her mother at the moment for not getting her way; she knew that Willow as acting out because she finally found someone that she felt connected to and now that he was taken away from her, she tried to do anything she could to so Dasha could take her back to Tony's house.

There was no way in hell she was going to drive to Tony's house voluntarily and randomly. She already had multiple headaches from him popping out of nowhere like a freaking magician. Now that he was MIA, she can focus on her work load.

Dasha has been thinking of Scott a lot more lately, he has been acting weird. He refuses to eat, he has grown pale and for some apparent reason he has grown frail. The doctor was shocked to see such drastic drops on his health; it was a mystery as to why his health has dropped so drastically. Dasha made her way towards Scott's room, popping her head in with a smile.

"How's my favorite patient doing?"

Scott's fragile face turned towards the door as the blank expression that was on his face turned into a tiny smile, "Okay." he muttered. His innocent eyes followed Dasha as she walked into his room and did a check-up. She hoped to see improvements on his health, Dasha didn't want to perform surgery on him that was the last thing she wanted to do.

As she checked on his heart, she furrowed her brows at the irregularity of his heartbeat, she soon got distracted when she heard Scott whisper, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in the last couple of days."

Dasha gave him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. I had to have someone take over my cases for a bit since I had my niece over." She could see the disappointment in his eyes as he nodded his head grimly, Dasha felt horrible as he cast his gaze aside. The young doctor knew that there was nothing can she say to make him feel better, so she turned to one of the nurses and asked them, "Can you page Dr. Wallace to this room?"

"Of course, Dr. Swan." The nurse nodded as she gave a wary eye towards Scott.

The young boy gave the nurse a menacing glare as she exited out of the room, Dasha looked at Scott in shock. The look he was giving her wasn't just an ordinary glare, it wasn't childlike at all. It was…murderous. Getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, she glanced down at her pager as it went off, flashing _911 Sometimes._

"Amy?" Dasha murmured in question.

Furrowing her brow, she excused herself, patting Scott lovingly on the head, "I'll be right back, okay?" without a second glance; she rushed out of the room and towards the room where Amy was situated in.

As she bolted into the room, she saw the small child's eyes rolled in the back of her head and Amy working on her, "Dasha! Oh thank God! A little help here." Amy gave her a worried glance as she continued to resuscitate the child. Dasha quickly went to her aid as she checked her pulse, "Her heart rate is declining. Get me a crash cart! Now!" she demanded. Amy kept pumping the girl's chest as one of the nurses pulled in the crash cart, and prepping the machine for use.

"Set it to 200." Dasha responded.

The nurse followed her command before squirting the conductive gel on the paddles before handing it to Dasha. Rubbing the paddles together, she pressed the paddles on the child as she shouted, "Clear!" all hands let go of the child as she pressed the buttons to send shock waves through the girl's system. The girl jolted up, but her body continued to stay limp, her heart rate was still flat.

"Set it to 300." Dasha commanded. As the same process went over again, Dasha became frustrated seeing there was no progress. "Set it to 300 again."

"Dasha."

"I said set it to 300!" Dasha shouted in anger. This wasn't going to happen, not again. Amy gave her a sympathetic look as she put a hand on her friend, "Call it." She muttered. Dasha gritted her teeth, hating how she couldn't save this child. Setting the paddles down, she exhaled angrily as she murmured, "Time of death 8:15 pm."

Frustrated, she walked outside of the room as she leaned on the wall; she inhaled and exhaled slowly, covering her eyes with her hands. How could this happen again? Why was this becoming an epidemic around here? "Dasha." She heard Amy say, "There was nothing you could have done differently."

Dasha scoffed, putting her hands down, "The child was in here for a simple knee replacement and she died of heart failure. How does that happen?"

Amy sighed as she too leaned on the wall, "I don't know."

"Seven of my patients died this week. _Seven._ Someone might say that I am doing a horrible job at keeping my kids alive." Dasha said darkly, "And whatever they are in here for, they die of something else entirely different."

"I know how you feel. A lot of my patients passed away this week too, the oddest case I had was I had to pop a shoulder back in and just when I was about to reach the room, the guy went into cardiac arrest." Amy rubbed her chin, "I have no idea what is going on, but something is happening around here."

Dasha couldn't agree more.

Feeling uneasy, she told Amy she was going to check on her patients to make sure they were alright. Whatever was going on might happen to any one of them. Going to each one of her patients, they were all fine at the moment. As she went to Scott's, he was the only one not feeling well. He threw up the minute she walked into his room and she consoled him as she got him ginger ale to settle his stomach.

"Am I dying?" Scott murmured.

Dasha looked at the scared boy; he could feel death creeping up on him. It was colder than what he has expected. Shaking her head, she brushed parts of his hair back from his face, "I'm going to figure out what's wrong with you, okay? So don't worry."

While she ordered tests for him to take, she bumped into Jak. "Can you run an MRI on Scott for me please? I want to rule out any tumors in his brain that might be causing his fatigue and vomiting." When she saw the uneasy look he was giving her as she uttered Scott's name, she asked him what was wrong.

Jak fidgeted as she narrowed her eyes at him, "Spit it out."

"Uh, well, Scott…he's…_terrifying._" Dasha stifled a laugh as she shook her head at her friend, Jak was completely offended as he whispered, "He gives these scary looks when you walk in his room! It's like he cast some voo doo spell on you or something like some final destination crap that has been going on around here."

Dasha raised a brow, "I doubt any final destination crap has been going around here and besides doesn't that stuff include explosive oxygen tanks and wires randomly slicing someone open?"

Jak pursed his lips, "I just don't have a good feeling about Scott. You be careful around him."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." Shooing him away with her hand; Dasha had enough on her plate already and adding this to her plate was more than enough. As the test results came back hours later, she cursed seeing there was indeed a tumor that was growing in Scott's brain. There were some abnormalities in his scans that might have cause his change in mood, so she paged Dr. Wilder to perform the surgery and she will assist.

When she bumped into Dr. Wallace during those few hours running around, he was confused as to why she paged him to Scott. As she described the heart murmur she heard on Scott, he persistently told her that his heart was fine, there was no indication he has any heart defects. That confused her even more, knowing she heard the irregular heartbeats herself.

Whatever was going on with Scott, she was going to figure it out. When she scrubbed in, with Scott lying on the table, she gave him a comforting hand squeeze, "It's going to be alright, Scott." He gave her a weak smile as they put him to sleep.

When Dr. Wilder walked in with her hands raised, she quickly was assisted on putting her scrubs and gloves on before she turned to Dasha, "Ready to do this." Dasha nodded, as she watched her fellow surgeon cut open Scott's head in a calm fashion. Hours into the surgery, Dasha assisted in every way she could, until one of the nurses cut her concentration, "Dr. Swan…there is someone on the line for you."

Dasha furrowed her brows as she peered up at the nervous nurse, "Tell them that I am busy at the moment." When the nurse replied to the caller, she looked anxious as she murmured quietly to the person, insisting that Dasha will get back to them as soon as they could. "No, I can't do that…like I told you before she is busy…she's in surgery that's why." Annoyance was laced in the nurse's voice before she exhaled deeply.

Putting a hand over the receiver she glanced at Dasha who was focused on the task at hand to hear whatever the nurse was fussing about. "My apologies in advance, Dr. Swan."

Dasha looked up in confusion and before she could respond, the one voice she thought she has gotten rid of has come back to haunt her, "Sunshine! It has been _far_ too long since we have last spoken to one another."

Dasha breathed deeply as she handed the scalpel over to her colleague, "What do you want Stark?"

"Ouch, such intensity in your voice, Ms. Swan. What have I done to deserve such treatment?" Dasha's bloody gloved hand clenched as she heard Tony's voice echo around the operating room for everyone to hear their conversation. "I'm in the middle of saving a life, Tony. What do you want?"

"Wanna be my plus one for a charity event this evening? I know its last minute and you are probably worried about what dress you are going to wear and all that girly junk, but not to worry. Everything is already covered."

Dasha pursed her lips as she glared up at the ceiling, "You make it sound like I already _agreed_ to your invitation."

"So, your answer is yes then? Good, pick you up in an hour." Then there was a dial tone that rang in the air. Dasha gritted her teeth as she glared at the brain that was in front of her, she could feel the stares of her employers. The murmurs have already started, wondering how Dasha knew someone like Tony Stark in the first place and if she was secretly dating him.

Tch, she wasn't secretly dating that asswipe.

"I assume your duties are finished here, Dr. Swan." Dr. Wilder responded calmly as she continued her job. Dasha glanced at the woman as she said, "No, they are not."

"Oh, I think they are." Dr. Wilder chuckled as her eyes sparkled, "You have a _date_ waiting for you. Don't want to keep him waiting, do you?" Dasha bit the inside of her cheek, seeing the twinkle in her eye; she can tell that her fellow surgeon was getting a kick out of this. Clearly, she was the only one that saw the pure annoyance in her tone as she converse with Tony.

"I guess. You can finish up here then?" she asked, obviously wanting to stall and not wanting to go to this damn charity event with Tony. Dasha didn't know why he did it, maybe he wanted to drag someone down with him to some boring event and having her come along for kicks was something he truly enjoyed doing.

Backing away from Scott's body as Dr. Wilder nodded, "I'm almost done. Now go have fun with Mr. Stark." She winked at Dasha who grimaced.

Stripping off the scrubs, mask and gloves, she threw them in the bin before going into the scrub room and furiously washing her arms and hands for a few minutes. Drying her hands off, she walked out of the room to see Jak leaning across the hall with a smirk on his face. Dasha rolled her eyes as she murmured, "Why am I not surprised that your in the plan?"

"Oh hush you. You never made up that date you bailed out on and this is sort of making it up to him," Dasha glared at her friend as he dragged her into the elevator and pressed the floor where her office was located in. "Shut up. I don't owe him anything."

"You still owe him a date." He muttered.

* * *

><p>"I look ridiculous." Dasha whispered under her breath as she fidgeted in her tight black dress that Tony oh so generously set aside for her. She felt like an idiot, standing in the cold, in front of the hospital waiting for her <em>date<em> to arrive.

"You look beautiful. Now stop fidgeting, you are making me nervous." Jak scolded, slapping her hands away from her dress.

Dasha narrowed her golden brown eyes at him as she felt naked in the dress she was wearing; the first thing she didn't like was the plunging neckline of her dress. The halter like top portion of her dress plunged a little below her breasts showing more skin than she would have liked while it was tightly fitted around her torso as it clasped with a silver brooch on her left hip before it flared out at the bottom. To add the cherry on top of what she called her life, Jak informed her that Tony also bought her accessories to go along with the dress.

An expensive looking diamond bracelet was placed neatly on her left wrist while diamond chandelier earrings sparkled in the light. Her light brown hair was styled in beautiful waves that flowed down one of her shoulders, as her make-up was done light, much to Jak's dismay. Dasha willingly put on the dress as long as she did her own make-up; she didn't want to look like a drag queen with the pounds of make-up Jak and Ivy loved to cake onto themselves from time to time.

Dasha firmly believed in natural beauty and she didn't want to chisel her way out of all the make-up by the end of the night. Holding onto her clutch tightly, she pursed her glossed lips as her eyes caught sight of the sleek car that stop abruptly in front of her.

Tony popped his head out with a grin, "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. If I have any sense I would kidnap you and keep you to myself tonight."

Dasha frowned as she walked towards the car, "If you know what's best for you. Just keep your mouth shut." Tony mocked a hurt expression as he unlocked the car door for her, sliding in, she glanced at the overjoyed Jak as he waved at her with too much excited, mouthing to her to call him later for details.

Rolling her eyes, she settled into her seat as Tony drove over the speed limit towards their destination. "Mind telling me what charity event this is?"

Tony shrugged, "Aren't they all the same?" his dark eyes wandered over her figure as a lustful grin crept on his lips as he stared at her chest. "Have I told you that you look incredibly sexy tonight?" Dasha growled noticing the lecherous stare he was giving to her plunging neckline, grabbing his chin and forcefully turned it, "Eyes on the road."

The man couldn't obey for long as his eyes kept glancing at her body leaving her frustrated with the idiotic man. Tony didn't change as they arrived at the party, flashes blinding her as Tony wrapped an arm around her waist. Dasha frowned at the way he was touching her, but made no move to remove his hand, not knowing which way was up or down.

"Hey Tony, do you remember me?" she heard a woman flirtatiously say as she twirled her blonde hair.

Dasha glanced at Tony, who didn't look her way as he monotonously replied, "Sure don't." as they wandered down the red carpet, Tony patted who he presumed to be Hugh Hefner before they made their way towards Obadiah. As they both reached the older ass of a man, Tony said, "What has the world come to that I have to crash my own party?"

Obadiah laughed as he replied, "Look at you." His dark eyes glanced up and down at the playboy, "What a surprise and I see that you brought along arm candy." Dasha glared at the man as she outspokenly said, "And I see that you are still the same jackass I met weeks prior."

The bald man belted out a laugh as he put a hand on Tony's shoulder, "I see why you like her Tony. She's a keeper." Giving her a look before he shifted Tony's body away from hers, leaving her to deal with questions being fired at her left and right. She stayed silent as she waited for Tony, clearly feeling out of place. Once they were done, Tony nodded his head before he escorted Dasha inside.

As they stepped inside the beautiful gala, Tony brought her to the bar, finally letting go of her waist. Dasha felt like her skin was melting off at his touch and the sense of relief she had once he released her, she wasn't entirely fond of the stares she was getting as they walked in.

She was aware of what they thought of her, being here with Tony. Dasha hated it, but she stood in silence as he ordered a drink for her. "I don't drink." Bringing Tony's attention back to her, he raised a brow before he grinned, "Yes you do and if I remember clearly, I got lucky the last time you drank, so, bottoms up." Sliding the gin and tonic towards her.

Dasha was slightly disturbed that he knew her drink of preference, grabbing the drink to settle her uneasiness. She heard another female voice coming their way, and from the looks of things, it was another notch on Tony's bedpost that wanted revenge. Not wanting to hear or deal with any of it, Dasha escaped while Tony was debating with the brunette. As she wandered around with her drink, her eyes settled on a strawberry blonde woman that looked familiar.

Making her way over to the woman, she had to make sure it was her friend, calling out her name, "Pepper?" the woman spun around, apparently in shock as her eyes widened, "Dasha? What are you doing here?"

"There is only one reason why I would be here and that reason is over there." Pointing over her shoulder towards the bar; Pepper glanced over the woman's shoulder to see Tony now talking to a stranger, "What is he doing here?"

Dasha shrugged her shoulder, despite the fact that the question wasn't directed at her, as she glanced back at Tony seeing the confused look on Pepper's face she saw a mysterious man chatting with him. Looking back at Pepper, she saw recognition in her eyes, "Do you know that man?" her friend shook her head as she muttered that it was no one.

Not believing her, she jumped at the sudden pair of hands that settled around her waist, slapping them away, she hissed at Tony, "Don't touch me." Tony look at her innocently, "That's not what you said to me when we arrived here. Looked like you were enjoying my sensual touches as we walked down the red carpet."

Dasha growled in frustration as Pepper looked at the two incredulously, "Tony, what are you doing here?"

"Just avoiding government agents, you look fantastic where did you get that dress?"

"It was a birthday present."

"From whom?"

"From you actually." Tony glanced at the dress as he nodded his head in approval, "I have incredible taste. Did you see the dress I picked out for Dash?" Dasha twitched at the nickname as Pepper looked at the dress the doctor was wearing before she said, "That is a lovely dress. Did JARVIS help you pick it out?" giving Tony a look.

"You give me no credit. Don't listen to her, Dash. She has no idea what she is talking about."

Dasha rolled her eyes as she muttered darkly under her breath, "Now if you excuse us, Pep. I need to dance with my woman." Dasha spun her head towards Tony in shock and before she could say anything, he pulled her close, twirling her around before settling in a slow dance with the rest of the group.

The doctor glared at Tony as he looked at her, "I'm not your woman." She grumbled.

Tony scoffed, as he placed his hand on her lower back as he held her hand with the other, "Please. You have been my woman for quite some time now."

"Since when?" Dasha asked him menacingly, she didn't take this lightly. It wasn't a joke and there was no way in hell she was his _woman_ or his anything. She was nothing to him; she held no title with him. Not friends, not lovers, not acquaintances. Nothing.

"I think when we kissed was when we started and then I think it became real when you brought your niece over to my house. Isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriends do? Let them meet their family?"

Dasha pursed her lips, "Meeting my niece isn't a _step._ None of this was a step because we aren't in a relationship." Tony hummed as he pressed her body to his as he leaned his face closer to hers; she can smell the hard liquor on his breath, "Whatever makes you sleep at night, sunshine." Dasha rolled her eyes as she tensed when Tony's hand on her lower back rubbed small soft circles.

"What's the matter, Dash? Can't handle being touched?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Dasha scoffed as she looked away in irritation, she didn't know why she was dancing with Tony. All of the stares were focused right back on her, sensing her discomfort, Tony asked, "Why don't we get some fresh air?" she agreed without thinking about it as she followed the billionaire out towards the balcony feeling the crisp cool air.

Letting out a sigh, Dasha put her hands on the railing while she looked out into the streets of Los Angeles. Feeling Tony's hands on her back once again, she muttered, "Can you keep your hands off of me for one second?"

"Honestly?" Tony asked as he leaned on the railing with his hand still on her back, he closed the gap between them as he muttered, "I don't think I can." It made her curious as to why Tony was putting the moves on her more persistently than usual. It was odd, weird, and strange. Dasha never got used to his pestering and seeing this side of him only brought her memories of the first night she met him.

"Why not?" she whispered.

Dasha glanced up into Tony's eyes as the playful glint was still there held with something she rarely saw in him; there was one time she saw this look and that was when he came back from Afghanistan and he confessed that he truly missed her. "Because…" she waited for his answer, "You're my woman."

The trance she was in disappeared within seconds, as she pulled back, "Would you mind getting me another gin and tonic?" Tony stood there in question; he stared at her for a few seconds before he agreed, "Sure. I'll be right back." As soon as he left, she let out a sigh of relief. Dasha spun around leaning on the rail with her hands on her face, "What the _hell_ was that?"

As Dasha waited for Tony to come back with her drink, her mind started to wander towards the mysterious man that was talking to Tony. Why did his face look so familiar to her? Has she seen him before? There were a few instances where she thought she could have mistaken him for being one of her patients fathers, but she ruled that out. He didn't look like a family man; maybe she crossed paths with him once?

That was more than likely, as the evening dragged on, she realized that Tony still hasn't returned. Walking inside to see what was holding him up, Dasha looked around to see that Tony was nowhere in sight. Luckily, she found Pepper, grabbing her arm; she got the woman's attention, "Have you seen Tony?"

Pepper shook her head, "Afraid not. I haven't seen him since he took you outside."

Dasha pursed her lips as she scanned the area once again having this feeling boiling in the pit of her stomach. Her anger started to rise, knowing exactly what might have occurred at the moment, Pepper soon realized as well as she cursed under her breath. Placing her hand on Dasha's shoulder, she offered, "Why don't I give you a ride home? You look a bit tired."

"Yeah...Thanks." Dasha muttered hating the feeling that was swirling in the pit of her stomach, along with anger was something that she hasn't felt in the longest time, disappointment. For some reason, unknown to her and for the first time in her life, she was left behind and all she could feel was disappointment, sadness, and rejection.

In spite of all that, she felt like a fool.

When has she become so soft to have someone like Tony leaving her in the dust affect her like this? Dasha felt like she was becoming some idiotic bimbo and she hated it. What was she going to do when she saw Tony? Wring his neck? Pretend like it didn't affect her? Or didn't care? All of those actions just didn't seem right. In the first time, in a long time Dasha didn't know how to react to a situation like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Funny how this is one of the longest chapters I have ever written for this story and I don't feel so well. My body aches and my heah hurts and yet ideas came flooding into my head and I was inspired. Sometimes in sickness, things come at you without notice. I know, finally something happened between the two or sort of haha. I think it got a little interesting seeing how Dasha is having feelings now. This feel of being left...hmmm what should Dasha do or how should she react? Everything seems to be getting out of control at her job. This chapter is longer than usual because I want to jam as much of the movie in here as possible since I am skipping lots of parts that I don't think would fit with Dasha so I can skip to IM2. Share your thoughts!<strong>

**Wall of awesomeness  
><strong>

**animechick247** (Tony did have it coming and his lack of being around children does give him this density around children thinking it's okay to hand them guns haha I found it hilarious and something he would totally do if he had a child of his own. Thank you, I hope you love their banter this time around too.)**  
><strong>

**InkOverLoad** (I am flattered that you read my story after you went to a theme park, hope you had fun. :) I know how difficult it is to write a review after being at the park all day haha done it plenty of times myself. Her stress level is off the charts and it isn't going down anytime soon and now having Tony in her life is making it ten times worse. He doesn't have common sense when it comes to children, he think they are capable of handling themselves including a gun. I was thinking of something like that too, something of a laser gun haha)

**Carlypso** (Does this count as the start of romance? Seeing that she has some trouble of what happened with her and Tony? haha hope it isn't too much or unrealistic, trying to break that barrier that I have created around Dasha, but not too much.)

**Decepticon-silverstreak **(Thank you, hope you like this chapter.)

**Ravenclaw Slytherin **(Enjoy!)

**xtadaaa **(I see, well I hope this chapter answers your question with Dasha's feelings. They are somewhat revealed in this chapter, but of course our leading lady isn't going to admit to these feelings anytime soon. That was my idea intentionally, ;) will add that. Thank you, love. I hope you like this chapter too)

**BreezeInMonochromeNight **(Thank you. I love I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.)

**ClaireWhitlock **(I hope you enjoyed the chapter)

**Padfootkicksbutt ** (Thank you so much. I am flattered you love the story so much. Dasha is smart to some extent, but not genius level. She does have a temper that Tony actually enjoys poking at, he's like a child when he is around her haha)


	17. Not A Chance

"Did you hear about Dasha and Tony?"

"No! What happened?"

"Apparently, Dasha is giving Stark the silent treatment; guess their relationship is going down in flames after all."

Someone scoffed in the group as they added, "Well, that relationship didn't last long."

Dasha grew irritated as she walked down the halls hearing the murmurs of her colleagues and interns gossip about her and Tony. It was the most childish thing she has ever seen in her life, suddenly it felt like high school all over again, except what the rumors they were spewing weren't true. She wasn't with Tony, never was nor will she ever will be.

Tony left her in the dust a few nights ago and feeling like a fool and unguarded she gained a sympathy ride from Pepper to her dismay. She didn't want sympathy from anyone and seeing that Pepper felt like she knew Dasha enough to assume that something went on with her and Tony made her blood boil. The doctor immediately shot down the idea that was forming in the red head's mind, _"There is nothing going on between Stark and I. __**Nothing**__ at all."_

With all her might, she wanted to believe every ounce of what she said that night, but undiscovered emotions started to resurface again as she walked across the waiting room to see someone from the Army restate that they were stimulating a training exercise of some sort.

Dasha scoffed at the lie he spewed out, it was just another way of covering up whatever they were trying to obtain over there. Once the news was over, she frowned when the screen transitioned to a picture as the reporter stated, "A few nights ago, the famous and brilliant Tony Stark arrived at his own gathering with an unknown woman that has been spotted dangling on his arm in more than one occasion-"

She fumed as she stormed away from the waiting room towards the elevator; she had to clear her thoughts somehow. Her honey brown eyes avoided the mutters of the doctors once again as she pressed one of the buttons, hearing about the doubt they had in her as a surgeon as she took it as some kind of joke.

Dasha Cleo Swan never took her job as a joke!

Her blood pressure increased that day as two of her five patients of the day that needed surgery pointed out who she was, the woman that _dangled_ on Tony Stark's arm. It was more of the parents, or the mothers that pointed this out. No one was taking her seriously, with jokes and laughter all directed at her, her mind couldn't bear being in the hospital anymore. After going over the surgery plans with every patient, she strolled into the chief's office as she blatantly said, "I need the day off."

"Excuse me?" Dr. Cooper took off his glasses as he peered up at the younger doctor in question, "Why do you need the day off for? You have a busy schedule today-"

"I already resituated everything and other surgeons were glad to take my position as attending of the operations." The chief pursed his lips as he folded his hands together in worry, "If this about the pictures that have been covering the news-"

"It's not." She rebutted.

The older doctor gave her a look, "If I may finish my sentence, Swan, you will see where I am going with this." Hearing the muttered apology from his employee, he continued, "I know this is about the pictures with you and Stark…honestly, don't worry about the press. Everything will smooth over after a while; some other celebrity will be covering the news in no time."

Dasha stared at Dr. Cooper, waiting for the next piece of advice he was going to give her, he sighed seeing that she didn't care about what he said on her situation, and all she cared about was whether or not she had the day off. "You are dismissed for the day Swan. See you in a couple of days."

Dasha grinned remembering her four to five day working schedule, today was her last day of work before taking those couple of days off in the weekend. Nodding her head, she quickly escaped before her boss would change his mind. With the next couple of days in mind and the wedding was tomorrow, everything will be in blow over just like he said. She hoped.

Her phone started to ring for the hundredth time that morning as she quickly glanced at the number; a look of disgust crossed her face before she jammed her phone into her lab coat once again. Dasha had enough of Tony Stark, he has been calling, leaving her annoying messages, luckily, he hasn't attempted to literally chase after her. Which was a good thing, Dasha wanted to focus on something more important than her conflicting feelings, the woman wanted to spend time with her niece before she handed her back to her poisonous mother since Ivy disapproved of the in her words 'rainbow wedding' that was going to commence tomorrow and didn't want her daughter to be exposed to that kind of behavior.

Ivy didn't want Willow to catch the gay.

Dasha made a mental note to add her input about her brother Elwin to Willow when they spent the day together. She didn't want her mother to fill that little girl's head with nonsense. As she picked her niece up from school, Willow skipped towards the car in excitement when Dasha told her that they were going to spend time at the zoo today.

"Come on Auntie Dasha! The giraffes wait for no one!"

Chuckling at her niece's excitement, she buckled in the little girl as she drove towards the zoo, spending the day like she was supposed to. Dasha felt a little more relaxed as she was tugged around by the six year old at the zoo, looking at certain animals before standing in front of the giraffe area for more than forty minutes as Willow looked up in awe.

She wouldn't lie and say that there were a few murmurs and fingers pointed at her, but Dasha ignored the assholes and paid attention to the only one that mattered, Willow. Dasha smiled as Willow squealed in joy as she hopped on the railing to get a closer look at the bear cubs playing with one another. At the end of the day, Dasha glanced back in the mirror as Willow cuddled with the stuffed giraffe that she bought her.

When Dasha pulled up in front of Ivy's house, she unbuckled her seatbelt and hoped that Ivy didn't have anyone over. She did send over a warning text that she was bringing her daughter home at a certain time and whoever she had over better be long gone when they arrived. Her dark brown eyes glanced at the curb to see if there were any cars parked, none so far. Opening the other side, she picked Willow up groaning in the process of the heavy six year old.

"I am _way _too old for this." She muttered as she tried to balance the bags that were sitting perfectly still in the trunk. Bending down to get them, she kept back a strain of breath to see that with Willow perched on her hip and the giraffe in her face, there was no way of grabbing the bags. Blindly, she snatched them up after a few minutes as she slowly closed the trunk as she headed up the driveway.

Walking up the steps Dasha rang the doorbell and almost immediately Ivy opened the door, without a word, she grabbed the bags from Dasha and tossed them aside before she demanded her child, "Give her to me."

Watching Ivy's shaky hands being held out for Willow, Dasha questionably glanced at Ivy before she side stepped into her sister's house, "No. I'm going to put her to bed. Now move before I knock you over." Seeing that Ivy blocked her way again from walking any further into her house, Ivy growled as she peered up at her older sister.

"I ain't afraid of you."

"Really? You _ain't_ afraid?" Dasha challenged, "So you weren't afraid when I came home from the psychiatric ward after they deemed me mentally unstable? Because if I remember correctly, you wouldn't come near me for nearly four months and if you were ever left alone with me, you would cry bloody murder. So, say it again. I _fucking_ dare you." As the doctor held her niece closely to her, she glared at the small woman that claimed she knew better.

Dasha was aware that Ivy has been afraid of her when she was a kid and knowing she was teased for having a crazy sister probably wasn't easy for her. Watching the anger wash away from her eyes and was replaced with fear and paranoia made the older sister feel a little bit better, seeing Ivy side step as cautiously as she could.

Stepping into Willow's room in victory, she tucked the little girl in as she pressed some of the curly hair down, "Good night Wills. I'll see you soon." Kissing Willow's temple as she heard her niece mumble something back, bumping into Ivy as she left the little girl's room, Ivy licked her lips as she said, "You better have said anything bad about me in front of her or show her any of your _magic_ tricks because if she finds out how much of a _freak_ you are, I'm calling the police."

Dasha scoffed as she stepped closer to Ivy, "I am so sick and tired of all your bullshit. Call the police, do whatever you want, but remember you can't undo the past and what I do isn't _magic_ and you, dad, and Elwin all know that. You just can't admit it to yourself and treating your daughter like she is already some kind of freak isn't going to change the possibility of her becoming something you don't want her to be. It's so heartbreaking to see Willow loving you unconditionally despite you being a bitch to her and yet you can't even love her back. So grow up and be a mom. I'll you see later."

Despite her tough talk to Ivy, that woman was still her baby sister and she loved her dearly even if she got on her last nerve and wanted to rattle her for being so horrible to Willow. The haunting memories of Dasha's past started to resurface as she drove towards her home. It has been _years_ since she has spoken about it and seeing Ivy pushing her buttons made her remind herself as to why Ivy was bitter towards her and Willow.

It was a sensitive topic for the Swan family and when Dasha finally came into grips with what she have become, she loved herself more for it. Her father was always the worrier and helped her disguise and become discreet about her true self while Elwin never talked about it and Ivy just kept her anger bottled in and showed this completely different side of her.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a few seconds before she recollected herself and continued to drive safely home.

Dasha smoothed out her maroon colored dress as she spun around to meet the eyes of her brother, Elwin. "Elwin." She breathed out; he still made her feel slightly uncomfortable as he wrapped his arms around her as he murmured how grateful he was for having her here. It has been way too long since they have seen each other face to face and doing it at his wedding was something she didn't expect.

"You look handsome by the way. Where's Darren?"

Elwin gave a nervous smile as he answered, "In one of the rooms inside, freaking out if I know any better. Can you give this to him?" holding out a walkie talkie for her to take, Dasha kindly smiled as she agreed, pecking her brother's cheek she gave him fair warning in advance that she brought their father as her plus one.

She can see how anxious he was for having his father at a ceremony he might not want to be a part of and when Dasha reassured him that Clyde did want to attend, Elwin gave her a look of uncertainty. No matter what she did, there would be no one that can make him reconsider his thoughts other than their father. Quickly, she bolted into the house as fast as she could with the black strappy heels that went along with the dress that Darren's sister picked out.

Dasha was more than content to see that the dress was simple looking, as the thick straps wrapped around the neck with the sweetheart neckline, a comfortable fit around her torso with a small bow on her left side with the chiffon part of the dress flared out down to her knees. Her hair was pinned up into an elegant bun with earrings and bracelet that Darren passed out a few hours before people started to gather for their ceremony. The woman panted as she reached the top of the stairs to see bridesmaids seeping out of one room, knowing the groom would be in there, she stepped in with a smile on her face.

"Darren?"

The beautiful blue eyed man glanced back in worry as he got up from his seat as he frantically grabbed Dasha's shoulders, "Please tell me that EJ didn't change his mind because I cannot stand it if he walked out on me now for cold feet!"

Pursing her lips to stop from laughing at the panic look that was stricken across his face, she shook her head, "No. He's still here. Elwin wanted me to give you this." Holding out the item that her brother gave to her, Darren looked at the device in confusion as he muttered, "He wanted me to have a walkie talkie? What kind of b-"

Darren paused as he heard his lover's voice on the other end, "I know that we can't see each other know because of rituals but nothing ever said we couldn't talk to one another. How are you holding up, babe?" watching Darren lit up, he bit his lip as the bridesmaids cooed around him how romantic this was. Dasha smiled as she heard Elwin's smooth voice help with Darren's anxiety, hearing her phone beep from her clutch, she scrambled for her phone to see that Tony's name lit up the screen.

Frowning, she turned off her phone before placing it back into her purse. "Who was it?" her attention was turned back towards the women and man in the room as they held curious eyes. "No one." She grumbled, "No one important." Watching their lips curl into grins.

"Boyfriend in the doggy house, I assume?" Darren teased, "Who was it? Oh yeah! That delicious Tony Stark billionaire that you kept from us, I can't believe you didn't tell us anything! We had to find out from the media!"

"I am _not_ dating Tony Stark. Not in a million years."

Darren sucked his teeth before he clapped his hands, "I think me and the maid of honor needs some time alone. Ladies." Glancing at the other women who cleared the room with curious looks on their faces while Dasha and Darren stayed silent, the brunette woman made a noise of annoyance as she sat across from the groom.

"What's wrong sweet pea? You can tell Dare Bear anything."

Dasha quirked a brow at the nickname before she sighed heavily, "Nothing is wrong, I'm just so frustrated with Stark. He's just so…" she searched for a word to describe the billionaire, but found it hard to find just one word that summed up his whole personality.

"Dashing, good looking, and pompous, sexy, irritating, sex machine-" she clamped a hand over Darren as she heard the two words she would never put in a sentence that associated with Tony. "Most of those words aren't the ones I was looking for. I-" she paused feeling stuck again, "You feel dumped? Left alone when Tony promised to come back for you?"

Dasha floundered around as Darren sheepishly admitted that after her talk with her brother, he told Darren to get his perspective. The woman rolled her eyes; Elwin was great with advice, but horrible when it came to secrets or keeping things to himself.

"You like him." Darren cut off Dasha as he saw her trying to protest, "No! Dashaaaaa. No! You like him, end of story. Now you better call him back and fix whatever this is you got with that man. For once, a man is actually going after you; just let him catch you for once. Give him that…and if that doesn't work out at least have some crazy sex with him so you can tell me all about it."

Dasha fibbed, "Fine. I need a drink or something if I am going to do this."

Darren grinned as he wrapped his arm around Dasha, "That's all fine and dandy, but it's time for me to get married and you have to walk me down the aisle, member?" the maid of honor agreed as she looped her arm around the groom as they slowly walked down the stairs to see Elwin already marching down the aisle solo. When it was their turn, all eyes turned towards them as they saw the small group of friends and family smile at the happy union. Dasha smiled when she saw her father, Clyde sitting near the front. She looked around as discreetly as possible to see if Pepper made it to the ceremony.

Finally, reaching the end of the aisle, she sat down next to her father as they watched the ceremony with smiles on their faces. Dasha was a bit teary eyed by the end of the wedding as she watched her brother kiss his husband before she heard her father, "Now we can drink, looks like you need one too." Wiping the tears from Dasha's cheeks.

With wandering eyes, the slightly buzzed maid of honor was glad that her toast was over and done with. She may admit she might have fumbled with her words at the beginning, but once she looked at the loving couple that was holding hands, she couldn't help, but share that she hopes that one day she will be able to find someone like that as well. Dasha was a bit jealous seeing Elwin getting the happy ending she wanted for herself, but her career came first at the moment and seeing that she was heading toward her final year of residency, she was that much closer to getting what she wanted.

"That is a very lovely dress you are wearing. Surprised to see that they didn't pick a horrendous dress to make the grooms shine."

Dasha groaned at her short lived happiness as she turned to see Tony sitting right next to her, of course, he was persistent at getting what he wants. Seeing as Dasha has been the untouchable one for quite some time, he wouldn't be able to just let go of that factor. Sitting in silence, she huffed turning her chair away from him.

"Are you really going to give me the silent treatment, Dash? Because only couples do things like this." Tony smirked when he saw that she was about to protest on their relationship status that was nonexistent, chuckling, he grasped the chair with one hand as he dragged it closer to her. With the band playing and people dancing, they hardly heard the screeching noise the chair was making as it scratched the wooden floor.

"You are going to have to talk to me sometime, Dash. There is no reason that I deserve this sort of treatment when I have done nothing wrong."

Dasha clenched her jaw to stop her from exploding, he had done nothing wrong? Was he this stupid? Or did he really not remember? She halted in her thoughts as she repeated what she just said, wait, why was she acting like this? She shouldn't be pissed off at him because if there was any inclination that she had a sour attitude around him because he left her indicates that she has _feelings_ for him, which she does not.

Dasha could **not** have feelings for Tony Stark.

Ignoring his one sided conversation that made her want to say something back as he added a few jabs to make her squirm, "I thought that picture of us on the news was quite funny. They didn't catch your good side-"

"Dasha." Her attention was finally relieved for a moment as one of the bridesmaid's spoke, "The band is ready for the first dance." Dasha stiffly nodded her head as she stood up from her chair, concentrating on the lyrics of the song she was going to sing. Stepping onto the platform of the stage, she smiled as she asked, "Would the two grooms please step forward for their first dance as husband and husband."

As she heard the first part of the song to start, Dasha took a deep breath as she saw the couple swaying back and forth as the words started to flow out of her mouth. Swaying her hips slowly to the song, her eyes caught the smirk on Tony's face as she scanned around the room to keep her emotions at bay. Right now, it was all about Elwin and Darren not Dasha and Tony. Once the song ended, Darren quickly made his way over to Dasha as he praised her for singing their song. "You did the song justice. Thank you so much! Now make amends with your man." Pushing her towards the direction of Tony.

Dasha planted her heels into the wooden floor before she spun right back around, "Actually, I thought I can squeeze a dance with my brother. May I?" Elwin sensed the urgency as he ushered his sister away from his husband. Spinning her around, he danced along with her as he asked what the matter with her was, she seemed a bit sketchy.

Narrowing her eyes, she hissed, "You told Darren. Out of everyone, you told _Darren_ what we discussed? And why is Tony Stark here?" glaring at the billionaire before she looked back at her older brother who shrugged, "Beats me. Probably found out from someone else you told that you both know." The surgeon froze as she reminded herself that Pepper was nowhere to be found and Tony was sitting sipping whatever drink he had in his hand talking to her father…

Dasha quickly turned to see that her eyes weren't deceiving her; Tony _is_ talking to her father. "Oh God." She groaned as she tried to hide her face. "What?" Elwin looked around the reception to see what could cause his sister to be stressed out until he saw the two men chattering away. "Well that can't be good." He muttered.

"To think that Dasha's father was the great Clyde the Great never crossed my mind." Tony said as he sat across a legend. Clyde grinned, as he sipped his drink, "Better believe it…I wasn't aware that you knew my daughter. What are your intentions with her? Don't try to lie to me, I know how you are Mr. Stark, you have your way around women and if you think you can get into my daughter's pants, think again."

Tony knew first-hand what he was talking about, Dasha proved more than once that she easily say no to a man no matter his status. Also, now he knew why fighting came so naturally to the young brunette woman coming from a boxing legend like Clyde. "I have no bad intentions with your daughter. As a matter of fact, your daughter and I are together." Tony knew when to not step over his boundaries and seeing that Clyde still looked like he can easily take down the billionaire with one punch, he was careful what he said. Clyde was a legend for a reason and seeing that he still had his burly figure and tense stance, made him think that he should ease the older man with more drinks.

Clyde pursed his lips as he looked at Tony, "You and her? Together?" a chuckle came out of the father's lips before he muttered something under his breath. Tony asked what was so funny as Clyde's brown eyes sparkled in amusement, "Nothing. You just remind me of another white boy she dated a while back."

The billionaire was intrigued as to who else Dasha dated, but speak of the devil, Dasha quickly destroyed their little conversation as she pecked her father's cheek. "Dad, I see met Tony." Saying his name with little disgust as possible, the one thing her father taught her was not to be rude to anyone, well; he didn't have to know how she acted around Tony when her father wasn't present.

"I have. Dasha, why didn't you tell me you and Tony are dating?" a pique of interest entered his voice as he quirked a brow at his daughter.

Dasha looked shocked as she turned to Tony to give him a piece of her mind, but Tony quickly evaded as he grabbed her arm, "Why don't we go dancing, _sweetheart?_" escorting her to the dance floor with her father watching as he laughed at his daughter's discomfort. It has been years since he has meet anyone that interested her and seeing her taste in men were still the same, he shook his head, knowing their relationship wasn't all bubbly and sweet. "Just like her mama." He muttered as he watched the two swaying, Dasha with irritation etched on her face while Tony grinned in satisfaction.

The maid of honor was stuck. She didn't want to ruin her chances of getting fired from her job since Tony so kindly reminded her that he was her boss as well and had the power to terminate her contract with the hospital if he wanted to. "I hate you." She grumbled.

"Didn't we go over this already? All that love that you have for me has been mistaken for hate all this time." A smirk fell upon his lips before he quickly leaned in, "Has Obadiah visit you since the party?"

It was Dasha's turn to feel confused as she leaned back to see that he was serious about his question, she answered in the same tone he had, "No, he hasn't. _Why?_" She listened for his answer, but he wrapped his arm tighter around her as he pressed his lips near her ear, "If you ever see him. Don't talk to him and always have someone with you."

"What are you talking about? Why? I'm not afraid of that pig headed man." Dasha was offended that Tony clearly didn't understand that she knew how to take care of herself. Frowning, Tony halted their swaying as he stood face to face with her, "Just trust me on this. For once, Dasha!"

Staring into his dark brown eyes, she wondered if she could ever trust him. Dasha was aware that Obadiah was a snake and would do anything to get anywhere he wanted. It was quite obvious that someone of his caliber would want full reign of the Stark Industries and seeing that when Tony was gone, there was feign of loss in his voice when she confronted him about the donations to the hospital.

"I have to go check on the cake." That was her stupid excuse as she pulled away from Tony's grasp and walked away to be anywhere, but there.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo! Another long chapter! My brain hurts XD I hope you like the conflicting thoughts of Dasha and it was slightly hard to write this chapter, but I got through it. IM is quickly coming to a close, I was thinking of having Dasha not be that much involved of the part of the movie unless you all have any thoughts on it then I will start writing the start of IM2 in the following chapter.<strong>

**For the awesome people that comment :D  
><strong>

**Plague's Vengeance** (Thanks, hope you like this one too)**  
><strong>

**KenpachiSoulMateKenny** (Thanks so much for the wonderful comment.)

**Ravenclaw Slytherin** (Thanks.)

**animechick247** (Thanks for you suggestion it really helped a lot and I don't know if it brought him down his high horse, but seeing Dasha defy his wishes might set him off. I think it's funny too and well, Willow is around Ivy a lot so it will be hard for her not be like her mother, they are related and it's more likely for her to develop some traits like her mother. Everyone has good and bad traits, Dasha has a bad temper, Willow gets bitchy like her mother it all works. The mystery of why the patients are dying will be revealed soon and as for Scott, everything will be clear with him too next chapter I believe.)

**Luna** (Aw, you are way too sweet. Hope you like this chapter.)

**MissCaityGrace** (haha yes Tony got what he deserved and must be a low blow for Dasha to see that he doesn't remember or doesn't know why she is mad.)

**InkOverLoad** (I think the reason why her feelings started to show a bit more was because he disappeared. I can't say if it will work out, but you can see that Dasha is still bitter about it. Honestly, I have to say you are one of my favorite people on here. I always look forward to your reviews and they always bring a smile to my face. I hope that all your wishes come true too 3 )

**xtadaaa** (Yes Dasha has feelings and isn't the ice queen you all think she was. Whatever that is getting passed around or whatever is happening in the hospital will be revealed soon. The mystery won't be a long one, promise. Since it isn't that big part of the story. Thank you, I feel so much better and I hope I will be able to update before I am MIA for 4-5 days.)

**Arinlianette** (haha but isn't it frustrating for them to be so close yet so far? I know I am getting tired of Dasha tip toeing and all. Thank you, I hope this story is as unique as I think it is.)

**StarViky** (Thank you and welcome new reviewer. Hope you enjoy this chapter.)


	18. Risky Business

Dasha's glanced at the healthy looking boy that was perched on top of his bed as he stared at the cards in his hands, as her eyes raked over her own set, she thought carefully before placing the cards down. "Whatcha got?" it has been another slow day as the only surgery she performed today was one.

_One. _

Does anyone know what it feels like to feel insignificant surrounded by ill people? She didn't want to sound pessimistic, but her job was to have the ill become healthy and having healthy people in a hospital isn't what she signed up for.

When Scott placed his hand down, he smirked with a victorious voice, "Read 'em and weep." He gathered all the cards and tokens from the middle and slid them over to his side. Dasha rolled her eyes playfully as she chuckled at the now happy boy sitting across from her. The mystery of unsolved deaths hasn't been solved yet and it has been pondering in her mind along with a billionaire that sounded a little more worried than what she expected.

_No. Don't think about him. It will only make it worse._ She thought.

The more she thought about him, the more frustrated she was getting when it came to the unwanted feelings that were reaching towards the surface. Dasha wasn't a moron when it came to emotions. She knew **exactly** what she was feeling, but she rather go into a state of denial than actually admit that she is starting to develop feelings for that wad of a man that she loathed from the very beginning of his business career. Dasha always despised hot shots, throwing their fame and money at people expecting them to be at their beck and call whenever they wanted.

Tony was all of those things. He was far up that pedestal that he built for himself that it would take him years to come back down to Earth with a redeeming personality. Actually, she doubted he would ever change. So why did the billionaire playboy make her heart beat faster when he was around or made her flustered which turns into anger because of her incompetent of being a regular human being without feelings for him.

She was turning into one of those sappy women that chases after Tony, expected she has not once chased him. Dasha was proud that she has not once set foot in the direction of the playboy, she kept her toes on the opposite side not wanting to have anything to do with him. The very thought of her chasing him insulted her, would she ever turn into that woman? No, she would not allow it. Dasha wasn't going to start changing for a man that she currently despised. This was her way of denial and the more she thought about it, the more it wasn't working. She would never turn into some mushy woman, it was never her thing. That was more of Jak's thing of turning every tragic story into some romantic sappy cupid heart love story that audiences would be cheering for the two main characters to finally give in and be with one another.

Screw him.

Dasha doesn't need _him._ She was fine without him before and she was fine without him now. Hopefully, in her denying ways Tony has been MIA for the last few days. He hasn't called her once and it left this twists of knots in her stomach, but she relentlessly pushed them away. She needed to focus on her career like she always did an—

"Dr. Swan?" the boyish voice of Scott entered her thoughts as her eyes flickered back to the concerned looking look who had his head tilted to the side as he stared at her, "Are you…_okay_?" The way Scott said it was like he was expecting something horrible to happen to her or something did just happen. Dasha glanced down at her body to see if there was anything wrong with it before she looked back up with a puzzled look, "Yeah…are you _okay?_" It was her turn to switch the tables as the concern didn't leave his eyes, worry turned into fear as he bit his lip, shifting his tiny body away from her as if she shunned him from being close to her.

"I-I…don't know." He mumbled.

Dasha pushed the tokens and cards away from the bed as she softly said, "Scott? Is there something the matter?"

Watching Scott twiddle his thumbs flicking the piece of cloth in his fingers, he inhaled deeply before he peered up with his big childlike eyes, "Would you be mad at me if I told you a secret?" Dasha furrowed her brows wondering what he was talking about, Scott's eyes flickered across the room before it landed on the doorway. The doctor laid a hand on top of Scott's as she reassured him, "You can tell me anything, Scott. Nothing surprises me anymore. I heard everything. _Trust me._"

Trust.

Something that she lacked in others, her inner thoughts bitterly reminded her.

"Can you close the door?" Scott asked.

He worryingly stared at Dasha as she closed the door and decided to grab the chair beside his bed to give him some space since he tensed a bit when she did touch him. There was no need to be sentimental with a boy that lacked that in the first place, it was obvious that he wasn't used to the kind of nurturing Dasha provided for him since he was admitted to the hospital. She sat down beside him as she crossed her legs waiting for him to spill whatever he needed to say.

Thoughts started to scatter thinking of the worst. Preparing for the worst that can come from an eleven year old, nothing could prepare her for what he said next. His small pink lips opened as he suddenly breathed out the truth of his existence, "I'm not who you think I am, Dr. Swan. You see, I'm different than everyone else and I know the inspirational speech of embracing your uniqueness, but my uniqueness is the thing that is killing people. It's the reason why I can't be close to anyone because if they upset me, I can wish upon things and it comes true. The sudden heart attacks, the kids dying in the children's wing, all of those obscure incidents were, **my** fault."

Dasha's eyes widened as the one thing came to mind as he opened up about his genetics to her, "I'm a-"

"Mutant." She finished for him as she sat in utter shock as to why she didn't think of it sooner. The way his cells multiplied ten times faster than a normal human should have given it away! The test that she ran were a little abnormal, so whoever admitted him must have thought he was ill when in actuality he wasn't. The thing was, what was his power? Dasha knew that Scott could have not just _wish_ people to have died, there had to be some other piece that was missing that had him link himself to the other person. It was the only logical explanation as to why he could do such things.

As she thought about what he was, Scott too, stared at his doctor in shock waiting for her to open the door and call authorities to have him locked up for who he was and what he admitted. She could lose her job for keeping something as big as this to herself, but she wasn't going to have him go back into foster care. Dasha had a better plan.

"Scott?" his eyes glanced up at her with cowardly eyes, he whispered out in fright, "Yes?"

A kind smile expanded on her lips as she said in a soothing voice, "Don't worry. I'm not going to say anything. I want to help you, but you have to trust me." Scott stiffly nodded as his heart rate slowed down tremendously. With a soft voice he agreed, "Okay."

Dasha immediately went to work as she got the number to the only person that was willing to help someone in need and take him in as their own. There was no way she could take him as her own, as much as she loved kids, she was not ready to raise an eleven year old boy on her own. She was already taking care of Willow as her own from time to time along with her work schedule it just wouldn't be a perfect fit. Whatever his power is, maybe they can help him hone his skills and anger instead of killing people because they upset him.

There was obviously some leniency on her side, she knew what it was like to be pointed as the crazy and unstable person in the room and there was no way she was going to let Scott get the same fate. Within the next day or so, Dasha had around the clock supervision that no one got near Scott.

Dasha waited outside of the hospital with wary eyes hoping no one caught wind of what she was doing, it was ridiculous and letting someone take Scott without permission of social services can be a crime of itself. Luckily, they were already getting that situated as she waited for her guest. Suddenly, a black sleek car drove up towards the entry way and parked perfectly beside Dasha. The person got out of the car as her white hair was pulled back into a pony tail, giving her a soft smile, she held out her hand, "You must be Ororo Munroe, correct?"

Ororo nodded as she took the doctor's hand, "And you must be Dasha Swan."

Once introductions were settled, Dasha let the white haired woman towards the pediatric wing as she filled Ororo in on the details of what was going to happen. They already discussed Scott's powers and Ororo easily reassured her that each individual got the attention they need in order to strengthen their skills. It brought Dasha delight to hear such words. As they entered the boy's room, Ororo introduced herself as she sat down in the chair Dasha sat down herself just yesterday and explained what the school was like. While everything was running smoothly, Dasha walked out of the room as she hurriedly walked towards the nurse desk, "Did you print out the consent forms for Scott Daley?"

The nurse nodded as she scanned through the file of clipboards before settling on one, swiftly, she took it in her grasp and handed it to the doctor, "Thank you Jenny." Jenny smiled as she calmly stated that it was her pleasure before helping another nurse with her duties. Dasha was grateful there was one nurse that was willingly to do what she asked without asking questions, if she were to ask anyone else they would be questioning her every move and asked if her attending gave approval.

Her attending can shove it up his ass. Dasha wasn't fond of her higher up, seeing she was only a resident and is so close to becoming an official surgeon that can perform surgery solo without another pediatric surgeon breathing down her neck. Everything she was doing now can jeopardize her career in this hospital and being a part of one of the greatest hospitals in California was an achievement, but standing up for someone like Scott was far greater than her. Flipping the clipboard to the pages where she needed to sign, she scribbled her signature as she heard someone coming up beside her, "_Dasha!_ What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

"Jak, I have no time for this. I have to get Scott out of here." She hissed back lowly.

Jak stopped her in her tracks as he placed his hands on his hips as he grabbed her shoulders shaking her a bit, "Do you realize what you are doing? You are forging your _attending's_ signature in order to release a boy that has no business being released? Please tell me you aren't having an early midlife crisis because I can barely handle mine."

Dasha pursed her lips as she retorted, "You have no idea what this boy is going through and I am doing what's best for him even if I am putting my career on the line. So move before I move you myself." She had no time to give an hour long speech of why Scott should be released in the custody of Ororo Munroe. Jak had no clue as what Scott was or what she was, he probably wouldn't understand and seeing him narrow his eyes at her made her believe her assumption.

"I'm not letting you screw yourself over for some _boy!_ Whatever you are doing, I can help you figure out another way to do this…legally-"

"I don't have time for that!" she shoved Jak out of the way before she regained her posture and walked diligently over to Scott's room. Knocking on the door, she peeked in with a kind smile, "Ready to go?" Scott glanced at Ororo before giving Dasha a soft smile, "Ready." Dasha handed Ororo the consent forms before heavy breathing was heard from the front door, Jak stood there with a frown on his lips before he furrowed his eyes at the stranger.

"Who's th-" Jak paused as he remembered the person that was standing in front of him, his mouth flew open before he pointed his finger rudely at Ororo before pointing it at Scott, "So you and him are…m…m-m"

"Yes, now shut up Jak!" Dasha glared at her friend as he instantly shuts up. At least now he would keep his mouth shut as Ororo handed back the consent forms as Scott now sat in the clothes he came in with. They were a little small on him seeing that he grew taller while his stayed here. Scott stood up, finally free from the tubes and needles that pinned him to the bed of death as he would like to call it. Pushing Jak backwards, all four of them walked out of the room with Scott standing closely to Ororo gripping her hand for comfort.

Exiting the hospital smoothly, Dasha let out a breath as she glanced down at Scott giving him a hug, "Now you behave and watch your anger. There is no need for anyone to croak before their time is up." Giving him a soft smile she let go as she watched the two climb into the car and drive away.

Jak and Dasha stood side by side as the male nurse said, "You do realize that you are going to be fired sometime soon, right?"

"I know." Dasha muttered as the car turned the corner and out of sight.

~~.~~

Sadly for Dasha, in a course of a day or so, the Chief of Surgery noticed what she has done and shared his sympathy with her as he had to release her from the program. Within an hour, Jak helped Dasha pack up her things and put them in her car. Dasha didn't look back as she hugged Jak, "Don't be sad Jaky. I'll be fine. There are plenty of jobs for me out there."

Jak being himself created some dramatic goodbye as if they would never see each other again, Dasha rolled her eyes as she stood there in his embrace as he stroked her soft honey brown cooing that it was going to be alright. Releasing herself from his hold, she climbed into the car promising Jak that they will still have get togethers whenever they can.

Sitting at home, she ate from the tube of ice cream as she settled on the couch with slight contentment. It has been _years_ since she had just relaxed and there was no doubt that she will find another job, her resume was well established and recommendation letters that she gained from a few peers that were attendings from the hospital, promising they will email them to her when they had time. Dasha was grateful to all their help and hopefully, Scott was able to live a happy life in the Institute of the Gifted.

Flipping through the channels, she grumbled in annoyance, "Day time television is utter crap."

Instead of gorging herself with more food, she placed the tub of ice cream back in the fridge before she walked towards her bedroom to the soft bed she was rarely in because of her insane shifts at work. In Dasha's mind it was stupid to let someone like her go, not to be conceited, but she was one of the top residents in her program and was elected Chief Resident was a huge deal. Now along with the budget cut and lack of staff, they now laid off one of the most promising surgeons to date. So now instead of just worrying about filling on the huge loss of staff, they have to have a few residents pick up the slack that Dasha no longer had and choose a new Chief Resident.

Dasha shouldn't be thinking of such things. She had to let go of the hospital, it was the last link that she had with Tony and maybe there was a small part of her that did what she did in order to cut ties with him. Whatever extra reasons she did it for, she felt glum as she sunk down on her plush bed. Shutting her eyes, she thought of other things to drift her off to sleep and before she knew it, she was asleep.

After a long well needed rest, she woke up with the phone ringing off the hook. A groan left her lips as her hand lazily flopped around to grab the phone that incisively kept ringing. Slamming her hand down on the nightstand, she grasped the phone between her fingers as she pressed the call button and pushed it on her ear as she mumbled, "Ello?"

"Dasha? Thank God you picked up-"

"Pepper, no offense, but why did you call me? If this has anything to do with Tony I rather not deal with it right now." Dasha's headache started to form again as she flipped herself onto her back as she stared at the dark ceiling above her. Lying in complete darkness, Dasha was in peace until Pepper decided to ruin it and call about someone she rather not speak or think about at the moment. "_Dasha_." Pepper stressed, "This is something really important…"

Dasha sighed as she rubbed her tired eyes, "What is it? What is so important that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night?" Silence filled the other line before Pepper answered, "Something happened to Tony and I know he would want to see you when he wakes up."

"Why is that? What could possibly could he want with me?" It drove Dasha insane that even Pepper was pressing her towards Tony at this moment in time. She didn't to be near him and thinking of the wedding when he was so serious about her staying away from Obadiah was purely idiotic. Why on Earth would she want to associate herself with someone like _Obadiah?_ His ugly self can screw himself for all she cares. Her pulse started to rise when Pepper softly countered, "To make sure that you are alright."

Dasha glared into the darkness as she breathed heavily through her nostrils, thinking things over, she closed her eyes as she grumbled, "Where is he?" Pepper gladly gave her directions as she replied, "You should hurry, he might wake up soon." She didn't want to know the details of what happened that made Tony go to the same hospital that she was fired in, but since it was partly his hospital he can do whatever the fuck he wants. If he was faking any injuries just to grab her attention, then he will surely pay. Swinging her feet over to the ground, she groaned flicking on the lights for her to see.

Taking her time, despite Pepper's urgency for her to be there before Tony woke up, she scoffed as she slowly pulled on her shoes and sweatshirt that matched her sweatpants. There was no use of changing clothes when she was going to be in and out of there within seconds, once Tony sees that she is 'alright' then she is out of there. Driving over to the hospital that she was released from, it felt awkward and cold walking in as a visitor instead of a resident.

Stares welcomed openly as she walked to the front desk to see that Jenny wasn't there, she frowned as she placed her hands on the counter, "Olivia, can you direct me to Tony Stark's room?" Olivia peered up as she scoffed filing her nails, grumbling, "I don't have to do _shit_ for you anymore. You're just some washed up wannabe surgeon that couldn't make a wise decision for herself and became a thug overnight."

Dasha's fists clenched as she kept her stiff smile, there was no use in starting a fight in a place where she just lost her job, it would be no use for her to do such a thing. "Just tell me, Olivia or do I want to wander the hospital until I find it?" Olivia wouldn't let up as Dasha rolled her eyes at how ridiculous she was being, pulled out her cell and called Pepper getting the information she needed. Hanging up the phone, she smirked at the stupid look on Olivia's face as she snatched a visitor's pass sticker, filling out her name quickly and pressing it on her sweatshirt. "Thanks for the help." She quickly walked away as she took the elevator to the trauma area. Tony's room was a bit more isolated than every other room seeing it was at the end of the hall and two bodyguards standing in front of it.

Of course, nothing will bring more attention than two buff men in suits standing there protectively will give the illusion that someone important was not here. Dasha was more than glad to see that Pepper was standing there in the hallway waiting for her to make the entry smooth sailing, she had enough to deal with for one day and she didn't want to get into it with a couple of bodyguards.

Pepper placed a hand on the back of Dasha as she said, "Tony is awake and already asking for you."

Dasha looked back at Pepper who gave her a nod of encouragement before she stepped in having the door closed behind her, having Tony hooked up was something she never imagined. He actually looked like he was injured, a little beaten up in her eyes, there were a few scrapes along his forehead that could easily be tended to and something under the thin blanket shined brighter than before. It confused her as why his arc reactor was brighter than before or was it because she hasn't seen him in a while she thought it was bright?

Tony cut off her thoughts as he grinned, "Sunshine, glad you can make it. How about you sign those consent forms and I'll be on my way?"

She rolled her eyes as she stood at the foot of his bed, "Can't do that."

He furrowed his brows at the young woman as he huffed, "Why the hell not? You're a doctor and you have the ability to sign, what's holding you back?" It was Dasha's turn to look at Tony strangely as she asked what was holding him back since he never listened to what anyone had to say and did whatever the hell he wanted. "I would if I could, but those two guards standing at my door are forbidding me to step any further than the door and the constantly yelling of Pepper of me being reckless was getting on my nerves so I thought it would be better if someone like _you_ can help me with my predicament. So whataya say?"

Dasha pretended to think about it before she shook her head, "Nope." She turned around to walk out of the room before she heard Tony say, "Hey! Come back here! We're not done here."

"We are done here, Mr. Stark."

Dasha was ready to open the door when Tony's rambled words that she never thought would come out of his mouth, "I love you." Her body instantly froze as those three daunting words hit her ears, she was dreaming, wasn't she? She turned around with narrowed eyes as anger seeped into her core, "What did you just say?"

Tony looked nonchalant as he grinned in victory, "What? It got you from walking out that door, didn't it?"

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, well. You can proudly say that you're an idiot for being with me. We are still together if I recall." Winking at her as she showed her disgust. Why couldn't she just walk away at the moment? Maybe seeing him beat up and acting like his old pompous self was actually wearing her down, taking pity on the poor bastard. It was then that a moment of weakness resurfaced as Tony stared at Dasha with some form of relief that filled his eyes. Dasha stopped in her tracks as she continued to stare into his eyes seeing that he was glad that she was there.

As for Tony, he was relieved to see that Obadiah's threats were empty when he threatened that he had captured Dasha and held her captive. It was an edge that got Tony stumped as he had an option of giving Obadiah the arc reactor or have Dasha suffer the consequences. Despite the frown that was on Dasha's face, he gave the stiff smile that he showed when he was showing the softer side of himself. He hated opening up himself to someone, but he felt like he can let Dasha in just a little bit more. Licking his lips, he patted the spot next to him, "Sit. I have something to tell you." It was time to reveal what he has done for the past several months, working on his project and the incidents on the news were actually him.

Dasha sat there quietly as she listened for the second time that week of someone sharing their secret with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another long chapter! Maybe it was because this is a small early birthday present from me to you. I might not update next week so instead I give you this, since I am going to Vegas from the 19-23rd for my 21st birthday. :D The ending to IM and staring IM2 plots in the next chapter. So a part of the mystery has been solved and more of Dasha's past will be revealed. It would be a great birthday gift to review :)<strong>

**For those who have, here are extra hugs for you  
><strong>

**BreezeInMonochromeNight** (Thank you so much. It ran smoother than I was imagining it in my head.)**  
><strong>

**Ravenclaw Slytherin** (Thanks)

**KenpachiSoulMateKenny** (Aw, you are too kind. I love the way they interact too. It makes me giddy how Dasha and Tony are to each other)

**StarViky** (Thanks. Enjoy this chapter!)

**E. Livingston** (Thank you, I think Dasha is awesome too. Quite unique from other OC x Tony pairing if I might say so myself.)

**Guest** (I know. It's hard to find a good OC X Tony story so glad that you find my appealing. I like to make her human and she does make mistakes instead of being little miss perfect. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and thank you for reviewing it means a lot to me, Hope you hear from you again.)

**Soccer-Bitch** (That was one of my main goals was to keep Tony in character, it has proven to be a challenge and he might be OOC sometimes, but I try as hard as I can. So thanks XD Trust me, I had this plot for over a year now and building it up to right now has proven to be difficult, but gratifying at the same time.)

**brightcat12** (Glad that you are hooked. Makes me feel special haha)

**InkOverLoad** (My dear sweet reviewer that I have grown to love, you are the most adorable thing ever! I say it because it's true, you are one of my favorites. I see, well at least your internet is back on and caught up. I was glad to see that you have reviewed, it made me smile seeing that you are still reading. I was wondering about you and thought you stopped reading the story XD No, that's fine. I want to strangle Ivy sometimes, but then again I love her all the same because she is my baby as well. There is a love/hate relationship with that made up woman haha and no she isn't real, but she is based off a few people that I have had in my life. Thank you, Dasha is actually a name I ran into while I was looking for girl names for my main character. I instantly fell in love with it and obviously I am not fond of common names and if I was, they would be the exception. I'm pretty sure that you can be an awesome writer if you wanted to be, just need to put in the time and effort. I honestly was a crappy writer when I was younger and reading people's stories that were extraordinary helped me out a bit. Writing has become a way of venting for me, but if you were ever to write I will gladly read your stories. You arent' being a suck up, you are just too cute for words. Btw you haven't wasted my time, it only took me a minute or so to read your review. Much Love, C)

**Trunksymia** (I hope this chapter answers your question.)


	19. Strange Man

Dasha went through a series of events after she was let go from the hospital. Now that she was out of work, she had a difficult time actually landing a job, she thought it would be easy after getting recommendations from her colleagues at her old job, but even that didn't help much. No one was willing to hire her. Dasha knew her ex-boss Dr. Cooper shared the news with every hospital in the county about her 'work ethics'.

She seethed when she had someone expressed that they didn't want to hire some hoodlum from the streets that let's their patients released without any consent. It felt like everyone was conspiring against her to not finish her residency, but then one person who was willing to pull some strings kept insisting to work for him.

Dasha refused to work for Tony, what was the point of working for him when all she would be doing was follow him and bandage a few paper cuts and abrasions that he would get from boxing. Sadly, Tony didn't let it go so easily; he confirmed that he pulled some strings and had the board of medicine consent of her finishing her residency while working with him. Her response was, "What would that do for me? I would have no training while working for you."

"You will have all the experience you would need in order to work for me. That's all that matters."

Dasha scoffed, but took the job since no one was willing to hire her. It pissed her off that she had to turn to her very last resort and she didn't think she would turn to him so soon. Especially now that Tony stupidly admitted he is Iron Man, countless photographers and media surrounded him even more wherever he went and since Tony was her boss yet again, she had to follow him like a lost puppy.

Tony had a hold on Dasha, dragging her to the Expo saying that he needed his personal doctor to be ready if he suddenly crashed and combusted on scene. He even added that now being his girlfriend, she needed to support in everything he did. She rolled her eyes at the thought of him randomly combusting, muttering obscenities, she watched the sky as Tony made his grand entrance with the dancers flaunting their bodies behind him.

"What an idiot." She murmured as she sat backstage watching the expo begin and with a few hours under her belt, she yawned when she was dragged around as Tony was now more than some rich boy, he was a _superhero._ Dasha smiled lightly when a few kids asked Tony to sign their posters, one of them asked, "Is she your girlfriend?" pointing at Dasha.

Just when she was about to protest that she was no way in a relationship with that imbecile in the nicest way possible, Tony beat her to the punch as he answered, "She sure is. Isn't she lovely?" pecking her cheek. Her eyes widened in anger as flashes blinded her.

Why do these things happen to her? Didn't she already gone through enough suffering? Adding the title of being Tony's girlfriend was something she did not want to deal with and seeing the smiles of the paparazzi and shouting questions towards Tony and herself, she ignored them, staying silent. There was no way she was going to open her mouth, they were snakes and would twist whatever she said into something news worthy. She didn't care if there were pictures showing her angry at Tony, Dasha couldn't deal with being romantically involved with Tony.

Especially, what happened when Tony was in the hospital.

Her cheeks suddenly felt warm as she remembered the three words that he said to her. It shouldn't have affected her so much, but every time she was alone, his voice would plague her mind. _"I love you."_ Those stupid words had sent her heart racing every time she heard them echo in her mind, it was driving her crazy that she might be falling for this idiot.

The young woman has never felt so disgusted with herself. How could this possibly happen? Dasha has done everything to make sure that she kept him at a hundred foot radius of her. Maybe she should increase the radius to two thousand.

Coming back to reality, she felt Tony's arm around her waist pulling her towards the sports car. Dasha rolled her eyes at the expensive car that had no use to her, she couldn't see what was so special about having such nice car that only had two seats. Dasha was more practical and wouldn't get a car with at least four seats, Tony opened the passenger car door for her. "After you." Staring at him wearingly, she climbed in, but without him smacking her bottom playfully.

Once she sat down, she glared at Tony, "You are going to pay for that." She hissed.

Tony chuckled, "Darling, there is nothing you can do that can hurt me." kissing her cheek to piss her off even more, she scooted away from him, maneuvering away from him as he tried to go in for another kiss. Dasha quickly punched his arm in return. They were interrupted when a woman walked alongside the car. Dasha drowned out their conversation since Tony seems to be flirting with the woman in front of him. Dasha perked up when she heard subpoena and the woman holding out a file of paperwork towards Tony.

Aware of Tony's pet peeve, Dasha grabbed the papers, scanning through the paper work, she heard Tony ask her the distance it was from Flushing, New York to Washington D.C. as she answered him with a quick estimate, they left the woman behind as they headed out to their destination.

~~.~~

Dasha exhaled through her nose as she sat a couple of rows behind Tony, right next to Pepper. His body was twisted around as he paid more attention to Dasha than the court filled with people from the government. "Turn around." Dasha mouthed. Tony refused to listen as he shook his head and pointed to her cleavage and wiggling his eyebrows.

Scoffing, she muttered, "What a fucking child." She buttoned up her shirt to block his view in resulted him pouting.

"Mr. Stark, please."

Finally, Tony turned around with a smug answer, "Yes dear?"

Senator Stern, clasped his hands together as he eyed Tony, "Can I have your attention?" When Tony consented, Stern comfortably sat in his chair as he fired away his next question, "Do you or do you not possess a specialize weapon."

Dasha stared at the back of Tony's head as he leaned in towards the microphone to answer, "I do not."

"You do not?"

"I do not…well it all depends on how you define the word weapon." Dasha leaned back on her chair as the debate of the Iron Man suit was an issue that can lead to mass destruction and a danger to society. While Tony denied it was a weapon of destruction, instead, it was to be protection for their country.

Despite what Dasha thought of Tony, he was right about one thing. The Iron Man suit has done nothing, but good; it was the only thing that was personally designed by Tony that she would defend. As the debate between Tony and Stern continued, with the laughs from Tony's remarks from the crowd, Dasha grew irritated with Senator Stern's voice. The pompous ass would not let the subject go, he persistently stated that the Iron Man suit should be turned over to the government.

"I'm no expert in weapons, but we do have somebody here who is. I will now call Justin Hammer-" Dasha pried her eyes away from Tony as she shook her head at his retort towards the Senator. Her eyes flickered over to the man as he sat down with Tony spewing that Justin was no expert. No other words that were exchanged between the two were silenced as she focused on Justin with her only thought being, _Holy shit._

Following his every movement, Justin's meaningless speech went right through her as she caught his gaze when he walked towards his seat. His hazel eyes held a sparkle as a soft grin settled on his thin lips before he sat down. Dasha fidgeted in her seat as old anger started to resurface, _don't let it get to you. Don't let that jackass get to you._

The turn of events happened when prototypes from Hammer Industries were displayed on the screen courtesy to Tony Stark. Dasha raised an eyebrow at the failed prototype. The Senator was obviously losing the debate as Tony riled up the crowd, once again proving his point that he secured America with his creation. Sending a few kisses towards the senator, he dismissed himself as he walked out of the courtroom pleased with himself.

"That was eventful." Pepper muttered towards Dasha who muttered in agreement.

Dasha stayed silent as she felt someone burning holes through her skull, focusing her gaze on the person to see it was Justin again. Rolling her eyes, she stood up from her seat as she excused herself with the rest of the crowd.

~~.~~

Now that she was back at home, she was fully rested as she lay in bed for hours at a time. It drove her insane to be Tony's lackey. She did absolutely nothing when she 'worked' for Tony, to keep herself occupied, she started her taekwondo exercises later than usual since she didn't have to work around her schedule to keep her body in shape. During her time to herself, she glanced at the clock to see that it was about that time to drive over to Tony's house.

Usually Dasha would arrive early for work, but now that she didn't have such a serious job, she took the liberty to arrive whenever she pleased. Relaxing for a few more hours before she got ready, she drove to Malibu and walked through the front door with the key that Tony gave her. When she received the key, it also came along with the girlfriend comment he added into everything he said.

Entering the garage where Tony was working, his eyes were glued to the screen as he said, "You're late _again._"

"Get used to it." Dasha retorted as she sat down in a random chair completely bored out of her mind, "Is there anything for me to do today because if not then I'll just run some errands."

"Actually there is." Dasha lifted her head up as she raised a brow, "Be a doll and make me some lunch. I'm a bit hungry…and don't make me that girly crap that you fixed yourself last time."

She rolled her eyes, "It's called a **salad, **idiot." Tony waved her off as he pointed towards the door commanding her to make him a sandwich. Dasha stayed in her seat as she muttered, "I am not making you lunch." She didn't care that she was acting like a child, she didn't want to be a servant to Tony, but when she remembered the pay checks, a lot more money that she was receiving from the hospital.

As she was walking out of the garage, Tony shouted, "Remember to add the Lays in my sandwich this time!" clenching her fists together, she cursed under her breath as she stomped up the stairs. Never in her life has she cursed so much for being around just one person. It would take a cluster of people for her to get annoyed, but Tony has that special place in her heart that made her skin crawl.

The work that Tony has been issuing to Dasha was more than demeaning, it was domestic work. She didn't go to medical school, had a year of internship and four years of residency at the hospital to become a surgeon to stoop so low as to making sandwiches to make ends meet. Dasha grew desperate since she didn't want to lose the apartment that she lived in nor did she not want her father to worry about her in any way. When Clyde discovered that his oldest daughter lost her job, she received the longest lecture in her entire life. Her father was confused as to why she was let go since she reassured him every time she saw him that she was doing great at the hospital.

She settled her father's nerves when she told him that she landed a job, Clyde asked where and she fibbed, "I work at a smaller hospital." Dasha went on to say that it worked out all for the best since she was personally training one on one with an attending, but she worked more hours since it was a smaller staff. Clyde was happy to hear the great news, but was worried about her working more hours than she did at her old job. Reassuring him, Dasha promised not to work herself too hard and pace herself when the time came.

Wandering down the halls of the house that had more windows than her apartment and her families houses combined, she decided to make herself lunch procrastinating her task. Buttering a roll, she sat on the stool as she bit into the piece of bread as she idly watched television on the side.

"Procrastinating again, are we Dasha?"

The doctor glanced back to see Pepper walking towards the kitchen with a smirk on her face, Dasha had a grin of her own as she stabbed her fork into the salad that she prepared for herself, "Always am, Pep. Anything I can help you with since I am stuck with domestic duties?" taking a sip of her water, Pepper sat down beside the woman as she answered.

"I don't think it's wise to ignore Tony's requests. He can be a handful when he wants to be."

"I'm not scared of him. _He_ should be scared of **me.**"

Pepper situated herself on the stool, "He already does…" Pepper stayed silent as she watched Dasha eat her food without a care in the world. It was clear that Dasha was annoyed with the billionaire as Dasha's jaw tightened whenever she chewed on her food more forcefully than she should. Suddenly, Dasha averted her gaze towards the red head to see a bit of confliction expressed through her eyes.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

Pepper sniffled, which Dasha offered her a napkin, quietly she thanked her before responding, "Has Tony…been acting strange around you?"

Dasha took an orange from the fruit bowl and started to peel off the skin, the citrus smell waft in the air as she replied, "He always acts strange. Tony is a strange man." Dasha didn't know where this was going as she saw worried etched on Pepper's face. "What is it? Did something happen?" concern ripped through her as a frown replaced her blank expression, "Did Tony do anything to you? Because if he did, just give me the word and I will pummel-"

"Tony appointed me to CEO of Stark Industries." Pepper blurted out.

Dasha's bottom lip hung in shock, "_What?_ Is he out of his freaking mind?"

Pepper agreed as confusion flooded her face, "I have no idea why he would do such a thing, but lately he has been acting more than strange." Dasha pursed her lips as memories flashed through her mind, now that she thought about it, Tony has been a little bit touchier than he usually was. Tony pressed on the girlfriend topic more and he kept her close as possible which was slightly weird, but then again, he would do anything to get her mind racing.

"You're right. I'll see what I can find." Dasha handed Pepper the peeled orange, "Drink lots of liquid and make sure you eat." Dasha quickly made Pepper some tea to soothe her sore throat before she jogged down the stairs towards Tony's play pen as she would like to call it.

Once the door opened, Tony asked in his annoying voice, "Where's my sandwich?"

"Upstairs."

"Figures." Tony muttered before he patted his leg, "Why don't you be a good girl and sit on daddy's leg?" Dasha narrowed her eyes, clearly annoyed at Tony's jokes.

"If you don't have anything for me to do then I'll just spend my time with Pepper."

Tony rolled his eyes, "And why would I want you to spend _more_ time with Pepper. She already takes most of your time and besides, she's sick and I don't want my beloved girlfriend to come down with something. So, this is your task, make sure I stay sick free. Think you can handle it, lemon drop?"

Dasha scowled, "What is it with these ridiculous nicknames? Are you getting dumber as the days pass or am I just special?"

"Darling, you are the apple of my eye. Of course, you're _special._"

Then there was that tense pregnant pause. Dasha tapped her foot on the floor as she focused on her breathing and nothing else. She shouldn't get so riled up over someone like Tony, she was better than this. Dasha was a professional woman and losing her temper was something she rarely did.

"What is your personal view of running your own practice?"

Dasha raised a brow, before she thought her answer over, "Well, I never thought of running one, but seeing that I can't get a job around this damn area…running my own practice seems like the only possible way of continuing my medical career. Why?"

Tony scratched his beard as he questioned, "Would you be angry if I started the process of building your own practice?"

Her mind went blank as she stared at Tony in awe, Pepper was right. He _was_ acting strange, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Can't I do anything nice for my girlfriend?" Dasha glared at the title which she didn't claim for herself, taking a few steps closer to the billionaire, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What do you get out of this? Are you trying to get me to be in your debt or some crazy shit like that?" Tony feigned a hurt expression as he laid a hand over his heart, expressing how deeply wounded he was that she assumed such horrible thoughts.

"I'm doing this out of love, darling. Nothing else." There he goes again with the whole _love_ thing. It was too much to handle for her sometimes. Just having him say it made her have hot flashes, stretching out her navy blue button up neckline, she averted her gaze towards the floor.

"Stop saying that."

"Stop saying what?" Tony pretended not to know what she was talking about as he furrowed his brows for emphasis.

Dasha seethed as her fists curled tightly, "You know **exactly** what I am talking about." Tony shrugged his shoulders, expressing he didn't know what she was talking about. Why did he have to be so childish? He wanted her to say it. The word that she was trying to avoid this whole time, flustered, she huffed, "You know what? Forget it." Spinning on her heel, she quickly stormed out of the garage as she heard Tony those words that were poison to her ears.

"_Love you!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lack of updates! I just had my 21st birthday and spent my days in Vegas :) Now that I am back, high hopes for more updates. I like to personally thank animechick247 for the fanart she made for me. You are wonderful and I truly love it.<br>**

**Now to thank the awesome people that review.**

**animechick247** (Thank you! It was all part of the plan to have itty bitty pieces of X-Men into the story. The Avengers bit will have to wait until I finish with the plot for IM2. Thank you so much for the support and bday present, muchas gracias!)**  
><strong>

**Arinlianette** (That's what i wanted to have a little bit of excitement when Storm made a cameo in the chapter. You are too sweet and thank you for your kind words.)

(Happy belated birthday and good thing I updated early then :) She did work hard, but the work of a surgeon and doctor is always in high demand when it comes to patients and hours. They work crazy hours, I should know, my mother is a surgeon. I'm a bit shocked that so many people always look forward to reading about Scott haha I didn't think he would be that much of a beloved character for my readers. Sadly, he had to go in order for everything to work out as I planned. Thank you and I had a great time in Sin City.)

**InkOverLoad** (Well get used to it because you are a spectacular person, my dear. I put a lot of work into my personal thanks to my readers, don't want you to think that I don't read them or anything. I know I feel great when the author writes back to my reviews so I thought I should do the same this way. Some things are better left unsaid and sometimes internal struggles aren't always vocalized, Scott kept a few things to himself. It might have been abused, but that will remain a mystery. Glad to see that you were rooting for Dasha when that bitchy nurse was giving her a hard time, haha yes Tony just love pushing her buttons. Tony didn't exactly help her get her job back, her offered her one as you can see ;) Thank you for your reassurance, I promise to finish this story.)

**Soccer-Bitch** (Thanks. Hope you like this chapter!)

**StarViky** (Ouch, hope you are okay. XD Yes, Scott did get his happy ending. Didn't want the little guy to get booted or anything horrible. I was really close to killing him off actually.)

**MissCaityGrace** (Yes Dasha is mutant friendly :) hope you like this chapter too.)

**Guest** (Wow, you read all the chapters in one sitting. Personally, I take breaks and finish reading a story with whatever number of chapters within days not hours haha Thank you, that means a lot to me that you love my story so much. Ivy is a horrible character, but can't live without her! She is that certain ingredient to my story that adds a little something to it. I am flattered by your kind words, thank you again.)

**Ravenclaw Slytherin** (Thank you, hope you like this chapter.)

**BreezeInMonochromeNight** (Thank you! Yes the intensity between the two will keep growing from here. Not to worry, things will start to heat up.)

**angelofire** (Thank you! Enjoy this chapter!)

**nannals** (I appreciate your review and pointers that you gave me. I do thank you for that, but to pick on a few meaningless things like a few names of my characters were unnecessary and I already assume that you won't be following my story before I finished reading your review...regardless of that, thanks for skimming through my story.)


	20. You and Him?

Dasha crossed her legs as she watched Happy being pummeled by his boss; well, their boss, but she refuses to say such a word. She quietly sat in a chair making sure that they didn't have s_evere_ injuries in Tony's words, but the worse was a bloody lip. Her attention quickly was moved to Pepper as she waltzed in asking for Tony to sign paperwork.

"I'm on Happy time."

The doctor watches Tony dance around Happy, giving a few punches before elbowing the poor man in the face. Shock spread across the Happy's face, "What was that?" Tony apologized before he explained it was Mixed Martial Arts that has been around for three weeks or so. "No, that's called dirty boxing there's nothing new about it."

Dasha quietly looked over to the other side to hear high heels making a leisurely entrance. The busty red head walked in with confidence as she eyed the two men in the ring; what was she doing here? That was when she remembered that Tony was looking for a new assistant.

He would pick her no doubt. She was easy on the eyes and probably a great distraction from doing whatever he wanted, if this woman was his new toy then so be it. Dasha watched as the scenes unfolded. Tony was easily distracted by the new woman as she was occupied with Pepper. Dasha rolled her eyes as Tony quickly got rid of Happy by kicking him.

Tony being as rude as he is, pointed at the red head, "What's your name lady?"

"Rushman. Natalie Rushman." When Tony asked her to come over Dasha quirked a brow. Was he going to put the moves on her here and now? She had to see this. The more she watched Natalie the more she realized she wasn't a typical woman, something was off with her and the quick glance the red head gave her to was a little weird.

The little stare off between Tony and Natalie as somewhat amusing seeing as Tony had to pry his eyes away from hers and asked Happy to give her a lesson. When Tony was on his way to sit next to Pepper, he whistled to gain Dasha's attention. Her eyes flickered over as he made a motion for her to join them.

Dasha frowned and settled more into her seat that was perfect distance that she had with Tony. "Babe, can you come here for a second?" _Please tell me that he isn't calling me babe._ "Dash, I'm talking to you." _If this is a God send a bolt of lightning to fry his ass._

Begrudgingly, she stood up and walked over to the two. Tony patted the arm of his chair; there was no way in hell she was going to sit there like a freaking whore. Standing behind him, she crossed her arms standing there in silence. "Are you mad at me again?" Dasha didn't utter a word. "I love you too babe."

Her jaw tightened at the loving title. That one is really going to stick around; usually his nicknames fade within a few minutes only being called by them once, but he used a few more than several times in a matter of minutes and she knew the protocol by now.

While Natalie was getting a lesson by Happy, Tony was doing a background check and roaming through her file, she can say he was fairly impressed. He already made up his mind that she was going to be chosen, but she rolled her eyes when he enlarged a photo of her in lacy lingerie.

"Did you model in Tokyo?" He asked Pepper and then lifted his head towards Dasha as if the question pertained to her too.

"Does it look like I model, Stark?" Before he can answer Natalie easily pinned Happy to the floor. Pepper cried out for the poor man in a choke hold while Tony was completely amused. Dasha walked into the ring to take care of Happy who reassuringly said he was fine.

"Let me check. It's protocol, remember?" Dasha muttered.

Happy grumbled as she checked his organs and heat beat, "How does it feel to get your ass handed to you by a woman?" A smirk crossed her lips. She couldn't help herself. Dasha has only seen a few instances where a woman took a man by surprise and beat him down within seconds.

The beaten man rolled his eyes, "Very funny."

"It was. I thought you should always keep your guard up?" Dasha smiled, remembering the lesson that he gave her. She wasn't into boxing, but her taekwondo experience did give her some level of confidence to be in the ring with a man. "You're clear."

"I told you." Happy mumbled as he stood up from where he was sitting.

Tony hopped into the ring again after officially making Pepper CEO of his company. "I hope you know I didn't forget about you, Ms. Swan."

"I wish you did." She grumbled. Happy chuckled as Tony stood mere inches away from her with a smile on his face. "Why are you smiling so much?" Tony didn't say a word as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders; she tried to pry his filthy hands away from her, but failed.

"How would you feel if I told you, you were coming to Monaco with me?"

"I would ask you to pinch me and wish this was a nightmare." Tony pinched Dasha in the arm softly, but still earned a smack upside the head before he smiled.

"I guess this is your worst nightmare, babe because you are coming with." A groan fell off her lips as she grumbled about going to some stupid thing she had no idea why they were heading there. Dasha didn't care or didn't want to know because what bugged her most was Tony was going to be sticking by her side most of the time.

Now here she was sitting in the middle with Tony on one side and Pepper on the other as they drove to Hotel de Paris. Dasha pulled down on her white pencil dress when the perverted hands of the billionaire tried to expose more of her leg.

"Stop touching me."

"You are dating a billionaire babe, how can I not touch you inappropriately." Dasha glared at the stupid man before glancing at Pepper who was giving her a sympathetic look. Once the car stopped, Tony got out and waved to the crowd before stepping back and offering a hand towards his _girlfriend_.

Locking her jaw, Tony muttered, "Remember I'm paying you." Why did she feel like a prostitute when he said that? Taking his hand, he pulled her smoothly out of the car as the piercing screams of the crowd made her wince. Tony naturally wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked into the hotel with Pepper trailing behind. "Oh and for the next twenty minutes, just go with it." He said to Pepper.

"Go with what?" Pepper was utterly confused and Dasha shrugged off the arm around her waist, stepping next to Pepper. Then there she was. Natalie Rushman, the woman Pepper denied Tony from the first meeting. Natalie informed Tony of what was to be expected from him.

Then there was a flash that blinded her, Dasha looked at the cameraman snapping photos left and right of the three. "Smile." Tony instructed as the three took a photo before taking one with just Dasha. Having being ushered to one table across the room, Dasha smiled at the oncoming people.

"You must be the infamous Dasha Swan." The woman turned around to see a heavy set man walking her way. Dasha smiled, hoping it didn't come off as fake. Shaking her hand, he said, "I have heard so much about you."

"From St—Tony?" Dasha quickly saved herself from the embarrassment; she didn't want to cause a slip here. She knew this was all an act and Tony somehow got her to cooperate along with adding the money dilemma. The man shook his head.

"No sweetheart. Your beautiful face is splash all over the tabloids. You are quite the spit fire, aren't you?"

Dasha's smile faded as she was confused as to what photos he was talking about. Then it hit her, the multiple times where she ignored the paparazzi and treated Tony however she wanted was put on display for the world to see. "So tell me why you stay with someone who doesn't make you happy? Is the sex that amazing or does the money turn you on?"

"Excuse me?" Dasha growled, narrowing her eyes at the man.

"I'm sorry darling, but someone like you being with someone like him can only mean one or two things. You are either broke or want to be a leech or there for the pleasure."

Dasha's temper was about to spill over as she glared at the ignorant fool that was in front of her. This was why she didn't want to be associated with Tony in any way. Everyone starts to make assumptions about her with the little data they have of her. "For your information-" Her fiery rant was cut short when Natalie stepped in front of her.

"Will you excuse us, Mr. Bowman?"

The older man smiled at the red head, "Of course. I'll still want that answer, Ms. Swan."

When she was steered away from the asshat, she grumbled, "I'll give it to you. My foot up your ass."

"Ms. _Swan_, I hope you know that everything you do should be monitored at your own accord. You are in the eyes of the tabloids and if they catch wind of you knocking out some poor man that can cause unnecessary attention."

Dasha gave the woman a look, "You are telling me this? Tony is the definition of unnecessary attention." She crossed her arms while staring at Natalie. Where did this woman come off from? Thinking she had the authority of telling her what to do just because Tony hired her as his personal assistant.

"Because you are his lover, aren't you? It's my job to keep _both_ of you in check." Dasha grimaced at the 'L' word. It sends shivers down her spine. "Why don't you accompany Tony like a girlfriend _suppose_d to do?"

Dasha grumbled as she walked around to find Tony, she waved at a few people who greeted her first. It was awkward having people know her before even meeting them, she was probably the new face of being a gold digger. When she finally found Tony standing next to Pepper at the bar, his eyes quickly went towards her.

"Where were you?"

"None of your business." She mumbled.

Suddenly she got a weird tingling sensation crawling down her spine, "Anthony is that you?"

"My least favorite person in the world, Justin Hammer." Tony offered him a fake smile while Justin nodded towards Pepper and Dasha. She stood beside Tony, fidgeting as she heard her heart pounding from within her chest.

"You're not the only rich guy here with a fancy car and a beautiful girlfriend." Justin grinned as his attention was now on the woman who was wishing she can turn invisible or teleport somewhere else. "_Da_, so nice to see you again." Dasha forced a painfully obvious uncomfortable smile on her face.

"Can't say I feel the same way, Hammer."

Justin laughed as he pointed at the doctor beside the billionaire, "She has always been a spitfire. Even when we were dating."

"Wait, what?" Tony turned towards Dasha, "You _dated_ him?"

"That's right, Stark. We were happily together for three years, engaged for a few months. How does it feel to get sloppy seconds?" Justin seemed a little too happy with the outcome of all of this. He wasn't aware of Dasha _dating_ Tony until the tabloids confirmed it themselves. Dasha grinded her teeth as she glared at the shorter man with hate.

When Justin tried to wrap his arm around Dasha, she quickly dodged him and gave him a warning glare. "Still mad at me after two years? Da, I thought you would have gotten over me by now. You have Anthony now, you should enjoy your time with him while it last."

"If you keep calling me that I will cut off your balls and shove them down your throat, but then again it probably would be easy for you to swallow with how _little_ you are." Dasha glanced down before her dark eyes flickered back up with a victory smile. Justin pursed his lips before he took a step back and introduced Christine the Vanity Fair reporter that Tony probably screwed no doubt.

Dasha then silently stood back, not wanting to gain more attention to herself with a reporter being there, but sadly she was not over looked. In the midst of Justin and Tony have a battle of wits which Justin was losing terribly? Christine leaned towards Dasha, "So you're the woman that has stolen Tony Stark's whatever that is pumping blood through his body that keeps him alive."

"That's me." She choked out. As much as she rather not confirm it herself, she has been hounded before after the initial announcement of her tagging along wherever he went. People started to assume they were together and Tony has not once denied any of the claims.

"How did you manage to do that?"

"Maybe because I wasn't swayed by his words and spread my legs at the chance I had one." Dasha smiled before walking away from the three. She had enough and her head was just spinning with everything that has happened. She had a feeling she shouldn't have been here and seeing Justin the first time should have been a warning in itself. Sighing angrily, she took a glass of chardonnay and gulped it down.

"Easy there, Da. Don't want you to choke and give you CPR. Actually that won't be so bad if that happened." Dasha frowned as she spun around at the amused look on his face, "Da? Seriously? Is that all he can come up with? Not only does he lack in the intelligence department, but also the creative side too. Pathetic is an understatement. Maybe pitiful? Anyways, you were with _Hammer?_ How in the hell did that happen?"

"I rather not talk about it." She grumbled snatching another glass off the table. Why can't she just drown her drama in peace?

Instead she was being hovered by Tony; he kept bugging her until she snapped. "I was young and stupid, alright? Now leave me the hell alone." She hissed lowly before storming out of the area. Dasha rather not explain anything to anyone and she had a feeling this was going to hit the tabloids as well.

_Just great; they have another clear example why I am the gold digger._

She walked towards the tables where Tony was appointed to sit, but only saw Pepper there. The strawberry blond woman glanced up at the distraught woman, "You and-"

"Not now Pepper." She said softly as she sat down.

Pepper grew concerned when Dasha covered her face with her hands as she slowly breathed in and out. "Are you okay?" A comforting hand landed on her upper back as her friend tried to comfort the frazzled woman. Then after a few minutes, she recollected herself and sat up straight.

"Let's just eat."

As they were about to get ready to order, Tony's voice rang through the area. Both women looked up to see Tony in a racing suit talking about the benefits of owning a racing company. "You've got to be kidding me." Dasha mumbled.

"Natalie," Pepper called out, "Did you know about this?"

"This is the first of me knowing of this. May I help you?" Natalie replied professionally.

"Yes, get me Happy." Both women's eyes were still on the screen as Dasha kept thinking about one thing. _Can Tony get any dumber than this? Apparently so._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am so sorry about the wait. School has been kicking my ass as of late. Being a Biology major is a lot of work T.T But I love it nonetheless. Sorry if there are mistakes, I was in a hurry and wanted to get this out before I went to work and was too tired to even post it. So here it is and thank you for all the love. I am blown away at how much more attention that I am receiving for this story. If I could hug you all, I would *hugs* Hope that suffice <strong>  
><em>

_****_**StarViky** (Thank you! I know I am a bit late, but thanks for wishing me a happy birthday.)**  
><strong>

**animechick247** (Yes we are in Iron Man 2 and it's going smoothly so far. Told ya I would update this weekend, well I said Friday, but this is good enough lol. Now you see that the girlfriend thing has been stepped up into a new level. I also love the chibi photo, I just wanted to tell you that again.)

**R.J. North** (Justin is a creep and he is for a very good reason. I can't tell you if he actually meant it or just said it just to bug her. It's all part of the process and things will be kicking up now since the whole Justin thing is in full swing.)**  
><strong>

**Arinlianette** (I love the 'love' thing too. Now you know how Hammer is stirring things up for Dasha and Tony. Shocked?)

**MissCaityGrace** (haha that's how it works. Tony is turning to turn around and be more sentimental or has sentimental as he can get without breaking too much of his character while Dasha is just being herself since she doesn't know what's going on. I find it funny still.)

**Carlypso** (Ugh, I know and i am so sorry XD like I said school has consumed my soul)

**Ravenclaw Slytherin** (Thank you and hope you enjoy this chapter too.)

**newise newbie** (Welcome, so glad to see you reviewing. I know there are hundreds of silent readers, but it's great to hear what you guys think of the story. Wow you are really dedicated and I am so flattered that you read it all in one go. Dasha will have her moments with Tony, there is a few coming up. I promise. A slow and dramatic kiss that Dasha would count as a kiss...I'll see what I can do and as for Ivy and Jak they will be coming into the story soon again.)

**xxxRena** (Dasha is basically bitch slapping him for being weird aka nice haha Everyone can't wait for the real kiss. Don't worry it'll come soon!)

**The Daft Hatter** (The reason why that nurse called her a thug was because Dasha was more vocal in her job than most surgeons and she stood up for what she believed in. I don't want to pull the race card, but it can have some stereotypical thing that the nurse assumed of Dasha and thought she was probably running her mouth and got fired. Thanks, I didn't want to make a slow transition haha it would have been too boring for me and I rather not bore everyone with details of what they already know so I add dialogue from the movies here and there. I know what you mean, it's hard to find a good Tonyx Oc story on here.)

**InkOverLoad** (One of my favorite reviewers :D she is officially working for Tony and still getting credit as a resident. Only Tony would be able to do that haha He might have meant it when he said it, but Dasha doesn't believe him and probably thinks he was just pulling her leg. Aw, thank you so much. I love responding to my readers, you guys make it worth it. It's alright. Sorry about your computer, but hope this makes up for it XD Thank you! I didn't have writer's block, but school block instead haha can you wish for that to go away?)

**BreezeInMonochromeNight** (Thank you dear. I always appreciate your comments and have a great time at school so far.)

**Sishu** (Thank you! I hope you like this update)

**MonaTheGreat** (That's the only reason why I created Dasha as a cold character because it would fit in Tony's universe XD I have read so many where the woman is sweet and kind or has slept with him and then won his heart. I wanted something different.)

**ViolaPan** (Thank you so much and I am honored that you love this story so much. I love writing about their banters they come so easily for me which is hard to believe when coming from someone who usually sits and thinks of ways to write dialogue with two difficult people haha)


	21. Just Me and You

**Uh, hello everyone. *slowly coming out of my shelter* I know it has been a long time and I mean LONG time since I have updated. Things have been hectic as of late. With science classes coming out of my wazoo and my mom had surgery a few months back and I had to take care of her so it was a lot since I was the primary driver for three months. Now I am back hopefully and spring break is coming up for me so fingers crossed that I have no life and have nowhere to go so I have time to update again haha. I hope all ya'll are still with me on this. I never plan on giving up on this story and hopefully you don't either. Well enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dasha carefully watched the screen as she watched a large man stalk into the racing strip, her light brown eyes widened as he continued to walk with a dominant nature. Suddenly, his orange attire was singed off by the electricity wrapping around his contraption and before she knew it, he flicked his wrist causing the whip to take a chunk off the car that was speeding towards him.<p>

"Dasha!" Her head quickly whipped around to see Happy signaling the Iron Man case towards her beckoning her to come help.

She stood up, slightly in a trance before she sped off alongside Happy and Pepper. Pepper quickly sat in the passenger seat while Dasha sat in the back with the case in hand. Her hands shook as she clutched on the case.

"Hang on!" Happy hollered in warning as he pressed on the gas pedal.

"Hang on to what?!" Dasha fumed, feeling her heart thunder in her ribcage, her nails scraped onto the case when the car swerved onto the track. Hearing Pepper scream in surprise let her know that at least she wasn't the only one that was terrified.

Dasha never dreamed that she would be a part of something like this. Why did she agree to accompany Tony? For better pay? That was part of the answer and she wished she had the rage inside of her to scold Tony or better yet bash his fucking face in, but her heart leapt every time Happy dodged one of the oncoming cars.

Why did she have to be so stupid?!

The woman snapped back to reality when Pepper demanded the key for the case. "It's in my pocket!" Dumbly, Happy turned to grab the key from his pocket. Pepper screamed at the oncoming car having Happy focus on the wheel while she grabbed the key.

"Dasha!" She looked into the blue eyes of the woman in front of her, "Help me try to find the keys!"

Letting one of her hands go of the case, she scooted up as she fumbled around Happy's pockets to find the key. "This is not what I had in mind." Happy muttered before he cursed unintelligently. "Hey!" Happy jumped at the sudden graze, "That is not a key!"

"Sorry." Pepper sheepishly smiled.

Finally finding the key, relief swept through the group as Happy finally turned to see the man stalking towards Tony. Dasha held onto Pepper's seat as she felt the car pull her when it accelerated and rammed into the man.

Another scream fell from Pepper's lips as they all stared in shock at the man pressed up against the car. Dasha finally let out a breath, her eyes darting around as she finally caught Tony's gaze. Something swept over her as she saw that he was okay, other than that gash on his cheek, he looked fine.

When he jumped down from the fence, her ears seem to muffle the exchange between Happy and Tony and the horrified screams that were coming from Pepper. Dasha watched as Tony's lips moved, he leaned forward as he talked to Happy before his eyes caught hers again. His lips started to move again and yet she couldn't understand what he was saying.

As she felt a gloved hand graze her cheek, she sat there in shock watching Tony look towards Happy again before an annoyed look past his face when he looked over to Pepper.

Taking a deep breath, Tony disappeared to only appear on the other side of the car. His hand clasped onto the handle, pulling the door towards him and before he could take a step the door was slashed in half. Another scream filled the air; Dasha recognized it being Pepper's.

Then when her head was jerked violently back into the car seat before flying forward, she got over her intensive shock to realize that Happy was ramming the now conscious man into the fence. With Tony's encouraging words to his driver, he stepped closer to the car as he reached out towards Dasha.

"Dash! Give me the case!"

When her head spun towards his direction, he repeated his command as it finally got through to her. Gripping the case tightly, she lolled it forward to give it to him, but the jerk of the car ramming forward caused it to fly back into the seat.

The sudden motion of the car going back and forth caused Tony to grow annoyed. His body relaxed as he rolled his eyes while he casually tried to grab the case that was jerking out of Dasha's hand every moment he was close to it. "Dasha! Just throw me the case!"

Before she can retort, a whipping sound caused her to cower in fright. A scream ripped through her throat when one of the whips cut through the middle of the car and nicked her arm. Through gnashing teeth, she gripped her arm as the man slashed the car again, this time carving out the left side of the car leaving it wide open for her to throw the case to Tony.

"Dasha!" Dasha turned through blurry eyes, squeezing them shut she threw the case as far as she could before leaning back into the seat again.

"Oh my God!" If Dasha had the strength she could tell Pepper to keep it down from all the shouting. The hoarseness emitted from Pepper's throat as she asked if Dasha was alright. Her lips parted to answer she stopped herself when the car skidded to safety by none other than Tony in his now Iron Man clad suit.

The panic that was risen from Pepper jumpstarted again as she climbed over the seat to get to Dasha. "Are you alright? Oh my God! Happy, she's bleeding!"

"Pepper," Dasha gritted her teeth. "I'm alright." Despite her heart still hammering in her chest she glanced at her wound to see that it was only a few inches deep and was in need of stitches. Nothing too serious; when she voiced her opinion Pepper almost shrieked in an outrage.

"Nothing too serious?! Your arm Dasha! Nothing looks fine!"

With another look at her right arm, she saw that Pepper was indeed right. The gash was indeed bubbling and started to redden from the burn it received. Maybe the way she saw it the first time was her way of dealing with the stinging pain.

"We need to get her to the hospital!"

"No one is going to the hospit-" her demand was cut short when Tony was flung onto the car hood before being dragged onto the floor with the whip wrapped around his head.

Tony wrapped his fingers around the whip to release himself, but the sparks continued to fly in protest. As he knelt down as if he was trying to solve the problem that way, he lifted himself up and started to immerse himself around the whips bringing the man closer to him.

Within a minute or so, the man was now on the ground, defeated as Tony yanked out the reactor from the center of his body.

Dasha watched the man being dragged away to have him…laughing? She couldn't comprehend what he was laughing about as her eyes were solely on Tony's battered and sooty suit. Climbing out of the car with one hand clutching her wound to stop the bleeding, she automatically started to walk over to Tony.

"Tony." She whispered.

She didn't know how loud she was speaking with her ear drums being slightly deafened by the horrific screams Pepper emitted from her throat for God knows how long. It seems as if he heard somehow, he turned around as she could feel the concern seep through his voice asking if she was okay.

Pursing her bruised lip, her eyes peered up into his without an answer. Her heart clearly still drumming in her ears as the blood continued to rush across her body. It took her mind to notice that she was safe, but her eyes kept watch on the hysterical man that was finally out of sight before she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Tony…are you fucking _insane?_ What kind of stunt was that? Were you trying to get yourself killed? If you weren't in that God damn suit I would have ripped you a new one!"

"Glad to hear that you were concerned." His voice drawled out from the suit.

Dasha's brow twitched as a growl ripped through her throat, "You son of a-" Happy pulled Dasha away from Tony before she actually tore the suit off of him just to beat him. The high pitch sirens suddenly filled her ears as Happy muttered for her to calm down.

The infuriated woman pulled away from the man, "Calm down? How can I calm down when I was inches away from being split in half by some fucking nut job that thought electric whips would be fun to throw around!"

Happy placed a hand on her back, rubbing it in a soothing motion noticing the slight quiver. Happy glanced at Pepper who was another basher and slapped Tony's helmet. With the two of them occupied, he lowered his voice in a soft murmur, "Sorry to put you through all this Dash. It was never his intention to pull you into this."

Dasha licked her lip before she let Happy console her as one of the EMT's raced towards them. "I know." She muttered back before she followed the EMT to tend to her wound. Dasha ignored Tony as she sat in the back step of the ambulance truck as they stuck a needle to numb the area where she was wounded.

She flinched when the EMT gave no warning; with a small glare she huffed when she heard him speak in his native tongue as he stitched her up. She raised a brow when Tony pulled his head back from the EMT that was trying to look at his wound. Now that he was back in his driving suit, he smacked the EMT's hand away as he signaled that he was fine.

"It's protocol Tony." Pepper sighed. "Just let him check your wound."

"Did you forget I hired Dasha for _this_ very reason? Dash," His eyes glanced over to hers within moments. "You need to check this out before we leave. Don't want to scar this pretty face of mine." Cue the eye roll from Dasha.

He grinned as he let out a breath of relief to see that she was alright. Despite her being hunched over, her arm being tended to by the EMT and her head turned to avoid looking at the needle being pulled in and out of her flesh, she looked fine.

And that was enough for him.

[1]

Dasha's eyes fluttered shut as she relaxed in the plush seat; if she could say that she was more than happy to fly home after that overbearing trip then yes she was ecstatic.

Except for the fact that the ass face of a Senator was holding another conference stating more evidence as to why Tony should give up his suit. Maneuvering in her seat, she finally had silence when it was suddenly muted.

To think that Tony and Pepper left her alone for three hours was just magnificent. Pepper was that overly worried mother hen, checking up on her every second asking if she could make her any more comfortable. The red head was acting as if Dasha almost _died._

Actually, yes she almost did.

Then a sobering thought hit her when she realized that Tony has been unnaturally quiet this whole time. Their flight was still going to be unbelievably long, but without Tony hovering over her like Pepper felt a bit off to her.

Finally heavy footsteps perked her mind as she slowly opened her eyes to see Tony sitting across from her with a dish in his hand. He placed the lidded dish on the table between them before he hooked his fingers into the hole and pulled off the lid to reveal the delicious dish that was on display for her.

Her brow quirked at the cocky billionaire, "For me?"

"Yep."

Dasha leaned forward as she caught a whiff of the aroma encircling her nostrils; cautiously she took the fork beside the plate and prodded the dish. "Who made this?" She hoped it wasn't some flight attendant that made this. The last time turned out to be a complete disaster.

"I did." The undertone of his voice exudes confidence along with that cocky smirk that she so desperately wanted to smack off his face.

Wanting to kick him off his pedestal, she hummed in agreement. "I could tell. The sides are burned." Dasha poked the meat to see that the black sides were indeed burned.

"Hey, I worked three hours on this. I think a reward is in order."

"What reward? I didn't make you do anything, ass face." She grumbled. Her annoyance started to bubble as she waited for the retort to come rushing back. Instead, she was met with silence. This has been happening a lot more lately than usual.

Every time she got into it with Tony, he didn't take the bait as long as he used to. Their bickering didn't last more than a few minutes and then after her quick snap, he wouldn't fight anymore as if he lost interest or gave up.

Dasha looked over to Tony to see a somber look on his face, his eyes flickered with conflict. Dasha suddenly felt like a bitch. She always did when Tony quit their fights out of nowhere. Straightening up without moving her right arm as much, she asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Okay, it didn't come out as gentle as she wanted.

"Nothing." He quickly responded.

It was out of habit, with all the repetitive questions that circled around him when Pepper and Happy asked it fell out of his lips when Dasha finally took a stab at it. He watched as she gnawed on the inside of her cheek as if she didn't believe him. It wouldn't surprise him if she didn't.

"Bullshit." She hissed. "Something is wrong and for someone who usually loves fighting with me you sure give up pretty quickly. Now fess up."

"I was thinking about cancelling my birthday party. Why would I need to be surrounded by all those people when all I want is to get a birthday present from you." He wiggled his brows in insinuation. "I have been a good boy lately so I think it's time to finally give me what I want."

Dasha's jaw tightened, "Give you what _you_ want? I don't have to get you jack."

"I wouldn't want your friend there with us. It would kill the mood, don't you think?" He smirked as he watched Dasha glare daggers at him in her seat.

Dasha slowed her breathing as she felt voices rushing through her head again. Closing her eyes, she took another slow breath to compose herself. That's what Tony wanted, to piss her off. To rile her up to distract her from the current problem that she was trying to get behind.

Sadly, it was easier to stir Dasha in the wrong direction that it has been with Happy and Pepper.

When she felt her blood pressure going down, she opened her eyes to see an empty seat beside her. She furrowed her eyes in confusion before she turned to see Tony sitting beside her. A small glare crossed her eyes as she opened her mouth to scold him, but it quickly diminished when he said her name in such a soft tone.

"_Dasha._"

She focused in as she caught his eyes once more. His dark brown eyes holding something that she didn't see before when he was teasing her. This time around it held something different.

"Dash," Tony licked his lower lip before he leaned onto the arm rest that separated them. Her eyes flickered from the arm rest to his face as if thinking what she should remove first. "We should get away for a while."

"Wasn't _this_ a vacation?"

"No it wasn't. It would be if it was just **me** and **you.** We should go someplace where we can just…relax. Enjoy ourselves for a little while before heading back."

Dasha leaned back to avoid him hearing the pounding of her own heart. Her own feelings were betraying her as his soft tone was easily sweeping her away. Maybe it had to do with the almost death defying experienced they just encountered and her overly concern for Tony when he was attacked to have her actually _consider_ his motives.

"I don't think so." Dasha reeled herself in before she dove into something she would regret. "We should head back and if you want to relax then you can relax at home."

Tony shook his head in defiance, "It's not the same. I don't want Pepper, Happy or JARVIS around while I relax. All I want around me is **you.** Can't you do that for me? I'll give you a bonus if you go with me."

The doctor gave him a deadpanned expression, "I'm not some hooker you can pay off."

"That's right." Tony grinned at the realization. "You're my girlfriend. It's your obligation to go with me."

"Why do you have to drag me everywhere? Can't you just _relax_ by yourself?" Tony gave her a look as it clicked in her head before she scrunched up her nose in disgust. "You are fucking disgusting." Shaking her head, she turned to see that Pepper was eating the same meal that was prepared for her and luckily the red head hasn't croaked.

A warm calloused hand grasped her own, bringing her back into her senses when he laced his fingers with hers. "I don't want to be alone." Dasha wasn't sure if she heard correctly, but the sadness mixed into his voice really was pulling on her heart.

With an ounce of compassion, she squeezed his hand in comfort. "Everything is going to be okay." She didn't know why she said it, but somehow it seems to fit the situation. The tenderness in her eyes threw Tony off seeing it was the first time that she ever showed something other than irritation.

The long pause that went on between the two went unnoticed as Tony's voice settled Pepper back into her seat. "Ya know it would make me feel better if my girlfriend ate the meal I prepared for her instead of letting it sit there. You really know how to make your boyfriend feel like complete shit."

Dasha rolled her eyes as her nails grabbed a patch of his skin and squeezed harshly. Tony yelped as he whined, "What was that for?"

"For being a twit." She grumbled taking a forkful of the meal and shoving it down her throat. The cold meal met her throat and instead of cringing like she expected, it was somewhat decent for a billionaire.

"Pretty good, huh?"

Dasha ignored him as she cut off the burned pieces and placed it into a neat pile in the corner of her plate. She silently ate her meal while her right hand was still intertwined with Tony's knowing full well that he still needed that sense of comfort.

[2]

"Please take a seat my friend." Hammer grinned as he saw the large man taking a seat with watchful eyes. "Dig in. What do we have today, Jack?" His kindness seems to shine through as he coaxed the man in front of him to relax and enjoy the meal prepared for them.

"Salmon, Mr. Hammer." The waiter cautiously placed the plate down in front of the prisoner as Justin calmly started to ease into conversation. He almost chuckled when the waiter almost threw the napkin down on the man's lap.

"I always prefer dessert before my meal. I had this flown in from San Francisco." He licked his vanilla covered lips as he continued, "I have a huge sweet tooth as like you have a sweet tooth for Tony Stark." That seems to catch the tattooed man's attention. Flickers of interest pass through him.

"When you stepped into the track in front of God and everybody, I was just like…_wow._" His eyes widened in emphasis at how impressive he was at the cold hearted man that only had eyes set on one person and ignored everyone else on the track. "You spoke to me is what you did. And I know that you knew that I would be listening."

With all the praise that Hammer has been giving to the man, he made a quick suggestion as his hand flailed about. "I wouldn't have walked out there and just killed the guy. I think, if I may you go after his legacy. Go after the ones that he cares about more so his _lover._ That is what you kill. You hit him low, where it hurts and I think we will both be satisfied with the outcome. You and me are lot alike in a lot of ways. The only difference between you and I is that I have resources. I think, if I may need my resources." Hammer knew he was drawing a fine line with the man adding polite suggestions to ease the tension that seems to be building.

"Someone behind you. A benefactor. I would like to be that guy." Hammer pointed at himself with a look of interest.

With a small pause, the prisoner chuckled lightly before talking in his native tongue. Hammer nodded his head slightly before sharing his confusion as to what the man just said.

"Do you speak English? I could get a translator if you need one. I don't know if you understood what I just said." He felt like he was in a rut, after all of what he said he felt like he just wasted his breath on the guy that didn't understand a word he was saying.

"I understand." His thick Russian accent peaked as Hammer smiled in relief.

"Good. Very good indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Before I make my usual thanks and responses I have a treat for my wonderful readers. I wrote another chapter. It's a bonus chapter that isn't related to the story whatsoever and a little fun between Tony and Dasha :) R&amp;R!<br>**

**Wall of sheer awesomeness  
><strong>

**animechick247** (Yes she was engaged to that slim ball. Shocking, but now you kind of know why Dasha doesn't like Tony. The stereotypical rich man or cocky one that seems to get what he wants. He might show off but remember that Ivan came into the picture and pretty much trashed that idea out the window lol. I wonder what you thought of Dasha's reaction to the whole ordeal? Justin is just special lol 'Da' is a weird nickname, but she used to be fond of it at the time believe it or not.)

**Guest** (There's a little bit more as to why Justin and Dasha didn't work out. It's just simple reasons not really in depth or anything. I'm kind of glad I shocked you all. I planned that engagement since I started writing this story thinking it would be a good twist.)

**Bakage** (I'm just doing Biology, but at the moment I am taking Organic Chemistry and Anatomy since I want to be a physical therapist. I have a few more classes ,but those are my main core ones along with math XD)

**StarViky** (You're welcome for the update and I hope these two updates make up for my long absence. I never been away for this long and I thought about this story every day. I missed it so much. Thanks I love Dasha and she is hilarious. I love cheesy :D)

**ViolaPan** (I'm so happy that you love the chapter so much and I am in love with her attitude too. It's different than what I am usually used to writing.)

**xxxRena** (Yes she was engaged and she was young at the time when she got engaged and loved the whole idea like many other girls and got swept away by it. The race part I loved too, but like you can see I just focused on Dasha's part since everyone knows about what happens with Tony and Ivan.)

**Decepticon-silverstreak** (Thank you so much. I love how it keeps getting better too. It will be more Dasha involved scenes as the chapters go by.)

**Taylor** (Thank you so much Taylor and I am moved that you love my story so much. That's what I like is when you can actually picture the person doing that. It's what I look for to keep the characters authentic.)

**BreezeInMonochromeNight** (I know. Justin and Dasha were...engaged and were involved and everything! Kind of hard to imagine, right? lol Thanks for the comment.)

**ElektraMackenzie** (Thank you. I love Dasha too and I missed her attitude while I was away.)

**shugochara119** (I saw the trailer for IM3 too and it looks utterly amazing. I can't wait for what they put in that movie and I still had two movies to write about this one and the Avengers before I go into IM3. It's going to be utterly awesome :D)


	22. Sick Bonus Chapter

**This is the bonus chapter I have been talking about. It took me two days to write both chapters since I focused on writing these two parts for you guys. I love you love them just as much as I do. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The continuous coughing noise interrupted her reading as she flaccidly sat beside the bed ridden billionaire. Keeping her composure was easy unless it was coughing on purpose to get her attention.<p>

"Da-sha." He croaked; his voice came out in a raspy whisper.

The woman rolled her eyes as she placed the book on her lap with confined anger, "Yes?" Dasha wouldn't be surprised if his dramatic nature came shining through at a moment like this. He could handle being thrown around by evil doers and yet he couldn't handle something as simple as the flu.

"I'm cold." He pouted.

"Then pull the rest of your blankets up." She coldly stated, lifting the book into her focus again, the disruption of his coughing caught her sight again. Tony groaned as he lifted his arms forward as if he was _trying_ to get the blankets.

"Babe, I can't reach." Dasha's finger twitched in annoyance before she slammed her book shut and stormed over to his bedside and yanked the rest of the covers over his sickly body. The cocky grin was still plastered on his face, "Thanks babe. Maybe you can warm me up in other ways."

Dasha scowled, "In your dreams."

"In my dreams you are wild sex addict that has your way with me."

"Shut up." Dasha mumbled as she tapped his mouth commanding him to open, shoving the thermometer under his tongue. She waited a minute or so as she checked his lymph nodes. "Your lymph nodes are still swollen and you're a little warm." Her cold hands crept up from his neck to his forehead before she plucked the device from his mouth to see he was a little over a hundred.

"Lay back down while I make you some tea to soothe your throat." She gently pushed him back down as he protested. Her glare remained firm as she told him to stay put. Dasha felt more like a mother than a girlfriend.

Sighing, she pushed herself off the bed and headed down the steps. "JARVIS." She called out.

"You beckoned, Ms. Swan?"

"Make sure Mr. Stark stays in bed while I prepare him a meal. He needs his rest and if he refuses then he will suffer the consequences."

"He will be notified, Ms. Swan."

"Thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Swan."

Jogging down the stairs, she caught sight of the kitchen to see that pot had steam emitting from the top with small bubbling sounds. Sniffing the concoction her grandmother used to make when she was sick, she stirred it with a large spoon before planting the kettle on the stove filling it with water.

It came to her attention that Tony hasn't eaten anything since that morning and with all his bitching and complaining, it didn't dawn on her that she hasn't fed him. He not once complained about being hungry which was normal seeing that he rather be satisfied in other ways. She rolled her eyes at the temptations he attempted on her to have sex with him.

It was beyond her why he wanted to do such a thing when he can barely move his limbs or that is what he was complaining about. Turning off the burner for the soup she made, she noticed the heels clicking on the tile floor.

"How's Tony doing?"

"A small piece of him is dying every time he coughs up a lung." Dasha rolled her honey colored orbs. "He's actually getting better. He attempted for me to get into bed with him."

Pepper nodded, "Sounds like ol' Tony to me. Then again, he always had to be touching you in some way. I've noticed something about you."

Dasha lifted her head in interest as she scooped up the bowl of soup and left it on the counter to cool down. "What?" The sparkle in those blue eyes held something that has wanted to come out since Dasha finally caved into Tony's lecherous ways.

"That you're always over here. It's like you _live_ here."

"I don't _live_ here. I _work_ here in case if you forgotten."

"True, but you get something a little on the side when you're finished…_working._" Dasha felt her face heat up at the insinuation before she weakly scoffed. She muttered about Pepper being utterly ridiculous. "I am not being ridiculous. There is nothing wrong with what you're doing. I just can't believe you finally caved in."

Pepper chuckled when Dasha's irritation fell through when Tony's nasally voice filled the intercom. "Dashaaaa! I'm lonely! I need some medical attention!"

"You're man is calling you." Pepper teased.

Dasha growled as she placed the bowl of soup on the tray before fixing his tea with a bit of honey and lemon. "I swear he will be the death of me." She grumbled. She lifted the tray off the counter as she heard Pepper's wishes of luck.

The insistent whining continued to drone on until she reached the room. Kicking the door open, Tony's head popped up from the thick sheets covering him. "Dasha! What took you so long?" She took notice of his bright red nose and pale face before a congested cough took control of his throat. Dasha passed him the bottle of water that was on his nightstand and placed the tray down.

"I was making you something, idiot. Here, eat this." Grabbing the bowl of soup, she tried to hand it over to Tony. He turned his body away from the bowl.

"I don't want it."

Dasha took a deep breath, slowly as she told Tony, "It will help you feel better. Now take it." He now was turned on her side again and he let out that pathetic groan while he lifted up his arms.

"I'm—too—weak—to—hold—bowl." Pursing her lips at the stupid excuse for her to feed him, she had no choice, but to pull her chair closer to his bedside and held it close to him. Scooping a small portion into the spoon she held it out for him to eat. As he slowly ate it, he winced. "It's too hot!"

"Blow on it then!"

"You do it." Dasha didn't think that Tony would act like such a child over something so…small. She reminded herself that in her field she specialized in children that were difficult and even then she had more patience than what she had with Tony. Inhaling a deep breath through her nostrils, she muttered an answer of compliance.

Blowing on the spoon filled with the broth she made, he finally started to eat it. Little bit little, she spoon fed him. If she was looking in it probably would look utterly romantic for a girlfriend to be so kind and nurturing to her boyfriend while others would probably gag from the affection.

She might be one of the ones on the latter.

Thankfully when she placed the bowl on the tray, she checked the temperature of the tea and it was cool enough for him to drink on his down. Taking his hands into hers, she placed the cup into his hands and demanded him to drink it.

He didn't comply.

"Do it." She gritted her teeth. Her brown eyes narrowed into slits as Tony muttered how nasty the tea tasted. It didn't matter if it tasted horrible to him; she knew he despised tea and if he had his way he would be drinking soda with double cheeseburgers than eating _soup_ and drinking _tea._

His eating habits were that of a child and she had to make sure as his doctor and girlfriend to make sure that he at least had a somewhat balanced diet filled with vegetables and calcium since he thrived on protein. Watching his every movement, she noticed him spitting some of the tea back into the cup.

"Dammit Tony." She took the tea from his hand as he sheepishly smiled knowing that it did the trick. One thing he did take notice of his lovely girl was that she hated when things were spewed out. It was beyond disgusting in her eyes and having him do that over and over again with the tea made her cringe.

Tony then watched Dasha walked into the bathroom to grab a few things before going into his drawers. He perched himself up to see what she was looking for. "If you're looking for your lingerie it's in the second one to your right. Bout time you give me a show." He muttered the last part to himself. Suddenly something flew and hit his head.

"Ow! What the fuck? Dash!" He narrowed his eyes at the item to see it was a bottle of lotion that was thrown at his head. Tending to his head, Dasha grumbled how much he deserved that hit before plopping down next to him again.

Placing the items down, a sly smile appeared on his lips when she started to unbutton the top of his shirt. "If you wanted to take control; all you had to do was ask." The woman ignored his remark as she only unbuttons a few of them to expose his chest. Gathering the blue and green bottle of Vicks, she twisted the lid open before scooping a decent chunk of the clear substance onto her fingers.

Lathering it onto his chest, he hummed in satisfaction before the powerful smell hit his nostrils almost clearing his airway immediately. When she tossed the covers away from him to lather the bottom of his feet, he had to say something to her. "Never knew my girl had a foot fetish."

"Shut your trap Stark." She snapped before placing the socks onto his feet to prevent Vicks being spread across the floor whenever he decided to walk. He chuckled at her flustered face and pulled the covers back up to his chin again.

When her eyes finally found his again, he saw the tenderness hidden underneath all that irritation she usually showed him. Her long slim fingers ran across his oily mocha colored hair in a comforting way and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

"Stop being so damn overbearing Stark and just get some rest." Her voice was tender and soft with a scolding tone underneath it all. Placing a hand against his cheek, he looked at her softly as she caressed his cheek with her thumb. "You can be too much sometimes."

"You wouldn't take me any other way." He confidently shared.

"Actually I would. If you weren't so damn cocky-"

"You wouldn't have fallen for me." He stated. A grin crosses his features to lighten up the mood that she was setting around them; Dasha pushed herself off of him to sit on the chair beside him. "Dashaaa!" His scratchy voice echoed around the room again. "Why are you damn far?"

"Because I don't want to get sick."

Tony stared at Dasha for a few seconds before he inched closer to her in a slow crawl. Her eyes were focused on the book again and when his hand reached her line of vision, she shot him an annoyed look.

"What?"

"Come sleep with me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I promise to be quiet if you accompany me." He watched the struggle of her actually agreeing to his terms. They were tempting. Oh so very tempting and he sealed the deal when he started laid back down and started to go into detail about their sex life.

Dasha kicked off her shoes and sweater before she climbed into bed with him. She faced away from him and felt her heart flutter when he wrapped his warm arms around her pulling her closer to him. Tony coyly grinned when he saw the shiver crawl down her spine when he blatantly kissed the back of her neck.

He then placed another one right next to it hearing the warning of Dasha. Tony smirked when her body melted into him as his lips finally was placed on the crook of her neck, sucking it lightly. "**Anthony**." The dangerously low tone in her voice only made him grin.

"Yes dear?" He continued to nip at the soft spot while one of his hands danced along the line of her jeans, tempting to dive in.

"You're sick and I rather you not share that with me." A moan escaped her lips as his other hand discreetly grazes her nipple.

"I know, but it has been quite some time since we've been alone." He huskily whispered into her ear. "Unless," Tony started to pull back "You don't want to."

Dasha growled and flipped him over onto his back. He grinned in victory as she straddled him and pressed her lips vigorously onto his. How easily it was to have Dasha give him what he wanted and he didn't have to do half of the work. It was a life that he never took for granted.

A couple of days later, after the breathtaking sex the couple had. Incessant coughs filled the room and Tony looked at his girlfriend in disgust. "Mind covering your mouth next time before you spread your germs. I rather not get sick." A smack on his arm was received and a bloodshot glare.

Dasha lay in bed with sheets up to her chin, "Stop being such a jackass."

"Well if you need me. Just holler." He waved as he turned the corner from his bedroom to see Pepper already on her way with antibiotics and remedies that will soothe Dasha from climbing out of the bed and pummeling Tony. He then turned back into the room, peaking inside with a small smile. "Love you."

Only being met with another glare, her shoulders slumped as she grumbled something close to what he just said. Tony inched closer into the room, cupping his ear in a teasing motion. "What? I didn't hear you."

"Tony." Pepper warned him. Dasha wasn't in the mood for the games he usually played on her and seeing the frustration etched on her face he disregarded it.

"I want her to say it. Come on, Dash. If you say it then I'll leave you alone."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, asshole." Dasha snapped. The last time he made a promise to her, it ended up with her sweaty and needy for his touch. Instantly becoming putty in his hands and not thinking twice of being so close to him while he was ill.

When he sat at the edge of the bed, he motioned for her to say it. Dasha glanced at Pepper and then at Tony before she huffed. "Aw, don't be like that Dash." She felt the bed sinking as he scooted closer to her. "Just whisper it in my ear." He waited for her to say it and she glared at him when she saw the face mask her to see his smug grin.

She mumbled something incoherently into his ear. "Louder." Dasha gritted her teeth. In her mind she knew if she caved in then it will be easier for her in the long run. He would leave her alone and give her at least a handful of minutes of solitude before he bugged her again. A few minutes were better than none.

"I love you." She mumbled.

"Atta girl!" He ruffled her hair, she slapped his hand away.

She blushed when he hugged her so openly with Pepper around and whispered, "I love you too kiddo." It happened so fast that she almost didn't catch it. A crinkle around his eyes showed he was smiling when he pulled back. "Make sure she drinks a lot of fluids Pep. I don't want Dash to be contaminating my room for long. And you, I'll see you in a couple of hours." He pointed at Dasha before taking his leave.

Dasha rolled her eyes as she plopped down on her pillow, "What an idiot."

Even though relief appeared on her face she couldn't wait for the hours to pass and for Tony to accompany her again. A small smile crossed her lips at his subtle way of being sweet. He was still an idiot.


	23. The Last

**Author's Note: I have noticed that a lot of people were confused by the bonus chapter I posted not long after the previous chapter. It made me realize not everyone reads my A/N. Kind of sad since I do explain what I am doing or what might be going on the next chapter in these small segments...anyways for those who do read my notes thank you and for those who don't, I will still gladly answer all your questions. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it gets a bit heated.**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's not the same. I don't want Pepper, Happy or JARVIS around while I relax. All I want around me is <em>_**you**__. Can't you do that for me? I'll give you a bonus if you go with me."_

Dasha could clearly remember the vulnerability on his face the small sheer panic of being left alone made her become closer to him. She knew the feeling. She recognized the feeling of being left alone all too much to the point where she actually comforted Tony in his time of need. Her heart constricted at the thought of Tony being alone.

"_I don't want to be alone."_

If she didn't know any better it sounded like a plea. Dasha frowned at the turmoil the man has caused her since he has entered her life and she hated it. Oh how much she hated it.

"How was your trip? Other than almost being slashed in half by a maniac." Jak questioned as he sat on the other side of the well-lit table. A small glint in his blue eyes made her roll her own at his suggestion.

"Nothing happened, Jak. I would never let anything happen no matter how pitiful he looked." She mumbled the last part to herself. Dasha could still feel the warmth of his hand laced with hers when they were flying back to Malibu. Her heart did a funny jump when his thumb stroked her skin as if he was the one soothing her.

She could confidently say that the experience she endured was something she rather not do again. Grumbling into her meal, Jak frowned at the sour mood.

"Right, uh. How is working for Tony?"

"A nightmare."

"Of course it is. It's because you don't embrace it. How Tony managed to pull some strings for you to work for him **and** still get credit for your residency is quite remarkable if I say so myself. You should be grateful you have a job and stop being so bitter about it."

Suddenly the grip on her fork tightened, "Look it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened. He screwed some chick on the board that let it through. How would I know?" She continued when she saw her friend opening his mouth to interject. "My _advisor _decided to check up on me the other day while giving Tony a flirty smile. Never pegged him to love _all_ women."

The jab was reasonable in her opinion. When she opened the door to see an older woman nearing her fifties in the front door she almost back pedaled when she introduced herself. Mariah Matters, one of the top pediatric surgeons in the country. The well fitted suit clung to her figure which Dasha could tell that she worked hard for. If Dasha didn't know who she was or didn't pay close attention to her dyed hair or the skin of her hands and neck she would have never guessed she was half a century old.

The conversation that went on between Tony and Mariah was more than enough evidence that something happened with the two. She refused to let her imagination get away from her. The subtle touches and overly calculating gaze that was aimed towards her made her believe that her mentor for the time being did not see anything special with Dasha.

Clearly the famous surgeon was bored with Dasha before even speaking with her, but held her tongue knowing that if she was to behave she might be rewarded by Tony later. That sickened her.

Dasha shuddered at the memory and when she saw the shock that crossed Jak's face she didn't flinch when he slammed his hands on the table. "NO FUCKING WAY!" The commotion had every eye zero in on the table of two. Jak blushed at the sudden attention before sheepishly smiling, apologizing to the crowd around them.

Dasha sighed, "You need to calm down. It shouldn't have surprised you. This is Tony we are talking about."

Jak shook his head, "Why are _you_ so calm about this? This is Tony, remember? _Your_ boyfriend, your lover, your soul mate-"

"_My_ boss. That is all he is, Jak. Pull yourself together. This isn't the time to let your fantasies run wild." Dasha hissed. Dark eyes darted about as the low whispers started to ensue. Dammit. There was something that people will start to recognize her if they keep talking about a certain billionaire.

"I don't believe that. I don't believe that at all Dash. He loves you." When those words came out of his mouth her ears refused to listen to anymore of his nonsense. Tony didn't love her.

"_I love you."_

There was no possible way that Tony Stark could love her. It was nearly impossible. Hell would freeze over before that even happened. All he wanted was her body; to obtain her for one night and once he is through with her that was the end of it.

_Tony looked nonchalant as he grinned in victory, "What? It got you from walking out that door, didn't it?"_

Dasha would never give him that satisfaction. She intended to work her way through her residency with as clean of a record as possible and not let her heart fall for the illusion of Tony Stark. No matter what her heart told her; she shouldn't cave in. She wouldn't.

"—nd you love him." Her eyes finally stared into Jak's blue ones; they held truth and belief that what he said was honest. He was confidently telling her that she was lying to herself. That she was more involved than she lead on and that small detail scared her half to death.

For the first time, Dasha was speechless. Loosening her grip on the utensil in her hand, she twisted it around the pasta on her plate and continued eating letting her mind go in a state of denial.

Dasha and Jak finished their meal in utter silence letting their words sink in. The heaviness of the conversation overtook their dinner for a while until Jak picked it up again as he shared the disaster date he just had while she was away. Dasha grinned at the story with the theatrics and sullen expression on his face she couldn't help, but stifled a chuckle.

"Never let me go on a date again with a dancer. They are too pretentious."

A scoff came from her lips before giving him a knowing look. He was the definition of the word. Jak couldn't stand having someone trying to outshine him in every possible way. He could stand to be self-centered when chatting amongst friends which Dasha can appreciate since she didn't want to discuss anything in her life. It was one of the many reasons why she keeps Jak around.

Now they were relaxing in his comfortable adobe with her legs on his lap as they talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Dasha felt a wave of relief hit her as she brushed passed the nagging feeling that she should check on a certain man that has been plaguing her life. Lucky for her that Jak wasn't aware that it was Tony's birthday; the woman wanted to be away from as much of the foolishness as possible.

Dasha wanted some peace before the incoming call of Pepper that was bound to happen later on that night.

When Jak single handedly started to paint her toenails the chatterbox would slowly stop his incessant ranting and concentrate on the work before him. His lips that went a million miles per minute slowly started to decrease in speed as he focused on painting the navy blue nail polish onto each toe nail. A lighter shade was already on her fingernails given the time that one of her close friends Emma decided to showed up in town for her job.

Everything seems to come back into place now that she was safely back home. It felt like everything she went through was erased the minute her feet touched American soil. Tony was breathing down her neck and decided to give her a few days off given it was odd that he would do such a thing she didn't question in. Then spending time with old friends, Jak and Emma was just icing on the cake.

She could say she was in bliss for a moment until her phone started to ring with a sense of urgency. She couldn't place it, but she felt it in the air. Twisting her upper body away from the couch, she could hear the mutters of Jak as he continued to finish his work of art.

Once her thumb pressed the call button, she pushed the device onto her ear with the dull tone of her voice drawled, "Hello?"

"Dasha."

"Emma?" Jak's head instantly perked up at the name. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, uh I think you should go check on your boyfriend." The small pause didn't go unnoticed. Dasha furrowed her brows when she heard her friend emphasize the next part. "**Now.**"

"Why? What is going on, Emma?"

"I was driving down Malibu when I saw a freaking beam of light on top of this cliff and I realized it was Tony's house. So me being the person that I am decided to check what's going on. When I reached his house I see that there is a party going on—a party that I wasn't invited to."

"Get to the point, Em." Dasha mumbled.

"Anyways, I easily got by the way. No security around this place whatsoever and once I walked in I see Tony dancing with a few skanks. Thought you might want to come in and check up on him, he looks…a bit worn out."

Dasha glanced at Jak to see the intense gaze he was giving her. She bit the inside of her lip knowing that the stupid nagging feeling was right. There was something wrong. "Dasha-"

"Alright, I'm on my way." Dasha pinched the bridge of her nose. "Thanks for the heads up." Sighing heavily, she ended the call to look up at Jak with aggravation. "I guess our night is officially over."

"Do you want me to come with?" Jak asked worriedly, he watched Dasha who was happy suddenly become drained with a five minute phone call.

Something told her that she should bring Jak along, nodding they both picked themselves from the couch. Dasha slipped on some sandals and followed Jak towards her car. Taking deep breaths, she turned on the car before headed towards Tony's household. She almost groaned when she saw the beacon of light that Emma was speaking of as she drove up the hillside.

Cursing under her breath, she parked her car by the entrance to have valet politely greeting her. "Would you like me to move your car, Ms. Swan?"

"No, I won't be long. Thank you." Dasha stormed inside the house, music blaring that muffled the cheering of Jak as he saw the party goers. "Stick with me. We're not here for the party." Jak instantly pouted, but followed instructions as he trailed behind her like a duckling.

The sea of people suffocated her, bodies smashed together, bumping and grinding against one another. The stench of alcohol on everyone's breath made her gag. Pushing through the crowd, she almost reached the end until a body collided into her. If it wasn't for the condensed space, Dasha would have fallen onto the ground.

"What the fuck?! Watch where ya goin', ho."

Dasha rounded on her heels to give the tramp that was pushed against her a piece of her mind until she met a familiar pair of brown ones identical to her own. The irritation on the younger woman's face was still etched on when she saw who it was. "_Ivy?_ What the hell are you doing here?"

Ivy rolled her eyes with her arms crossed, "What the hell does it look like I'm doin'? I'm here for the fucking party."

"Where's Willow?" Concerned eyes scoured the area to look for the little girl; she hoped that Ivy had enough sense not to bring her daughter to a party such as this.

"With our dad, who the fuck else?"

Dasha growled as she forcefully grabbed her sister by her arm and dragged her off the dance floor. Ivy thrashed under her sister's strength, finally being released she yanked herself from Dasha's grip. "Get the hell off me! Who do you think you are, Dasha? The fucking police?!"

"Go home, Ivy-Rae." She narrowed her eyes at her younger sister; clearly she wasn't going to be following instructions. Ivy snickered as she flipped her hair and sauntered away from the duo. Dasha gritted her teeth knowing she was fighting the inevitable when it came to her sister. "Jak. Make sure my sister doesn't go home with anybody."

Jak nodded before taking off. Dasha glanced around the room to see that almost every single person in this room was indeed dressed skanky. The tight dresses, the low cut cleavage and the dainty drinks in their hands. There were more women at this party than men. Dasha was disgusted. Weaving in and out of the crowd of people she finally found the person she was looking for.

"Emma!"

The familiar blonde turned around with a look of relief crossing her face. "Dasha! Thank God you're here! What took you so long?"

"Where's Tony?"

Emma blinked, shocked that Dasha showed concern. Turning around, she looked around to see if he was right where she left him. "Um, I think he went that wa—hey!" Dasha patted Emma's shoulder before heading in the direction that led towards Tony. For some reason she felt a sense vulnerability hit her in tidal waves. Her feet slowed down when her eyes found Tony in his iron clad suit; his lips were attached to another woman's lips.

The image made her feel like someone punched her in the stomach, her breath hitched at the sudden loss of words. Her mind couldn't process what she was seeing. The more she stared at them the more she started to see the whole picture. The dark raven locks that hid the woman's face was pushed back to see that the woman was her sister.

It was her _sister_ sucking Tony's lips right off his face.

Anger seeped into her pores at the sight. Fists clenched tightly, she stormed towards the couple peeling Ivy away from Tony. Dasha couldn't think. She refused to think when her fist collided into Ivy's face. This was the last straw. She couldn't deal with her little sister anymore. All the tiffs and quarrels they had just escalated and there was no mutual respect for one another.

Dasha felt betrayed.

All Dasha saw was red; right when she was going to take a step towards her sister she felt someone restrain her. The screams emitting from Ivy's mouth was muffled, she couldn't hear a thing as her mind continued to race. Everything in her mind felt jumbled.

"Dasha." The soft smooth voice of Tony brought her back to her senses.

Dasha blinked furiously feeling the tears of anger come rushing forward. "Get the hell away from me, you fucking asshole!" Dasha twisted her body away from Tony, refusing to answer his calls. The sound of metal could be heard behind her as she walked out into the balcony.

_Don't cry. Don't you dare cry now._

The cool air rushed against her face as she leaned against the railing. Why did her heart betray her like this? All of those times she kept telling herself that this was nothing. Nothing was going on between her and Tony, yet there was something there. That tiny speckle of trust that was gained throughout their time together was fucking there and she didn't know how to handle something like this.

"Dash-" Tony paused as he watched Dasha trying to remain calm. Anger rolled down her back in waves and he could easily feel the energy emitting from her. "Da-"

"Why?" Tony blinked in confusion. "Why are you acting like a total ass?" Dasha swerved around, eyes narrowed, lips curled and ridged form. "Are you trying to prove something here? That you're better than everyone else? That you can have anyone you want with a flick of your wrist?"

"What are you talking about?" Tony sighed, he sounded tired and dealing with an emotional woman was something he was never good at.

Dasha stood her ground, her feet digging harshly against the floor. "Why would you tell the media that I'm your girlfriend? When you can have anyone and I mean anyone in the world, you decide to drag me into your godforsaken mess saying we're together. We're not together Tony and even though you are very persistent about it, we're not. So stop saying that we are."

The blank expression that was conveyed on his face made her fume. His mind clicked at the connection of what happened and why she was being so dramatic. "Are you jealous that some woman kissed me?"

"Don't avoid the questions Tony."

"I'm not. I'm entitled to ask questions just like you are. If you aren't jealous you wouldn't be verbally attacking me right now. You wouldn't be reduced to tears if you weren't hurt by what transpired and it's obvious you have feelings for me." Tony observed the flicker of emotions flashing through her face. He grinned, taking a few steps closer to her. "I'm right, aren't I?" He trapped her in between the railing and himself, hands held onto the railing to create barriers.

Dasha stared right into his eyes showing she wasn't afraid of what he said because it was a lie. "…No. You're not."

"Yes, I am." Tony leaned in close to her face with a sly grin. "There is no other woman I rather be with than you." His voice was soft and soothing. The billionaire was confident enough to be this close to her with his suit knowing that the last time he crossed his boundary he ended up on the floor wheezing.

Dasha glared viciously before her fist hit his face. Stunned, Tony took a few steps back not expecting her to lash out after that tender moment. "Dasha!" He turned around to see the brunette muttering darkly to herself how stupid he was. A frown appeared on his face. He was aware that the kiss was a risk and he knew that if Pepper was around then Dasha was bound to be around too, but he had to do it.

Tony wanted to see what he truly felt and when what's-her-face gave the opportune moment and kissed him, he knew. Tony Stark knew from that moment what he was feeling and it made him feel nervous.

Watching her weave through the crowd, he focused on the party instead. The emotions that were overriding his senses were getting a bit much. Pacing himself towards the DJ, he grinned as he scratched the track waving his hand in the air like a fool. This was his _last_ birthday party and he wanted to make the best of it.

Giving his last announcement, Tony drawled out his speech as he watched Pepper stalking towards him. She snatched the microphone away from him dismissing the crowd around them. Tony rolled his eyes as Pepper tried to control the situation and with the quick exchange of the liquor bottle and microphone, he announced the after party.

"Tony, you're out of control." Pepper hissed under her breath, back against the crowd as her blue eyes gazed into Tony's.

Tony scoffed, "You're out of control. Can't even let me throw my own damn party."

"You can't even think straight. Call off the after party."

"No."

"Tony."

"Pepper."

Pepper took a step to the side, blocking him from escaping. "Whatever you did or said to Dasha you better apologize. She's—" Pepper didn't want to out Dasha; she witnessed the emotions that surrounded the woman when they bumped into each other a few minutes ago. Dasha refused to explain what happened and excused herself from the party stating that Tony was now _her_ problem.

"Yeah, I'll do it later." Tony pressed the microphone to his lips with a victorious smile, "Let's get this party started!"

Because right now Tony didn't want to think about the future, he wanted to focus on the right now. Pushing the image of Dasha into the back of his mind, he tried to surround himself with the people that were there and it wasn't until the Rhodey practically beat him to the ground that he realized that he might have gone too far.

He might have.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hell, things went down south pretty fast. I did extend the party scene a bit like you noticed and made into my own. I feel somewhat bad for Tony and Dasha now :( As for the ones that wonder about Dasha's powers which is most of you, fear not that is coming up really soon like next chapter soon. Fury will be making a visit and Dasha's past will come back to haunt her and her powers will be revealed if you don't have a clue what they are yet.<br>**

**Wall of sheer awesomeness**

**Sophia Alice Rosalie Potter** (I would love it if Tony took care of me, but I don't think he would do so in the fashion we would imagine haha)

**CullenMia** (I hope I answered your question with the PM I sent you with how Dasha looks like. If not then send me another message and I'll clear it up for you.)

**xxxRena** (Dasha is starting to realize how serious her feelings her that's for sure. It's going to be a battle with Tony and Dasha actually conveying their feelings and admitting.)

**InkOverLoad** (It has been a long time and I freaking missed you so much. It's alright haha most people didn't understand either. Glad you figured out that it was just a bonus chapter.)

**Arinlianette** (haha Dasha does need to do so, but we'll see how that will all work out. I'm excited to see where this goes because I write based on what I come up with at the time and I change the story line a lot.)

**Guest** (I have no idea why this story is so amazing. I'm just glad to see it all work out to be a great story.)

**animechick247** (I thought that scene was hilarious too. It was one of the few scenes that I could watch over and over again. Justin Hammer is Justin Hammer we all know what he is up to and what he is targeting is a no brainer, huh? We'll see if it works out.)

**blown-transistor** (Thank you! I am always coming back now that I am out of school I have more time then again I kind of don't since I am going to be traveling more than half of my summer break and I won't be able to update as much as I would like to haha. It's embarrassing when I read stories at random places and I get weird stares too haha Thank you so much, I'm flattered you love the sick Tony I portrayed.)

**Guest** (I didn't realize that haha. I forgot about the Big Bang Theory when I wrote it.)

**MoonlitSorrows** (It takes time when it comes to characters such as Dasha and Tony. They can't be together too soon and my apologies for confusing you with the bonus chapter.)

**BreezeInMonochromeNight** (My dear friend it feels like you always swoon or die when I write a chapter lol. It's alright that it took you a long time, I understand what you are going through. Us Bio majors have to stick together.)

**Guest** (Patience with her powers it will be revealed in the next chapter...hopefully.)

**RulerofArrows** (I think they are utterly cute in their own way too.)

**BrownEyedDreamr** (Thank you. I am planning on writing the Avengers and IM3.)

**Guest** (Apologies for taking so long. I hope you didn't die from waiting.)

**InADaze14** (Thank you for your messages. You truly gave me inspiration to write this chapter and hope it was good enough for you.)


	24. Will the Real One Please Stand Up?

With recent events still burned into her mind Dasha stayed awake the whole night once she returned home. Jak kindly placed her sister into her bedroom to recover from the dozens of drinks that she consumed throughout the night. No matter how bitchy Ivy was, she was still her sister and needed to look out for her.

Emma arrived not an hour later after Jak left and accompanied Dasha the whole night. The poor blond woman looked fatigued as she gave into her drowsiness not too long ago. Dasha checked on the two women in her household each hour.

When the sun became to rise, Dasha stared out her window sill with a blanket covering her shoulders. The warm colors of orange and yellow seeped into the surface as the sun continued to ascend. The light illuminated her face giving a soft glow, the tender embrace of the sun reminder of the warmth that Tony gave her whenever he touched her.

But that feeling quickly went away at the deceit. Dasha tightened the covers on her shoulders as she remembered another day where she was betrayed.

_A large smile stretched on the young teenager's face as Dasha felt her boyfriend give her a loving kiss. "You're such a nerd." _

_Dasha patted Kyle's cheek playfully, " A nerd that is passing all her classes and is going to be in the Honor's Society freshman year while you common folk have preparatory courses." Kyle rolled his grey eyes at her before squeezing her to his side._

"_Are you really trying to go country on me again, Dash? That Southern twang really turns me on, you know that." Kyle muttered into his girlfriend's skin. His lips gave her a soft kiss on the neck, hormones continued to rage between the two as he continued his ministrations._

_The young girl started to become nervous with the attention he was giving her. Dasha had heard plenty of stories from her friends of what it felt like to engage in sexual acts and a part of her was ready while another part told her to wait. Her lips parted as her brain paused to think, it can go two ways. She can either encourage him or stop him in his tracks._

_Her train of thought was lost when Kyle climbed on top of her with his soft touches. A wave of emotions flooded through her, the want and need to bury herself into Kyle, the desire to have her succumbed to his temptations._

_Dasha furrowed her brows as they crashed into her mind, wave after wave. Every finger, every graze sent another intensified emotion inside of her._

"_Kyle-" Dasha was interrupted by the obnoxious knocking on her door to hear her little sister yelling on the other side._

"_Dasha! Papa said ya can't have the door closed, rememba?"_

_A sigh escaped Kyle's lips, his body rolling off of the nervous girl before she answered. "Y-Yeah, I know." Placing her feet on the ground, she quickly ran her fingers through her hair before opening the door to reveal a curious little girl standing a few feet away from her._

"_What were you and Kyle doin'?" Ivy's dark brown eyes glanced at both teens in question._

_The intense gaze of the little girl made Dasha tense. Leaning on the door to cover the messy covers, she answered, "We just finished studying. He was just about to leave, right Kyle?" She turned her head, pleading with her eyes to have him cooperate._

_Aggravation showed on Kyle's face as he gathered his things and gave a swift goodbye to both girls. "See you later, D. Bye Iv."_

_Turning on her heel, Dasha offered her sister a warm smile before picking the smaller girl up and placing her on her hip. "Where's Miss Hilde?"_

"_On the couch with a bottle in her hand." Ivy mumbled hugging her sister tighter. Dasha frowned at the mention of their babysitter doing a poor job looking after them. Since the accident with their mother who is at the hospital barely clinging on and their father across the globe in a tournament Dasha felt like she needed to look after them both._

_Rubbing Ivy's back they walked down the spiral of stairs to see that Miss Hilde was indeed snoring on the couch with a bottle of whiskey on her slacken hand. Her mouth was wide open with the chainsaw sound erupting from her mouth._

"_Wanna go to the park for a little bit?"_

_Ivy beamed, agreeing excitedly. Dasha smiled placing her on the ground before taking off after writing a note to their babysitter if she woke up. The teen wasn't nervous of being found out; her mind was somewhere else at the time._

_As she watched Ivy play in the jungle gym, the pressure in her cranium increased a bit. Dasha wiggled in discomfort before pushing the feeling aside and swinging upside down from the monkey bars. Soon Ivy joined her with a gleeful smile written on their faces. It was a time of innocence and joy despite the hardships they were encountering at the time._

_It was Dasha's job to distract Ivy from the inevitable. Dasha somehow knew that they were losing their mother. The sudden loss of connection that she used to have with her mother was fading; that strong bond between the two was slipping away from her grasp._

_The feeling terrified her. She tried renewing the feeling by being with her mother as much as possible once she tucked Ivy into bed, but it never happened. Her gut was telling her something. They were going to lose their mother; their best friend and there was nothing she could do about it._

"_Dasha? Why are you crying?"_

_The tiny voice snapped her out of her trance. A gasp left her lips and with a hand slapping over her mouth, Dasha apologized profusely. "I'm sorry, Iv. I just—I was just thinking about something sad." She concluded._

_Ivy-Rae still looked perplexed and concerned as she gazed into her older sister's eyes. The look soon faded when Dasha ruffled the young girl's hair. "There's nothing to worry about kiddo. Let's get something to eat."_

_Picking up greasy burgers and fries, they went on their way back home to see that the television was still running. Dasha checked the living room to see the dent of the sofa and the liquor bottle still placed on the carpet floor. Picking up the bottle, she placed it back into the cabinet before setting up the food on the table._

_It was clear that Miss Hilde got up and left after reading the note Dasha placed on the table knowing she was relieved from duty for the day. The two girls quietly ate at the table after saying a quick prayer. Dasha continuously made sure that Ivy was content before helping her get ready for bed._

_Brushing the ruly hair of Ivy, she set the brush down the girls instinctively went on their knees and clasped their hands together and bowed their heads. Ivy's forehead touched the comforter of Dasha's bed as she muttered a prayer that she hoped that their mother got better, that she missed her and wanted things to go back to normal._

_The prayer broke Dasha's heart especially with the feeling that has been hovering over her for almost a couple of weeks now. With the closing sentence, Ivy climbed onto bed and Dasha followed suit. Ivy's small body scooted towards Dasha for comfort, her cheek pressed against her chest._

_Dasha ran her fingers through Ivy's wild hair as she whispered into the dark, "Everything is going to be okay. I promise you."_

_Ivy gripped onto her tighter letting out a small whimper, "You promise?"_

"_I promise." She vowed._

_That night Dasha felt a connection towards her younger sister just like the one that she shared with her mother. The one with her mother was severed and was now replaced with Ivy. Dasha cried silently as she felt her mother pull away from her, unable to reach out towards her like she used to._

_A few days later, Clyde was now with his girls preparing for funeral preparations. Kyle wrapped his arm around Dasha's shoulders in comfort. "I'm sorry for your loss Dash. I truly am."_

_Dasha stayed silent as despair welled inside of her; the feeling was uncharted territory. The teen never knew what it was like to lose a parent and now that she has the feeling was indescribable. The pain and sorrow she felt didn't compare to the loss she felt when she placed second in races or board games. No this loss was bigger than everything combined._

_The loss of the woman she looked up to wasn't there with her and it truly hit her when she watched her mother being buried six feet under. Dasha shut herself out from the world. She refused to talk to anyone as she locked herself in her room._

_It took Dasha months to cover up the pain and disguise it with a smile. Instead of showing the hurt and pain she was enduring, she pretended she was happy being around Ivy and her father or that she was giddy about Kyle whenever he was around. But a piece of her died that day and she couldn't get it back._

_It wasn't long until she destroyed the relationship she had with Ivy._

_A horrified scream rang throughout the house sending Clyde into a panic. Sprinting towards his daughter's aid, he paused when he saw blood oozing out of the little girl's head and nose. The horrified expression in her eyes was nothing Clyde has seen before._

_Ivy shook like a leaf as she never left her gaze from Dasha. When Dasha tried to take a step towards her, Ivy immediately started to scream again. "Ivy-Rae! Baby girl, calm down." Clyde scooped her up into his arms as she thrashed around in his arms._

"_No daddy no! Dasha tried to kill me! Dasha t-t-tried to kill me." Ivy sobbed._

_Clyde turned his head towards his eldest daughter to see the terrified look on her face as if she couldn't believe what she just witnessed. "Ivy I didn't—I never wanted to. You have to believe me. I could sense things, I knew you were upset and I tried to-"_

"_NO! You tried to kill me!" Tears continued to fall from Ivy's face before she buried to her father's chest. "Please don't let her stay here daddy! I'm scared!"_

"_I'll settle this, Iv. Don't worry." Clyde soothed his youngest while still staring at Dasha as his greatest fear came true._

_It didn't take long for the word to spread that Dasha Swan, the All-American girl was sent to a mental institution for a meltdown. Dasha's name was tainted was the evaluation came back labeling her as mentally unstable._

"_You know why you are here?"_

_Dasha stared out the window watching the lush green leaves flow in the wind while she was trapped in this godforsaken place. The horrific look that her little sister gave her twisted the knife that was in her heart and the accusation just sunk it deeper. She could barely breathe with the events that happened not too long ago._

"_Dasha. Answer my question, please."_

"_Why should I? You already know. I'm sure my little sister and father gave their statements."_

"_I'm aware, but I rather you tell me why you think you're here." The calm soothing tone of the doctor was all a lie. Somehow she felt the deception within that person; her mind throbbed at the feeling._

_Twisting her body further away from the therapist, she scoffed, "My family thinks I'm crazy just like everyone else in this place."_

"_Do you think you're crazy?"_

_The question was left unanswered as Dasha avoided the gaze of the person in front of her. The bland white walls suffocated her made her feel smaller than she actually was and her level of importance was lowered considerably. Dasha didn't feel safe here._

_Not by a long shot._

Dasha turned in her seat when she heard a low groan coming from behind her. "Morning." Dasha watched as her sister clutched her head, grumbling on how she ended up there. "You were being stupid and got drunk so I took you back to my place. Problem?"

Ivy glared with somewhat of a wince, "Of course there is a problem, freak. Who told you to take me with you? I was fine all on my own."

"Didn't look like you were having that much fun." Dasha mumbled, she got up from her seat and poured herself the fresh brew of coffee that she just made. The pale blue cup was set on the marble countertop, Ivy's lips curled in satisfaction.

"Oh I did. Making out with your so called boyfriend was the high light of my night. What was yours?" Ivy grimaced when she tendered touched her nose wondering what happened that made her face throb in agony.

"Look in the mirror to find out." Was her only response, taking a sip of her hot beverage Dasha's eyes followed the movement of her sister to see that she stumbled upon her appearance. A grin of content appeared on her lips when she whirled around demanding what was wrong with her face. "It's called a bruise, moron." Dasha responded.

"I know what it is! Who the hell did this to me?"

It surprised Dasha that Ivy remembered sucking face with Tony and not remember the clash between the two of them. Maybe her punch really was that powerful.

"DAMN! You got fucked up!" Emma's voice rang in the distance before laughter ensued.

Ivy growled, pointing a clawed finger at the blonde. "Who the fuck was talkin' to you? I can fuck you up any time, Blondie!"

Emma raised a brow, her body relaxed on the couch she slept on not believing in the threat Ivy just made. "Yeah sure. Come back when you have been in several fights before coming to me. I don't have time to deal with your hot mess. Dash, sorry about last night. I gotta run, have a job to do unlike _some_ people."

A quick look at Ivy before darting off, Ivy seethed. "Damn bitch." The younger Swan sister grumbled as she walked to the bathroom to tend to her wound. Dasha kept her lips shut listening to her sister complain. A small grin of satisfaction swelled within her.

Nothing felt great like her fist colliding with her sister's face.

[1]

"And why would I be interested?" Tony drawled out as he lazily ate his food. After seeing Natasha revealing her true self and working with Patches sitting across from him, his defensive went up.

Director Fury or Patches as he would like to call him folded his hands together on the table as if he meant business. "Because I know something that you will be interested in on hearing if you take the offer."

"Oh? And what would that be exactly?" Tony rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping in his voice. There was nothing these two had that he wanted. He wanted nothing to do with them and for Patches to tell him to keep trying to find the right combination for his own disease was a little out of his reach. It was becoming redundant with retorts being swiped back and forth.

Fury glanced at Natasha who in return walked closer revealing a manila folder and placing it in front of Tony. "Information about that girlfriend of yours. She's not all she's cracked up to be."

Instantly that intrigued Tony, but became wary. How would they know anything about Dasha? He already done his research on the woman and she came out clean as a whistle.

"Trust me. There is inside information you would want to know, if only you take me seriously."

"And what if I don't?"

Director Fury leaned back on his seat with a displease frown, "Then Agent Romanoff will personally take care of you."

"Are you threating me?" Tony narrowed his eyes at the mysterious man ahead of him. "There's nothing about Dasha that I don't know. That woman doesn't have any hidden dirty secrets, trust me. I would know."

"Well then I'm telling you, you don't." He then slid the folder back towards Tony before standing up from his seat. "I think that would give you motivation to fix that little problem of yours and come into agreement with me. Until then, Coulson and Romanoff will be looking after you. You remember Coulson."

"Of course I do." Tony glanced at the familiar agent before watching Fury walk off the perimeter.

Natasha then stepped in to inform him that all communication was to be cut off until he finished his project. Tony didn't utter a word as he stared at the manila folder in his hands wondering what else Dasha could be hiding from him other than the engagement.

Opening the first page, Tony leafed through the briefing. His eyes trailed, his mind clung to each word not believing in what it was telling him. He glanced at the picture at the top right hand corner to see it was indeed Dasha before he mumbled, "Who the hell are you?"

Tony reread the paragraphs that stuck out to him the most; the three years Dasha was stuck in a mental institution where she was diagnosed with schizophrenia to how she took her GED in order to stay on course and apply to college when she was seventeen like she was supposed to. What stuck out in his mind was the title that was written beside her name, **mutant.** Tony was vaguely aware of the x-gene after the small briefing from a professor that wanted to drone on about it during one of the galas, but he never really paid attention to it.

Then the list concerning the x-gene was what made his stomach churn.

**Powers: Ability to overload another's mind causing pain, memory loss, lack of consciousness, vegetation or death after having created a psionic link into that individual's mind. Can create a type of psycho-blast that could incapacitate or kill a living being instantly if not handled correctly and has some level of empathetic powers. Is an expert in hand to hand combat and can be severely emotional and unstable. The individual is classified to be highly dangerous if tampered with.**

Highly dangerous.

Tony couldn't see that even if Dasha has proven that she could take him out in a few seconds if she wanted to. Dasha was a highly trained individual. The connections made it plausible that these facts may indeed be true, but not once has he witnessed these powers.

He has seen her emotional, filled with anger and yet no one in sight croaks in front of his eyes or him dying actually. He knew there were reasons as to why she kept her distance and now he knew another reason. Somehow he believed the file that Director Fury gave to him and he needed to talk to Dasha.

Just as he raised his head, Agent Coulson responded, "It's advised that you stay put. Dr. Swan is looked after."

"I highly doubt that."

"She never left our sight, Mr. Stark. We've always kept an eye on her and right now you need to focus on a more important task." Coulson eyed the case that was set in front of Tony ignoring the stink eye the billionaire was giving him.

He hated when he was given orders and to have some Men in Black prick tell him that he wasn't allowed to check on Dasha was beyond ridiculous. "No contact unless you want her to be a target as well, Mr. Stark." Coulson beat him to the punch, again.

[2]

Watching Ivy make her leave made Dasha's day and now sitting on the couch in the confinements of her own home while crappy television invaded her home. A glass of red wine and popcorn filled her desires as she tried to avoid the situation she got stuck into.

In the last hour, Pepper tried to contact her. Given to what transpired the night before she turned off her phone after the third consecutive call. She didn't want to deal anything Tony related, she decided she was going to take a leave of absence, a break of some sorts. Dasha needed a very _very_ long vacation to process everything.

Peering down into the deep red liquid, she down the remaining glass before pouring herself another one. Sighing deeply, she placed her laptop onto her lap as she looked through vacation spots where she would discreet and Tony could not find her until she was waiting to return.

Spain sounded nice.

Very nice actually. It was a long way from home, the beaches are incredible during this time of year and she could immerse herself into the Spanish culture with ease. To put it simply it was perfect; maybe she will hop from country to country just for the heck of it. Dasha had money stashed for emergencies and this was a crisis.

Looking over the flight dates, a sudden knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Licking her wine soaked lips, she sat still in her current position. Paranoia sunk in as the intruder didn't announce who they were and continued to knock on the door.

Closing the laptop slowly, she placed it beside her before lowering the television down. With stiff movements her feet touched the floor as she inched closer to the bat that was sitting beside the couch for personal reference.

"Come on Dasha, it's me Jak! Open up!" Dasha almost sighed in relief, bat still in hand as she looked through the peephole to see it was indeed her friend before unlocking the door. The blue eyed man huffed, strolling into her home. "About time you opened it. What were you doing that took you so long-were you," Jak narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Masturbating?"

Dasha rolled her eyes, "No. Did you need something? I was in the middle of something."

Jak scoffed, "Middle of what? Today's your day off, isn't it? It's Pepper's turn to look after him?"

Nodding her head, she sat back down on the couch with a small groan. Clasping the wine glass into her hand she offered him a glass. He passed on the offer. Jak frowned at the state his friend was in as he sat down alongside her. Bumping his elbow against hers she didn't move a muscle.

Jak pursed his lips as he observed the television screen, "You realize it's time, right?"

Dasha furrowed her brows at his odd statement. "Time for what?" Her dark brown eyes turned to the friend that was sitting beside her, quietly. "Jak…time for what?" She asked again. When Jak turned his head, the playful glow was now gone. His light blue eyes turned dark, a stern expression clouded his face.

"Dasha, you knew this was going to happen eventually-"

"What was going to happen eventually? What?"

"There is a time and place for everything. When you realized you are a mutant you knew that you were going to live a dangerous life until the day you stopped breathing. The asylum, the torture, the deceit among friends, the day your mother died…those were all clues as to what was going to happen."

Dasha's face fell, she whispered in shock. "How did you know that?"

The person she thought she knew sat up straighter, "I know a lot of things, Dasha. I'm here to keep you safe. To keep your family safe."

"Who the hell are you?" Dasha hissed. The betrayal that she felt was overwhelming; standing up from her couch she glared at him. "_Who_ are you?"

Jak sighed as he slowly stood up raising his hands, "I'm Agent Jak Harrison and I work for S.H.I.E.L.D." Dasha tensed at the familiar name. "I know you had a past with S.H.I.E.L.D. before and I can reassure you that I was assigned to make sure that you were in safe hands."

Dasha laughed bitterly, "Is this supposed to make me feel better? I know what I am capable of _Agent_ Harrison and for your damn organization to be still looking out for me is just…ridiculous! I can take care of myself."

"Like you did in Monaco? Ivan Vanko almost slashed you in two; it was reckless of me to actually let you go on your own despite Romanoff being there."

"Romanoff?"

"Natalie Rushman is actually Natasha Romanoff, another colleague of mine to keep watch of Mr. Stark and yourself if I was unable to. That is beside the point, Director Fury wants you to reconsider the proposition he gave you a few years back."

Dasha shook her head in defiance; pushing the manila folder away from her she took a step back. "Why would I want to get involved with people like _you_? All you ever done for me was create more problems and I barely just started to make a better life for myself-"

"Until you started working for Mr. Stark and have a Russian maniac after not only him, but you."

"Why would I be a target? Shouldn't Pepper and Happy be protected more than me? Especially Pepper who is the head of Stark Industries?"

Jak's gaze turned hard and calculated, "Ms. Swan with all due respect Vanko doesn't give a damn about those two. All he would want is _you_ because _you_ are Mr. Stark's girlfriend; _you_ are the publically known lover of a billionaire that has been going off the deep end. It wouldn't take him long to see that you are associated with Mr. Stark other than just working for him."

The agent then held a grip onto Dasha as he started to drag her towards the front door. "We need to leave. Get you in a safer place." Dasha resisted, pulling her weight back with no avail. She didn't realize that Jak was stronger than he looked. All those times she overpowered him was a fluke.

Jak turned his gaze towards her with a small grin. "You're a good fighter Dasha, but I'm better."

"I rather not be associated with people like you." Dasha continued to fight back, sending a swift kick to his shin stunning him for a second. That one calculating second, she moved quickly and escaped from his grasp.

Sprinting across her living room and towards her bedroom, she almost made it until she felt her back being slammed against the wall. "Dasha, please don't make this harder for me than it already is." He mumbled. Before she could get a word in, she felt a stinging sensation on her neck before her vision started to mesh together into one foggy state.

Her body lolled against the wall, slowly sliding downwards. Her lips tried to form words as she felt Jak pick her up from the floor before she gave in to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>And so Dasha's powers are revealed! What's this? Jak is actually a secret agent? Whaaa? Did I get you? Dasha's powers will start coming out more often when the time comes in appropriate situations if she is able to handle her fear that is. Parts of her past will be revealed like her relationship with her mother and how she discovered her powers and so on. I was so inspired to write this chapter it came out earlier than what I have expected. I am going to Vegas from the 11-14 so maybe I can muster up enough to update again before I leave, but don't get your hopes up too much. <strong>

**I would like to thank the people who have reviewed so far,**

**ElektraMackenzie** (Tony is indeed an idiot and they will be seeing each other next chapter possibly. We'll see how it goes from there with the new information they both received especially Tony.)

**Dreams of Tony** (It was pretty bad. Ivy took advantage and Tony let her.)

**blown-transistor** (haha that is the worst that can happen. I do that too when stories are updated and I read it in the oddest places and I try not to laugh out of courtesy of everyone else. I'm happy that the chapter made you laugh. Tony is indeed a little shit, a little shit that was trying to prove something to himself and got himself in a deep hole in the process for finding that answer.)

**Carlypso** (Thank you.)

**ZabuzasGirl** (I hope this satisfies some of that eagerness, but Tony and Dasha couldn't possibly talk face to face in this chapter. There was too much to cover and this was more important.)

**angelvoice15** (Ivy has her reasons for sabotaging her sister's life. She's really bitter about what happened in the past.)

**BreezeInMonochromeNight** (I'm so happy that it does make your day. I try to make them really good just to appeal to you and it comes from a good place since your stories are always excellent to read. Yes getting an apology from Tony will be like pulling teeth, won't happen until later.)

**xxxRena** (Thank you and yes he did screw up. Glad to have everything sorted out and it does suck when the computer misses words or letters in your sentences.)

**animechick247** (Well you can mentally slap them if you want lol no one is stopping you. He claims it just to mess around with her, does he love her now? He got his answer when Ivy kissed him and he doesn't realize the full extent of what he has done since he has been wallowing in his own misery at the moment. Thank you and I hope you saw that I had your character make a cameo in my story XD I just had to.)


	25. Emotional Uprising

_Dasha slowly lifted her chocolate colored orbs to see the disapproval etched on her mother's face. Hope Swan never took crap from anyone, not even from her own children._

"_Dasha." Hope said in a warning tone. "You better not be lying to me, you know better than that." Her mother's dark green eyes pierced into the pre-teen with a knowing look. There was no sense of hiding anything from her mother after she discovered this weird connection that she had with her. _

_The connection pulled at her heart strings urging her to confess to what happened. Dasha licked her lips as she tried to ease her rapid heart from racing off. Fiddling with her fingers, she gazed down at the ground in shame as she muttered her explanation._

"_I don't know what happened. Jerry was making fun of me one minute and when I got angry—I don't know, he fainted and I freaked out because…"_

_Hope gazed at her daughter, unfazed. "Because?" She pressed her daughter to continue despite the tears that were pooling in the young girl's eyes, Dasha needed to spill every single detail out to her._

_A few tears rolled down her innocent cheeks as she muttered, "Because I was thinking he should die. But I didn't mean it! Honest! I didn't think my thoughts would actually come true! And then it happened again when my friend Claire betrayed me. W-What's wrong with m-me?" Dasha sobbed._

_Dark green eyes softened at the display of despair her daughter was showing. Hope knew that Dasha's powers weren't strong enough to kill someone; not yet. Even though the two teenagers were fine, it still shook Dasha. It only took her a short time to calm down her daughter when a small wave of serenity shot through her. Dasha's eyes widened in shock as she stared at her mother, her jaw slackened at the revelation. _

"_M-Mom?"_

"_Yes sweetie."_

_Her mother sounded so calm, so sure of herself of what she was. Dasha had a hunch that they were connected in a different way than she expected. Swallowing the large lump in her throat, her short nails digging into the skin of her arm for reassurance that this was actually happening and the infamous question spilled out of the preteen's lips._

"_What are we?"_

_Hope smiled as she wrapped an arm around her daughter as she explained, "What we are is nothing to be ashamed of. We are different than the normal human being, Dasha and I have to say that I'm not surprised that you have it and not your sister. I'm glad that your sister didn't. Usually the x-gene skips a generation, but I guess you are the exception. We have powers beyond our understanding, all of us have different powers and what we have is a blessing, not a curse. Don't let anyone tell you different."_

"_What do you mean us? Do you mean—there's more out there?"_

_A nod of confirmation sent Dasha's stomach into a tight knot. The hand of her mother was placed on her curly head, running through her dark curls, Hope responded, "Never be afraid of who you are, Dasha. Accept yourself and everything will fall into place."_

_The mother could see the fear running through Dasha as she tried to swallow all of the information that was given to her. Having her mother hold her in her arms, she always knew that she was different than everybody else. Nothing ever came easy to her during school, friends, class, and physical activities. Dasha always had to work hard for it and it looked like she had to work even harder to maintain her emotions._

_Tears continued to spill down her cheeks as the battle of acceptance and fear took place in her inner thoughts._

_Clyde's worst fears came to life as he listened to his wife and daughter talk. He thought he had Ivy-Rae to worry about since it was more than likely that she was going to obtain the x-gene. Ivy-Rae was always a special child even at birth, she always excelled at everything she did and it came naturally to her. So, Clyde kept an extra eye on her until today._

_What did this mean?_

_Instead of Ivy-Rae, it was Dasha. Did this still mean that Ivy-Rae can still have the x-gene waiting to be activated when the time comes? Instead of one mutant child, will he have two? Hope's mother was not the most loving when she discovered the truth of Hope's abilities, so it is natural to see her be the opposite of her mother._

_Worry coursed through his veins as he heard the sniffles coming from his oldest daughter. Dasha always has a hard life not really fitting in and working even harder than others to maintain what came so naturally to her younger sister. And to think that she has another thing added onto her plate. Dasha would have to hide a part of her for the rest of her life. No one would accept mutants into society and he feared that if the government discovered this, his wife and child would surely be taken away from him._

_That was something he didn't want and he feared most._

Dasha's vision was met with blurriness; a low moan escaped her lips as she felt her head being lolled back. A piercing white light made her wince throwing her head back down towards the ground as she tried to get her motor and cognitive skills operating again.

"Wha—what the hell…did you…do…to…me?" Dasha forced the words out of her mouth as she heard the muffled movements of someone around her. She couldn't tell if it was only one person or a group of them, but she did know that she was going to smash Jak's face in for the deceit he pulled.

She knew someone was replying to her answer, but her ears couldn't pick up on the words. Squeezing her eyes shut, she reopened them while her vision started to become clearer. Suddenly she felt something warm on her cheeks; her face was lifted towards a pair of blue eyes filled with concern.

"—lright?"

"J-Jak? You mother-" Dasha groaned at the pounding her head was enduring.

"Dasha? How are you feeling?" Jak's voice finally broke through. There was a slight echo in the room making Dasha scour the surrounding area. The concrete walls made her a bit uneasy when she realized she was sitting in a metal chair with Jak only feet away from her.

"Feel like bashing your face in, you fuckin' punk."

"Dash-"

"I don't want to hear it! Our friendship was built on a fuckin' lie, Jak. Hell, I don't even know if Jak is your real name. I don't want to see your face right now."

Jak pursed his lips, his face was stoic, but his eyes showed a hint of disappointment. Him kneeling in front of her, he sighed deeply before he looked upon her again. "You know I can't leave. I'm under strict orders to k-" He was interrupted once again when the door opened revealing the one person that Dasha definitely didn't want to see again.

"Good work Harrison. You can leave."

Jak glanced at Dasha's fuming body before stiffly nodding and left the room without another word. Dasha gritted her teeth when the door closed with a definite slam. Her focus was then on the leader of the whole fiasco, Director Fury.

"Heard you put up a fight." Fury clasped his hands behind his back as he walked in a semi-circle towards her. "You know what happens when you do that."

She knew, but she didn't care. The only thing that can hold her down was being sedated and her grogginess was slowly fading. Anger started to break through the surface, something that she was fighting since she came to. "You also know what happens when you sedate me." Dasha retorted.

Fury nodded, "I do, but it's easier to transport you when you aren't resisting. Don't you want to be protected?"

"I can take care of myself just fine. It's my family that I worry about." Dasha threw an icy glare at the one man that has always intervened in her life. Bad things always happened when he was around and she rather not be around someone like him.

"Your family is safe. I have a few agents looking after them as we speak." Fury only wanted to put her mind at ease seeing the tension built on her body and she could easily see that he was tense as well. Dasha could feel a line of agents at the outer walls of the confinement probably to restrain her if she ever got out of hand.

Dasha scoffed, "You say that to put me at ease yet you all are scared of me…of the things that I am capable of doing. Treating me like some kind of prisoner instead of an ally like you always insist that you want me to be."

"Only because you always decline. I don't know which side you are on and I can't afford you running off to Mr. Stark. That can only prove to be reckless."

There was no way she would run towards Tony, not at first anyways. She would make sure her family was safe before dealing with anything else. This was actually the first time she thought of Tony and what has happened with him. "Let me guess, you want Stark to be an ally too."

Director Fury replied, "Somewhat. If it gets you on our side then yes, we'll push pass the negatives and accept him fully."

Dasha sat up on her chair, free of restraints, but only as a test if she would be loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. "And why would I do that? Join you, that is." There was no positive asset of her joining such a group, she would always be in danger, she would have to cut off most contact with her family and she would have to life a semi-rogue life.

All of things she didn't want to do. She wanted to keep in touch with her family and live a peaceful life. It's what she wants, but she remembered what her mother told her. As long as she was alive she wasn't safe. There would always be that lingering thought of someone finding out what she was and turning her in.

Director Fury watched the emotions play out before he responded, "You know why."

Dasha stayed silent as she pondered on what she should do next.

[1]

The talk with Pepper didn't go as planned. She blatantly attacked him for disappearing and not apologizing. There were reasons for him to apologize; it was just difficult for him to actually spew out a decent one. The one that he had prepared went straight in the gutter as he watched Pepper and Natalie walk out of his former office.

Taking a bite out of one of the strawberries that he bought for Pepper, he threw the rest in the trash before he halted by the door. His eyes gazed at the large board that he has seen in the video his father made for him.

His gut twisted at the final words of his father. Tony didn't think Howard Stark even knew how to be sentimental and yet the old man surprised him. Taking the board with him, his thoughts wandered to a certain doctor that hasn't been around him for quite some time. He knew that he needed to make a quick stop to make sure that Dasha was alright.

Tony was aware that she was beyond pissed off at him for reasons he didn't want to understand. Women were always so touchy and even though Dasha as refused to confess her undying love to him, there was a part of him that already knew that her feelings were there.

Somewhere in the dark endless pit there was a flicker of something that made her care about him and he has seen these glimpses a few times. As he rolled into her driveway he saw that her car indeed was still in place. So she was home.

Sliding out of the car, he thought of a million things to say to her. All that he knew he wouldn't be saying because he just loves to make her blood boil. Taking those steps towards the front door, he rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. When he was met with silence, he banged on the door, rang the doorbell incessantly to get on her nerves and still was met with nothing.

"That's weird." he muttered.

Pressing his lips firmly together, he jimmied the lock open with a handy tool and slowly entered the household. "Hello? Sunshine?" As he went further into the home he noticed a few things out of place. Something that he wouldn't count as unusual unless he didn't know Dasha and from the décor he was a bit surprised that her home was splashed with color.

From the colorful pillows nestled on the couch to the pictures decorated around the wall. To think that she had time to do this despite her profession or maybe her chirpy sidekick, Jake or that is what he thinks his name is decorated the space.

Then he was met with the hallway of her home, a few pictures were aligned on the wall. There was something eerie about how peaceful her place was. Checking the small space of her home, he has come to find that her bed was neatly made. Tony glared at the bed, from what he knew she didn't make the bed. It was a small quirk of hers that he noticed when she stayed at his place. The blankets would be pooled by the edge of the bed and a few pillows would be on the floor from her movements in her sleep.

Yet he was met with the bed spread perfectly tucked in and pillows placed on the bed. He assumed that S.H.I.E.L.D. has taken her into their custody, but he didn't think they would do it. Tony thought they would just keep doing what they initially were doing in the first place not take her in.

"Great. Just fuckin' great." He rubbed his eyes harshly before he wandered into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich before heading out. All this drama was making him hungry.

Once he arrived home, he had JARVIS locate Dasha to see where she was. He frowned when her cell wasn't picked up and her location was unknown. They made sure she disappeared alright. There was a small yearning for him to talk to her.

After what he has discovered, he wanted to see for himself if it was actually real. He never thought that Dasha of all people would be a mutant. It makes perfect sense now that he knew. He could see why she is so disclosed when around others and always snippy and it wasn't because of lack of sex, well he thinks it's a small part of it, but the larger part was this side of her.

He did become uneasy when he found out what she could possibly do and quite frankly there was a small fear bubble in the pit of his stomach. Tony still wanted to find her. Even though she was under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s protection he still wanted to see for himself that she was okay.

[2]

Dasha listened from afar as the scenes of Tony battling War Machine and the others while she was in a glare battle with Agent Harrison.

"Dasha." He was stopped again when he felt a slight pressure on his cranium. He pursed his lips as he settled into his chair again as Dasha continued to murder him through her eyes. Jak didn't want to continue this. Not now, not when things are getting this critical.

"Answer me this." Jak perked up when Dasha finally stopped the silent treatment after several days of refusing to say a word to him. "How is everyone?"

Staying cooped up in one place has proven to be restless for Dasha, but she has come to terms to actually agree with Fury on an alliance if it meant safety for the ones she loved. It was only temporary, but she granted a bit of freedom as long as she was in the base.

Jak saw the undertone of her statement he answered, "Your father is doing well, he's taking care of Willow as per usual and Ivy-Rae is still the same." Dasha nodded, she was notified that her family was informed that she was going to be away for a while. It was a small lie that she was going to be out of town for a convention just to put them at ease.

"And as for Tony…his health isn't improving all that much." Dasha frowned. It was here that she found out that Tony has been hiding his deadly illness from everyone. The one reason why he was so hung up on building her a clinic and giving his position to Pepper at his company.

She was furious when she heard. Dasha demolished a few punching bags as a result of her rage.

"He's going to get better. You'll see." The concern was written all over Dasha's face when she heard the news. Jak knew that her feelings for Tony are slowly starting to grow and it was only a matter of time before she displayed her affection.

"Stop lying to me, Agent Harrison. It's fuckin' annoying."

Jak glared for once as his patience is running thin, "And it's fuckin' annoying to have you give me attitude each time I'm here. Listen, I don't give a damn that I hurt your feelings because I was only doing my job. My job was to protect you, to make sure that you were in one peace. I admit that I only gotten close to you so it would be easier to keep an eye on you, but then I started to get to know you. You started to become a real friend, Dasha. Be mad all you want. I was only looking out for you."

When he ranted, he took steps forward towards Dasha. Firm and confident steps that were then planted in front of his friend as he told the truth; there is no reason for him to hide it. His mission was simple and he did deceive her, he will admit to it.

Jak didn't care about the girl at first until he started to see what kind of person she really is. That was when his feelings started to compromise his mission and his personality came shining through. He was real for the most part and was too concerned for her wellbeing more than he should have.

Dasha was still his best friend even if she didn't think so.

"You'll be released in a matter of days. Once this blows over." Jak repositioned himself as he put distance between them.

Dasha pulled the sleeve of the jacket that was brought to her the first day she was held here. The clothes that they left for her isn't something that she would actually buy for herself. She was cooperating with them didn't mean that she felt like she belonged there. She didn't belong anywhere or so that is what she thought.

She pushed the thoughts of a certain billionaire out of her mind. She shouldn't be so worried about him. With news being brought to her about him only brought her more concern for his wellbeing; she might want to strangle him most of the time she was around him, but she would never wish death upon him. Worried lines were etched on her face as she thought about the possibilities of him dying; this isn't like Afghanistan where she barely knew the man and could care less.

This situation was different. Dasha actually knew Tony, she knew a lot more about him than she wanted to know and him not being around actually bothered her.

When she was brought news that she was free to go; she glared at Director Fury when he blocked the exit from her. "Not so fast. There is one more thing I want you to do."

"Oh? And what is that?" Dasha crossed her arms expectedly. She obediently followed the Director into a car where they were transported to a warehouse in a desolate area. Stepping out of the car, she noticed the few agents that were guarding outside and with Jak in tow the three walked inside to see Tony looking around.

Dasha's throat instantly tightened as she caught sight of Tony. Just seeing that he was alright made her feel at ease until she remembered the stunt that he pulled during his birthday bash; every emotion from that night came rushing back.

"Dasha!" Tony instantly stood up as they caught each other's gaze. He immediately sat down when he saw the glare being thrown his way. "I see that you aren't happy to see me. Love you too, Dash."

Director Fury took initiative and grabbed the folder that was in Tony's grasp, "I don't think this will pertain to you anymore. Now this on the other hand, does." Dasha took a seat at the edge of the table while Jak stood off to the side quietly.

Her eyes flickered towards Jak for a quick second thinking how his personality changed so much after revealing his identity. He wasn't as cheery or hyperactive as he used to be; he was serious and pushy, the pushy part was something he always had. Dasha actually missed the old Jak.

While Tony read the assessment that Romanoff had of him, she mumbled, "Got that right." She was received with a glare from Tony himself before he spewed his confusion of him being rejected from the Avengers initiative and accepted at the same time.

"We would only want you as a consultant. Dasha on the other hand, the offer still stands." His dark stern eye flickered down at the disapproved woman.

Fury's attention went back to Tony when he clasped his hand in his stating, "Wait a minute. You would want her and only me as a consultant?" He frowned. "You can't afford me or get sunshine over there to actually agree on your terms, so we should get going, Dasha?"

Tony then looked at Dasha hoping that she would follow him out of there. He smirked when he watched Dasha lift herself from the seat and walk towards his side of the table. Now with Dasha by his side, he turned asking for a small favor of wanting a presenter for his medal of honor.

"I'll see what I can do."

Tony nodded as he walked out of the warehouse with his girlfriend beside him. He could just feel the woman fuming beside him. As they were escorted out of the lot, Tony turned in his seat to see Dasha tightly clasping her hands together as if she was restraining herself.

This was the moment that he needed with her; it was perfect. Dasha had nowhere to run, she was cornered and had to listen to him and he will make her listen if he had to. "Sunshine?" Tony was met with the usual silence. He didn't feel up to fighting with her, his walls instantly breaking down. "Dasha-"

"Can you not talk for the remainder of the ride? I am trying my best not to beat you to a pulp right now."

"Ok—ow! Alright, I deserved that." He nursed his arm from the well-received punch; he was sure that he was going to bruise later on. "But I need to talk about what happened at the party and some other things I want to discuss with you."

"We don't need to."

"Yes we do."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

"No we don't."

"I'm trying to apologize, woman! Stop being so fuckin' frustrating!"

"Now you know how I feel daily." Dasha retorted.

Tony felt flustered, bickering was the last thing he wanted to do and yet Dasha had enough strength to mouth him off. He groaned banging his head on the seat before he quickly found a resolve to shut her up.

When his fingers wrapped around the nape of her neck bringing her close to him, his lips molded with hers for more than a brief second. It was a lot longer than the kisses they shared previously and with more force added to this one. At the moment he felt all the anger disappear from her. For a brief moment he felt her hand tightly grip onto his blazer as if he would vanish.

The feeling was gone too soon as she used the same hand to push him away from her. Falling back into his seat his eyes landed on her flustered face. Her jaw locked tightly in frustration and her head was turned away from him.

He still felt the tingling sensation dancing on his lips; he craved more. He wanted to kiss her more; Tony tapped on his knee as he glanced at the driver before looking back at Dasha. "Fuck it." He muttered. He didn't want to skip out on something out of fear; he had a near death experience and with that event he surely was going to take action to what he wanted.

Dasha gasped when she was attacked again. This time she was pinned at the corner of her seat, her hands were restrained with one of his hands while the other cupped the side of her face. She felt the desperation of his kisses, all the fear that was built up inside of him came crashing down on her.

He was scared _for_ her and when he saw that she was already; Tony was elated. He was so fucking happy that not a hair was out of place. His tongue grazed her closed lips wanting to taste more of her; pressing his body closer to her.

Moving her head away from him, his lips were still close enough to envelope her into a kiss again. "What do you think you are doing?" Dasha panted. Her chest rose and fell deeply, feeling the hunk of metal placed in the middle of his chest digging into her skin.

There was a small glint in his eye, the familiar glint that always caused trouble. "Getting what I always wanted. Now stop being so stubborn and let me kiss you."

Dasha knew that words were never Tony's strong suit and always wanted to express his emotions physically. Whether tapping her ass when she did things correctly to dubbing her the apple of his fuckin' eye he always made her feel 'special'.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." His hand tilted her head up intending to kiss her again, but quickly felt the air leave him. Wheezing, he leaned back holding his stomach to see the balled fist that was punched into his stomach. "Now that wasn't nice."

"Who said you can fuckin' kiss me? Who do you think you are? Cornering me like that—like I'm some kind of play thing. There is no reason for you to touch me like that and if you eve-"

Tony sighed as he tuned out the raging woman of crossing boundaries. There was a part of him that already knew that she enjoyed those kisses and her fighting back only proved that she didn't want him to think he was off the hook. Dasha was still mad about the incident…she'll get over it. Every woman gets over petty things. He'll just have to stand by her good graces. Tony scoffed at the stupid idea. There is no way he could pull that off. Maybe if he kissed her enough times she will forgive him.

It was all in due time.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so glad that I got this out before I started getting busy again. July is my busiest month since there are like five birthdays this month including mine, going to Comic Con and the day after that going to Minnesota for a couple of weeks. I thought I would have more for IM2 arc, but I don't so for a chapter or two I am going to have Tony make up for him being a giant dick wad and we'll learn more about the lovely Dasha and her past before going into the Avengers arc :D I am super excited about that and then IM3 arc. I can't wait for those two. Anyways thank you for the lovely reviews.<br>**

**Dreams of Shadows** (It was indeed surprising. Wanted to keep that a secret so I avoiding writing in Jak's pov lol)

**animechick247** (You're welcome. I wanted to put someone that can relate to Dasha and also give her that brutal honesty and since Jak and her aren't on speaking terms at the moment, she's the best bet. Well you can see that Tony pretty much ignored her secrets, but he won't ignore them for long and deal with them along with the mistakes he had made.)

**ZabuzasGirl **

**blown-transistor** (Yep. She is indeed a mutant and I thought the cover was blown way back when she was dealing with Scott lol So many people figured that one out that it blew my cover for the most part. Thank you. I had a lot of fun in Vegas.)

**xxxRena** (Thank you so much and I love surprising my readers. I had tons of fun in Vegas.)

**BreezeInMonochromeNight** (That's the best reaction I could get haha having a person reread it to make sure that they aren't hallucinating. It's what I was aiming for...in a sense. Thank you so much and I hope you recovered from the mind blowing reading and crossing my fingers this one didn't blow your mind too haha Tony got some action in this one.)

**Tenshi no Shiine**


	26. Submit

"What are you doing?" Dasha muttered as she felt Tony attempt to wrap his arms around her. She quickly took a step to the side to avoid the contact. Narrowing her eyes at the mischievous face she reminded him that she was still upset with him.

Tony groaned, "Why won't you just let it go? It's been two months, Dash. Can't we move on and just have make-up sex already?"

Dasha tensed at the suggestion, she switched her feet from one foot to the other as she tried to get comfortable again without her thoughts being plagued of her writhing underneath Tony's body…

"Sex has never been agreed upon or this relationship for that matter. Why don't you let _this_ go?" She had to know why he has kept this charade going for so long. It has been several months if not longer that they have been a couple in the public eye. She never knew what was going on in that brain of his.

Personally she didn't understand how he can gain from this. Dasha had nothing to offer other than her medical expertise and his company that he is rebooting for something more eco-friendly still has nothing to do with her profession.

As Tony inched closer to Dasha, she took steps back being backed up into a corner with his slightly muscled arms caving in on her. His honey colored eyes grew warm as they bored into hers, "Why would I ever let you go?"

The slight change of demeanor that Tony now possessed was a little strange. He was more loving and possibly touchier than ever. Dasha was guessing the near death experience put his life into perspective even if she didn't want to become a part of it or that is what she kept telling herself.

She didn't want to stare in the eyes of Tony Stark all day she didn't want his hands on her or want him to randomly kiss her. Instead of dealing with the problem, she averted in the most childish way possible.

"Your fatass is suffocating me. Seriously lay off the whoppers." Dasha probed his slightly rounded belly from the lack of exercise. Tony has been more reclusive and stayed indoors working on his project that he wasn't as active as he used to be.

Tony then idiotic responded, "Says the woman whose thighs look like two pigs in a blanket."

Dasha glared murderously at him; she knew that she has gained a bit of weight as well and for him to cross that line only meant one thing. The man should be left in the Sahara Desert to rot. The billionaire looked unaffected as he gazed right back with suspicious eyes.

Dasha then looked at him weirdly before a tiny prick on her arm made her jump. Lifting her arm up, she hissed, "What the hell, Tony?"

"Any secrets I should know, Dasha?" Tony quipped, eyes boring deeper into her own leaving her slightly disturbed. There was something up. She knew he knew something, but she kept her feet firmly on the ground as she shook her head.

Before Tony could come up with a smug comment she fired back, "Anything _I_ should know?"

"Nope." Tony popped the 'p' in his answer.

His form was relaxed and cool when he responded. Her fingers pressed lightly on his wrist while asking receiving no abnormal heart beat. He was good. A little too good and Dasha could care less if he was on to her; she wanted him to know that she was aware he was hiding something.

Tony released the fiery woman with the sample he came for in the first place. "I'll be in my garage. Don't disturb me."

Dasha huffed muttering how she would never want to disturb him if she wanted to. There was nothing that she wanted from him at the moment except for the fact that her supervisor was coming to visit in a few hours. The wretched woman was a beyond pain and only saw the worse in her.

Sometimes there wasn't a point in pursuing her career and staying at the level that she is in now. She could be a pediatrician since her level of residency still abled her to have the similar studies. It sounded like she was giving up, but she had to look at the bigger picture.

Now that her secret was rising from the dark and Fury being on her tail for the past few months even though the Avengers Initiative was revoked, he still wanted her attributes. Just a small suggestion that he wanted her on his team than a rogue mutant; Dasha is still looked after by Agent Harrison himself.

He is lurking around somewhere…

Then she thought about the achievement she would accomplish if she stuck through it and open up her own practice like she wanted to. The bastard himself has already gone through some of the minor details with her the development without her permission and in the midst of suitable candidates to work with once the practice is open.

"Dasha."

Merely glancing at Jak she turned to her previous engagement as she continued with her studies. Close fist pressed against her cheek she mumbled, "What do you want, Harrison?"

The distinctive frown was placed on his lips as he sat next to her dismissing the cold shoulder he was receiving. He didn't care if she was trying to block him out there had to be some level of respect and he wasn't getting anything.

Crossing his legs he sat next to her humming to himself. He smirked when he saw her hand twitch as she flipped the page. Turning the nameless tune to a familiar one, he saw the same reaction. Jak is surely amusing himself as he switched from the Jurassic Park theme song to Batman and finally Star Wars.

The definite trumpet playing with his lips made her crack. A small gust of wind blew upon his face as his hand naturally gripped around the hand that was about to strangle him. Blue eyes knowingly stared down at the angry woman.

"Easy there, tiger. I have reflexes like a kitty cat." He winked at her playfully.

Dasha growled as she snatched her hand away. "Then shut up or I will force you."

Jak pursed his lips easily seeing that his friend was frustrated. He blinked slowly before he suggested something. "Whataya say we spar a bit? Get the tension off those rusty shoulders of yours?" A brow was raised on his counterpart as he continued. "I know you still detest my very presence and whatever you have going on with Tony. You can take it out on me if you like. It'll be fun."

The friendly smile that was shot at her irked her. Everyone has a secret and she shouldn't be the one to judge, but knowing that her best friend hid this secret from her still made her speechless. Then for Tony…she rather not think about it.

"Alright." Dasha stood up from the couch stretching her limbs. She has a few hours to kill before her supervisor arrived.

Jak grinned; he sprung up from his seat as they walked in the sparring room. The boxing ring sat in the middle. "We'll spar here. Anything goes?" He asked; he pushed a few chairs away from them before standing the opposing side.

Agreeing to the terms she took her stance. "Taekwondo. This will be interesting." Dasha rolled her eyes before the heavy steps of her opponent took her by surprise with his speed. Leaning back she used her right hand with full force to push his punch away from her. She didn't think he would be _that_ fast.

"Surprised I see."

Dasha growled as she pushed his fist away quickly before going for his torso. Jak blocked effortlessly, keeping the grip on her hand pushing it down as he swung his leg around to hit the side of her face. As she fell to the ground, Dasha spat the small amount of blood when she heard, "Don't think you are the only one that has anger issues. I could have easily mangled your arm if I wanted to."

She knew that. From the angle of her arm he could have kicked her arm right out of its socket and with sheer force probably some internal bleeding. She swiftly kicked her feet towards his legs leaving him distracted as she flipped to her feet before landing an open handed punch to the chest.

Jak wheezed as he clutched his chest leaving him open. Going for another blow, Jak regained his breath and before she could process it her back hit the mat. Both panted with the sweat rolling down their faces.

"Again." Dasha growled; she pushed Jak off of her as they regained their positions.

Dasha and Jak continued with their spar going for each blow. It aggravated Dasha that Jak was holding back; she could easily tell seeing that each move was fluid and innate. Whenever he would take it to the next step involving her in more pain he would back off and go an alternate route.

She wasn't however. Dasha couldn't afford to hold back since she was giving it her all. She wasn't an expert fighter like Jak. The man had a mixture of every fighting style while she had one.

Dasha was struggling. Heavily panting, she halted as the beads of sweat rolled down her body. Her clothes clung to her as she worked out every frustration that she had. She could see what Jak was doing and she felt a small appreciation towards him.

"_Miss Swan, Dr. Matters is here to see you_."

"Thank you Jarvis. Tell her I will be there shortly."

Dasha slowly walked passed Jak before she stopped by the door. "Thanks." She continued on in a faster pace knowing her advisor was marking her down for tardiness. Jak smiled softly as he sat on the matted floor.

"You're welcome, Dash."

Dasha quickly showered and changed into the extra clothes that she brings over daily. Racing towards the living room she saw Mariah Matters perched on the couch. When her eyes reached Dasha's, she frowned. "A surgeon should never be late, Dr. Swan."

"I'm sorry. I got caught up in other matters."

Mariah snapped her folder shut with a small glare. "Don't let it happen again."

Dasha bit her tongue for the next hour and a half with preparations of what to expect from the exam. Dr. Matters wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for Tony and his charm. Then again Dr. Matters spent the remainder of her time at the garage.

She grinned when her supervisor asked if Tony was available. When she answered her that he was free as a bird, she felt a sense of contentment filling her at the annoyed face he was probably wearing at the moment.

Sliding into the comfy sofa again she was accompanied by Jak. The wall that was built between them was slowly starting to disappear. The small nudge had her looking at him with a questionable gaze.

Jak grinned leaving her the same expression on her face. "Love you, D."

"Love you too, Jackie." She mumbled.

With a sense of peace surrounding them she felt more at ease than ever until Dr. Matters came storming up from the garage. Her eyes were focused on the door and with a harsh slam of the door Dasha knew that she was never going to hear the end of it.

Times like these made her wish Pepper still worked as his personal assistant.

[2]

"Why do you keep acting like we are this intimate? It's getting really annoying." Dasha grumbled, she inched away from Tony once again as he tried to make another pass at her.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you don't think about that kiss? It was mind blowing if I say so myself." Tony grinned; the arrogance coming off of him was making it harder for her to breath with little space he had to offer.

This time he cornered her at his personal gym. Somewhere she thought that he wouldn't actually be at the moment given that he was so preoccupied with his new project.

Dasha scoffed at the suggestion of her actually thinking about the kiss or kisses she should say. Her lips actually still tingled if she thought about it. Biting her lower lip, she turned her head away as she whispered something unintelligent.

Tony had her by the face, his body molded against hers with the wall hitting her back. She was trapped. When he said her name she stopped trying to wiggle her way out of his embrace. The dark brown pools captured her attention. Pressing his forehead against hers, he said something she never thought he would say.

"You have no idea how much work I put into protecting you from everything that has been going on, but I guess it's useless given to your background." His eyes grew stern as he watched hers widened in shock. "I know what you are, Dasha. Any more secrets you should tell me or should I learn them from Patches at every step."

The large lump in her throat made it harder for her to swallow. Her body froze at the assumption of what he may possibly know. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Tony sighed, "Don't pull this on me, Dash. I know you are a mutant. I know _everything._"

Her nostrils flared, her blood started to rise at his ignorance. "No…you don't. You have no clue and you don't know _everything._ Stop suggesting that you do."

"I know you were in the loony bin for a few years. Your sister is afraid of you and your mother-"

"_Shut up._" Tears pool around her eyes as flashes of her past continued to present itself. "If you want to talk about secrets then tell me this." A heated gaze zeroed in on Tony as she burned holes through his skull. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were dying from the same thing that was keeping you alive?"

"That didn't concern you, Dasha."

"It didn't—didn't concern me?! You wrote your fucking will out for us, Tony! You gave Pepper your company, you were building me my own practice and don't think I don't know about the small fund that you made for Willow. Do you know how much we were worried about you? We didn't know what was going on and I knew it was something serious when we were on our way back from Monaco."

Dasha slowly inhaled as she felt her own heart pumping in her chest. "We were scared…pissed off that you didn't tell us."

Tony white knuckled the wall behind Dasha as he listened to every word she said. He didn't want to listen. All the emotional crap that she was spewing out was never his strong suit, but each word reeled him in closer where he was feeling remorse.

Apologetic; a feeling that he rarely felt when dealing with another person.

"Don't you mean 'I'?"

Dasha furrowed her brows in question. Tony licked his lips as he shifted his weight from one side to the other. "Don't you mean 'how much _I _was worried about you?' or 'I was scared'. Didn't you mean that you actually care?"

"I meant 'we'."

"And I think you meant 'I'." Tony rebutted.

Dasha and Tony glared at one another, one more forceful than the other. "You think about that kiss day and night." He quickly rerouted the subject back to the previous one as he smirked. "You wish I would do it again and I will if you ask me to."

"I don't want a damn kiss. I want a fuckin' apology."

"You first."

"Tony!"

The billionaire rolled his eyes leaning in closer to Dasha practically squishing her against the wall. "Why should I? You haven't apologized for being mean to me or hiding this huge secret from me when we are supposed to be in a relationship."

"I should say the same to you." Dasha gritted her teeth.

A small pause was created making the other realize what she said. Tony grinned while Dasha tried to interrupt his thought process. "Now, now." He clamped a hand over her mouth. "Don't want to ruin the moment. Finally broke you down, didn't I?" He looped an arm around her waist bringing her closer to his body and away from the wall.

Tony threw a disgusted look towards Dasha when he felt something wet across his palm. He released her mouth wiping the saliva on her sweatpants. "That wasn't polite."

"Smearing it on my pants wasn't either." She growled.

When Tony mumbled under his breath, she asked him what he said.

"I didn't say anything." He childish answered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." The two continued to stare until Tony's wavered. Sighing dramatically he grumbled, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dasha gave him a pointed look. The same look that a mother would give to a child when they both knew what the kid did wrong, but wanted the child to voice their mistakes.

Tony swallowed his pride, biting back every sarcastic remark. "For hiding things from you."

"And?"

"For being 'inconsiderate'." Tony wheezed when he received a blow to his side for the snarky remark.

"And?"

"Jesus Christ woman." Tony pulled her up against him and kissed her. The same emotions that ignited the other time were revived in the pit of his stomach. He didn't mind getting her mind off of things by kissing her; he rather distract her another way, but he would be getting around to that later.

Then the smallest of kisses was received back. Dasha added a bit of pressure against his lips when Tony's tongue flicked her closed lips she pulled back. Short of breath she said, "I'm still angry with you."

"All is forgiven? Good." Tony answered himself before sliding his tongue into her mouth, his fingers dug into her scalp as he tasted her. She tasted like chocolate with a hint of cherries? The irony of her tasting like chocolate made him smile a bit. He shouldn't be surprised given that the woman feeds off chocolate like it was air.

The stress has been eating at her or that is what he has been told by Agent Cool Shades who has been attached to her like glue. Prone for her to be over eating; hopefully this will relieve a small amount of stress.

Maybe he should try…

One of his hands crept down her back as he grazed her ass for a test run. No fist hurtling towards his throat or private area. He kept his hand on the side of her ass before slowly sliding it to the center and giving one of them a small squeeze.

Cue the separation.

Dasha pushed him away with a small glare. "Don't think I would give it up to you that easily."

Tony smirked, "We'll see, Sunshine."

* * *

><p><strong>A little shorter than usual, but this will due until I get back from my trips. I am lucky enough to go to Comic Con during my birthday and leaving for Minnesota the day after so this will have to do until then. Also faster update, no? One more chapter before going into the Avengers arc or that is where I am heading at the moment :D<br>**

**Thanks for all the love and reviews for this story**

**Arinlianette** (Thank you so much. I hope that the story gets better by each chapter and so grateful that you think so.)

**ElektraMackenize** (I might go in that direction, but it's a bit predictable. Jak's feelings are pretty friendly at this point, I don't know if I want them to grow into something more. Thanks for the suggestion it really helps.)

**ZabuzasGirl**

**xxxRena** (Thank you so much and I hope this suffices haha Dasha isn't the type of girl to be won over with something huge. An apology is something that is her taste if it's sincere. We'll see if Tony does something more.)

**blown-transistor** (haha thanks for your understanding. I thought I would drag out a few parts and it ends up being really short. Oh well. I really hope you like this chapter since I pushed myself to stay up in order to get this out to you guys before I leave.)

**animechick247** (Tony will try anything in order to get some action haha He does and he does help a lot with her transition later on. Her dad has been through a lot dealing with something like this and he keeps an eye on her whenever possible. I hope you update your story soon! I've been waiting woman lol jk take your time. I know what it's like to be pressured into an update.)


	27. Change

Dasha felt relaxed, serene in the every possible way. The beautiful sound of silence made her smile as she relished in the darkness she is in. Her eyes were closed, her legs in a crossed position and only her breathing passing through the room. Until the most whiney sound she has ever heard crossed her path.

"I'm _bored_."

Her hands tightened into small fists. She will not let him get to her, inhaling and exhaling she soothed, "Then do something else on your spare time and don't ruin mine." Tilting her head back, she focused on her breathing pattern until Tony shifted on the floor in the most annoying pattern.

"What…are…you…_doing_?"

"Trying to find a way to make meditation fun. Who does meditation anyways? You know what relaxes women per say when moi is involved? When my tongue-"

"I rather not hear that end of the sentence, Tony."

"But it's true. Of all my years of experience not one woman complained and once you start complying to my wishes then all that neck breaking tension will be gone forever just by spending one night with me."

Dasha scoffed; there is no way she is going to render into his advances. She had her weak moments where she caved in and she will admit now that she has a weak spot for the damn fool. Tony will be dead without her that is for sure, literally dead.

Suddenly a shift in the air around her grew heavy, warmth started to crawl down her path and the specimen decided to invade her personal space. The billionaire did not know when to quit. Dasha will not give him the satisfaction of swatting him away like a dog. She will ignore him and he will leave her alone when he sees she is not interested at the moment.

Tony sat beside her staring at every trace and contour of her body. Leaning in close, his lips barely touched the shell of her ear as he muttered, "What would you do if I touched your pussy right now? Would it be wet? Would you tremble and ache for my touch if my tongue played with your clit? From the looks of it, I know your tits are sensitive. They're begging for my touch. Your body is craving me and you deny yourself the pleasure, why? I think you like the pent up frustration until it bubbles over. That way you can't control yourself when it finally explodes."

Dasha shifted where she sat feeling flushed at the small ache between her legs. "Like I said before—it's going to take more than _that_ for me to cave in."

She opened her eyes to stare into his snarky ones. He grinned widely, "I'm counting on the challenge, don't disappoint me now." Tony kissed her shoulder before pecking her cheek simultaneously cupping her pussy with added pressure. Dasha gasped in shock at the swiftness he carried as he bolted out the door with a snicker.

They both knew he won that battle. The ache grew intense at the small touch; it is true she hasn't had any sexual pleasure for a few years now. Dasha has practiced pleasuring herself most times and it isn't enough more than half the time. She knew what it felt like to have a man touch her, pleasure her, and make her beg like no other. Sure, she can tease herself, but surrendering that part of her and releasing the animal inside was what she wanted.

The poor caged up creature tried to paw its way out of the metal bars, only to hiss at Tony when he teased her like that. Tony is going to pay for that—no, she had to be the bigger person. Rise above and ignore the urge to throw him on the couch and…

_Ugh, this is never going to work, _Dasha groaned.

Closing her legs she huffed in frustration as she stood up on her feet to deal with the warmth that spread across her body. Taking a nice cold shower, she dressed in more suitable clothes letting her hair dry into the tight curls she always grew annoyed at. Furiously scrubbing her hair with a towel ruining the curls that she abhorred so much until Jarvis crept up on her.

_Dr. Swan, Ms. Lancer is in the living quarters waiting for you._

"Thank you, Jarvis." She mumbled before throwing the towel into the basket and lazily braiding her hair as she walked into the living room. There isn't much noise coming from there so her guesses were that Emma hasn't seen Tony yet or there would be screams that could last a lifetime.

As she entered the room she saw Emma plopped onto the couch as if she just threw herself onto the cushions and refused to move from the position gravity set for her. "I thought you would be working despite my protests of taking it easy."

Emma lifted her head, the only necessary portion in her case to see her. A small grin is placed on her features, "Thought I can pop in for a bit before I squandered off into another cool adventure. Where's Jak by the way? He promised we would all hang out before his schedule at the hospital went bonkers again."

Dasha frowned, something Emma didn't miss as she raised a brow when she fully took a look at her friend. Her mouth opened in awe, twisting her body all the way around before rudely pointing her finger at Dasha's cheek. "_Dude,_ what happened to your _face?_ Looks like you were in a brawl or something."

The doctor pushed the finger away from her swollen cheek, the bruising of her sparring with Jak got a little out of hand and remembering the kick to her face made her wince. "Nothing happened, alright."

Emma didn't look pleased, concern written across her face she leaned in, eyes wandering around the house before she muttered, "If Tony is hitting you-"

"Tony isn't _hitting_ me. He wouldn't do something stupid like that; I'll kick his ass before he even touches me." Dasha interrupted her blood boils that Emma could even consider such a thing. She is more responsible than getting herself into any abusive situation.

"Then tell me how you got the bruise. Was it because you 'fell down the stairs?' or 'the door hit my face' is not going to work. I heard every excuse in the book and I am going to help you one way or another." The determination flaring in Emma's eyes didn't fade as Dasha kept protesting. It didn't take long for Tony to finally appear and when he did, it felt like Emma is finally going to kill someone.

Tony felt himself getting winded as arms locked around his neck, he gasped for air. "What the—hell is going on?!"

"I don't know. Why don't you explain to me why my friend has a bruise on her cheek?"

"Dasha has a bruise on her cheek?" Tony answered dumbly; he craned his head a few inches to see. "Huh, whataya know? She does."

Emma growled tightening her hold on him, "Don't play dumb with me! No one believes that act especially when you are a freakin' genius! Now tell me if you put a hand on Dasha."

Tony sighed heavily; the small struggle he put up against Emma went stale. The billionaire glared at the short blond woman and with a roll of his eyes murmured how ridiculous this is. "I don't have to explain anything to you. If you don't believe your friend then that's your problem." Then he glanced at Dasha pointing at the girl holding him on a headlock. "Who is this crazy chick?"

"You're worst nightmare!"

"Easy tiger, don't want to hurt yourself." Tony replied drily. "Dasha tell your _friend_ that I didn't hit you."

Dasha pursed her lips looking at the predicament at hand. Watching Tony be taken down by a woman half his size is amusing in itself. Emma didn't have bulging biceps to maintain Tony in a headlock, but not wanting to hurt her in any physical way, he stayed in that position because there is some decency in him. She shrugged her shoulders taking a few steps towards him.

"I don't know. Demanding me to tell her that everything is alright is abusive." Dasha slyly smirked as she bent down to his eye sight. If this isn't a better pay back then she didn't know what was. Embarrassment is way better than sexual teasing any day. In her book it is.

When Emma tightened her hold Tony choked a bit, biting back saliva he glared at Dasha shooting her a warning look. Dasha could care less what he thought of her, all her strength is to maintain this as long as possible without going into a fit of laughter. "Maybe you should throw in a couple of punches just to make it even." Dasha nonchalantly responded.

Not like Emma could actually make in impacted on Tony's flabby figure, the belly fat might repel the blows of her punches, but it is worth a try.

"_Dasha._"

"Tony."

Emma looked at the two seeing amusement in Dasha's eyes and an aggravated aura coming from Tony. Finally realizing this is a ruse to have some sort of comeback for Dasha, she was all game. When her hand slapped him across the back of the head, she wagged her finger at him. "Don't sass her, Tony. She has been dealing with your bullshit for long enough. It's come for a little vendetta."

Tony grumbled taking ahold of Emma's arms and unwinding it from his neck. He can't deal with this anymore and with protests coming from the blond woman he pushed her a little to the side before making long strides towards Dasha. "Start putting ice on that cheek or people are really going to start to think I'm beating you. I rather not have the media catch wind of this."

It was then that Dasha remembered she is under the limelight as Tony's girlfriend, lover, slut buddy, whatever the paparazzi wanted to call it. Muttering under her breath she grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and placed it on her purple cheek. When she turned around, Tony's body was blocking her sight from Emma.

He whispered into her temple, "If there are ever bruises that I inflict on you, it's not going to be on your cheek. It's going to be in places that will make you wet just thinking about it. And yes, sometimes I do leave marks because I am that good. If blondie wasn't here I would have gladly showed you unless you are the type of woman that likes an audience." His hand gripped the small of her back bringing her closer to his frame.

Dasha bit back a moan when she felt his arousal poking her torso. "Just because you—talk a little dirty to me doesn't mean I am going to spread my legs for you." Her brown lustful eyes stared into his identical ones, a sly smirk begged to differ.

Before he could say anything else, Emma intruded on their moment. "Excuse me, if you are done molesting my friend I will love to have her back."

"Who gave you permission to come into my home? Did you break in or something? I could have you arrested for that."

"Tony!"

"Your robot let me in. At least someone remembers who I am and didn't stick his tongue down someone's sister's throat. Where's Jak?" Emma asked again dismissing the murderous glare she was getting from Tony. That raw tension surrounding the two just thickened at the revelation.

Dasha almost completely forgot about that. Tony apologized for being a jerk hiding that he was dying, but did he apologize for ch—kissing her sister? She can't recall.

Tony wanted to pull her back in when she took those steps away from him. Dasha fully spun around as she honestly spilled why Jak isn't coming. The two weren't as close as they used to be and observing Emma's expression was how she felt when she found out.

"Holy—shit. I can't believe…so all this time he was actually-"

"Yeah." Dasha grimly replied. "And he wanted me to forgive him so badly we had a sparring match that got out of hand."

"And he kicked you in the face."

"Kicked me in the face, but I punched his. I didn't want him to hold back so that's when this happened." She pointed at the ice pack.

Emma leaned further into the couch, "A lot of shit went down while I was away…I never thought you—this is so cool! I can't believe you never told me any of this!" She beamed clasping her hands together. "So, are you psychic or something? Can read minds or move things?"

"It's nothing like that. I can create psionic links with someone else and I can either kill them or sedate them, anything thing I please. I do feel emotions when I am linked to that person. I used to be linked to my mother and when she died—I took it harder than expected." Emma felt the need to stay silent as she listened to her friend. A small spot moved in the corner of her eye, it was Tony stepping closer to hear what she had to say. "Then I linked with Ivy-Rae naturally since she was so close to me until I was sent away."

"Is that why you're so tolerant of Ivy? Because of your connection?" Emma inquired.

Dasha nodded, "My mom taught me a few things before she died and she had me promise to look after Ivy even if she is unbearable. She told me to take care of my niece and myself. I didn't know what she meant back then, thinking she made a mistake by saying niece, but she wasn't. My mother had the ability to see into the future. She said a lot of crazy things that didn't make sense at the time that now do."

"Like what?"

It felt like a dark cloud is casted over Dasha as she remembered the day her mother made an eerie conversation with her. Pulling at her fingers, she whispered, "Death is all around us, around you and I hope it doesn't take you away like the rest of them."

"That's crap." Tony's voice broke the eerie chill that came across the two women as he crossed his arms in defiance. "You actually think that your mother can be right? The future is never certain, there is no such thing as predestination. Everything is ever changing and you think you are going to die? I thought I was going to die, but I didn't what makes you think you will be the exception?"

Dasha narrowed her eyes, lips pulled back into a snarl. "My mother could be right for all I know. There can be thousands of ways of how my life is going to turn out, but I have been getting this feeling recently."

Tony groaned, "Feelings. Feelings, feelings can be wrong, Dasha. If you are so bent out of shape over this then why haven't you made that proclamation of living life with no regrets? I did one and you haven't, I can start it off by saying you can run upstairs, rip off your clothes and I'll fuck you like it's the end of the world."

"You don't get it. I don't take things like this lightly, you idiot. I take everything into consideration!" Dasha furiously added; it felt like he was joking with her. Only toying with her concerns to flip it around like it didn't matter.

"That's your problem! You overthink everything!"

"And you never think at all!"

Emma started to feel uncomfortable as the two lashed out at one another. Their subtle and not so subtle sexual tension, concern and possibly more than likeness is starting to show. It is an odd feeling to see Dasha become so passionate about someone, especially Tony Stark. Knowing it was her time to split; she grabbed her bag and dashed out the door after a pat on Dasha's shoulder.

Dasha barely gave her acknowledgement, a small nod in her direction. Emma rolled her eyes as she muttered that she is far too cool to be dealing with drama such as this.

Their bickering came to a standstill. The air was thick as they stared at each other having everything to say, but not sure how to approach it without sounding stupid. Tony being the rash one that he is took the approach first. Closing the gap between them, he pressed his lips onto hers knotting his fingers into her curly hair. Dasha naturally kissed back letting all the frustration into him.

She prepared herself for the snide remark of her kissing him back when they unlatched from one another, but he kept her close. Pressing his forehead onto hers her swallow breathing was all she focused on as she listened to what she predicted.

"I don't want you talking like that…I hate it when you do that. Stop thinking and start listening. Did it ever come to you that I will never let anything hurt you? All the hints, confessions and conversations you had you still don't believe a word I say, do you? I care about you, kid. That much I know and you giving up before it's over really pisses me off. So stop. Stop it right now."

Dasha stood there flabbergasted, she thought the tender moments were just a phase after the near death experience he had. Yet they are still transitioning into the present. He is still the pompous ass, but he is more open about certain emotions.

It took everything she had not to enter his mind to see if he is being sincere. A small part of her still didn't believe him and he saw it. "We'll take care of it. I promise. Now," Tony pulled back with the same grin she always saw him on. "How about a break filled with ground breaking sex?" His fingers curled around the waistband of her pants, tugging on them before snapping them back.

Leaning close, Dasha smiled only centimeters close to his lips bringing her hands to a close tease around his manhood. "No," She breathed out. "Why don't you take the image of me naked and play with yourself for that ground breaking sex you have been craving."

Tony scoffed, "You call that a tease? I felt your panties, Dash. No man gets horny over granny panties-" He stopped as he watched her strip off her top and bottoms revealing lingerie set.

The victorious grin on her face told him everything, the damn woman planned everything! To hiding the thong under those ugly saggy panties to dressing like a hobo. Dasha placed a hand on the wall, jutting her hip out. "Tease? I don't know what you mean."

The devil red satin bra pushed her perky breasts enticing his eyes to gravitate towards her chest before letting his greedy eyes devour the dark smooth skin of her curves. When his eyes landed on the bits of material that covered her vagina, he bit back a groan. Pushing herself off the wall she walked down the hall leaving Tony. He was losing a battle when her ass came into full view and thoughts of his hands grabbing onto that ass as she rode him…

It only took a few moments for Tony to regain his composure and run after her. Right when he entered the hall, it was empty. Dasha is quicker than she lets on and he cursed lowly for her deception. He couldn't believe she actually did that to him. Slowly a smirk appeared on his lips, looks like she is finally growing on him even more so. That is all part of his plan.

_Dasha blankly stared at the rain that pelted down the window that trapped her within this prison. The raspy voice that surrounded her gave her a shudder. "How have you been feeling, Dasha? Any better? Have the voices stopped?" The young teenager gripped the white shirt that was assigned to her. The cheap material that was made from this made her skin irritated making her scratch like a mad woman, irony given to the place she was sent to._

"_I don't hear any voices."_

_The she-devil stared at her with doubt, "Dasha, we talked about this. It's alright to hear voices; we just want to help you get better." It angered her that her family sent her away, that Ivy was so afraid of her and demanded her to be removed from the house. When the doctors got a hold of her they diagnosed her schizophrenia because she spoke to herself and her family evaluated her beforehand._

_They said she heard voices; well she sort of did more so emotions. They screamed at her, begged for attention and angry when forgotten. The sadness and self-doubt she felt all the time when surrounded by her peers. Typical teenager emotions and the gossip of her being sent to this place only will make Ivy-Rae and her father's lives all the more difficult._

_Her poor sister will get even more upset with her because of this. A tear slipped from her eye, the therapist mistaken it as a breakthrough. The idiotic woman put a hand on hers frightening Dasha, concern dripped in the older woman's voice, "We all think we are worthless at times, that we are all a little bit crazy. It takes the right dosage to get better when it comes to these kinds of things."_

"_You're evil thinking I need help. I'm fine and crazy people who fully admit if they are crazy, don't you think? You're just a selfish woman wanting more patients to gain more money. What is with people wanting more than they have already? I know you want to prove to be one of the best when clearly you aren't and admitting more patients to cure them will only prove that you have nothing, but pity. You're a stupid woman and your time will come when you are going to be arrested for misdiagnosing all these patients that are clearly mentally stable." Dasha gave a watery smile as she watched the older woman have a deep frown on her lips._

"_I see that you are out of it and will not put this on your record. I hope that you come around and open up to me, the sooner you do this the more progress will happen and the sooner you get to go home."_

_Dasha was stubborn and refused to let people think she is crazy when she isn't. She knows she isn't and staring at the sedated patients around her she knew that she is screwed. When the nurse came around with a cup filled with pills she glanced up at the nurse who shook the cup in emphasis for her to take them._

_Taking them, she popped them into her mouth and swallowed the water that was provided for her. When the nurse left, she spit the pills out and crushed them into a fine powder with her shoes before kicking the dust all around her. She hated this. All of it and she wished she could just live a normal life; guess predestination screwed her over when she was born._

"What do _you_ want?" Ivy threw a look of disgust at her older sister, the shadows hid the distraught face of Dasha, but once she heard her sister she paused. "What's the matter with you?"

"I want to spend some time with my niece, is that too much?"

The younger Swan looked concerned as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her sister. "Yeah it is when I didn't even call you to come over. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you have a party to get to or something?" Dasha spat, she could feel the emotions of her baby sister go haywire at the retort. Ivy pursed her lips as a look of anger passed through her.

"I don't go to a party every night. I do stay home, ya know." The sisters glared at one another before Ivy huffed and walked into the house to grab her purse. "She's in her room; I'll be back—tomorrow." Ivy saw that her sister needed more than a few hours with her daughter and extended the time. The small exchange of kindness was noticed as Dasha wiped the tears from her eyes and headed to her niece's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are really happening with Tony and Dasha :D The teasing and so on. I have to say it went better than I expected when I wrote this chapter and the Avenger arc is the next chapter or the one after another one, I'm not sure yet. I'm working out the kinks if I want to add a little more before throwing them in the Avenger world.<strong>

**Major wall of thanks, hugs, and cookies**

**Carlypso** (Thank you so much)

**animechick247** (It will take time for Dasha to forgive Jak and for the Avenger arc he will be a major part of that since he is part of SHEILD and you will know his specialty too. Thank you for that chapter it meant a lot and a good birthday present too haha)

**xxxRena** (Thank you so much. The chemistry is just there which I always try to aim for, my biggest fear is to force the chemistry between two people that I am writing about. When I do sit and write usually I type so fast and it comes so naturally and sometimes it doesn't, but with Dasha and Tony moments they come so easily.)

**BreezeInMonochromeNight** (haha so glad that you recovered and crossing my fingers that this isn't another blow to your heart lol. Summer classes can be rough and I had a very busy summer for the first time in a long time so I barely had time myself. I'm so happy that his logic in my story make you laugh. Points for me! He almost died haha, but Dasha can control her temper to the point where her powers don't go haywire.)

**blown-transistor** (Thanks! Staying up was a doozy, but I got over it and really went into the chapter like I wanted to. i always surprise myself when I write a chapter and it comes out better than I expected.)

**Dame LeeLee** (Thank you bunches!)

**Nube2013** (haha Ivy is just Ivy, she may be a bitch, but the story isn't about her so I'm not going to be in detail with her. She's just a horrible mother and does with what she pleases, shit happens, ya know? It's all about Dasha and Tony. That's my main concern and Ivy is the way that she is for a reason. A reason that may or may not be disclosed.)

**angelofire** (My favorite parts are when they bicker too. It's too funny and thank you!)


	28. Revelation

Spending the night at Ivy's house isn't enough for Dasha. Her mind is in an ever turning wheel of emotions since she left Tony's. So she extended her stay, helping Willow in the morning to tucking her in at night. Ivy complained the entire time claiming she didn't need to mother Willow because that is her job.

Dasha almost laughed at her. From the first few days she spent over her younger sister hasn't lift a finger. Ivy spent most of her time getting out of Dasha's way because she _needed_ it.

What does that even mean?

Ivy pursed her lips when she explained herself; the 'hard working' mother sat across from her older sister, "It means you need time to distract yourself from whatever you're going through. Whatever it is. I rather not know."

"I wasn't going to tell you."

It is the honest truth and she didn't trust her; there is no reason to vent to someone who only thought about themselves. "But I'm going away for a few days." The incessant tapping of her foot ensued, Ivy, tried to control the tapping of her foot as she hope to maintain the nosy nature and not ask. Sadly, that battle lost in seconds.

"Where?"

"San Francisco." Dasha bit back a smile as she felt certain emotions from her baby sister.

"Why?"

"Surgical exams."

Ivy perked at the words before she slowly responded, "I thought you were in the surgeon game already?"

"I'm not."

"Wait, I thought the hospital fired ya ass." Dasha quickly quipped that she is lucky enough to have a mentor of her own and just as swiftly Ivy asked, "Who?"

"Why are you so interested in what I'm doing?" The walls that were coming down surrounding Ivy were forced back up again. Ivy's questionable nature turned stone cold; her back went stiff as her dotty eyes lingered on her sister as she fired back.

"Just making sure you aren't making any dumb ass excuses. You already acting weird with you being all up in my business and staying here. I should know what you are up to."

Dasha scoffed at the audacity of her, "You don't have to know shit, Ivy-Rae and you didn't have to let me stay here, but you did so fucking deal with it." Tension rose as the two glared at one another, it is clear that their relationship hasn't improved and patience ran really thin between the two.

"I let you in out of pity. Those sad puppy eyes are the only thing as to why you are staying at my house."

She didn't have to deal with this; not now. The pressure of the exams are already taking a toll on her body and adding more with Ivy is already enough. Standing on her feet, she waved her off saying she had enough of her bullshit. Giving her niece a tight hug and a promise that she will see her in a few days, she left. Thankfully, Ivy didn't make a scene when Dasha spoke to Willow.

The nervous resident needed something to relax her and taking a drive out she noticed that she stopped at Emma's home.

Emma immediately welcomed Dasha into her home as she listened or lack of the nerves that were bubbling inside of her. "You know what you need? A drink." The blonde patted her on the knee with confirmation and instantly Dasha tried to refuse any alcohol consumption.

"You know what drinking does to me."

The cocky woman smiled, "It makes you wordy, emotional and particularly _very_ horny. As long as Tony doesn't find that out you are in the clear." While prancing towards her kitchen where she kept her booze, Dasha sighed deeply. She isn't ready for the exams and with millions of papers scattered across the floor didn't help soothe her anxiety.

Glass shattered bringing Dasha out of her reverie; curses flew from Emma's mouth. Turning the corner, Dasha gave a sympathetic look towards her friend as she watched her hand twitch. "Emma-" Taking a step forward, the blond put her hand up to stop her.

"I can clean it up." With great determination Emma got it cleaned up, frustration curled around her. "First question, how do you treat a person with Huntington's disease?" A bitter smile is upon her lips as she looked up.

Dasha knelt besides her placing a comforting hand, "Let's get that hand cleaned up, alright?"

As she wrapped the cut, the two divulged themselves in the time they can push away all their worries and thoughts away. Laughing, forgetting about their problems and taking their selves to new heights.

"Do you love 'em?" Emma tilted her head to the side expecting an answer from Dasha who somberly sat there fiddling with her glass. Drawing swirls with the tip of her fingernail, Dasha asked who she is talking about. A scoff came from her, "You know whoooo. Antonio Stark, Starky boy, Tony Bologna."

Dasha giggled at the list of nicknames Emma came up with before she blinked slowly, processing every word and considering her answer. "Do I love him?" A small pause came to light before she said, "I honestly don't know. I mean I like the bastard if that is what you are getting at. He can be sweet, kind, and generous underneath that pompous ass of his. Tony showed this humane side of him after the whole near death experience that made me see him in a new light. The way he is with me is not normal."

Her friend simply made a disgruntled noise, "That's because you are together…_duh_."

"We're pretending to be together." When Emma asked if she even remembered how it ended up in that way, Dasha sheepishly told her that she didn't. For the life of her, could not remember how Tony could weasel his way to getting her to agree to be with him in public.

"Pretending turned into a serious relationship. Something you both didn't realize and that scares you. I bet," Emma picked herself up pointing a finger in an accusing way. "Tony is embracing the truthfulness of this relationship better than you are."

Dasha disagreed, "No. Tony is afraid of commitment."

"So much that he is initiated this whole thing. Yeah, sure. The man is going all out for you and you don't even bat an eye or even pretend to like him. In every single picture I have seen you in, you look so pissed off. Luckily, Pepper subtly confessed on your behalf that you hate having your picture taken therefore 'pissed off at the world' looking photos."

She hated it when she is right. Tony has been acting like this is a real relationship this whole time and Dasha kept reminding him that it is all fake. Focusing on her career and herself she is too blind to see him slowly exposing himself to her, not in the physical way.

That is actually her, she teased him in the only way that will get his attention and it worked. The problem is that it kind of turned her on when his hungry gaze landed on her.

Being in the unfiltered state of mind, she confessed, "He has told me that he loves me."

"WHAT?!" Emma popped up from her seat asking a thousand questions per minute.

A groan fell out of Dasha's lips when the eager woman clawed at her shoulders demanding to know the details of what happened. "First he told me after the Obadiah incident and after that he said it a few more times. Not a big deal."

"No a—what are you high? Of course it's a big deal, a big fucking deal! You don't just blurt those words out like you are ordering take out." The sheer audacity blew in Emma's face as she stared at her friend who by the way refused to look at her at the moment. That is all what it took for her to realize something and without another thought processed in her mind she shouted, "YOU LOVE HIM!"

Blonde hair flew burying Dasha's face in her locks as she cuddled against her. The coos, excitement and overwhelming sensation of being suffocated are too much for her. Dasha pried Emma's hair and head out of her own before she spluttered out, "What gave you that conclusion? I don't…love him."

"Yes, yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes. Yes. Yes."

"He only said it to stop me from leaving, then to annoy me and just to get under my skin."

"And it worked."

"And it worked!" Dasha slammed her hand on the table, her face felt flushed at her belly bubbled with warmth. Slapping her hands on her face, she mumbled, "I can't believe it worked." Emma threw her head back in laughter, finding it funny in this situation that Dasha is finally coming to grips with her emotions.

"It always works, Dasha. Especially if he acts like that around you, the next question is what are you going to do about it?"

Leaning against the couch Dasha played the clueless card which didn't go well with Emma as she gave her the knowing glare. With the two women drunk out of their minds, it is a free for all. Licking her lips, she squinted her eyes in concentration, "I don't know what to do in this situation."

Emma grinned slyly, "I know what you can do." Grabbing her attention, the blonde cheerfully said, "Fuck his brains out! That outta clear the air!"

"You're fucking insane."

"Think about it; it's something he wants and what you desperately need. Go 'em tiger." Growling for emphasis making both women go into another fit of laughter.

Dasha never felt more anxious than she does right now standing in San Francisco staring at the large banner that welcomed the residents she couldn't feel more afraid. She didn't feel ready to take her final exam and become an official surgeon. There is no expertise that she has been taking, she has practiced with her mentor that Tony hired, but she felt it isn't enough.

Pulling her small suitcase, she strolled towards the check-in line waiting for her turn. Thoughts swirled in her head at what she has been through for the past couple of years. It has been a rough ride and being around Tony only made it harder.

Every single secret and fear arose when he walked into her life. She felt relieved that she could spend some time apart from him to focus on her career again. When she finally made it to the front of the line, she told them her name and surprisingly she is checked off. Something in her mind told her that she wouldn't have been on the list, a small fear that is depleted when she is welcomed.

Taking her folder and pamphlet she walked around the center to see hundreds of residents cluttering together, chatting nervously. She could feel the anxiety in the air; she didn't need to be telepathic to know that. Standing in the middle of the hall she felt alone.

There are no familiar faces and when she did see the residents she worked with at her former job they ignored her. She didn't care about them. The only people that she wished that were there didn't have to be here. Jak as much as she felt betrayed by him, wished he is sort of here to cheer for her. He still kept tabs on her since she is still is assignment, but he couldn't make himself known.

Dasha quickly went towards the exit and to the hotel she is staying in. Collecting her room key and placing a deposit for her room, she furrowed her brows when the receptionist gave her a sly smile.

Now standing in the hallway of where her room is, she is surprised at what she discovered. Tony is here; even though she couldn't see him she could sense him. A wash of relief came upon her; she quickened her steps as she went to her room and opened to reveal Tony sitting on the couch with a remote in hand.

He turned his head with that confident smirk on his lips, "Hey sunshine." Tony expected an explosion or some sort of anger bursting out of her. Instead he is met with a look of relief on her part and she quietly sat next to him. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes.

The billionaire didn't know how to approach this; tapping his fingers against his knees he pursed his lips before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer. "Nervous?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." She breathed out.

Naturally her closed off mind has softened over the time she has been spending with him and that strip tease she presented him not too long ago is still in the front of his mind. Plus those extra days that she spent away from him really made him question what she was doing in those days that made her like this.

Instead of prodding to solve the issue, he miraculously stayed silent and enjoyed the quiet nature…for a while until it got a bit boring. Let's be truthful here, he got bored really fast and within the first few minutes he annoyed her in a span of a millisecond. Must be a new record, her eyes narrowed at him in irritation, throwing a punch at his arm which will be sore tomorrow for sure.

"Are you seriously trying to make a pass at me?"

"You're my girlfriend and what do boyfriends do to ease their anxiety? Mind-blowing sex." Tony gave a goofy smile as she growled in frustration.

"No, what boyfriends do is help their girlfriends study for their exam in the morning."

Tony's smile couldn't be any wider, he teased relentlessly as once again she confirmed their relationship status. "Boyfriend, huh? I thought we were just pretending?" He used air quotations around the last word, rolling his eyes in the process. He didn't see the point of pretending with the way they acted is the potential of their relationship, probably less bruising on his part and more on hers, but let's not get carried away.

A huff came from her, pushing the deck of notecards into his arms grumbling, "Read the first one, jackass."

The notice of silence on her part became a victory on his part; grinning from ear to ear he read the first notecard. She paused for a second, wrecking her brain for the synopsis of the situation before spewing out the answer, he flipped the card over before giving her an okay.

This went on for a few more before he started making up his own illness or diagnosis just to see what she would come up with. Dasha would either glare at him telling him there is no such thing or give him a smirk when she corrected him for the make-up illness that were actually true or she has been around. Tony scoffed at her victories, stating he is just testing her.

They both knew he wasn't, but let him slide.

As the morning came, Dasha slept only a few hours fighting off Tony's arm that tried to wrap around her waist. When she woke up, her level of patience thinned as she felt the thick arm wrapped around her body and her back flushed against his chest.

His nose nestled in the crook of her neck, slow and calm breaths fanned across her skin giving her a warm sensation. Even though he is a pain in the ass, she is grateful that he is actually here with her. He didn't have to be, but there he is and giving her the comfort she silently asked for. Shifting her neck to see the clock, her eyes grew a bit wide seeing that she only had an hour to get ready.

Cursing under her breath, she tossed Tony's body on the other side of the bed, flying across the room to get ready for her exam. Tony on the other hand, cursed and grumbled when his body rolled across the body and landed on the carpet floor.

He scrunched up his nose at the musk scent of cheap carpet, pushing himself up he rubbed his eyes to hear the shower running. Fighting the urge to join her, a sense told him that he would be bashed in for considering walking in on her.

"Don't you even think about it!" Dasha yelled over the running water.

Tony then remembered that Dasha isn't an ordinary woman and wondered if she ever used her powers on him before. When she rushed out of the shower, he perked up seeing that she is in a very fitted suit and a pencil skirt that did wonders for her backside.

Taking those steps behind her once she finished getting ready, Dasha spun on her heel placing a hand on his chest. "What do you think you're doing?" As if she didn't already know. When he told her that he is being the supportive boyfriend, she shook her head in dismissal. "If you want to be supportive, stay in the room or go do something. I need to be alone when I do this."

"Don't I have to hold your hand and tell you everything is going to be alright and all that crap." Tony remembered the short, yeah right, very long conversation that he had with Pepper. She told him how to be a sweet and caring boyfriend, not like he isn't already.

"I'm not five, Tony." A sudden reminder had to sprinting out the door without a second thought; she didn't have time to argue with him. Leaving him behind, she hopped into the elevator that is going to take her to her floor where she is going to take her exam. Pulling on the sleeve of her blazer, she noticed the same expressions on all the residents' faces in the elevator.

Terrified and about ready to faint or puke. There is one in the back that looked a little green…

Taking shaky steps off the elevator, she softly repeated the hotel room number where she is going to take her exam. Once she reached her door, she found three residents already sitting beside the door waiting for their turn. As she looked around, there were residents all sitting next to their specific door.

Taking a seat in the last chair of her room, she noticed a few eyes glancing her way. Ignoring the stares, she remained focused as she recited every piece of information that she can list off the top of her head. As the day went on, she got closer to the door and each time she grew more anxious. Especially with the horror struck faces of each resident once they walked out of the room.

Surprisingly she stayed calm for the last half an hour before the very last resident of her station left the room and within a few minutes her name is called. When one of the surgeons called her name, she could definitely feel the burning stares of everyone down the hallway as she took those steps inside of the room.

When she stepped out she had no idea what came over her. First she listed off things she would have done to certain patients with particular situations and then it turned for the worst. One of the surgeons rebutted that her surgical tactic isn't the useful way to save a patient and her being the dominant woman that she is, proclaimed her argument rambling info and regulations.

After butting heads with one of the surgeons, she felt her heart drop when she saw him scribbling something on his notepad. Biting the inside of her lip, she avoided using her powers to see what they really thought of her. She could already feel the judgment within these walls or wherever she went just because of who she is associated with.

Once it was over, she thanked the judges, shaking each of their hands before walking out.

The good news is that the news will be posted at midnight; the bad news is that she had to wait so long to see her results. She made a realization that if she didn't pass then she will just stick to being whatever she is now. Dasha didn't know what she is, but she can open up a practice and start from there.

There are a lot of options if this didn't pan out.

But what if it did?

What will she do then? Her old job won't hire her back and with the news spreading like wildfire about her credentials and what she has done for Scott no hospital will hire her.

"Ms. Swan?"

Dasha almost screamed when she saw Coulson walking alongside her with the same expressionless face he always seems to have. Composing herself, she averted her eyes elsewhere, "Mr. Coulson, what can I help you with?"

"You know why I'm here. The proposal is still on the table and you haven't responded."

What Tony didn't know is that S.H.I.E.L.D. or more like Coulson has appeared to her many times before insisting she take the offer they have given her. She usually worked her way around her saying she didn't have time to actually think about it and even saying a few times that she refuses to work with them. Her main reason being she didn't want to use her powers if she did then she actually had to acknowledge that part of herself that she has hidden for so long.

"That's because I'm not interested." She coolly replied.

The agent had the knack of firing back at the same speed as his opponent, he said, "You are. You just don't want to accept the fact that you aren't human and there is a part of yourself that doesn't want to relive what happened to you or your mother. Like I said many times before, Ms. Swan, S.H.I.E.L.D. has no purpose assessing you; we only hope you serve a great use for us."

Dasha had to laugh bitterly at what he just said. Great use for them? "I'm not some animal that you tame in order to be in tactical service to you."

"Never considered you as an animal, just an ally."

"An ally that you monitor all the time? I know you watch me."

"Good. Proves to me and Fury that you can be amazing in the agency if you are up for it. We can use skills such as yours."

"Why would I ever join you?" She had to know why they are being so relentless with this. It's hard enough that she is trying to get her life back on track without agents hassling her at every move or having the cold feeling of someone watching her.

It gave off some eerie vibe that sent shivers down her spine.

"Because this," He jabbed his finger to the banner, "was never your gift. You're natural gift, what you are born to do is join a team, a real team that will embrace every single part of you. You won't have to hide and hiding behind that mask will only work for so long before every single person is against you."

Her blood ran cold at his revelation. Coulson is right; how could she live her life like this? Always being weary of hiding herself, pretending that it is a medical miracle for what happens with her patients and when they find out what she is…she knows what happens. Dasha has seen what they have done with mutants in the past and she rather not deal with something like that.

With S.H.I.E.L.D. she will have some level of protection.

So many thoughts ran through her mind as Coulson took a few steps away from her. "You know where to find me if you change your mind."

Is this her real purpose in life? To be a surgeon? How can he simply change her mind after all this time? Did her resolve really become so weak that it bends at the whim of others? Her head throbbed walking back to the hotel that she is staying at. There is a lot of packing to do before heading back by plane.

Tony being himself had pushed her into the private jet that he came in bugging her for what happened in that hotel room. Him being the total pervert that he is asked if she had a four way with her judges and he is okay with it as long as they were women; she raised a brow at that and decided to give him hell for it. She asked if it is okay if they were all men.

He grew sour before turning it around asking if she taped the four way with the four female judges. Rolling her eyes, she pushed the side of his head bickering with him the whole way home.

As they stepped off the plane, clothes slightly disarrayed from Tony pulling on her clothes. Pepper and Happy gave them a few looks before the red head politely asked, "How did it go?" She knew what she meant, the exam and dealing with Tony.

"More or less fine. Won't know the results until an hour or so."

Pepper offered her a comforting smile, "I'm sure you passed."

"Yeah." Dasha didn't sound so convinced; Coulson's words still rang through her mind and his card still in her pocket. The little devil snuck another business card in her pocket when she wasn't looking; he does it every single time as if he knew that she threw away his cards.

Sitting in the car, she pondered even more at what decision she should make. It did shock her in some way that she is actually considering the choices, but what other way could she view it? She had to think of every single option that is available to her and now have taken the exam, it has become more real of what she wanted to do or consider doing.

The drive is about an hour along, leaving her glued to her phone as she stepped out of the car. Dasha didn't care that they drove to Tony's house; Happy hulled her bags inside the house as Tony trailed behind her patting her ass to get her attention.

Nothing.

Tony did several things to gain her attention and nothing worked. He pouted as his usual gimmicks didn't work on her. Frustrated at the end results, he was startled when Dasha dropped her phone.

"Dasha? Dash—what's the matter?" His eyes scoured her face for any clues as to what happened. She turned her head with a small smile on her face. He didn't know what is going on or why she is smiling at him; Tony found it somewhat nice to see her in a happy state of mind that she isn't being violent towards him.

Then it dawned on him; that stupid exam she took. "You passed then?" He hopefully got it right because if he didn't then he needed to prepare himself for the worse. The simple nod only gave him a sense of relief, but the next thing he didn't prepare for.

Dasha crashed her lips onto his in pure joy, her lips meshed with his letting her tongue taste every inch of his mouth. Her body relaxed against him, pulling him closer with her arms wrapped around his neck. Pulling back slightly, he stood there in confusion, lips stick puckered. "I passed and I'm so happy I don't care what I did."

"Transparently you don't."

"And I don't care that I passed. All this time I was so worried for something I could care less about." She chuckled bitterly. It felt like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders once all of this went away. All of what she felt is something she needed to set for herself to see if she could do it. Dasha cared about children, she loved helping them, but the environment with her coworkers were never worth it.

She hated being around her coworkers for the most part and the more she thought about it, the more she realized how much she hated her job. Dasha always convinced herself that she wanted to do this and maybe she did. Possibly, but there is something about Coulson and the way he always found her as if he is aware that she liked him pestering her?

Patting Tony's cheeks, she sauntered into the house giving her enough time to think over the rush of emotions that filled her once she got her results back. Maybe it's just a sense of adrenaline taking over or maybe this is what she wanted.

Either way, she will give herself the night before making a final decision. Her fingers grazed the card in her pocket with a sense of relief.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no words to what I can say about the lack of updates. I was half way through and then lost momentum and with family issues and me being the 'mom' for the last few months juggling school it has became the forefront of my life. Now it has loosen up a bit since I am on vacation and new determination. Hopefully this sufficed until the next update.<strong>

**Dasha hasn't made up her mind yet. Any thoughts on her career path? Stay or go?**

**Wall of sheer awesomeness **

**Pr3TyGuR1Na3** (So sorry for the long wait and again apologies for another long wait. She is giving in as you can see in this chapter. It's been a long wait and there will be a jump in their relationship in the next chapter. Their relationship is a bit different from what I am used to so there might be subtle or not so subtle ways of them actually being in a relationship they both agree to)

**Carlypso**

**AvengingJay** (Thank you. Hope you like this one)

**Trunksymia** (Ivy is a bitch no doubt, but with reason. Might not be a good one and no one is mean without one.)

**xxxRena** (They do need to have sex and I promise you that I will try to write a steamy smut scene between them. Might take some time, but there will be.)

**animechick247** (Thank you so much. I hope I do good when it comes to Emma. She's such a fun and loveable character to write about. Hope the drunken scene made you smile. That's what I picture the two together when they drink. Get all soulful and real haha and a bit whiny and childlike.)

**BreezeInMonochromeNight** (I have noticed it has been doing that and I am so sorry that it went in your spam. Hopefully it didn't do it this time around. Thank you and I feel so honored that you love my story so much especially the Tony/Dasha scenes. I still get a little nervous when writing their scenes hoping that I got them right and keeping to their roots. You're making me blush with your fangirling haha thank you.)

**blown-transistor** (I guess is being a bitch to all the readers and gathering it all up and putting it in spam. The teasing is fun to write and they have been teasing each other for so long haha. I doubt it will ever go away even when they do get together for real. Hope you didn't combust yet and still in one piece.)


	29. Stained Hands

"You didn't tell him where you were going, did you?" The monotone voice rang in the long corridor as Dasha walked aside him.

She paused, "…No."

How could she? It is already a difficult decision to drop what she has been working on for the past ten plus years for something that may be more fitting for her. Tony has no say in what she would be doing and her mediocre job that she had with him, he can live without her tagging along every aspect of his life.

"Good, but there is one thing that you have to do." Coulson added.

There is no way for her to see what emotions played in his eyes as they were shielded with shades and his stiff posture made her want to roll her eyes. She thought she had a stick up her ass. "And what is that?" Her bored tone became apparent and Coulson seemingly did not enjoy her humor.

When he turned towards her, she stopped in her tracks as she felt him burning holes in her skull before he continued onto the long path. "You can't be known world-wide as Tony Stark's girlfriend; being in this organization means being discreet, undercover which you lack."

Dasha huffed, her arms stiffly at her side, "I am _not _his girlfriend and I am plenty discreet. No one knows what I am."

"For now." He countered a low blow if she had to consider this small debacle. "It doesn't matter what you think, it's what the people think and what they think is that you two are together. End it. _Today._"

Ending things with Tony—never heard that one coming. It became a particular shock value since they wanted him to become a part of some organization, wouldn't he still be in the limelight? He would have led a double life; doesn't everyone in this facility do that? When she voiced her opinion, there is no sarcastic grin or bitter smile, just a simple answer of, "No."

Still not providing answer, she lingered on the thought for way too long. The idea didn't sit well with her and she felt the pit of her stomach drop. Sure they were a 'couple', but to end it all? First off, she is not good with ending things. When Hammer and her were engaged, he ended it which was a huge relief on her and previous boyfriends, they ended it after she purposely acted like a bitch to do so.

Despite being tough and confrontational on all aspects, this she cannot do. Dasha is awkward, weird, and has no idea how to strike up the conversation since Tony and her were on the mend.

When they reached to the end, the doors slid open to reveal the headquarters, a wide space of gadgets, monitors with agents on every one of them and Fury standing near a long table discussing something with familiar faces.

Natasha and Jak, the other man she did not know. Dasha didn't pay much attention to him until she heard, "What's she doing here?"

Her attention is now turned on him as he gave her a curious look, "Is it really any of your business?" she snapped.

A grin appeared on his lips, "Tony Stark's girlfriend has fire."

"Get to work, Hawkeye, Widow." The pair nodded in confirmation before walking off without another word. Jak on the other hand, smiled bringing her closer to the table.

"Heard you are joining the organization. Welcome, well not yet anyways." Jak sheepishly smiled. Dasha's puzzled gaze did not go unnoticed as Fury informed her of the basic training she would have to complete and test in whether or not she is truly fit for this kind of role. A choked laugh tumbled from her lips.

"Are you serious? After—you stalked me for _years_ in order for me to join and now that I do you want me to get tested?"

"It's for precaution."

"Fuck precaution." Fury's eye hardened at her blunt statement as she glared at him; if she knew this is going to happen she wouldn't have agreed to this. The feel of Jak's hand gripped her shoulder as he muttered a few words to her, instantly she eased up, reminding her that she is to be tested in order to see if she would want to continue.

Dasha cannot fault them for being weary of her and filling out the paperwork to keep this organization a secret is beyond measure. Her wrist ached as she lazily scribbled her signature on each page, swearing that she will keep this to herself.

Much to her dismay more paperwork would need to be signed if she is admitted. Dasha groaned at the prospect of it before the three men led her to her first step of training. Giving her a change of workout clothes, Dasha flexed in the skin tight clothes, from Jak's explanation is to see every movement she makes in order to improve or correct.

Not saying much, Coulson left without much to say. Rolling her eyes at the man, he surely got on her nerves within no time, almost a record compared to Tony. Fury stood toe to toe with Dasha as he stated, "First we need to see your tolerance of pain and endurance level. Follow by that we will see how you cope with staring death in the eye and well then we will see what your powers can do. Any questions?"

She doubted it she is only going to be doing those things. Dasha pursed her lips, shaking her head, the less she knew about her exams the less she will think about.

"Good. Agent Harrison, you may proceed."

Jak bounced on his toes, "Thanks boss."

Dasha kept an eye on Jak as she watched Fury leave the premises, wondering how she is going to be monitored. A sharp pain came from her left side, a surprise gasp left her as she tumbled to the floor. Gritting her teeth, she looked up in time for Jak to come barreling towards her.

Kicking her feet up, she created distance as she scrambled to get up. "Sloppy, Dash. Always focus on your opponent."

"I didn't know we were staring." She growled.

He laughed, "No one announces they are going to fight someone. Keep on your toes."

Assuming her position, she is more ready than before as she fluidly dodged punches. Barely getting enough time to hit him square in the jaw, she nicked him, yet he still felt her knuckles brush against his chin. He smirked at her, seeing the rage starting to peak through, frustration and when he told her to never let her emotions get the best of her, she charged at him.

Letting her get close, he moved in time for her to stumble, she tried to regain her bearings as he playfully pushed her, enough momentum to knock her over. Landing on her face, he winced at the thud, skin slapping against the mat.

"Come on, get up." Jak didn't show mercy as he walked towards her, pulling her by the back of her shirt, stretching it.

Dasha then lifted her foot back, landing right in his crotch, he dropped her, landing on her side, and she swiped her leg to have him tumble over. A deep chuckle rumbled his chest before his deep voice uttered the words; he would over the course of three hours, "Again."

Dasha flinched as the slashing sound grazed her ear, the sharp metal imbedded near her cheek. A thin layer of blood already oozing from her cut, trailing down towards her neck.

"You flinched." Hawkeye, the one that she came to dislike, smirked as she huffed.

It seems like most men with power can easily ruffle her feathers, moving her body, she snarled, "I did not." Childish to say the least, but he easily brought it out of her. Taking an arrow from his quiver, he latched it on his bow, his eyes barely blinking as he gazed at her.

"Don't flinch this time." A teasing undertone is apparent, she stood still this time around learning that her smart mouth acted her to move from place and an arrow imbedded into her arm earlier. A messy, painful business she rather not deal with again, turns out that she does not have a strong thrush hold for pain. Fury is determined to fix that along with her patience, skill in combat, and now her fear.

Another swooshing sound snapped at her ear, her face already in a grimace before he let go of the arrow, he sighed. "Stop being afraid of the arrow. How are you going to manage to stay alive if you flinch at every moving thing with a weapon? Can't see with your eyes closed."

"Any normal person wouldn't favor an arrow being shot at them." She retorted.

Hawkeye notched another arrow, "Well, you're not normal, are you? Here we go." He muttered.

The bastard is right; she isn't normal. Never been and becoming cocky she agreed to this without fully understanding what would become of this, what people went through in order to be prepared. She doubted Tony would have endured this since he was supposed to be some correspondent or something. She is actually training becoming a machine, a weapon, protector if you will and using her powers for the greater good.

Dasha needed to manage her power and even though she underestimated this organization, several times she wanted to quit, but she pushed forward. Things will get better; will get more fluid, and natural.

Just hang in there, she told herself.

This time, she barely flinched.

Dasha didn't know what to expect next; with the span of a few days of assessing her, poking her, and trying to get to know her in every way possible, she felt exhausted. Now sitting across from an inmate, straight jacket and all, she is appalled when they finally told her to use her demonstrations on them.

Her open defiance didn't sit well with any of them. Black Widow leaned against the table separating them from the mumbling inmate. "These people are murders, pedophiles, monsters to the nearest degree possible. There is no parole for them, so stop pitying them."

"_Them_?"

The red head barely spoke a word as she pushed off the table, "She's ready." Dasha never came to that agreement, her mouth dried as she stared into the eyes of the first felon. Careless, empty eyes that easily buried themselves into her soul; never has she been around inmates, her former colleagues have when they were transferred into the hospitals for emergency surgeries, but other than that she stayed clear of them.

Stories, that's all she came across with and now seeing the explanations for the first time. It sent something down to her core. The small reminder that he didn't mean anything did not help, "Knock him unconscious, Swan."

Dasha jumped at the sudden intercom, staring at the one sided window, she could feel the prying eyes of everyone behind it. Pursing her lips, she inhaled recalling how to enter someone's mind; it's been far too long since she has done it and she easily slipped in. There is no barrier(s) and with a simple probe, those vacant eyes were closed.

With mass amount of instructions, she instantly pull them off in small distances until the inmates were positioned further and further away from her. Beaded sweat trailed down the side of her forehead as she concentrated a small throbbing coming forth as she pushed further to reach the inmate.

She hesitated when Fury commanded her to kill them, one by one, they came in. Some smiled sinisterly as if they knew that she isn't capable of doing such an act, some were vacant, some ran their mouth which instigated her powers to turn their brain into mush.

Blood dripping from their nostrils, her breath haggard, eyes blurry from tears as her body shook. Fury and Jak stood watching her, analyzing her mind set and body. The sniffling candidate is never surprising, each one breaks in one form or another, this is meant to break them so they can build them back up in the shape they want them to.

"I think she will do well in your unit, Harrison." Fury thoughtfully said as Dasha wiped away her tears.

Jak turned his head curiously, leaning on his heels, "I think so too." Her powers are more than fitting for his unit, the criteria are hardly met for being an agent, but they can build up to that. Jak will mold and create someone that will thrive in their field; the trick though is to keep your sanity.

He is wonders if she can keep it or already lost it.

Dasha finally got to go home or what she thought is home. There is one thought in her mind right now and that is she did not want to be alone. She cannot stand it and driving into Stark's house made her feel a little bit safer. Checking her eyes to make sure they weren't red and puffy like the hour before, she got out with her bag.

Tony only thinks she went on some vacation deal with Emma since they barely saw each other which he rolled his eyes at. Emma in his opinion came to his house more times than he wanted, but tolerated her because of the evil stares he would get from Dasha.

Plus he would get rewarded in some way like a small kiss on the mouth, of course he would trap her wanting to prolong the kiss, hug him or some form of contact. Tony threatened her that if she left for those few days, she owed him, she owed him big.

JARVIS greeted her at the door, admitting her entry, dropping her bag, she immediately went to his garage which she dubbed his man cave considering the amounts of time he is spending in there especially now. Creating the new eco…okay, so she didn't pay attention when Tony and Pepper were rambling about their newest project, sue her, when it comes to mechanics she easily falls into something else.

Her legs quickly jogged down those steps, long strides towards Tony's dancing self. Guessing she made a loud entrance, he spun at the exact moment, "You're back ea-" Attacked in a tight embrace, Dasha pressed her body against his in the form of comfort.

The small smirk on his face of victory faded when he noticed her shaking. "Oh God…are you _crying?_ I don't—do well with emotions, Dash. Just…" His arms flew up in the air, clueless as to what he should do in a time like this, should he hug her? He might be in danger from getting her knee in his groin, kiss her that might end in the same result.

Coughing lightly, he concluded with a soft awkward pat, "There, there. Let it all out." When the sound of sniffling came to play, he sighed, slightly panicked at her shaken form. Not knowing what resulted this, he grew worried that it might be his fault.

But what did he do? Her answer would be; what didn't he do? He always did something wrong in her eyes. Clanking his teeth together in thought, JARVIS added his input, "_Sir, it would be wise to not touch her inappropriately at a time like this._"

Tony rolled his eyes, "What do you know?" He grumbled, his hand placed on her ass then moved up and that is when she detached herself him.

Hands covering her face, she shook her head hoping that this is some kind of dream and Tony isn't really here to see her like this. Cursing lowly, she whispered, "I shouldn't have come here."

"What's going on, Dash." Stepping in after hearing the self-doubt in her voice, he cradled her head in his hands. Wiping her tears away, Pepper would be proud, all those affectionate lessons she has been giving to him is slowly coming forth, noting the sarcasm here. Tony isn't a complete dick, but seeing that Pepper thinks he is, sort of a low blow.

The typical female answer, "It's nothing."

He furrowed his brows not expecting that as an answer, "No, no. You aren't doing this. You aren't allowed to do this."

Dasha mocks, "Says the person that held numerous of secrets. It's none of your business anyways."

Tony frowns, "I rather not go over that again. You know what I think about that. Just tell me." His patience is running thin and having a stubborn woman refusing to give him any piece of information is really irking him.

So many thoughts are running in her head, one stuck out more than most. _Break up with him._ She could not imagine doing such a thing; her innate response is to be irritating to the point that he does it himself. The catch is their arguments are part of their routine, he isn't fazed by her fiery quips like most men and he fires back.

"Leave me alone, Tony."

"No."

Heated glares ignited between them, forcing his arms off of her in a moment of weakest, she quickly made her way to the exit. Tony chased after her, reaching out for her, he grabbed her hand with more force than he intended. A loud cry came from her, instantly he let go when she instinctively grabbed her left arm.

Staring at each other again, he grabbed her waist before she can escape. Grabbing her wrist this time, he lifted the sleeve to relieve a soaked blood stained bandage. "What the fuck…" His eyes turned hard as he looked at her, "Who did this to you? Who's the son of a bitch that did this? If you say no one or it's none of your business, I will be pissed."

"No one." She seethed.

"I swear to fucking God, Dasha. Why are you so afraid of telling me! Did they threaten you? I could protect you."

"I HAVE TO BREAK UP WITH YOU!" Her truth came out like a tidal wave; she didn't know it is coming until it is too late. Her body shook as she pictured what she had to do in order to be a part of something that she knew in her gut would make her feel less like a freak.

Disbelief settled his features, "_What?_"

She didn't give him another response, declining to do so; he glanced at her wound, the card that he found in her clothes. Yes, he did scoop because he didn't believe a word she was saying when she said she is going on vacation. Dasha _never_ took vacations unless Tony dragged her to one or tricked her.

"S.H.I.E.L.D." He mumbled and he got the reaction he wanted. Her eyes wired in shock, avoiding his gaze. "You accepted their offer." He laughed bitterly, letting her go, "Leaving behind your newfound career that you barely built for some ass hat organization and they told you to sever all connections from your life."

"Only you." She murmured, "They only told me to break up with you."

"Like that makes me feel any better."

Dasha watched as Tony walked away from her, no other words were exchanged. He didn't yell, show more frustration than he already did. Sounding bitter than anything with a tone of betrayal if she may cross that line. One thing she hated more than break-ups is loose ends. He left without them fully saying what they needed to say.

Pursuing after him, she caught up with him in his bedroom, gathering a change of clothes since his sweat clung to the ones he is wearing. "Tony." His back went rigid, and then he continued walking towards his bathroom.

Dasha cut him off, blocking his entrance, "We didn't finish talking."

His dark brown eyes cut through hers, "I think we did." Her fists balled tightly, frustration bellowing in the forefront of her mind.

"You have no idea what I just went through. The things I have to prepare for, my hands—are stained and I know they can never be clean again. I've done it before and it nearly killed me, now they are trying to help me come to terms in their own sick way. They want me to be more cautious of what I do, be in more control and I…I'm afraid." Dasha gripped his sweaty wife beater, leaning her forehead against her hands as she rambled, "I can't do this alone. When they asked me to end things with you, the first thought in my mind is, I can never do that. I…"

Her throat became dry, palms become sweaty, her heart raced at the proclamation that is etching towards the surface. The last time she did something like this was all those years ago. Taking a breath, she needed him with her, "I l-like you."

The small pause made her heart drop, what is going through his mind? He can immediately tell her to get out and never see him again. That crushed her. A stiff chuckle emitting from him, "You like me, like me?" She peered up to see that boyish grin on his face, giving him a watery smile, she nodded.

Threading his fingers through her hair, he kissed her harshly, "How was my acting skills?" The small smile on her lips vanished as he laughed, "Like I would ever let you leave me. I've done too much work to let you slip away." A growl came from her as she smacked his arm, but he restrained her from further damage by locking her arms with an embrace.

Waddling towards the bathroom, he chimed, "Let's take a shower together!" Dasha let him have his sensual shower with limited touching, he pouted when he couldn't touch most parts he craved. She slapped his hands away, but she allowed her body to be pressed against his.

A low groan left his lips when her hand grazed his member. "You owe me a debt for your absence and your treachery." Leaning his forehead against hers, she smirked, giving him a soft peck on the lips.

Wrapping her hand around his dick, he sighed deeply; his head fell on her shoulder as she pumped slowly, achingly. His toes curled at her touch, he wanted more. Tony wanted to feel her warmth, him being buried to the hilt into her core. Bucking his hips hungrily, he devoured her lips, his hand attempted to touch her breasts, but she slapped his hand away.

Limitations.

He is only allowed so much; feeling the hesitation from her, he is determined to break down those walls and have her become comfortable with being with him fully.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter is a bit shitty. Been so long I had to reread all my notes and still not getting the hang of it. I will do a time skip when Loki finally makes his entrance on Earth. Thank you for the patience, truly. My classes were jam packed since most were nine week classes instead of eighteen, so I have a lot more free time now.<strong>

**For the awesome people that reviewed, thank you so much!**

**byakuya7309**

**xxxRena** (Everyone wants to punch her in the face lol, she comes in goes in the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter)

**InkOverLoad** (I am so sorry for the long updates or rather how long it takes. I have a lot on my plate and it's hard to sit down and really analyze stuff like this since it's based on the movies and I have to watch the movies again to figure out where I can place Dasha and such adding another storyline. Yes he did admit it and now Dasha! Actually, I don't have a sister lol and my cousin who is like a sister to me we never fight like ever lol I think we fought once, but that was when we were teenagers. No it's based on my mother's relationship with her sister or what it used to be. Funny to say that since New Orleans I consider home since I go there so much haha. No it wasn't confusing, it made me smile and instantly brightened up my day. Thank you.)

**xXMoonlitSorrowsXx** (Thank you.)**  
><strong>

**shopgirllaura** (I am so flattered, thank you!)

**animechick247** (Yes I did. I couldn't help it. Emma is just a lovable character and adding her kicks up the humor a bit. Thank you for letting me use her so much and yeah I couldnt' help it. I remember writing that Dasha is a light weight in the beginning of the story, thought it would be great to add that there.)

**guest** (I wrote it in one of my chapters. She can create a link to someone's mind and basically have control whether sedate them, kill them, whatever she desires to put it simply. If her powers grow she will be able to control more than one person at a time. That's what creates her being so dangerous.)

**blown-transistor** (No, don't be. i am crap when it comes to updating haha She partly gave in, but now you see a little bit of what might happen, yes she will cave in and a steamy chapter will happen.)


	30. Expected Birthday

For the past year, Tony has been flying back and forth between Malibu and New York City; a few reasons as to why he did. One being Pepper, now that she is CEO of his company she nags him about almost everything life changing whether it is work or his relationship with Dasha and his ever thinning patience at her long absences.

Another is Dasha's long absences, did he mention that? For the better part of a few months, she will disappear off the face of the planet and then reappear a little more rugged than before. As if, S.H.I.E.L.D. is slowly molding her into something he isn't sure he liked.

During her last visit, he surely knew it was a distraction when she threw herself at him and they had sex for the first time. Many rounds went into those days they spent together, much of his expectance and more. To further distract himself, he focused on his ecofriendly technology that barely kept his mind off of Dasha long enough of an hour.

Hiding in one of his labs, he groaned hearing the heels that haunted him in his sleep or whenever he closed his eyes for a moment. As if the heels were harassing him before her voice reached his ears.

"Tony." A flash of red hit his peripheral as he stayed focused on the task at hand. "Tony."

Pepper rolled her eyes as she snatched the tool away from his hand, "Why are you hiding away in some lab when you have conferences to be at?"

Tony the ever giving billionaire gave her a sympathetic smile, "Oh Pep, that's why I gave you all the power—to go to those meetings I have abhorred all my life." Magically having another duplicate tool, he continued his work.

The red head stole that one as well, scolding him, "You still have to show up in some conferences, and still need to show your face to the media for endorsement on your latest projects-"

"I'm all over that. Totally involved in the social circuit." His mechanical voice told her that he isn't listening, only saying the things she wanted to hear. She growled at his lack of attention before she huffed knowing that underneath all of this, he missed Dasha. They were finally going steady or acknowledged they were a couple until she deep rooted herself into S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I know you miss Dasha and keeping yourself too busy can be detrimental to your health. You shouldn't stress-"

Tony cut in, "I'm not stressing—no one is stressing. It's only been a month; I can handle her being gone for a month." Rigidness in his voice said it all; he is uncomfortable with what Dasha is doing for a living. Being gone nearly half of the time and being secretive all of the time has set invisible boundaries.

"Well, is she coming back for her birthday?"

That question had the billionaire stop in his tracks, and then he quickly resumed to his current though process. "She just had a birthday."

"Her birthday is in two days." Should Pepper be surprised that Tony forgot Dasha's birthday? She shouldn't, but it still baffled her. The woman that has him wrapped around her finger and he doesn't remember her birthday? A day that should be easy to remember given to his excellent memory.

"No it's not." The retort had her remember last year when he forgot her birthday, the day simply passed without Dasha saying anything to acknowledge it. Pepper found out not too long after and had a simple cake for her, Tony being the worst pretend boyfriend tried to weasel his way to a birthday kiss.

That didn't end well if she remembers correctly.

To end this argument, Tony turned to his only reliable source, "JARVIS, when is Dasha's birthday?"

"_In two days, sir."_

Tony blinked, "Really? Already? You sure she didn't just have a birthday?" he refused to see that know it all look on Pepper's face as he waited JARVIS to respond.

"_One year ago, yes, sir."_

She never expects Tony to panic in a situation like this, but she kind of wished he did to show some type of emotion that he did care. All he did is flexed having his back muscles flex and crack, a satisfied grunt before he settled in his seat again.

Surely Pepper shouldn't press, she should leave him alone if Dasha didn't care about her birthday then he's off the hook right? Turning on her heel, she momentarily spun back, yes he should care! If he showed that he did then Dasha will have a different outlook on her birthday and surely any woman would appreciate that.

"Have you called her yet?"

"Before you came storming in." he replied.

Tapping her foot impatiently, she scowled, "Is she coming?"

"…maybe."

"Tony!"

Dasha furrowed her brows as Tony's voice rang in her ear. "Say what?" Confusion written on her face as she took the time to fully comprehend what he is saying.

"Are you coming to New York soon?" He moved again, every time she speaks to him he is either in Malibu or New York City; she could never keep up with him. Twisting her curls that are tightly wound in a band, she shifted as she saw Jak waiting patiently off to the side.

His blue eyes curved towards her with a knowing look; her time is up. She only had a few moments to speak with him due to Tony being the way he is and trying to track her. Tony could not know where she is going considering he isn't a part of this.

"Yeah, I'm coming soon."

"How soon?" He pressed.

"Tony," She squeezed the bridge of her nose, shuffling, she stated, "_Soon._ I gotta go." Listening to the dial tone, she exhaled before propelling herself off the wall and crossing towards Jak. "What did you get?" Staring down at the sweaty man, a ball of cloth shoved in his mouth before taping it shut, blood oozing from his fingers, his fingernails tossed to the side.

"Nothing. I think we need to persuade him a little more." A sinister look came upon him as he held up the drill. Dasha's face went blank as the drilling sounds and muffled cries were drowned out as she watched.

Dasha flexed her fingers as she watched one of the guards take the wounded man to the cellar. "He didn't know shit, Jak. I feel like we are going around in circles with this; Fury has us running around on a wild goose chase when there is nothing to go after." After the discovery of the tesseract, the one Captain America try to destroy, she became curious as to what it could actually do.

Can you blame her? It was the scientist within her that perked with interest.

"Our mission is to find any potential threat and grill them until there is something we can use. The tesseract isn't our problem." Jak reminded her; it felt like he has been talking in repeat when it came to that specific topic. After her tests, Fury decided it would be best for her to train under him which he joked about having the pleasure of her working underneath him.

He was thrown off balance at the sudden kick to the shin; a typical Tony response that she wasn't prepared for. Jak knew she would have a great role in the interrogation department, her tolerance of blood was high and her medical education came to use.

Dasha never really went on mission all that often given that she is in a different department, but when she is needed she goes. Nerves always grabbed a hold of her whenever she does step out into a mission. "What did your boyfriend want? Missing your vagina already?" He joked, Dasha growled as she threatened to kick him in the shin again.

Pouting, he huffed at her lack of humor. "I thought this would loosen you up a bit, gosh you are uptight."

It didn't take long for Fury to discover that she didn't pursue breaking up with Tony and that irritated him to no end. No, it wasn't his problem for them to have a relationship, but hearing Tony's voice from time to time really irked him.

Coulson remained silent around her unless Jak pushed her to speak to him. She found herself being awkward around him; he would come and go as he pleased and she wondered if there is someone that he didn't act so…robotic with. "Yo, rookie. Clean up." His boot tapped with the heel of hers.

Getting the brunt of the work, she wiggled the tip of her boot at the edge of the plastic corner before pushing it as it folded. Jak rolled his eyes at her tactic of cleaning up, balling up the plastic tarp, she threw it away along with her gloves and mask.

"Am I dismissed?" A part of her wanted to strangle Jak, she remained as calm as she let herself considering she is still a rookie. She has been at the bottom before for so many years, school, residency, and now this. Just part of the program; Jak lapped his large arm around her giving her a shit eating grin.

"I would love to, but we got work to do. Romanoff brought in another suspect." Instead of giving him a snappy remark, she only collected their things and headed off to the next room where the person is being held.

The next couple of days went by, hands stained with blood as the residue already started to melt into her hands permanently. Dasha rolled her neck breaking out the kinks as Fury told her to take a break that she will be called in if needed. She would have thought nothing of it if Jak was packing to go home. He stayed, making himself at home beside Maria Hill.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Go home, Swan. We'll call you when you're needed." Natasha chimed in as she saw Dasha take tiny steps towards the exit. Dasha turned towards the red headed agent.

"Then why do I feel like I'm being sent away for something big?" Emotions ran high in a facility like this and despite Natasha being excellent at hiding hers, there is still a lingering feeling within her that made her unsteady. Leaning closer, she whispered, "Seriously, if you need anything. I'll be there."

Natasha smiled stiffly, "You should head on back before Stark puts a wide search for his girlfriend."

Turning her heel, she wished Natasha good luck before heading out. There are some instances where she is being looked out for, a cautious eye as she weaved from the base underground. Her shoes hitting pavement now, wind whipping her hair as she saw the helicopter ready to take her.

A few agents stood beside the chopper, one voiced, "The chopper is ready for you, Agent Swan."

"Thank you!" Dasha climbed aboard, placing the headphones on her head as she told them her destination. It is bound to be a long trip and forgot that today is her birthday as she dozed off. When she came to, her vision heavy with drowsiness as she looked down to see a body of water underneath them, licking her lips she pressed her cheek against the cool glass.

The statue of Liberty came minutes later and a hint of excitement filled her. As much as she is dedicated to her job and new life style, she wanted to get back to normalcy for a moment to keep her sanity.

Spotting the landmark, she detected a couple of bodies standing there and something told her that it is Tony. Refraining from smiling, she waited until the helicopter safely landed, a few bumps once it hit the ground. The door is swung open; she climbed out as the whistling sound started to wind down.

Tony met her half way, "Like your surprise? Better than the last one, right?"

Dasha huffed, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she stood beside him. "You were lying in bed with strategically placed chocolate on your naked body the last time I came home. It was ridiculous." He begged to differ stating that she still slept with him. Her retort, "I only did so because I pitied you."

"No one pities Tony Stark."

"Can't we just go home; have a nice hot bath and go to sleep?" Tony frowned, she barely just got here and she wanted to sleep?

"…can we at least have sex first?" Dasha jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow calling him an old pervert. "You didn't say no, so I am taking it as a yes." Sliding in the back seat with his girlfriend, his hands started to wander, placing small kisses along her neck, "Mmm, I missed you, sunshine." Dasha sighed when his hand slipped between her legs.

Closing them tightly to prevent him from going further, she murmured, "Behave."

"Never do. I'm a bad boy." Dasha rolled her eyes at his initial stance of foreplay; Happy glanced at the couple stopping himself from grinning or letting out a sound of disgust when things got further than he thought.

Taking his hand away from her thighs, she patted his cheek. "I'm not going to punish you if that is what you want…I still need to call Willow, I promised her I would." Holding her phone up, the one that she used when she is off, started to dial the number when Tony clasped his hand over hers.

"Do that later. Three hour time difference, she will be awake by the time we finish."

"That quick? I think you're slipping, Stark." She smirked, challenging him. Tony gleamed as his hand slipped under her jeans, twisting his finger around her lacy underwear, tugging it lightly, she jerked up.

"Shouldn't underestimate me, Ms. Swan; I had you screaming at the top of your lungs the last time, I could do it again."

Dasha didn't want to think; muddling through the days that she spent apart from Tony only gave her a headache and equal amount of stress. Having Tony become the perfect distraction had her feeling better about herself; everything is put aside as his hands slip underneath her shirt as they arrive at his home, her walking backwards as he guided her to the door.

Lips locked as her fingers slipped through his hair, moaning into his lips as his fingers caressed the underline of her breast. She didn't hear Tony mumbling to JARVIS as the artificial intelligence opened up the door or pay attention when he threw her shirt into a ball and flung it across the room.

Tony groaned, pressing his lips to her jugular, "What happened to the lace?" He gripped the plain white bra that held nothing of interest except keeping her chest from sagging.

"I don't own that many pairs, Tony."

Giving her a quick kiss on the lips, his hand tugged at the clasp of her bra. "I need to change that." He wished that she at least had a decent pair of underwear that is pleasing to the eye; every time she came home she had a little surprise underneath her clothes proven for a diversion.

Hearing Dasha moan encouraged him more as her breasts are free from the confinements of that disgusting thing of a bra. He stood by what he said when he first saw her naked, she had a nicer body than he expected, always hiding her body with large clothes and scrubs. He had to thank his lucky stars that she wore that alluring dress the first time they met or he would have missed her entirely.

Settling on her tits, he pushed her against the wall, trailing down kisses before letting his tongue swirl around her nipple. Her grip tightened in his hair as his teeth dragged achingly slow on her skin.

Her nipples perked in delight, lathered in attention remembering that this is her day. Pepper already drilled countless times in his head to be considerate when it came to someone's birthday especially Dasha. He never saw the big deal of birthday considering she never celebrated.

Pepper scolded him, detesting that he cared less. His logic is if she didn't care then why should he? Then something struck him when she said if Dasha enjoys her birthday then she is more than likely to reciprocate.

That interested him greatly.

He could feel the ideas coming off on the top of his head, for starters, having her feisty mouth being put to work on his cock. So far, she hasn't gone down on him and he asked her once only to get silence. One day he will succeed and he just saw his window if he did everything right today.

Dasha sighed, as his lips trailed to her navel peppering open mouth kisses against her hip as he started to peel away her pants. Kicking them off, her socks remained after the short struggle with her shoes. Her peered down when he had a difficult time undoing the strappy shoes, she had to tell him that there is a zipper on the side.

He felt especially stupid, but after that small hiccup, he continued not deterred from his goal. Tony did feel less than ecstatic when he saw cotton white panties; he seriously needed to upgrade her panty and bra stash.

When his fingers grazed the cheap material, he thought he felt his fingers burning from the touch. Not really daring to take them off with his teeth like the last time, which she enjoyed by the way and possibly expected it, he threw them off of her as quickly as possible, rubbing his hands against his pants before parting her delicious thighs.

He nestled between her softness, his tongue lapping against her slit. Dasha hissed lowly, "_Fuck._" She shuddered when she felt him tease her clit, without thinking much she placed her leg on his shoulder, he shifted lifting her leg in the process as his facial hair tickled against her pussy.

"Tony." She called out his name in the sexiest moan he has heard in months; it got him thinking their times together were overstimulated because of the long absences. The heart may grow fonder, but his dick always got harder when those days started to inch closer to when she came home.

He could say that she felt the same; feeling his locks being pulled harshly, the skin of his forehead being drawn back. Adding fingers to stretch her to avoid hurting her, she whimpered, God, she fucking whimpered. Seeing her in such a state is a sight for sore eyes, panting and moaning in an exotic way only made his pants feel more constricted.

Licking her lips, she rolled her hips against him. "Just fuck me harder, I c-can't take it anymore. My God, that feels so good!" She gasped when her sensitive bud is released from his grip. Pulling him up, in a heated frenzy stripped him of his clothes, the cool metal against his chest pressed against hers, a sense of comfort even with the lights dimmed.

The blue light is visible on her chest as she wrapped her legs around his waist, "Here?" She asked, to be honest she didn't feel like the bed would be the best option. Dasha couldn't wait that long and sensing that urgency, he nodded.

"Here." Slipping inside of her, slowly feeling her warm walls wrap around his cock. The best sensation he has felt in ages and having the talk of her being constantly on birth control and not using condoms for every round eased him. It's not like she is some random woman he picked up and will never see again.

Dasha moaned at his girth, remembering if he increased his size while she was away; highly doubting it, she meshed her lips with his. Moans filled the air as his hips bucked against hers once, a loud slap rung.

She shuddered at the sensation, the tightness she felt to accommodate his size after not having sex for months. It didn't take long for her to get used to him again, her heels digger at his lower back as he increased his pace. Tony ran his tongue against her collarbone and towards her neck, his teeth nipping at her delectable skin.

The mingling of sweat and sex heightened their senses along with the pounding of glistening skin, her ass bouncing off the wall at every thrust creating a small vibration urging him to go faster.

His fingers found the ends of her long hair, pulling her head back leaving her neck exposed. He purred into her skin, "You like the way I'm fucking you, don't you? I can feel how wet you are, Dash. So…fucking, ugh." Tony couldn't finish his sentence as his balls started to tightened, as if she sensed him coming close, she cried out.

"Cum inside me! Please, Tony." He saw stars as he climaxed, spilling his seed inside her, he regained his momentum as he watched her cum next. Her back arched as much as she could, a string of curses flew from her mouth as her walls contracted.

Heavy breaths mingled as he stepped closer to her, peeling her sweaty back off the wall. Not daring to drop her, Dasha wrapped her arms around his neck as she gave him soft kisses on his lips, humming in delight.

"You know what would be sexy? If you ran a bath for me?" Tony rolled his eyes; her mind is remained on taking a bath after what just happened.

"Do I need to remind you that I am still balls deep inside of you and rather not ruin this moment." His hands placed on the curve of her ass giving it a tight squeeze, smirking at her glare only for it to be replaced by a moment of pleasure when he jerked her that much closer to him.

"Asshole." She murmured darkly, her dark eyes wandered towards him. "Put me down before your back gives out. You're not as young as you used to be, old timer."

Tony saw this as another challenge, his back won't give out, it never did so far, but given to his childish nature, he took the bait and retorted, "Looks who's talkin', you are only a few years behind me, _ma'am._" Holding on to her, he carried her towards the bathroom to prove her wrong; he can do it and much more.

Then he pointed out that if he were an old timer than he wouldn't have fucked her senseless against that wall. Dasha teased that he is getting slower in his thrusts, she saw the dark lust eyes, pupils dilated.

Placing her on the ground only a few feet away from his bedroom, her back against him as he muttered, "I'll show you how slow I am."

Much later after orgasmic screams, cursing and moaning; Dasha found herself in the soothing bath with Tony behind her. She rather have had it on her own, but he refused to saying he wanted to fondled her in every possible moment.

"Happy birthday, Dash."

Dasha paused, her arm straightened out to scrub the limb. "Today…is my birthday?" She huffed now realizing his moments of kindness were for this special occasion she never took seriously. "Yeah, thanks." She answered dryly. "Where's my cake?"

"On the counter, in the kitchen." He knew this was a bad idea; filling in her moments with things he didn't deal with. Tony threw his own birthday bashes because he knew what he _enjoyed_; doing it for others is difficult not really paying attention to what they liked. He seriously had to thank Pepper for buying the cake and everything that came along with it.

Maybe she did care about her birthday?

"You didn't have to celebrate my birthday; it's not a big deal." Her eyes connected with his, sincere about the words she spoke. Tony pondered if there is an underlining tone that she did care, like when women say they hate it when they actually love it.

But Dasha isn't like that.

His shoulders relaxed, "I told Pepper it wasn't a big deal! She had me running all over the place to make this birthday 'special'." He used air quotations for emphasis, rolling his eyes he murmured, "Stupid Pepper."

Dasha patted his hands, "Now you know. What kind of cake did Pepper get me?"

Dammit, he thought he could at least get away with some of the credit. Despite that Dasha knew him very well now considering the years they spent together on a daily basis, he shrugged actually not knowing. "Probably your favorite to the highest detail."

She couldn't agree more when she saw the cake when they got dressed in their robes, her slicing her own cake, like she cared, Tony would have butchered a nicely done pastry. Dasha smiled when she saw white cake with berries filling the middle with chocolate frosting, "At least someone knows what I like."

Tony scoffed, "I know that you like the doggy position more than anything."

Staring at him in disbelief that he actually considered that to rank amongst the rest of the things that are important. Sex is fun and it surprised her that he isn't a selfish lover, not all that much anyways. He did have his days when he wanted nothing more than having her blow him.

"That doesn't count."

"Yes…it does."

Stuffing her face with cake, she mumbled, "You're such a child."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I thought I would have some action in here, but it got away from me haha. I promise that there will be action in the next chapter, I had smut in this one though XD so thanks for the reviews!<strong>

**blown-transistor** (Well now you have what you wanted lol I hope it's up to your expectations.)

**xxxRena** (He won't and he is stubborn, it will take a lot more for him to let her go.)

**Carlypso** (Thank you!)


	31. Purpose

Dasha remained still as she swung her legs lazily from the bars that kept her from falling to her death, next to her; Hawkeye sat quietly calculating every subtle movement. When Fury and Selvig were chatting, she placed her chin on her forearms as she felt the uncertainty roll off of the scientist in waves.

"What's your status?" Her _comrade_, she held that word very lightly when she used that to describe Barton threw his icy blue eyes at her.

Every so often he would confirm with her on the energy levels of the scientists around them and surprisingly no one left. "Same." She responded, growing bored at just sitting around, her fingers and mind grew restless until the tesseract started to spark on special occasions. Weariness and concern enveloped her as she eyed the thing that so many tried to get a hold of.

Now why is she scoping the area instead of following Jak like some lost puppy and doing everything that he is set out to do considering they are partners for mostly everything? He was sent out on a mission that he couldn't speak about and since Romanoff was out along with a few agents that refused to work with her, that left her with Hawkeye.

Fury still wanted someone to keep an eye on her. Her powers have been growing every day; she could feel her sensitivity with the mind wired differently when she passed people sending her into a state of shock of how many emotions flew through her.

"Agent Barton, report."

Clint got up without a second thought, his body easily moving around her before tossing back a command like she is some damn dog, "Stay." Before she could give him a snarky remark, he slid down the rope with effortlessness that she wished she had. Every time she did that, she got rope burn. Dasha still has to work on her maneuvers.

Tapping the railing, her mind wandered a bit. It couldn't hurt to do so bearing in mind that Hawkeye is still eyeing the place on ground level. Naturally she thought of Tony and her birthday surprise from him; the idiot had Pepper going through hoops to get her a few things that could win him a few brownie points.

Dasha thanked Pepper for her effort and when Tony attempted to swoop down, claiming that he had some form of effort into that thought process she shut it down immediately. She knew he didn't, but seeing that she didn't look pleased he threw his credit card at her saying she could spoil herself rotten.

'Consider it a late birthday gift.' Those were his words; she flipped the silver plastic card in her hand that had been tucked away in her pouch. His name written in silver with his signature sloppily written on the back, she still hasn't thought of a way to use this card. Dasha is beyond upset that he would just throw her his bottomless pit of cash at her basically saying 'here, all the problems you have with me will be solved with this.'

Felt like a slap in the face so in his honor she will use the damn card even when he suggested she buy lingerie to replace the shitty pairs that she had at her place. In the middle of her thought process, she didn't realize that her boot swung to the back of where she sat, the metal platform rattling where she kicked earning a few looks.

Dasha could care less, huffing when that also settled into her living with him. What is it with him throwing one element of surprise after another? He would start with the most senseless idea and work his way up, and then when the person couldn't handle it, they cave and he gets his way.

Moving in with him? That thought disturbed her.

Suddenly her body rocked back, losing balance for a moment before she clutched onto the yellow bar as she felt the tesseract pulse. The whole place quaked, loud crackling sounds as the light blue electricity sparked and sizzled around where it is being confined. Dasha felt her heart clench as she stood up with shaky legs, it still gave her nerves when being called to action.

Standing firm at where she is, she waited like everyone else. Awestruck as it started to circulate, spinning in a powerful force before a large beam flew across the room, creating a large portal of some kind.

It only got bigger before it exploded, sending a large blue flamed wave across the room. Her hair being blown past her as she held her ground at the small jolt. Dasha felt her holding her breath as the steam emitting from a lone figure, agents cautiously stepping forward aiming at the invader. Them inching ever so slowly, she leaned forward to get a better look at it.

All she saw is a small blue light gleaming from a rod as the figure stood tall. "What the fuck?" She muttered under her breath. As if this man alone sucked all of the energy out of the room, seconds felt like minutes.

When Fury directed the man to put down his spear, she almost scolded him for commanding such a stupid thing. The man obviously stared down at his weapon filled with power before sending a power surge towards him which Hawkeye pushed him aside.

Instantly, guns were fired, the man flew with little effort with his spear imbedded into someone's chest. He pulled it out with a small smile; Dasha felt her body swing from the same rope Hawkeye slid down from, not feeling the burn of her hands as she landed on her feet. Her mind going haywire at the amount of power this man held, it went frazzled as she felt no connection towards him.

Dasha pushed forward needing a psionic link only for it to push back with such verbosity she staggered. Her eyes widened at the power and rage burning through him; grabbing a hold of her gun, flipping the safety off, she fired along with the group only for the bullets to be repelled.

"_Shit._" Another blast is fired, sending sparks from a destroyed machine before another agent is thrown against the wall with a loud grunt. Raising her weapon, she fired another round not noticing that most of the agents were down, passed out or dead. When his eyes locked with hers, she felt a shiver run down her spine.

Clutching her gun tightly she fired again when a sinister look passed his lips. He quickly approached her, she growled when she threw a punch to his lower abdomen only for him to catch her wrist. Gazing into his eyes up close, she wondered who this person was and questioned the power that he held in his arm, single-handedly taking a dozen agents along with scientists out.

His dark blue eyes widened a fraction, "You have something interesting; quite different than what I have encountered before…" She didn't allow him to finish as she pressed her gun to his temple.

"Say anything more and I'll shoot." Her other arm is twisted in such a way that he held her close, his scepter glowing dangerously close to her.

He only chuckled, a soft rumbling in his chest at her fail attempt of having him surrender. "If I am to cower in your presence then you are sadly mistaken. You will be of good use to me." Dasha's blood ran cold as his eyes and soul spurred with confidence of having his way.

She didn't say much or remember how she felt herself rolling out of the way of this crazy loon. When her body collided with the ground, a painful scream coming from her as she is now a further distance to see Hawkeye intercepted whatever is about to come upon her that exact time. She could see amusement in his eyes, something else gleaming as he whispered with lightness in his breath, "You have heart."

A light glow curled at the top of the scepter before injecting itself into Clint's chest. Lying there, speechless as she witnessed her comrade relaxing from his fighting stance and placing his gun in its holster; Dasha saw him walking around as he did the same thing to another agent.

Crawling slowly away from him, Loki turned to Fury as he tucked the tesseract into a briefcase, forgetting about her. Standing behind him, she heard him introduce himself as Loki of Asgard; it made sense with his powers and inhuman strength. When she felt a small nudge in the corner of her mind, she recognized it as Fury's conscious.

Slipping into his mind, she felt the raw emotions; within her she can sense that he wanted to stall, wait for the opportune moment to escape. Clint shared this plan with Loki as he nudged his head towards the swirling ball of energy above.

Gun shots were heard as Clint shot at Fury and Dasha hesitated when she lifted her gun towards him; his emotionless eyes saw through her as he pulled the trigger. She fell when the bullet broke through her skin, the immense pain spreading through her. Gritting her teeth, she flipped to her side as she watched the briefcase being hauled away.

"Swan!" Lifting herself up, her fingers pushed through the small hole in her shoulder where the bullet is before running towards Fury as he too pulled himself up. "Get…the tesseract." Anger and frustration burned through his eyes straight at her, she nodded applying pressure to her wound before running off towards the exit.

Bullets are fired; cars skidded as she ran towards the platform to see Loki kneeling in the bed of a truck while it drove away. Agent Hill gaining speed as she peeled off; Dasha cursed again knowing it is futile to have her chase after them in her condition. She started to feel woozy, sprinting towards an exit that might take her the long way around.

She stumbled on her way out, the Earth shook signaling an explosion happened not far from where she is at. Taking long strides, her gun held firmly close to her as she made her way out into the darkness, a helicopter flew past her only for it to be shot down moments later.

A small fire burned from where it crashed, Dasha's knees buckled as her fatigued body fell onto the ground. Feeling completely and utterly useless at this point, she listened in as Coulson and Fury spoke, the Director giving insight that he had men down, checking in on Hill for the same thing. When it came to her, she sighed calling it in, "Wounded, but nothing fatal."

"Stay where you are. Medical attention is on its way." Dasha hummed as she sat there knowing that once she had this bullet taken out of her, her next assignment will be established.

Her next assignment is pretty simple in her standards; she thought that Fury was pulling her leg when she instructed her and Coulson to seek Tony Stark. The association that was disregarded is brought back anew with a sole purpose of defending and retrieving the tesseract. Her first mission is to get Tony to agree.

If anyone thought she could convince him to join then they are sadly mistaken. It didn't help much that Coulson, one of the few agents she rarely talked to is her partner for this. To say that is wasn't awkward on their way to the new Stark tower is an understatement; with nothing to say to one another and them only vocal when they are forced to.

Dasha almost stared in awe at the newest project Tony has almost completed. "Let's go, Agent Swan." Coulson's voice brought her back, he stood at the top of the stairs to the entry way; she furrowed her brows at how he can possibly receive entry way when he isn't the most liked person around here.

She watched as he dialed a number, seeing him easily communicate with JARVIS who in fact is withholding the conversation that should have been with Tony. Staying silent, she stood back as Coulson insisted that he speak with Tony. He worked diligently as they slipped into the tower, the system being override within minutes.

Taking a step in the elevator, she rolled her eyes as she heard, "You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message."

"This is urgent." Coulson pressed further.

"Then leave it urgently." Tony retorted, the elevator doors opened at that exact moment hearing his words echo. "Security breach." The billionaire threw his hands up in the air before his eyes settled on his girlfriend who stood next to the pest of the night. "Dasha? What a nice surprise, didn't expect you to be here so soon."

His sarcasm is noted, Dasha frowned, "Not now, Tony." Stepping off the lift she greeted Pepper, glancing at the bottle of champagne and casual clothes that the red head is wearing.

"Something is wrong." Pepper murmured, her blue eyes staring at her friend who shared a look of concern gleaming in her eyes. "What happened?" Partaking another look at her, Dasha whispered that it was nothing before her attention is thrown towards Tony, taking her advance on him.

Tony met her half way as he kissed her softly wondering why his girlfriend is here not that he is complaining or used to having her come back so soon. Their relationship would be months without seeing one another and now only days after he sees her; something had to be wrong, urgent and important.

Why did he feel like he might be risking his life after this conversation?

When Pepper greeted Coulson by his first name, Tony and Dasha shared a look of disturbance. "_Phil?_ I thought his name was Agent?" she snorted at his comment as her arms naturally folded only to feel the strain on her wounded shoulder, fighting against the movement she relaxed to her previous position with her arms to the side.

As they made their way over to Pepper and _Phil_, Dasha immediately stood by the agent's side as he handed the black thick folder towards Tony. Noticing the stiff gaze as he stated that he hated being handed things, Pepper took that as her token to exchange the champagne glass for the folder.

Immediately Tony wanted to toss aside the information of what he needed to know when the Avengers are being considered being brought back into the light again. The billionaire made valid points which she concurred with, nodding as Coulson shot her a look. A look of 'you better get him on board.' Sighing deeply, Dasha switched places with Pepper as she dismissed herself with Coulson.

Once the elevator doors closed shut, she pivoted towards Tony again to see the images appearing on the wall, videos and information that he needed to read up on. Information that she read on the way over; "There's no point in me reading this. I thought you were the prized pony out of all of this, not me."

"Trust me when I say that we need all the help we can get. We're rallying everyone up as I speak."

"Which includes me." He added when she nodded in agreement; confusion crossed his features as he leaned his arm against the table arching a brow at her. "When did I become we?"

Dasha didn't know when she became a 'we' with S.H.I.E.L.D. she never really caught herself saying it without noticing. Shrugging in response, his arms snaked around her hips giving a firm squeeze before letting his hands travel around her waist to bring her back against his chest. He dipped his head towards her ear, little height difference between them as he muttered, "Can't you just give me a rundown on all the information later? In the meantime, we should have 'you did a great job finishing your latest project' sex."

Stifling a laugh, she nudged his ribs with her elbow. "Stop being ridiculous. I'm crap when it comes to explaining everything, you're the genius shouldn't take you that long unless…" she quirked a brow in assumption. "You are questioning your intelligence."

"We both know that's not the case." He placed small kisses along her shoulder tightening his hold on her when he observed her stiff movements. Her upper body refrained from moving too much, "What do we have here?" Puzzled, he moved her shirt out of the way revealing white patch gauze on her shoulder, blood seeping through the wound.

"What the—Dash. Care to explain?"

No words came from her as she settled on staring at the Hulk video, the large green beast snarling at the tank before bending the cannon towards the tank before propelling towards another ripping it in two. He called her name again, she breathed through her nose as she said, "The tesseract has been compromised; everything that we have been working hard for was stolen by a demi-god named Loki."

Dasha continued explaining what happened that night from the movements of the tesseract to being wounded by a comrade of hers.

When she ended her description, Tony spun her around before lifting her on the table. His legs parting her easing himself in the small space to be closer to her; Dasha narrowed her eyes as she felt the buttons of her blouse being snapped open. Asking what he is doing, he simply stated, "I'll be gentle."

She grumbled, "Are you fucking kidding me?" her hand stopped him from further advancements, pushing him away from her. "You have shit to do, Tony. Read the information Coulson gave you. I need you to stay focus on something other than fucking me on this table."

Tony groaned, "Don't tempt me." He nestled into the crook of her neck, nipping at her skin softly sending small jolts across her skin. "Could you at least help me?" Cue the eye rolling, of course he would say that; he wouldn't want to suffer alone and having her there would be his cheat sheet or encouragement to keep him going.

"Fine, but no drinking. I mean it." She hissed as she saw him carry the glasses towards her; he knew the effect of alcohol does to her. Tony had a once in a lifetime experience when she drank only a few glasses of wine before she sprawled herself on him, begging him to fuck her.

When alcohol is involved her slutty side came out and it amused him to the greatest extent. "One glass." He tipped it teasingly towards her lips, the cool glass pressed against her bottom lip; not receiving the bait like he wanted her to, he gave up. Running her fingers on the table as she felt his hard on grinded against her core, it took all of her not to pull his pants down and have him do her.

She seriously needed to get her priorities straight when it came to dependency on sex to distract herself from what she has done in the past year.

After that it didn't take much, Tony buckled down and read everything that was given to him. Dasha grew drowsy and wandered into the bedroom to sleep leaving Tony to himself; thinking that he would say something about her exit she is met with silence as her body hit the bed.

"You're late." Fury's voice usually stiff voice had Dasha purse her lips as she took long strides to keep up with Tony; her less than stellar mood can be blamed on the long flight they had to take to meet up with the flying hovercraft that made its way over to Germany where Loki is located.

"I got him here, didn't I?" Dasha crossed her arms when the blame of having the last member arrive late. "Besides, he likes making an entrance." Tony grinned as he stuck his hands into his pockets as his eyes flickered across the small boardroom they were escorted to.

Fury ignored Tony as he made some remark, "Rogers and Romanoff are already on their way to Loki's location, you should make your way over, Stark." Fury made eye contact with Dasha and she firmly nodded, standing up with the Director and followed him out with Tony. Within minutes, Tony is fully equipped stealing a quick kiss before flying out to meet up with the rest.

Walking along side, Fury she remained clueless as to what she is supposed to be doing. She isn't technological like most of the people on board. "What am I here for, Director?" To her knowledge she highly doubted that she is going to use her skills even if the god of Mischief is capture somehow.

There is something unsettling with that sinister smile the god gave her when he looked at her as if he already had something brewing in that crazy mind of his.

"To provide a comfortable environment for Dr. Banner, at any cost." His knowing gaze had her pause as her heart clenched. The raging green beast filled her mind as the enormous strength crushed everything in its sight.

Standing there in disbelief, Fury didn't break his stride as he continued forward. "You want me…to use my powers on him? Are you insane?" She caught up to him, blocking his path with her body eyes wide with anger and fright. "You can't be assured that it will work on him."

"We have a few levels of security in case something happens and you are one. You're powers are not just to kill, but to help. Besides, you are going to make sure that it doesn't happen." His hands clasped behind his back. "You're dismissed, Agent Swan."

Gritting her teeth, she swallowed a large lump in her throat as she is given further instructions by another where Dr. Banner now resides, cooped up in a laboratory away from everyone. Isolated and alone which he preferred she gathered, emotions ran high as she made her way over; reining in her fear she took those small steps inside to see a man.

His curls peppered with silver hair in disarray from his hands constantly going through it, his eyes focused on the computer screen in front of him, glasses perched on his nose seemingly complete harmless.

Licking her lips, she cleared her throat to make her presence known. When his eyes found her, her heart picked up in speed. A forced smile appeared on her lips as she took a few steps closer keeping a safe distance from him, "Hi, I'm Dasha Swan. You must be Dr. Banner."

Bruce pushed back his sleeves further up his arms, wiping his palm on his pants before giving a small shake when she offered her hand. Giving a wry smile, "I would say nice to meet you, but given the circumstances not so much." Dasha felt her throat close up as his words; her smile widened a bit as she shook her head.

"We promised that you are only here to look for the tesseract nothing else." She swore, he didn't look convinced, but kept it to himself. Licking her lips she found herself standing a little closer to the man as she kept her hands tightly to her sides. "I know what it's like…" His curious gaze caught hers as she opened up. "I know what it's like to be used for something other than your real talents. I've studied to be a doctor all my life, took pride in it just to escape what I am, but the truth is I never really could get away from it. It's a part of me and as much as I would love to get rid of those memories that caused so much pain for me, I can't say that I regret."

Bruce raised a brow, "You're a doctor?" It then hit her that her information wasn't given out like the rest; her information is preserved since she belonged to SHIELD.

She confirmed quietly, "Medical, worked in the trauma surgical department."

"What are you doing here?" The physicist didn't understand why someone like her would voluntarily be here when her occupation required her to be somewhere. Her words still rung in his ears and didn't see the part of her of why she is a part of this organization to begin with.

Dasha sighed, her fingers dancing along the borders of the desk. "To stop running away and be myself." As much as she liked to think that SHIELD is a part of her, she needed this to form her identity that is attached to her powers; she cannot live a life of saving lives and using her powers on the sidelines, undetected.

People were already questioning her for a few years before then and hiding this part of herself became tiresome and she could see that Bruce is hiding away from the other guy. The green monster that took such a hold of his life that he secluded himself to the outskirts in India; a look of sympathy crossed the doctor's features and thankfully her heart steadied.

That is until later on while keeping the doctor company, a group of agents strolled down the hall and after a few she saw the demi-god himself. Captured and smiling, her eyes widened frozen in her seat when his eyes met with hers, a sharp sensation entered her mind, she winced and immediately she closed her eyes.

When she opened them, Loki was gone and settled into the crate that is meant for the Hulk.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel so bad! I posted this on another website weeks ago and totally forgot to do it here thinking that I did! Apologies! Hope you like the action packed or semi action packed chapter. Btw I am going to add a little something from the comics after the Avengers arc and during the IM3 arc. I think it would add a little something and complete the circle.<strong>

**Thank you for the people that reviewed**

**Rad** (Thank you so much! I don't know if you are new or not, but much appreicated)

**Carlypso** (Short of a struggle since I'm used to them not being together and now that I know they are I wonder each time if I do a good job portraying them as I want them to be hah)

**xxxRena** (As perfect as they are. They are going to have a bumpy relationship, a lot more complicated. Which I am excited for. I find it funny that I now realize that their relationship is kind of like Cap and Tony's except Tony doesn't hold a grudge against Dasha.)

**BreezeMonochromeNight **(Long time no see! You have risen from the dead haha it's good to play catch up, makes you feel like you haven't waited that long when you read the new chapters. Thank you for your comments on each chapter that you have missed. I missed you. And I am flattered by your constant praise)


	32. Valuable Asset

Uneasiness.

The first thing she felt when her eyes locked with the demi-god of mischief. Even more so as he spoke to the Director, pacing comfortably she might add. It didn't help that she could barely read anything off of him. Mixed signals until reaching darkness, an eerie silence that made her shiver when his cold green eyes darted to the camera, grinning.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce's dry humor interrupted her thoughts as she sat up, surprised that she was slumped in her chair. Intrigued and a sick pit of horror embezzled inside her as she attempts to make herself comfortable.

"You're tellin' me." She mumbles to herself, unknown to her the golden haired god overheard her. His blue eyes settling on her for a moment before adding his own when the star spangled man questioned the god of mischief's motives. It felt like they were going in circles with Thor defending his brother's actions until Romanoff revealed the body count.

Thor taken back only had one response, "He's adopted."

Her mind is elsewhere with tiny prickles searing into her mind; puzzled by the unfamiliarity she pushed back the pain. Barely hearing the plans going over from the group around her until her lovely boyfriend decided to make an appearance.

Slyly passing her giving her a small tap which jolted her from her place earning several looks directed towards her. Dasha cleared her throat, glaring minimally when she sees Tony smirking, a sign of victory.

Then off he goes on his rants, insulting people left and right, his main target, Fury himself. Once he places his hand over one of his eyes, she scoffed. Still her eyes remained on him as he pranced around like a child, his hands grazing over certain screens. Her eyes narrowed, what's his game? Clearly there is something else going on that he's not sharing with her and his colorful words were only a distraction.

Regardless, the group remained involved until Bruce and Tony went off into their own little world. The billionaire had a look of happiness to see there is someone of his caliber on board. Dasha waited until the insults ensued and once his big obnoxious mouth raved how he loved the way Dr. Banner turned into a giant green monster, Dasha reflexively smacked his arm.

Wincing, Tony turned to Dasha. "Aww, is my little sugar plum feeling neglected?" Her brow twitched at the hideous nickname, Natasha scoffed while the others look profoundly confused.

"Don't start with, Tony." Dasha growled, a warning as she pushed into his mind letting him know she meant business. Just that one graze she raised a brow at him feeling the sense of victory within him before Fury himself interrupted.

"Dr. Banner is only here for the cube nothing more and I thought you could join him."

Dasha remained quiet as usual thankful that no one really bothered with her yet as they concluded they need to locate the cube and figure out how Loki is controlling Hawkeye and Selvig. Right when Tony tapped Dasha on the back of her head to gain her attention, Fury called out to her.

Standing from her seat she glanced towards Tony before making her way towards Fury. He headed out without acknowledging her to follow him, yet she did. As much as she disliked Fury most of the time she has respect for him on a certain level. Feeling uneasy of what he might ask of her, the sensation didn't quell when he said, "Look into Loki. See what he's up to."

"I can't." Shaking her head in frustration she remembered the amount of force it took to attempt to break into his mind. "The first time I saw him subconsciously he reached out and the amount of power he has…mine is unmatched."

Fury pursed his lips clearly agitated that the only person that can tap into anyone's mind cannot do so with Loki. "Try again and if doesn't work then figure something out." Nibbling on her lip she halted her footsteps clearly shaking from her experience as Fury continued on.

"Son of a bitch." She cursed lowly, turning on her heel as she thought that maybe Thor can help. He's the only one that can possibly understand Loki. Finding the golden god turned out to be easy only barely moving from his spot as he gazed out like a faraway dream with Coulson right beside him.

One thing that she envied the higher trained agents is the ability to sneak up on others, her footsteps still rang with vengeance. She grimaced at the echo of her boots when she called the god himself to slip him out of the trance. His eyes followed to her voice and slightly mesmerized at how beautiful his cerulean eyes are.

"Yes?"

"Oh, um I just was—thinking that I could…talk to you?" Berating herself for being caught off guard she could sense Coulson laughing at her as heat rose from her cheeks. Thor gave her a half smile seeing that she wanted some space from the others.

As they traveled to a quieter space she spoke up again hoping she doesn't sound like an idiot. "Sorry if I interrupted you earlier. I was so rude. I'm Dasha Swan."

"Pleasurable greetings, Lady Swan. I presume you know who I am." Confirming that she does, she figured that this is not the first time that he dealt with this organization. Actually she found it weird that he will obliged to talk to her much less follow her so quickly. He answered, "You're not like the others."

Dasha's heart skipped a beat. What did he mean by that? Can he sense her powers? Or is she reading way too much into this. "How can you tell?"

"Your eyes…they remind me of Jane's."

Furrowing her brows at his answer she guessed it was a good comparison because of the way his voice softened when he said her name. Her heart slowed down to almost a normal rate. Is it possible that only Loki can sense what she is or only because she used it against him?

"And you have magic within you." There is goes; her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes trailed up to the tall bulky form of the god as he looked down at her. "What magic do you wield? You are not from Asgardian or from another world…you are human yet you have this aura." He paused letting her respond.

As she spoke to him about her powers she then took that as incentive to ask about Loki. It seem as if he didn't know much either. Basically a dead end to what she hoped might have find her solutions instead finding more problems. "I forewarn you to be careful around Loki. His magic is far greater than yours. I would not go near him if I were you."

He left her with that.

Great, like she can actually listen to him. Honestly she would have if it were not for Fury ordering her to decide how to approach the god of mischief. The emotion of rage still is within her from when Loki was within distance of her. So much rage.

If she is to join Banner and Tony she would postpone her mission; heading to her quarters she pushed her back against the wall and closed her eyes. Taking deep breaths, she entered her mind getting comfortable before reaching out like an invitation. She needed to reach out to Loki; there is no way she can read his mind, but emotions can be displayed within her.

Ever so lucky she can incapacitate him if he let his guard down. Her poor heart racing as whispers entered her mind, all incomprehensive. So many voices that she attempted to decipher until there is one single voice, "_Hello Dasha_."

Gasping for air, her eyes opened when that same force entered her. Fear struck her as Loki weaseled into her mind. His bitter laugh echoed within her, "_Foolish human. Did you think for a second that you can control me_?"

Her fists balled tightly as she mentally tried to block him out of her mind. "_The first thing I am going to do is take you and make you watch your race burn. Letting you feel the desperation, clinging to every plea from your family, friends…lover. You cannot escape me!" _

Suddenly his voice grew mute, silence surrounded her as she gasped for air. Shaking uncontrollably, tears wield in her eyes as the millions of visions he entrapped her with still lingered. When the taste of blood entered her lips, she wiped her nose to see blots of blood on her hand. She needed to stay away from everyone.

She knew that Loki never truly left her mind as he stayed branded within her.

Lying there deep in her thoughts Dasha could not shake the feeling off of her. No matter how hard she tries, it stain that is unwilling to disappear from her memories. Her lips trembled at the mark he left; never has she experienced something such as this. He has so much more power than she does and to encounter someone somewhat similar to her…it's daunting.

She usually felt like the odd woman out regardless of the level or status people feared her here just like they do out there in the world. If she was ever exposed Dasha will be running for the rest of her life, forget about Tony—she has seen the fear within him too.

True, he remained the arrogant asshole she came to fallen for, but there are times when he has tip toed around her. Forget about him chanting mathematical or scientific equations; it was the reason behind that trick that has gotten her worried. He does it to protect himself from her, to avoid having her dig deep into his emotions to truly discover that he fears her.

He's not special. Tony Stark will never understand her not in the magnitude of actually having this DNA within her. The poor man has shrapnel within him that can be easily removed in a surgical procedure; she has seen it many times.

But she can't get rid of her powers there will be nothing to hide and to be with a man that has the spotlight on him more than anyone else on the planet. Such a stupid move!

Her chest starts to tighten. What if this is all a ruse to get her into some prison cell? To lure her in thinking that she has somewhere to belong and betray her in the end…No, that's what Loki wants her to think. She can hear his cynical laughter in her head; grinding her teeth she clutches her head as she reminded herself that none of her thoughts were true.

She was loved, wanted, understood for the most part. Why would they train her only to destroy her?

Yet again—why did they monitor her for so long? If she ever made one wrong move she would have disappeared from the planet. Given some freak accident excuse or have her family and friend pinned against her. Jak was her overseer during those years in that hospital. Hell, she doesn't even know if Jak is his real name.

"Stop it!" She screamed, glass shattered as she throws it across the room. Her chest heaving as tears beckoning to spill over; when her door opened she jumped in surprise when she sees Jak standing there with a serious expression on his face. Wiping the few spilled tears, she hissed, "What?"

"Romanoff got info out of Loki. He wants to unleash the Hulk." That snapped her back as she remembered the first thing Fury told her. She has to contain 'him' no matter what the cost. Instantly she followed Jak into the laboratory where Bruce was pointing at the screen demanding to know why they were building weapons of mass destruction.

In shock herself, she took a few steps forward standing next to Thor as she murmured, "What the hell?" Anger bubbled within her as she glanced upon Fury and just a single thread of thought questioned; what if she was right about before? Can she trust these people?

"It's because of him." Fury pointed at Thor who looked bewildered as to why he was picked. As he went on, Fury shared that there are people in this world that can't be controlled or matched. Dasha furrowed her brows when she felt a few eyes landing on her.

Shuffling, she crossing her arms. "I hope you aren't talking about me." She narrowed her eyes at her so called leader.

"You and people like you, Swan. This shouldn't be news to you." His cold and direct tone threw her off.

"So what are you going to do? Stalk every threat out there to see who can be your weapon of choice? I bet that you took care of people like me in the past that decided not to join your little team." Rage filled her as she zeroed in on the Director. Fearlessly standing there, he shifted more towards her to reply in simplicity.

"I don't pick and choose if that's what you are thinking. A threat is a threat-"

"What if I don't believe you?." She cut him off, tension brewed in the air.

The Director stiffly advised her, "Step down, Agent. That's an order." Nothing got her boiling than this moment of truth. She felt like he's hiding something and he knew that.

Jak placed a hand on her shoulder knowing that she is running high on the emotions circling this room. "Take a breather, Dash." She never realized she was shaking up until then.

"We are all considered threats. Every single one of us is on the watch list." Natasha threw a look her way seeing how frazzled Dasha appeared. That comment threw everyone back to the previous fight before Dasha walked in. Slowly the group stood in a circle as her eyes made contact with the scepter. Taking steps towards it, she felt it pulse. It was like a heartbeat. Her gloved hand reached out until Bruce brought her back out of it when he held it within his hands. Cautiously she stepped back as the room became quiet again.

"Put down the scepter." Her instincts kicked in as her hand grazes her gun, still eying the relic. Suddenly, a ring brought Banner back as he placed it down sarcastically inputting that they wouldn't see his magic trick today as he tended to what the monitored showed.

Dasha took incentive when Tony slapped Steve's arm away from him, warning Tony she is only pushed behind him. She then stood between them, "Stop acting like children! The both of you or I swear I will gladly show you _my_ party trick!"

Then the next thing she hears is Bruce's whisper of surprise before her body is blown back hitting a large beam. Head first, all breath is taken out of her as she lies on the floor. Adrenaline pulsing through her veins, thankfully to ignore if there is any severity to any injuries. Tony staggered as he rushed towards Dasha to see if she's alright.

"I'm fine." Stumbling to gain her ground, she quickly regained her steps as she sprinted alongside Tony and Steve towards the engine. On their way over, Tony decided to split up in order to suit up. Dasha instinctively stepped in his direction until he firmly told her, "Go with 'em. I'll be right there."

This wasn't a time for her to become some clingy girlfriend; she knows what he's capable of. He can take care of himself.

Running side by side with Steve, she heard the confirmation of Agent Hill that engine three needed repairs. Letting her mind settle, brushing off the nagging voice within her head. She bit the inside of her lip impatiently watching Steve ripped the door open letting the trapped engineers escape. Welcomed by a bitter cold wind, she shut her eyes for a moment before slipping on the oxygen mask.

"Stark we're here!" Steve yelled as they looked onward to see Tony flying in his suit getting closer to the engine.

"Yeah, yeah I see ya. Get a closer look on the panel, would ya?"

Dasha glanced at the height difference knowing full well that she isn't equipped or athletic enough to make those leaps and to hell for asking the Captain himself to carry her alongside him. "I'll cover you." She shouted to Steve as he looked back curious as to what she was going to do.

He nodded before naturally leaping into the air grabbing hold to the bar and swinging himself up to the higher deck. "I would never have made it." She murmured to herself.

"You have other talents, sunshine. Keep eyes on deck." Dasha rolled her eyes as she stand off to the side waiting and listening for intruders. Usually she would let her mind reach for potential threats, but having Loki on board really spooked her to refrain from using too much.

With her eyes glued to the door only hearing small snippets of what the two are saying until she heard something along the lines of Tony actually pushing the propeller. Furrowing her eyes, her attention got stolen as she looked up in the air. "Did I just hear that you are going _inside_? Are you fucking insane, Tony?"

"Relax, you act like I haven't done anything like this before."

"Don't remind me." She scolded.

Flexing her fingers to shake off her nerves they were somewhat settled when Tony further explained that there is a red lever that would stop the propellers enough for him to fly off. She still didn't like the idea. Dasha grew pale when a voice echoed in her ear, "The Hulk and Thor are in research level and levels two and three are dark.."

"Shit." She cursed lowly, this is all spiraling out of control. Bruce wasn't contained and she failed, instead of following Tony she should have made sure that Bruce was okay. Maybe she would have some effect on him. He can destroy and easily take down this ship if he wanted to.

Her back stiff as a rod as she glanced at the door she is guarding waiting for anyone to come through. Her thumb easily switching off the safety as she pointed at the only entrance of them coming through.

Then she heard Fury's voice, "Agent Swan check on our prisoner. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Copy that." Her eyes darted to Steve as she relayed the information. "I'm going to head out."

"Be careful!" Giving him a nod, she bolted as fast as her legs can carry her. Arms shifted to accommodate for the gun that she has in her hands. Stopping every so often to check her surroundings, her gun pointed as fires were shot.

Taking cover pressing her back against the wall she took a deep breath. Swiftly poking out and firing several shots before she felt someone hit her from behind. Winded, she staggered to the ground she twisted her head to see the man covered head to toe in black. She knew that she isn't fast enough to shoot or knock him off balance and in that moment her mind linked with his.

He froze, stiff in his posture confused and frustrated as to what is going on before blood gushed out of his nose and ears. Seconds later he gurgled blood out of his mouth before falling over. Panting, she nervously stood up, gun in hand as she continued on her way.

As she reached the corridor she anticipated what she will find next; astounded to see Coulson there with a massive weapon in his arms. Raising her gun up, "Don't move, Loki. Put your hands in the air. Now!" Standing beside Coulson ignoring her rapid heartbeat, her eyes flickered to something that is inside the cage to see Thor there.

Cursing mentally again, her shoulders slackened for a second which caused Loki to laugh. Focusing her attention on him again, he smirked in her direction as if he knew what she is thinking.

"You like this?" Coulson raised up the weapon for emphasis, slowly taking steps towards the god of mischief. Dasha tagging along as his cover. "We started the design after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Care to find out?"

Dasha tried to remain calm as Loki continued to gaze at her. No matter what Coulson said, his eyes never wavered from hers. Raising her gun aimed to his head, readying herself for that final moment. Hearing the whirling sound beside her; her heart skipped a beat when the next sound she heard was a sickening noise of metal piercing flesh.

Losing her breath, she turned to lose her composure having the sight of Loki's scepter going through Coulson. Thor's cries were deafening as anger started to rise. Her mind no longer maintaining the control it had, scratching and beating against the walls the god put up within his mind.

Never realizing she dropped her weapon, she went for the attack. Bare fists as she swung with all her strength, losing traction when it face with nothing forcing her body to twist in a half circle. Just enough to become vulnerable. A loud scream erupted from her lips as her head snapped back from the force of Loki pulling on her hair.

"I told you, you would be of good use to me." He chuckled and that is the last thing she remembers as something envelops her into complete darkness.

Thor roared, banging on the glass cage. He wanted to save at least one person and seeing her eyes turn from brown to the swirling bright blue. The golden god knew that she is now a servant of Loki's. "You will pay for this." He hissed.

Loki laughed taking his scepter and sauntered to the panel once again, Dasha obediently following behind him. "Oh, I have just begun." Pressing the control switch it released the cage Thor is within as he watched it fall to its imminent doom.

Satisfied with the results he achieved Loki turned to make his escape with one of his valuable assets following him like a lost pup. "You are going to lose." A hoarse whisper reached his ears, Dasha naturally reached for her other gun and hoisted the weapon to fire.

"Want me to shoot him?" Her bright blue eyes luring at the wounded agent.

The god raised his arm to block her from doing anything before looking down at the puny pathetic human that held such a resolution that they were going to win. "Am I?"

Blood dripping down the corner of his mouth, he murmured, "It's in your nature…and that so called plan of yours…Dasha won't be much use for you."

"I highly disagree. Your heroes are scattered, your flying fortress falls from the sky. I now have one of your most valuable heroes under my control…where is my disadvantage?"

Coulson pursed his lips and said, "You lack conviction."

Clearly seeing Loki beginning to fume, "I don't thi-" before he can continue on, an orange beam shoots out from the weapon Coulson had on his lap. The god flew back falling into debris from the hole he made. Dasha quickly made her way to her master as Coulson bitterly smiles, "So that's what it does." His vision starts to blur as he sees Agent Swan head towards Loki and in truth he hopes this doesn't have a bitter end.

Dasha and Loki leisurely make their way to the pad where the quinjets were located. "I assume you know how to fly one of these contraptions?"

"That I do, sir." Easily complying, she sat in the pilot seat not once looking back as the jet hovered before taking off into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Feel like a complete douche leaving it hanging like that for months at a time. I promised to update in the summer and I failed. So crazy! I am so sorry! But after going to the small event where they announced Act 3 of Marvel I nearly had a heart attack. I had my fingers crossed for Captain America playing out the Civil War because that would totally be perfect for Tony and Dasha! Because if you dont' know Tony is totally for the law of passing of mutants and everyone alike that with special powers to register themselves and be out in the open while the Cap himself is opposed to it. Oh the tension that will ensue between Tony and Dasha possibly Dash siding with Steve...who knows! I cannot wait! Anyways enough of that excitement I still need to finish the Avengers arc and then the IM3 arc which I have been plotting from my time off when an idea comes to me so it's not a total vacay from the stories.<strong>

**Thank you to everyone you has written or added this story as their favorites since I had my break. I love every one of you!**

**And to the wall of awesomeness!**

**Rad** (Thank you so much. I put a lot of effort into these chapters hoping that they flow nicely.)

**Carlypso** (Yes they are officially together now, but the drama is just beginning!)

**xxxRena** (Aww thanks! Honestly I based Dash off of Pepper from both comics and movieverse of what Tony actually might be better paired up with haha or more entertaining to watch. Pepper's pretty boring.)

**BreezeInMonochromeNight** (It's alright that you take your time and have a small delay. The good thing about that is you have a lot more to read and if you like it then you don't have to wait haha. You flatter me so much. Thank you! It means the world to me.)

**GiraffePanda2** (Thank you! Sorry for the long wait!)

**kick-ass cinderella** (Ivy-Rae is a bitch and nothing justifies it, but that's how she is. She loves her daughter she doesn't have a good way of showing it.)

**monathegreat** (Glad you think my writing is funny! I try not to force myself to be. When I did it would always come out horrible haha)

**Veleana Velaryon** (Thanks! *fist pumps*)

**zZhell-butterflyZz** (Thank you! I hate writing word for word and I try to condense it because we all know what happens and who says what in the movie.)

**Leah Tatyana Nicole** (Well you didn't have to wait as long as the other readers so...lucky you haha)


End file.
